


A Crown Of Moonlight

by Nyphette



Series: Cloud Series [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Rating: NC17, Sequel, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 87,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyphette/pseuds/Nyphette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU_ Fourth book in a series that starts with  "Castle On A Cloud" - The AU mesh of Rumbelle and Pretty Woman - Belle and Gold are now proud parents, but even with Cora's threats fading into the background, can this couple let down their guard long enough to enjoy domestic bliss?  Not if Regina has anything to say about it!</p><p>(Story picks up where "Stars Under The Sun" ends, so definitely recommend reading in order)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> nyphette.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter: @Nyphette_Fics
> 
> No part of this work may be reproduced, reposted on another website by a third party, or translated without permission from the author.

Leaving the doctor’s office, Belle tried to walk as fast as she could while carrying Bae in his carrier out to the car. The baby was still fussing after all his shots, and she couldn’t blame him. The important thing was that he was healthy and growing stronger every day. Securing the carrier in the car seat, Belle double checked to make sure Bae was buckled tight before getting behind the wheel.

Robbie had to miss the appointment this morning because of a critical business meeting. He was going to skip it, but Belle refused to allow him to skip business for a simple check-up. She and Bae should be fine. Robbie wasn’t happy, but he went to the office on the condition she call him the second after the appointment for an update.

Instead of calling, Belle drove over to the office intending to pay Robbie an impromptu visit. The moment Belle stepped out of the elevator, Robbie’s secretary gushed over the baby. Taking Bae out of his carrier, Belle happily let the older woman hold him.

“Look at those adorable cheeks,” she gushed. “How old is he?”

“Two months now,” Belle supplied with a smile.

“He’s just precious,” the secretary said.

“I know,” Belle laughed. “He’s my world.”

Bae looked up at the older woman holding him, his eyes widening a bit, but he soon smiled at the faces and noises she made at him.

“Mr. Gold isn’t out of his meeting, but you’re welcome to wait.”

“How long do you think he’ll be?”

“Not long now.”

Taking Bae back into her arms, Belle secured him on her hip as she picked up the carrier and headed into Robbie’s office. Not much changed since her last visit. Reaching his desk, her cheeks flushed a bit in remembrance. 

Now that she and Robbie could be romantic again, Belle hoped to have a few more “successful" visits here. However, being parents and juggling Bae was becoming a fine art, really. Since they returned from Paris, Robbie was un-expectantly busy running the board and Belle took up the task of organizing the christening. Between the party planning, work obligations, and taking care of Bae, they ended up falling asleep exhausted most nights, the idea of romance never crossing their minds.

Belle truly hoped Paris wasn’t a fluke. Having a child was phenomenal, but the last thing she wanted was to lose sight of the personal aspect of her marriage. Maybe she could plan something special for tonight? Hopefully, Robbie’s business with the board wouldn’t take up much more of his time.

Walking around to look at the surface of Robbie’s desk, seeing the display of pictures made Belle gush with happiness. The photo she took of Bae and Robbie smiling at each other was framed and placed in the center of the array. Belle’s heart warmed knowing Robbie was such a good father. 

Hearing the office door open, Belle moved around the desk to greet her husband. The sight of Belle never ceased to bring a smile to Gold’s face. Kissing her longingly on the lips, he turned to smile at his son.

“How is my big boy,” he asked as he took Bae from her mother’s arms. “How was the doctor’s?”

“He’s been good,” Belle said, smiling as she watched Robbie kiss the baby’s cheeks before holding his son over his shoulder. “Bae has a clean bill of health and got all his shots. We went shopping for a christening gown.”

“Did you have any luck,” Gold asked as he cradled his son close.

Smiling, Belle nodded. “I even got matching shoes. He’s going to look adorable.”

Chuckling, Gold glanced over at his son’s face. “He already is.”

“You know what I mean,” Belle continued. “All the invitations went out on time. I even received a few RSVPs back today.”

Nodding, Gold listened with a half an ear. Not that wasn’t interested, but rather he just missed Bae so much and he wanted to soak in every moment. No sooner did Gold get Bae to smile, the office door opened again.

“There’s my future godson,” David said cheerfully as he walked up to the baby. Taking him from Gold’s arms, David made funny faces for Bae’s amusement while he gently threw the baby up in the air and catching him. Though Bae smiled, making some pleasant noises, Belle did warn David about spit-up.

Not wanting to stain his suit, he handed the baby back to his mother, but not without getting one more smile out of the kid. David then turned his full attention to Gold. “We have some contract details to go over.”

Opening his mouth, Gold intended to make an excuse to spend more time with the baby, but Belle beat him to the punch.

“That’s ok,” she assured him. “I still have to get a few things and then I wanted to stop by and talk to Mary-Margaret about the ceremony.”

David smiled. “She should be home today.”

“I’ll call her.” Shifting her attention to Robbie, she moved to softly kiss his lips. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Count on it,” he whispered in her ear before turning to kiss his son goodbye.

Blood warming at the silent promise in his eyes, Belle adjusted Bae in her arms and picked up the carrier. She waved to David as Robbie escorted her to the elevator. They shared a few more kisses before they parted. Smiling all the way to the car, Belle started to imagine what she would do if Bae was napping when Robbie got home. She missed her husband and hoped they could begin making up for lost time.

Once Bae as in his car seat, she gave him one of his favorite stuffed animals – his elephant – and reached for her phone to call Mary-Margaret. Since school was out, she should be free. Heading over to her friend’s house, Belle was excited to talk about the christening, but quickly realized Mary-Margaret was distracted

“Is everything ok?”

Nodding, Mary-Margaret forced a smile even as she reached for Bae. Holding the infant close, inhaling his baby smell, most of her melancholy vanished. Soon, she would be this little guy’s godmother and she couldn’t wait.

“Did you find a gown,” Mary-Margaret asked as she shifted Bae in her arms to better rock him.

“Yes!” Belle held up the bag. “Let me show you! It’s perfect!”

Looking over the gown, Mary-Margaret started feeling just as excited as her friend. Lately, all she could think about was how Emma and Neal finally announced they were expecting. The news was all Henry talked about, and as a result, David was walking on eggshells around her trying not to mention the subject.

By being Bae’s godparents, in a small way, they did gain a child. Mary-Margaret would love babysitting more, once Belle and Gold could bear to part with him. For now, Mary-Margaret would be content with her lot and not think about the appointment she had with a fertility specialist in a few days.

“Two weeks and counting, huh,” Mary-Margaret smiled. “How is the planning coming?”

“I’ve stepped back and let Ruby handle most of the details,” Belle laughed. “She has a vision and I was getting in the way.”

Mary-Margaret laughed in understanding. “That sounds like Ruby, alright.”

Her eyes went from Bae to Belle. “Are you sure she’s ok with David and me being godparents? I knew she wanted to be his godmother.”

“It was Ruby’s idea,” Belle said.

“I know, but maybe there can be two godmothers.”

Belle considered a moment. “Do you want me to ask her?”

“Why not,” Mary-Margaret’s eyes softened as she looked at the baby. “The more the merrier.”

Belle smiled her thanks to her friend before looking at her son’s adorable face. Belle’s heart flipped when her son smiled up at her. “Bae sure will be lucky to have _two _godmommies!”__

Letting Mary-Margaret continue to hold the baby, Belle went over some of the final details. Her friend may claim she was fine, but Belle knew Mary-Margaret was dealing with a lot. Ever since Emma formally announced her pregnancy, Belle saw the effort Mary-Margaret put into maintaining her happy and cheerful exterior. Bae obviously cheered Mary-Margaret like nothing else could, so Belle didn’t snatch him back right away. Plus, she was grateful for a little break.

About an hour later, Belle finished up the seating chart for the reception. Ruby was handling most of the other details, but Belle wanted to lighten her load a little. Being forced to invite the town’s socialites was a necessary evil, she supposed, but Belle would have plenty of friends in attendance. 

Packing up Bae’s bag, Belle reached for her son to put him back in his carrier. The moment he was taken out of Mary-Margaret’s arms, he started screaming his head off. Belle tried calming him, but nothing worked.

“Bae,” she crooned as she rocked the carrier. “Mary-Margaret will babysit soon! Don’t cry, sweetie.”

Hoping the ride home would calm him; Belle said her goodbyes and headed out to the car. Once they were home, Bae refused to stop fussing until Belle finally nursed. She didn’t want to add in extra feedings. If anything, she should be cutting back. More and more Belle was considering pumping her milk into bottles. Maybe after the christening. Right now, looking down at her precious baby, Belle didn’t want to let him go.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m home,” Gold called once he was through the front door. No sooner did he hang up his coat, he heard the rushing footsteps. The second he looked up, Belle was throwing her body into his arms. Barely having time to brace his knees, Gold caught Belle as her arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him tight.

Winding an arm around her waist, he chuckled. “Quite a greeting, sweetheart.”

Leaning back, Belle cupped his face, taking in his handsome features, daring to believe he was hers. “You’re the most-”she kissed his lips. “Amazing husband-” Another kiss. “Ever.”

“Hmm,” he murmured, pulling her closer. “Not that I’m complaining, Mrs. Gold, but I’m guessing you have reason for such praise.”

Nodding, she kissed him again, this time allowing her tongue to trace the seam of his lips. Her husband deepened the kiss with a moan, curling his tongue around hers, perfectly communicating how much he missed her. By the time Belle came up for air, her head was spinning, her body warming with cravings.

Several seconds passed before she remembered her voice. “You booked a photography session with famous Alexander Giovanni for the christening!”

All at once, her excitement returned. “Robbie,” she squealed with bubbling laughter. “Bae is going to have a perfect portrait and I know just wear to hang it!”

Gold read her mind. “Next to our wedding portrait.”

Loving this man so much, Belle pulled him close for another hug. “How was the rest of your day?”

“Hectic,” he sighed as he nuzzled her neck. Inhaling Belle’s fresh scent, Gold wished he could sink into her warmth and never leave. “How was yours? How is Bae?”

“He’s sleeping,” she supplied while giving Robbie a smirk. “And I got the plans for the christening finalized. Ruby and Mary-Margaret are going to be co-godmothers.”

Gold’s brows shot up his forehead at her announcement. “Won’t that be a little awkward?”

“Hush,” she playfully scolded as she stepped out of his embrace. “I’m sure everything will be fine.”

Watching Belle move to reach for the baby monitor, Gold’s fingers itched to pull her back against his chest and devour her mouth. Lately, they didn’t have much time for regular intimacies, but Belle's visit today made him realize the blame was on his shoulders. He knew she was busy with Bae, but he swore to only work part-time, but here he was putting in full days to make sure the deal with Eric went through smoothly, all the while trying to head off Regina’s schemes.

Putting out fires with Phillip Smith wasn’t as easy as he anticipated either. However, Gold left the final details in David’s capable hands before leaving for the day. He was officially back to part-time as of this evening and wanted to be a full time family man as much as possible.

“I should go check on Bae,” Belle spoke as she turned away with the monitor in hand.

Blocking her path, Gold reached out to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. “Bae is fine,” he insisted.

“But-”

Cutting off her words with a kiss, Gold didn’t waste a single moment, plunging his tongue deep, tasting every inch of her he could. Moaning in response, Belle melted into his frame, trying to resist the waves of pleasure licking away at her logical thinking. Letting out a sign as Robbie’s mouth kiss a hot path down her neck, Belle held tight to his shoulders. 

“He could wake up…” Belle trailed off weakly.

Murmuring in agreement, Gold knew they wouldn’t have much time, but he vowed to make every second count. Pulling Belle down to the floor, he let his cane fall to the wayside as he moved both his arms around her body to hold her against him as well as maintain his balance.

“I need you,” he panted against her neck.

Running her fingers through his hair, Belle’s body immediately responded to his warmth and gentle caress. She didn’t resist when Robbie started tugging at her clothing. In fact, as he drew her skirt up to her waist, she yanked at his tie. Belle wanted to feel his skin beneath her fingertips and couldn’t wait to touch.

Growling low in his throat, Gold yanked down Belle's panties as she exposed his naked chest to her palms. Moaning, all he could think about was getting inside his love. Watching Belle arch, closing her eyes as she breathed his name, he caressed his fingers over her inner thighs, fighting to maintain a steady pace. Oh, he wanted to see her fall apart! He wanted to watch her come!

“I need to be inside you,” Gold growled before kissing her lips hard.

Gripping his hair, Belle kissed him back with fervor, wanting to feel his hands on her flesh! Moaning as they kissed, she arched again, clinging to her husband as she felt his fingers rubbing between her legs, spreading her wetness over her folds.

“Robbie,” she panted. “Please.”

One hand still caressing his wife, Gold reached down to unbuckle his trousers. The moment his cock sprang free, all he could think about was being inside her. Positioning his body just right, Gold eased slowly into her tight sheath, Gold didn’t care that they were still mostly fully clothed. With every rapid thrust, he pressed her clit, moving faster and faster, delighting in the way Belle writhed beneath him.

As they continued making wild, passionate love on the hardwood floor, Gold squeezed her breasts through the fabric of her dress, kissing her naked neck as her softness gripped him tight. Feeling his climax approaching, Gold heard Belle’s every cry, saw her looking up at him with such love, and knew she was nearly at the peak. Just a few more hard thrusts and Belle cried out, holding him closer as she fell apart.

While Belle relished the sensation of her orgasm, Gold couldn’t hold back as she milked him. Three more thrusts and he shouted as he pulled out of her body, spilling his seed just over her mound and stomach.

Collapsing into her arms, Gold was aware of how they were both shaking, struggling to regain their breath. “Belle,” he sighed.

“I know,” she whispered softly, stroking his hair.

Snuggling close, he didn’t want to move just yet. “I think I may have ruined your clothes.”

Belle held on to him. “I don’t care.”

Indulging a few moments longer in the softness of his wife, Gold finally forced his body to sit up, pulling Belle along with him; kissing her even as she tried to put her clothing to rights. Gold missed her so much and didn’t want to let go of her taste just yet.

A few minutes later, the couple was once more on their feet, hugging and just holding one another. Belle loved being held by this man. Being loved by him was the most incredible feeling in the world. She wanted more of her life to unfold with Robbie by her side. 

Looking into his face, Belle was going to suggest they go out for dinner, but Bae’s cries came through the monitor. Giving Robbie an apologetic look, she untangled from his arms. “I’ll be right back.”

Sighing as he watched Belle head for the stairs, Gold wanted to pull her back, but guilt flooded his system thinking about how he took Belle on the floor just now. Rutting with her so wildly was…very pleasant. More than pleasant. Fantastic. Incredible, but he should be gentler, more cautious.

On the other side of the coin, Belle wouldn’t break. In fact, she could keep up with him rather well. Exploring new…activities with her would be a delight. As he righted his clothing, Gold knew he was a very lucky man. Being so happy in love was rare for many and the fact he of all people was able to experience such a miracle never ceased to dumbfound him.

Belle was his world. She was the light in the darkness. Without her, Gold knew he would be truly lost. Once his clothes were straightened, he walked to the kitchen. The least he could do was make Belle dinner. Tonight, hopefully she wouldn’t be too tired to make love again. 

Gold couldn’t remember the last time things in his life were working out so well. Sure, he was happy when his business took off, but this feeling was about so much more than money or success. This feeling kept the smile on his face. Knowing Gold was wealthy in love and devotion, he never wanted to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

The christening went off without a hitch. Both Mary-Margaret and Ruby made excellent godmothers and David was quite handsome in his formal suit. All three promised to guide Bailey through life and be his guardians. Dressed in a basic ivory white gown covering his feet, Bae didn’t make a fuss as the priest poured water over his head and said the blessing. 

Watching his son, Gold couldn’t be prouder. Throughout the while ceremony, Bae was calm and quiet, yet attentive, staring at the people around him. The baby fell asleep right before the water pouring, waking up again seconds after, but he gave Mary-Margaret a smile when she beamed at him. All the while, the photographer captured the moments as invited guests watched the proceedings.

The reception was a lively affair at a private room at Ruby’s restaurant. Phillip and Aurora officially debuted as a couple, much to the delight of the other society mavens bustling about the party. Ariel and Eric were talking to Emma and Neal while other guests enjoyed food and refreshment. By now, nearly everyone gathered knew about Emma’s pregnancy. At three and a half months, she was easily able to disguise her condition, which she did with an elegant empire dress in consideration for her sister.

For her part, Mary-Margaret was very happy having Bae on her hip and enjoying her time as a new godmother to be too upset over her sister’s condition. Ruby let her have the spotlight, which was kind. Besides, Victor was stealing most of Ruby’s attention now anyway.

Making the rounds, Belle wanted to make sure all of her guests were having a good time. Bae received so many generous gifts, and she wanted to let everyone know how much they were appreciated and thank them all in person. No sooner did Belle finished thanking a few of the town’s many socialites, she turned so see a familiar, yet uninvited face. Stiffening, Belle blinked in shock at the other woman. “Regina,” she gasped. “I didn’t-”

“Expect me, dear,” Regina interrupted wearing a false smile as she innocently batted her eyelashes. “Oh, I know. I just assumed my invitation was lost in the mail.”

Unsure what to say, Belle was grateful when Robbie was suddenly by her side, glaring daggers at the party crasher.

“I think it would be best if you took your leave, Regina,” he said through clenched teeth.

Amused, Regina’s smile deepened. “Oh, but I came bearing gifts,” she said cheerfully as she held up a wrapped box with a gold bow. “A little trinket for your heir, Gold. People seem to care about such traditions even in this day and age. Plus, I have some good news of my own to announce.”

Seeing Regina, Mary-Margaret walked up to the edge of the crowd. Hearing her sister-in-law’s words, she knew instantly what Regina wanted to throw in all their faces. She already endured the so-called family dinner where Regina first let the family know of her pregnancy. 

“There is no need to make a scene, Regina,” Mary-Margaret cut in.

Dark eyes focusing on her sister-in-law, Regina’s smile widened. “Don’t worry. I’m not staying long.”

Her attention then shifted back to Gold. “I just came to warn you, and your lovely wife, to not get used to your cozy little lives. I’m going to destroy all your happiness for what you did to my mother.”

“What happened to Cora was not my fault,” Gold stated for all to hear. “She had an un-diagnosed condition.”

“I that what you tell yourself so you can sleep at night? That you’re blameless?” A harsh laughed erupted from Regina’s throat, echoing off the walls, and catching the attention of the whole room. 

As all eyes focused in her, Regina’s smirk vanished in a show of dramatic flair. “My mother was ill! You came over that day to yell at her! I’ll see you pay for making her last minutes so miserable!” 

“Cora was far from a saint,” Gold spat. 

Doing his best to keep his temper, the last thing he wanted was the day to be ruined because of Regina’s little performance. “And I will not justify my actions to you when you’ve come here to ruin our party.”

Regina refused to back down. A mocking bubble of laughter hummed in her throat. “So composed and civilized, Gold? I guess you don’t let your claws out in public.”

“I do if I’m provoked,” he warned.

“My mother didn’t deserve to die,” she snapped.

“Actually, there are a lot of people in this town alone who could argue that point.”

Unimpressed with his insults, Regina could see her attempt to publically humiliate Gold wasn’t going according to plan. 

“Well,” she said in an even tone, already deciding to regroup for another day. “I hope your son enjoys my gift. Oh, and don’t worry. In a few months, when I have my own child’s christening, I’ll make sure you have a front row seat.”

Smirking, seeing how her words shocked the crowd, Regina turned on her heel and walked out the door. Silence lingered in her wake until Ruby spoke up. 

“That venomous witch is actually going to hatch an egg?”

“Yeah,” David responded as he stepped forward to stand next to Mary-Margaret, who was still bouncing Bae on her hip. “She announced her pregnancy to the family a few days ago.”

Normally, Belle would offer David congratulations, but seeing the strain on his face, and the sadness on Mary-Margaret’s, she wasn’t sure what to say that would be of any comfort. 

“I’m so sorry, Belle,” Mary-Margaret said softly. “Neither of us knew she was going to pull that stunt!”

“It’s alright,” Belle assured the couple. “Regina only succeeds if we let her.”

Smiling, she took Bae out of Mary-Margaret’s arms so she could press a kiss to his soft cheek. “This is a day of celebration.”

Smiling at his mother, Bae settled happily into her arms, ridding the room of added tension in the process. People started talking again, and eventually, they went back to eating. Gold was at Belle’s side holding her close as he kissed the top of his son’s head. 

“Don’t let Regina get to you,” he murmured.

“I’m not.” Belle rocked Bae, refusing to let Regina ruin her mood.

“She just wanted to test our reactions.”

Looking up at his expression, Belle knew Robbie was disguising his real emotions. Regina’s accusations did get under his skin, but he would be damned if he would let a hint of his inner turmoil show. Gold didn’t miss Cora one iota, but he did take offense to being called a murderer. 

“Let’s cut the cake,” Belle suggested with a smile. “Then we can do the gifts.”

Unable to hold back smile, Gold leaned forward to lightly kiss her lips. “As my lady wishes.”

Laughing at his antics, Belle moved to find Ruby and the photographer. The rest of the event was salvaged thanks to Belle’s determination to rise above and show the world Regina Spencer-Jones didn’t bother her. Gold was so proud of his wife. Belle truly was one in a million. 

Arriving home after the reception, Belle was relieved the rest of the party unfolded reasonably well given Regina’s theatrics. Bae was well behaved and doted upon. Walking up the porch steps, she glanced down at the sleeping baby, thinking a nap would be lovely right about now. She would love to get off her aching feet. Pausing at the door, she saw the waiting package.

“Robbie,” she asked over her shoulder. “Are you expecting something?”

“No.” Shaking his head, Gold moved to open the front door for Belle before bending to pick up the package. Noting the return address as he crossed the threshold, Gold closed and locked the door behind him.

As Belle tended to the baby, Gold went to his study and opened the box. Seeing the note from his father, a heavy sigh passed his lips. Barely a word from the man since Bae’s birth and now he sends a christening gift? A plaid with the family colors. Nice, but unnecessary.

“Who sent it,” Belle asked as she entered the study.

Gold handed her the note. Watching her expression carefully, he saw how the words made Belle happy, but his heart sank seeing her face fall.

“Why haven’t we heard from him until now?”

“He’s still licking his wounds, I expect,” Gold explained with a shrug.

“The plaid is beautiful,” Belle complimented, smoothing her hands over the green, black, and yellow fabric.

“You know what is more beautiful,” Gold asked as he moved to take her in his arms.

Laughing, Belle wrapped one arm around his neck as she left the plaid on his desk. “You already know what I’m going to say,” she teased.

Nodding, Gold kissed her sweetly, savoring the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

After mailing thank-you cards, Belle went to the flower shop to check in and check the books. The employees gushed over Bae, who was happily tucked into the carrier strapped to her belly. He lapped up the attention, smiling and wiggling, while his mommy got her work done.

Moe wasn’t around and Belle didn’t ask for details. An hour later, she was in the park, rocking her son in his stroller as she sat on the bench to soak in the good weather while feeding the ducks. A special event was coming up and Belle was trying to think of a special way to celebrate.

The one year anniversary of meeting Robbie was approaching. Belle remembered thinking him quite rude, but also very handsome. Glancing down at her wedding rings, then over at her son, Belle was so incredibly happy; she could hardly believe her life was real. 

“Oh my! Look at him! He’s so cute! How old?”

Eyes lifting to see a young blond girl smiling over Bae’s stroller, Belle couldn’t help feeling flattered. A lot of people stopped to admire babies and everyone loved how cute Bae looked in all his little outfits.

“Two and a half months,” she proudly answered.

The blond nodded. “They are adorable at that age.”

“Do you have kids?”

Nodding, the girl inched closer. “A daughter.”

Belle didn’t mean to be critical, but the girl looked awfully young to have a child. Then again, she could simply have a youthful face so there wasn’t a way to tell for sure. Keeping her smile in place, Belle made some light conversation. "How old is your daughter?”

“She’s three,” the girl replied, still looking a tad forlorn. “I’m Ashley, by the way,” she laughed as she extended hand. “Sorry, I should have mentioned that earlier.”

“Belle.” Smiling in return, Belle gladly shook Ashley’s hand. “Is your daughter here?”

“No,” Ashley said sadly. “Her father and I are going through a rough divorce. I don’t get to see her as often as I would like to.”

“Oh.” Biting her lower lip, Belle couldn’t help but sympathize with this girl. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Ashley responded with a small smile. “I miss the baby stage sometimes, but then I remember all the diapers and I don’t feel so bad that Alexandra is a little older.”

“He’s gotten so big in so short a time,” Belle gushed as her eyes went back to Bailey sleeping in his stroller. “I’m amazed and sad all at once,” she confessed. “I don’t’ want him to grow up too fast.”

“Time always seems to fly,” Ashley sighed. “Do you live around here?”

“Not far,” Belle smiled. 

“Well, maybe I’ll run into you again sometime.” Getting to her feet, Ashley gave Belle one last smile. “It was nice meeting you.”

“You, too, Ashley.”

Waving, Ashley walked down the path until she was sure she was out of earshot before reaching for her cell. Dialing the only number programmed into the memory, she glanced over her shoulder to make sure Belle wasn’t able to see her. Relieved the woman was preoccupied with lifting her baby out of the stroller, Ashley ducked behind a tree trunk hearing the call connect. 

“Hello," came a voice.

“I’ve made contact,” Ashley said.

“And she liked you?”

“I think so.”

There was a long pause.

“Yes,” Ashley amended. “She liked me.”

“Good. Run into her a few more times. Once when your daughter is with you. Do whatever you can to get invited into the main offices.”

“Things may not be that easy,” Ashley argued.

“Which is why you are being handsomely compensated. Find a way.”

As the line went dead, Ashley heaved a sigh. She didn’t really have a choice. Losing her daughter was not an option. Losing her husband was nearly more than her heart could handle. Working with Regina Spencer wasn’t her first choice, but Ashley was running out of options.

The deal was for Ashley to gain access to Spencer Enterprises and download specific files from her husband’s computer, and in exchange, Regina would get a judge to grant Ashley primary custody of her daughter. Regina drilled the plan into Ashley’s head a thousand times over. To say she had to be careful was an understatement. Ashley hoped after all was said and done her efforts would be worth the small compromise of her morals. Alexandra was more important than anything else. 

****

The room was crowded and stuffy. Gold struggled to maintain his cool façade and not fidget in his seat during Neal’s presentation. Having Phillip and Eric present for this meeting was rubbing him the wrong way. There shouldn’t even be a vote! He should make the decision and let that be that! Instead, Gold may have to bully and threaten to make votes go his way.

Luckily, both Phillip and Eric were on board with the plan. There would be no cane beatings today. Pity.

The vote was quick, enabling all of them to get back to their work. Gold was on his way to his office when David asked for a word. Following the other man out of the conference room, Gold closed the door to David’s office, silently praying the man would get to the point. Gold’s fingers itched to check in with Belle.

“I want to talk to you at my wife’s behest.”

Of all the things David could have said, Gold was not prepared to hear such a statement. “Oh? And what does the lovely Mary-Margaret want with me?”

“She wants to spend time with her godson.” David’s mouth smirked at the idea. “Honestly, we both do. Mary-Margaret wanted me to command you to take Belle out for a date so she can babysit.”

Since returning from Paris, Gold tried organizing a romantic evening with Belle, but they were both so busy lately. David was giving him the opportunity to leave Bae in good hands while taking Belle out on the town. Belle did occasionally comment she never got the chance to wear her fancy gowns anymore.

Envisioning a fine meal at the Beruit Rose Hotel, Gold nodded to his co-CEO. “I would appreciate that. Thank you.”

“Just let us know the day and time.”

Gold gave another nod. “I will.” 

The men shared a look of understanding before Gold headed back to his own office. Sitting behind his desk, his eyes glanced over the photos of Bae before his hand reached for the phone receiver. Dialing Belle, he frowned when her voicemail kicked in, reciting how she was away from her phone. Leaving a brief message, Gold hung up and focused his attention on the computer.

When Belle didn’t call back right away, Gold was unable to focus. Growing anxious, his fingers moved to grasp the phone, but he talked himself down, turning his attention back to work. Putting in a few more hours before going home would be easy enough.

Hearing a knock on the door, Gold’s head lifted to see the new VP waiting on the threshold. Waving the young man in, Gold accepted the latest contracts Thomas held out to him.

“Someone left a message for you as well, Mr. Gold.” Thomas handed him a small sticky note. “A man named Matthew said he wanted to speak to you as soon as your were free.”

Gold couldn’t quite control his surprise. “Did he leave a number?”

“No, but he said you would know where to reach him.”

Nodding his thanks, Gold gave the VP a few more tasks, including the responsibility of reorganizing his marketing department. Gold wanted a ten percent increase in productivity with a fifteen percent decrease in expenses. If Thomas was equal to this task, then Gold would say the man had potential. If not, well, then he thought it best to know as soon as possible when someone wasn’t talented enough for this life. 

Going over fine print for the next several hours, Gold wondered what his father wanted. He barely heard from the man these days. Honestly, Gold was very happy in his blissful life with Belle and Bae and didn’t want to risk a bad conversation ruining his mood. Matthew’s issues would have to wait. After making corrections and tying up loose ends, Gold shut down his computer and left the office. Just the idea of getting home to see his family caused him to grin like an idiot. Thankfully, anyone who saw his expression as he walked out of the building were wise enough not to comment. Better not poke at the beast.


	5. Chapter 5

Exiting the shower after an intense polo match, Killian wasn’t able to rinse away his frustration. Nothing was going according to plan. He gave Gold that tip hoping the man would get some sort of investment, not bring Eric Prince back to town along with his luggage! Those sayings were right about doing good deeds, apparently. They always came back to bite one’s arse!

He and Eric were going to have a reckoning. How could they not? They were bound to cross paths eventually. The timing couldn’t be worse though. 

Regina was pregnant, and Killian couldn’t be more delighted, but she barely turned her mind to the fact since they received confirmation. Regina’s sole focus was on business and bringing Gold to heel. Killian felt like there was no time for him in Regina’s life anymore. He suspected once their baby did arrive, the situation wouldn’t improve. Regina would want to hire a nanny. Killian wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that particular subject yet. As much as he loved Regina, Killian noted the chasm between them getting wider and wider. The last thing he wanted was to think they were growing apart, but what if the end was near?

They did have an ironclad pre-nup, but a baby would change everything. Killian didn’t want to have to battle Regina and Albert for custody. Undoubtedly, those two saw the baby as the next generation of the Spencer line. Well, his baby would be heir to the Jones fortune and legacy as well, but Killian doubted Regina even bothered to consider that angle. 

Maybe he could convince Regina to take a long vacation. Getting her away from Storybrooke and her father may be just what the doctor ordered. Plus, he could figure out if there was any international buzz about Eric’s plans.

Tying his towel around his waist, Killian walked to his closet to pick out an outfit when his cell shrilled. Grabbing the device off the dresser, he grumbled under his breath until he saw the name on the screen. A sincere smile spread across his face.

“Swan,” he answered, using his pet name for Emma. The story was an old one about how Killian reacted to his best mate’s girlfriend when Neal first introduced them. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Listening to Emma’s serious words, Killain’s smile slowly faded. Mood sobering, he let out a breath. “Of course we can meet. Just tell me where.”

Emma rattled off a location and Killian promised to be there in an hour. Quickly dressing, he dashed out of the house, unaware of Albert watching his retreat, frowning with suspicion.

Personally, Albert never truly liked Killian Jones. The man was wealthy and privileged, but he inherited his spoils. Since Killian never had to build something from the bottom up, Albert always found a few flaws in the man’s character. Regina, despite being born into money, was hardworking and determined, while Killian just went with the flow of life, preferring to play polo and sit in the sun while his wife picked up the slack. Honestly, Albert thought Regina would pick a man with more ambition, but he supposed there was a saying about opposites attracting.

Heading back down the hall to his home office, Albert tried predicting what was in store for family’s legacy. Cora was gone, so Albert assumed there would be no more dramatics or scandals. Regina knew how to properly play the game. Killian, however, was a wild card.

For the most part, his daughter was confident in her marriage, even more so now that she was carrying a child. Even with the impending expansion of the family, Albert still questioned how long the union would last. Killian came off as a bit of a muskrat at times. 

Turning his attention to other business matters, Albert set his determination in outlining some plans to hopefully oust Gold from the CEO chair. Albert envisioned Gold being escorted out the front door in disgrace. There was no better daydream than imagining his nemesis crushed under a weight of public humiliation!

Albert just needed a solid plan. Debating about whether or not he should include Regina, he knew sitting back and watching his daughter do her worst could be one option. Then again, Albert would only be a spectator, missing out on all the fun. Regina blamed Gold for her mother’s death. Albert blamed Cora’s obsession, which linked back to Gold, so one way or another, Gold was going to pay. Albert knew if he kept whispering such truths in Regina’s ear, they would eventually join forces.

****

“Where are you running off to,” Neal asked, walking through the front door and seeing Emma rushing around searching for her keys. 

Surprised by his sudden presence, Emma froze. “What are you doing home so early?”

“I thought I would come here for my lunch break.” Neal frowned when Emma continued staring at him. “Why? Is there a problem?”

“I have a case,” Emma said impatiently.

“Ok.” Unable to hide his disappointment, Neal tried to get his wife to meet his gaze. “Are you sure you should be running around on cases? I mean, you’re pregnant.”

Rolling her eyes, Emma was not having any of her husband’s nonsense. “I’m barely showing, Neal. Besides, I never stopped working with Henry.”

“Yeah, but you were in a different line of work back then.”

Finding her keys, Emma snatched them up in her hand before turning to give her husband a harsh stare. “Why are things suddenly different?”

“Well, you haven’t been pregnant for over a decade-”

“Are you calling me old,” Emma asked with a cold, steel glint aimed directly at him. 

“No!” Like a wide-eyed deer caught in the headlights, Neal froze before desperately trying to back pedal and clarify his point before Emma started shouting at him. “I’m saying every pregnancy is different and what you could do while carrying Henry may not be the same now.”

“Uh-huh.” Shaking her head, Emma had enough. Brushing by Neal on her way out the door, she didn’t look back. 

“Emma,” Neal pleaded. “Come on! You know what I-”

The front door slammed.

“-meant.”

Sighing, Neal raked a hand through his hair. Obviously, he didn’t correctly estimate the hormonal changes Emma would endure this time around. Maybe they shouldn’t have tried for another kid after all.

Speaking of which, he needed to pick up Henry in an hour. His son couldn’t stop talking about having a little brother. Neal was just as excited at the idea of having a daughter. He couldn’t help but picture a miniature Emma every time he thought of the new baby. 

Cleaning up some of the clutter Emma left in her wake, Neal paused finding a slip of paper with several handwritten numbers in the margin. Shrugging, he set the note aside before walking into the kitchen to grab a bottled water. After picking up Henry, Neal needed to get back to the office. There was a lot going on right now and he was in the thick of it all. Still, as he headed for the door, Neal couldn’t shake the feeling something was off with his wife. Making a mental note to ask her later for details, he went about his errands. Halfway to the office, he realized he forgot the reason he wanted to stop home in the first place. 

****

Meeting here was risky, and boy was Emma going to give him a mouthful. Scrunching her nose at the smell of horses, Emma paused when she spotted Killian in one of the stalls. Rubbing down his prized stallion, Killian didn’t sense Emma as she folded her arms over her chest and waited.

“What was so urgent,” she finally demanded when Killian ignored her.

Pausing the brush, Killian glanced over his shoulder. Seeing Emma, a wide grin broke out over his face. “Our talk is long overdue, Swan.”

Stiffening, Emma shook her head in denial. “There is nothing to talk about.”

Stubbornly refusing to acknowledge her own fear, Emma turned on her heel to march back to the car, but only managed to take two steps before Killian grabbed her shoulders, forcing her around to look him in the eye. She knew coming here was a huge mistake. Leaving everything well enough alone was just fine with her, so why couldn’t Killian take the hint?

“We need to talk.”

Eyes widening, Emma’s gaze darted frantically around the stables to make sure no one else was lurking around. “Here? Now? Are you crazy?!”

“No one is here but you and me,” Killian insisted. “Well, and the horses, but I don’t think they’ll eavesdrop.”

Seeing his cheeky grin, Emma wanted to punch him in the face, but a second later Killian turned serious. Her spine stiffened even more when his eyes fell to her stomach.

“How is the little one?”

Anger burst in her chest, giving Emma the strength to pull free of his hold. Taking several steps back, she openly glared at Killian. “None of your business!”

Killian stared her down. “Actually, it is my business when we both know the baby could very well be mine!”

Chin lifting defiantly, Emma refused to play this game. “It’s not.”

“How can you be so sure, love?”

“Because neither of us can remember exactly what happened-”

“We both remember kissing,” Killian pointed out with a sneer. “We woke up together.”

“We were both _very _drunk,” Emma snapped.__

“And people have never gotten intoxicated and made babies,” he sarcastically snapped in return.

“Not this time,” Emma insisted. “I love Neal. This is _his _baby. Besides, you should focus on the bundle of joy you’re having with Regina. We're never speaking of this again.”__

This time when Emma turned to leave, Killian let her go. Yes, he and Regina worked through their differences and were now starting a family, but could he walk away from Emma? Was he crazy to think there was something between them?


	6. Chapter 6

Coming back from the park where she ran into Ashley and her daughter Alexandra, Belle scooped Bae out of his stroller, securing him on her hip as she walked up to the nursery. Calling Robbie’s name, she was a little disappointed to discover he wasn’t home.

Putting Bae down for a nap, Belle headed into her room to change. Sweating from her walk, she wanted to freshen up before Robbie got home. Sending him a quick text, she hoped he wouldn’t be delayed. Belle noticed Robbie was taking on longer hours, saying situations couldn’t be avoided. Belle did want to be supportive, but maybe she should drop by the office? Maybe give Robbie some incentive to come home?

As temping as the idea sounded, packing up Bae again would be a chore, especially after she just got home. Fatigue was catching up to her at the moment. Besides, if she dared wake Bae now, there would be no end to his crying. Belle couldn’t bear to make her baby suffer a lack of sleep due to her impulses.

Trading in her sweats for a light cotton sundress, Belle pulled half of her hair back, securing the ponytail with a band, before applying fresh lip gloss. Satisfied, she admired the pale blue dress another moment before walking down to the kitchen. Entering the room in time to greet their maid and get started on a grocery list, Belle hummed a tune as her thoughts wandered back to memories of her husband. 

Everyday life with Robbie and Bae was pretty ordinary, but Belle wouldn’t trade the peace for anything. Without Cora to worry about, Belle wasn’t as stressed. She knew she would worry a lot more about Bae if Cora was alive causing trouble. Almost as soon as the thought entered her head, guilt gnawed at her conscience. The woman may have made her life a living hell, but Cora was dead and there was no reason for Belle to think such nasty thoughts.

“Turn your frown upside down.”

Hearing the voice suddenly in her ear, having a bouquet of fresh red roses thrust under her nose, Belle gasped with fright, then burst out laughing. Seeing Robert giving her a cheeky grin came off as funny. 

Accepting the roses, she kissed his cheek. “I didn’t hear you come home! Thank you.” Inhaling the scent of the blooms, she titled her chin. “What’s the occasion?”

“Does a husband need a reason to spoil his wife?” Gold pulled Belle close against him as he bent to take a soft kiss.

Grinning from ear-to-ear, Belle returned his kiss before moving to find a vase for the flowers. Arranging them expertly, she made the bouquet the centerpiece for the kitchen table. “They’re beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you,” Gold whispered in her ear as he moved up behind her to wrap an arm around her waist. Inhaling the scent of her hair, Gold pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. One kiss turned into a few more. He could have gladly indulged his impulses, but Belle hissed something about the maid. Drawing back with a sigh, Gold rested his chin on her shoulder.

“You know I don’t care about the bloody maid.”

“But I do,” Belle said even as she sank back into his frame. “Bae is sleeping.”

“Then I’ll tell the maid to come back later,” he growled.

“Don’t you dare!” Pulling away, Belle gave him one of her looks, telling him to behave. 

Sighing, Gold supposed he could indulge his whims later. If he hoped to keep the maid on call, and his wife happy, he better not argue. Belle cared about such appearances. “Very well,” he acquiesced. “For you.”

She would have bestowed a kiss of thanks on his cheek, but the look in his eyes warned he wouldn’t let her stop with one touch. Changing the subject, Belle hoped they could pick up this flirtation later on this evening. “Was the office slow,” she teased.

“I think Eric is up to something,” Gold confessed as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

Frowning, Belle wasn’t sure she liked the sound of those words. “What makes you say so?”

“I recognize a suit with a scent,” Gold said sarcastically. “He relocated here all the way from Paris for a shot at enacting revenge against Killian Jones. I think he may not use Spencer Enterprises directly, but I don’t have any doubts Eric is up to mischief.”

Moving forward, Belle rested her hands on his shoulders, smoothing her palms over the sooth fabric. “And you will be grateful if I keep my eyes and ears open in case Ariel, or someone else, says anything, don’t you?”

Leaning forward, he whispered in her ear. “ _Very _.”__

Shivers of delight raced down her spine as the hairs on the back of her neck stood to attention. Just as they were about to kiss, approaching footsteps had them breaking apart. Greeting the maid, Gold scowled seeing Belle walking out of the kitchen. Moving to follow, he hoped to catch up to her, but she was already climbing the stairs – probably to check on Bailey. Heaving a sigh, he went to his study.

Sitting behind his desk, Gold tried to get some work done, but the situation with Eric made him uncomfortable. And suspicious. True, they did have a contract and an arrangement, but he knew such things weren’t always enough. Knowing Eric Prince’s motivation for hating Killian, Gold wondered if he was missing something. Calling Graham, Gold decided now was the time to dig deeper.

****

Watching Bae sleeping, Belle’s breath caught in her throat realizing this beautiful creature was her baby. Next week, Bailey would be three months old. Three whole months! Where did the time go? 

Her son was holding his head up more, smiling a lot, and getting more and more vocal. His eyes started following objects, too. Belle could see the curiosity in him, as she watched his personality developing, an equally awe-filling and humbling process. Her heart swelled with unconditional love and devotion for her son. 

Reaching over the crib’s railing, Belle gently stroked the light brown peach fuzz on Bae’s head. His eyes were starting to turn brown and she got the impression her son was going to resemble his father more than her, but she was fine with such an outcome. Loving Robbie so much, Belle knew seeing more of himself in their baby would only help Robert realize just how wonderful a man he truly was.

Tucking Bae’s blanket more securely around his little legs, Belle whispered words of love before tip-toeing out of the nursery. Heading down to the library nook, Belle took a moment to go over a business plan she drew up for the flower shop. Ever since Robert mentioned buying her father out of the business, Belle considered all her options. 

Admitting the truth was hard, but Belle knew her father wasn’t getting better. Lately, he did have some great marketing ideas, but the ship would have gone under a year ago without Robbie’s help. The only reason Game of Thorns was still in business was because of her husband. 

As of now, the place operated on autopilot, leaving Moe with plenty of free time. If they ever hoped to expand, or have a chain, then Belle would need to take a more active role, personally and financially. As much as she wanted to grow the business, she also wanted to be a good mother and spend as much time with Bae as possible.

Since she was still weighing her options, Belle decided to draw up a tentative business plan. Robbie would help her with the details if she asked. The biggest problem on her plate was finding a way to convince her father to retire. Odds were, he wouldn’t let go of the business unless she spent more time working there. Luckily, Belle knew she could take Bae with her to the shop if need be now that he was getting older. 

Unfortunately, Belle had to admit she didn’t want Bae around Moe more than necessary. She would find a balance though. She had to. Belle loved being a wife and a mother, but lately she wanted to try her hand at doing more. 

Sitting back to work on her outline, Belle definitely thought the plan was possible. All that was left now was to figure out how to execute the details. Hearing the baby monitor, Belle smiled rising to her feet. Leaving the plans behind, she went to feed her son.


	7. Chapter 7

Wrapping up his phone call, Eric tucked the burner cell back into this pocket. So far, his time in Storybrooke wasn’t paying off the way he anticipated. Being friendly with David wasn’t getting him closer to Killian’s inner circle either. Being friendlier with Neal could work, but Eric didn’t want to run the risk of being too obvious. Gold watched him like a hawk, so Eric was treading very carefully.

Ariel loved this town and was becoming very attached to people like Belle Gold and Mary-Margaret Spencer. A shame neither of those women were too friendly with Regina. Eric needed a plausible reason to “accidently” run into Killian. A social gathering would be perfect, but the estranged Spencer siblings moved in very different circles. A shame the matriarch was dead. Cora Spencer’s galas were legendary.

Doing business with Spencer Enterprises would help him in the American market, but Eric still kept a close eye on his European assets. Realizing he may need some help on this front, Eric found someone to aid in his scheme. Ironically, the man was already in Eric’s employ and his past connected with this town. 

First, Eric would try a few more tactics before calling in reinforcements. There was a lot of ground to cover, but hopefully, with some effort, he would get a break soon. In the meantime, Eric would keep his eyes and ears open. Killian Jones would get his comeuppance. Even if it was the last thing he ever did, Eric was determined to succeed in his revenge!

****

Walking through the park, Belle made funny faces at her son as she pushed the stroller along the path. Just one more lap and they would go feed the ducks before heading into town. Belle wanted to stop and visit Robbie at the office, then swing by Ruby’s for a quick visit before checking in at the shop. 

Waking up this morning, Belle moaned in delight as the blankets rubbed against her naked breasts. Rolling over, her arms hoped to embrace her husband and pick up where they left off last night, but instead of feeling Robbie’s flesh, Belle found the note resting on his pillow. Disappointed, she checked the monitor to see Bae dressed and waiting in his crib as promised. Rushing through her morning routine before Bae woke up again; Belle dressed casually for a walk and fed Bae before getting him ready for their outing. 

Cooing as they moved toward the pond, Bae squirmed with glee, kicking out his feet when his mommy lifted him out of the stroller. Hugging Bae in her lap, Belle kissed the top of his head as she watched the ducks swimming to eat pieces of bread floating on the water. Reaching for the pacifier, Belle watched Bae sucking calmly as his eyes took in the outside world. Kissing him again, she was ready to see to her other errands. 

“He really is a happy baby.”

Seeing Ashley, Belle offered the girl a smile of greeting before looking down at her son. Bae grinned as his eyes darted over to stare at the newcomer. The baby made a loud noise of joy, kicking as he waved his arms up and down at seeing a familiar face. 

“He certainly is,” Belle agreed. “I’m very lucky. No Alexandra today?”

“Her father has her,” Ashley supplied. “They went on a trip to the zoo, so I’m wandering around a bit.”

“You’re welcome to join us,” Belle offered. “I have a few minutes before I’m going to visit my husband.”

“He works at…Spencer Enterprises, right?”

Belle nodded. “Yeah.”

“Would you mind if I tag along?” Ashley’s expression turned eagerly optimistic. “I’ve been meaning to drop off my resume. I mean, I don’t have much experience, but I’m a hard worker. Waitressing doesn’t always pay the bills when you have a kid.”

Understanding, Belle offered to take Ashley with her to the office since the girl already had her portfolio at the ready. Maybe Belle would put in a good word with Robbie and he could speak to the HR department? Belle wanted to help if she could.

As they drove across town, Ashley formulated a plan about how to get access to the executive floor without being stopped or questioned by security. She needed to get into Thomas’s office and steal information for Regina. As the wife of the CEO, Belle would help her get to where she needed to be.

One of the perks of being married to the guy in charge was Belle could park right up front. Ashley’s heart darkened with resentment seeing how the rich always got everything, while the poor were forced to slave day and night at a thankless job just to afford the necessities. Ashley was losing custody of her daughter simply because Thomas made more money and could provide a better life. 

How could she not dislike Belle for having a glamorous life of ease?

Forcing as genuine a smile as she could muster, Ashley followed Belle into the building and the waiting elevator. As the elevator came close to the HR floor, Ashley seized the moment, taking a bottled water out of her purse and “accidentally” spilling her water on Belle’s dress. Apologizing profusely, Ashley tried brushing the water off Belle’s skirt. When the elevator doors closed, continuing upward to open on the top floor, Belle was too distracted to notice Ashley missed her intended stop.

“It’s ok,” Belle said as she brushed the damp spot. Exiting the elevator, she assured her friend she was fine, but the girl insisted on going to the bathroom to get paper towels. 

“I’m going to take Bae into Robert’s office,” Belle explained. “You can meet me there.” 

Watching Belle gesture around the corner, Ashley nodded with understanding. “Alright.”

The moment Belle was out of sight, Ashley headed for the bathroom, but veered off at the last moment to find Thomas’s office. As the newest VP, he would have a small spot on this floor. No one stopped to question Ashley as she found her ex’s name tag on a polished door, turned the knob and slipped effortlessly into the darkened office. 

Regina had a copy of the key ready-made so Ashley wouldn’t have any problems. How the woman pulled that trick out of her hat, Ashley didn’t want to know. Keeping the lights off and locking the door behind her, Ashley quickly moved to Thomas’s desk and turned on his computer. Taking the small flash drive out of her purse, her gaze fell on the framed photos. One picture was of her and 

Thomas smiling for the camera on their wedding day. The other was when Alexandra was born. 

Why did Thomas still have these? Appearances? Did he still care about her after all?

No, Ashley popped the tiny bubble of hope before her wavering emotions became too much to bear. Thomas chose to please his family and be rid of her instead of working out their relationship. On top of breaking her heart, he was stealing her daughter. Stealing from him now was the only way Ashley could be a part of Alexandra’s life. 

Finding the files Regina requested, Ashley coped them to the drive, then quickly set the office to rights. Not wanting to risk running into Mr. Gold, or another member of the executive staff, Ashley took the back steps down to the HR department. Lingering a moment in the hall, she didn’t go into the suite, but opted to make her way down to the main floor to watch the elevator for the golden lady herself to return. 

Though her mission was complete, Ashley knew she wasn’t home free yet. Nerves still shaking, she hoped she was doing the right thing. Why couldn’t she get the sight of those photographs out of her head? Why couldn’t she get Thomas out of her head? He didn’t love her anymore. Right?

****

“There’s my boy!”

Lifting Bae up high, Gold wiggled the baby’s little body until Bae’s laughter filled his ears. A sound Gold wanted to hear as often as possible.

“Careful,” Belle warned. “He could spit up.”

Laughing, Gold drew Bae against his chest, kissing his forehead. “You won’t spit up on me, will you, son?”

Bae fussed for a second, frowning, but settled. No sooner did Gold flash his wife an I-told-you-so look, Bae coughed, spitting up on his tie. Looking at his son with disbelief, Gold shook her head when Bae smiled.

“Told you,” Belle smirked as she took Bae from her husband’s arms to wipe his mouth with a burp rag.

“It’s a sign of affection,” Gold covered as he walked to his desk to pull out a fresh tie.

Cleaning up her son, Belle watched Robbie as he put on a fresh grey tie. Fascinated by the movements of his hands, the soft sway of his hair, the way he looked so focused on the task, Belle felt her blood warm. Naughty thoughts entered her mind, but indulging her fantasies will have to wait for another visit when she had a babysitter and a sexier dress. Not that her husband would mind so much, but Belle like dressing up for his pleasure. 

Admiring his frame, Belle knew she wouldn’t be able to get enough of the man she loved. There would indeed be several more babies in their future.

“What did you come all the way down here to talk to me about?”

“First,” she started as she adjusted Bae in her arms. “To scold you for leaving my bed so early.”

Moving to Robbie’s side, Belle’s eyes shimmered with playful mischief as she pressed her lips to his cheek. Chucking, Gold wound an arm around his wife’s waist, drawing her firmly into his embrace. “Will you punish me, Mrs. Gold?”

The flare of passion in his eyes made her cheeks warm and her breath hitch. “It’s very likely.” 

“Oh,” he chuckled, “and what are your other matters of business?”

Belle showed her business plans, then told him about Ashley, suddenly wondering where the girl went. Gold would have offered to meet Belle’s newest friend had an important call not summoned his attention. Promising to see Belle at home, Gold gave her a lingering kiss before hugging his son.

Leaving the office, Belle wondered where Ashley could have wandered off to and started searching. Belle didn’t want to leave the girl stranded in the building without a ride home. Just as Belle considered paging Ashley, she found her waiting in the main lobby. 

“I couldn’t find Mr. Gold’s office, so I just dropped my resume off in HR.”

The explanation seemed a bit off, but Ashley was so nice that Belle didn’t give the matter a second thought. Instead, she dropped Ashley off before heading to Ruby’s. Any and all suspicions vanished from Belle’s mind watching Bae grow excited to see his Aunt Ruby. Her son soaked up the attention, basking in every second.


	8. Chapter 8

Reviewing the file on her home computer, Regina smiled with devilish satisfaction. Thanks to Ashley, she knew exactly how to go after Gold. Very pleased with herself, Regina headed down to the first floor. Knocking at her father’s study, she didn’t wait for a response before turning the knob. 

“Daddy, I have news,” she announced.

Albert didn’t look up from his musings. Inching closer, Regina saw him fingering a key. Frowning, she didn’t like how he was ignoring her, so she moved to stand next to his desk. “What’s that?”

“I’m not sure,” Albert stated. “I found it in one of your mother’s old jewelry boxes. It’s not to any lock in the house, nor to any of our safety deposit boxes.”

“May I,” Regina asked, holding out her hand.

Shrugging, Albert handed the key over. Going through most of Cora’s possessions, Albert was donating everything to charity. He wanted to scrub Cora’s presence from this house as much as possible. He wasn’t sentimental enough to want to keep anything. 

Why would Cora hide a key? There was significance to this, but Regina didn’t have time to unravel the mystery. There was more pressing business at present.

“I have information on Gold.”

Albert’s face snapped to attention. “Really? Useful information?”

“His strategy for the next six months,” Regina proudly announced. “All we have to do is outbid him on his next deal and the bricks will start to fall one by one until we can swoop in and take back what is ours.”

Looking over her notes, Albert had to admit, there was merit to Regina’s plans. Gold would have to make each deal count if he didn’t want to go under. If Regina managed to steal one of his moves…a grin broke out across Albert’s face. Yes, he could see the end of Gold’s reign.

“Who will you approach first?”

“The Hamiltons-”

“No,” Albert shook his head. “Think Regina! The Hamiltons have millions invested with Gold’s other businesses. They won’t go against him. No, you need to topple a bigger fish.”

A sudden epiphany struck her. “I can use this as a distraction,” she said as a wicked smirk spread her lips. “Make Gold think I’m going left when I am really going right.”

Catching the excitement in his daughter’s eyes, Albert knew Regina came up with a vividly sly scheme just now, but the plan may not be realistic. “What are you thinking, Regina?”

Snapping back to the present moment, Regina’s guard rose, warning her to be cautious about telling her father all the parts of her plan. There was still research to do, but Regina was almost certain she was on the money about her hunch, which would put Gold’s’ balls in a vice in no time.

“I was thinking of reaching out to Zelena Weston,” Regina said casually. “She has been a silent investor in Gold’s company for years.”

At the mention of the name, Albert stiffened. 

“Best not,” he said gruffly. “She’ll be difficult to get ahold of,” he warned.

“Why,” Regina asked.

“She’s a bit of a recluse.”

“But she’s perfect,” Regina argued.

“On paper,” Albert pressed. “But rumor has it, she became obsessed with Gold while interning for his major hub corporation a while back. Her infatuation was one-sided of course, and she was…transferred to one of Gold’s affiliates, but they say Ms. Weston didn’t go quietly.”

“A woman scorned is perfect,” Regina insisted. “She will want to get back at Gold for his callous behavior, which we can use to our advantage and trick Gold into thinking we are making one move, while we sabotage his deals with another.”

“Regina,” Albert snapped. “That is exactly why you can’t use her! Women like that are unpredictable! Just look at your mother’s behavior in the end! No one could control her or keep her out of trouble! Zelena Weston will bring you nothing but problems and your plan won’t succeed!”

“It’s because of Mother that I am doing all of this in the first place! Ms. Weston will no doubt want to help and it seems like poetic justice!”

“You will have more trouble in the end,” Albert warned. “Getting too emotional clouds your judgment. I thought you learned that lesson by now. Goodness knows, Cora didn’t.”

Shrugging casually, Albert walked out of the room, hoping his bluff worked. The last thing he wanted was Regina connecting in any way with Zelena Weston. The disaster would turn their world upside down and Albert already had enough drama to last two lifetimes. 

****

Waking with a start, Gold’s eyes automatically went to the clock. The green numbers flashed an ungodly hour. Groaning, he rolled over hoping to disperse the images of his dream by holding his wife in his arms. Reaching out to feel Belle’s cool pillow, his body shot upright in bed, her name on his lips. 

A panic filled his chest, a small voice saying the dream was real, before he remembered their son. Sure enough, one look at the monitor revealed Belle in the nursery rocking a fussing Bae. 

Tossing back the covers, he rose to his feet, grabbing his robe and cane before walking to the next room. The moment he saw Belle’s face, his heart fell to his knees. “What’s wrong?”

Shaking her head, Belle’s eyes shimmered with tears. “He has a fever.”

A second later, Gold put a hand on his son’s forehead, dismayed at feeling the warmth of his skin. “Did you call the doctor?”

Nodding, Belle looked down at her precious little boy, wishing she could take away his pain. “He has an inner ear infection. They’re calling in a prescription-”

“I’ll go get it,” Gold stated.

“Robbie,” she breathed.

Leaning forward, Gold kissed her brow. “Babies get these things all the time,” he assured her. “A few drops in the ear and he will be fine.”

Looking up at Robert’s comforting smile, Belle started feeling better, but just then, Bae opened his mouth to scream at the top of his lungs. Once he started, he wouldn’t stop no matter how much Belle bounced him. Gold felt guilty as hell leaving his family even if he was picking up the medicine. He made the trip as quickly as he could, coming home to hear Bae’s screaming from the driveway.

Reaching the nursery as fast as he was able, Gold helped Belle put the drops in a squirming Bae’s ears. Still, he wouldn’t calm down. Belle and Gold took turns pacing the floors and looking up treatment options online and in parenting books. By the time the medicine took effect, the sun was visible in the sky.

“I’m not going into work today,” Gold said. “Get some rest, Belle. I’ll watch over our son.”

“Are you sure?” After all, he didn’t sleep all night either.

Kissing her hand, he nodded. “Go.”

Squeezing his hand, Belle retreated to their room for some long overdue rest.

Walking to the crib, Gold looked down at his sleeping son. So beautiful and pure and innocent. Gold wanted to protect him from harm and hurt and the cruelty of the world. Like Belle, Gold did not want to see his son in pain. Thankfully, Bae was resting peacefully now. Gold wondered if he would be able to do the same.

His dream from last night came flooding to the front of his mind. Belle took Bae and left him for someone else. A faceless man. Gold supposed the face of the man didn’t make any great difference. What terrified him the most was losing his precious family.

Belle held his heart in her hands. She could crush him with one cruel word. He was at her complete and utter mercy.

And he wasn’t a fool. Belle was beautiful. She drew the attention of men. Thankfully, she didn’t seem to be aware of the fact, but what if one day she became aware and she liked the flirting and complements of strangers? What if she met someone else?

Looking now at his perfect son, remembering all he and Belle endured to be together, he knew he should have more faith in their love. Gold did trust Belle. He shared more with her about his life and his past than he did with anyone. His soul was laid bare to her and the very idea of Belle breaking his heart left him paralyzed with terror.

Nevertheless, looking at Bae gave him hope. Their love created this perfect little life. Bae was a piece of the two of them. He and Belle were not a fleeting thing. They were soulmates. Their marriage may not even be a year old yet, but Gold knew they were lasting. 

Dismissing his nightmare as nonsense, Gold watched his son breathe in and out before suddenly waking. The baby looked up at his father for a moment before his little face scrunched as he fussed. Lifting his child out of the crib and into his arms, Gold kissed Bae’s forehead and cheeks before moving to the changing table. Once Bae was dry, Gold gave him another dose of the medication. Bae’s fever was down, but there was still work to be done.

Rocking Bae in his arms, Gold couldn’t keep the smile off his face. His son was going to get well. His family was fine. Here was no reason to worry.


	9. Chapter 9

Checking the security logs, David was able to confirm Thomas’s claims of being off the day his computer was breached. Still, the VP’s innocence didn’t change the fact someone waltzed into his office and stole valuable information! Someone with access.

Ordering security to check all logs and video footage from that day, David wanted to get to the bottom of this mess before Gold discovered the details. Luckily, the man called out of the office today, which left David with a full work day to expose the culprit. 

He trusted Thomas. David vouched for the kid. He would look the fool indeed if Thomas conspired with someone to steal their strategies. The potential for disaster was huge. This was not about the sabotage of one deal. Whoever took this information had their entire six month itinerary. All their deals could be forfeit. If Phillip and Eric found out, they could pull their funding and Spencer Enterprise would collapse. David’s heart sank with the knowledge his father would be right and the company would be once more fall into Albert’s possession.

All his life, David tried to do the right thing and stick to his morals. If he just walked the right path, he would be rewarded. Unfortunately, thus far, he has dealt with one disaster after the other since taking over the family business. Maybe he wasn’t as good at his work as he led himself to believe.

Security gave him a list of all the people who signed in to the building the day of the breach along with the video footage. He and Thomas went over the names, searching for anything suspicious. Glancing at the footage, David noticed Belle, but didn’t see her name on the list. Not that he suspected Belle of wrongdoing, but if she didn’t sign in, how many others didn’t?

Already outlining new security protocols, David heard Thomas gasp. “What?”

“That’s Ashley,” the VP said in awe.

“Ashley?” David wasn’t making the connection. 

“My wife,” Thomas supplied before he realized the tiny mistake. “I mean, my soon-to-be-ex-wife.”

“What was she doing here?”

“I don’t know,” Thomas confessed. He and Ashley weren’t on speaking terms.

“Follow her,” David ordered. “I want to see all the footage we have of her.”

Watching the video, they saw Ashely get on the elevator with Belle. They both exited on the executive floor, but the security camera didn’t cover beyond the main entryway. Later, they saw Ashely walking around the main lobby; reunite with Belle, smiling at the woman as if they were the best of friends.

“What was she doing,” Thomas wondered aloud.

“That is what you are going to find out,” David instructed.

Bulking at the order, Thomas shook his head. “We daren’t on speaking terms.”

“Well, you are now.”

“Can’t we just ask Mrs. Gold,” Thomas pleaded. “That might be a better strategy than tipping off Ashley.”

Shaking his head, David couldn’t risk word getting back to his business partner just yet. “We’ve already been breached, which means I have to come up with a whole new strategy for the next six months regardless. Belle is home with her sick son, so I’m not going to disturb her.”

Left with no choice, Thomas went back to his office to make the necessary calls. For his part, David started work on the new business plans. He knew he couldn’t keep the secret of what happened from for Gold forever, but he at least wanted to map out several options before breaking the news.

Acting on a hunch, David called Regina. Asking about the theft, he hoped to catch her off guard, but his sister had a prepared answer for all his questions. Still, David’s gut screamed Regina was the mastermind behind this mess.

Rubbing his hands over her face, David left a message for Mary-Margaret telling her not to wait up because he was about to pull an all-nighter. A few hours later, David remembered Gold’s secretary. 

Heading down the hall, he asked the older woman if she remembered Ashley and showed a photo from the security camera. Nodding, the woman told David she spotted Ashley talking to Mrs. Gold, but disappeared a minute later. The secretary mentioned Ashely taking the stairs, but wasn’t certain. Having confirmation of his suspicions, David wondered what his next move should be.

****

Getting a call from Mary-Margaret, Belle was exhausted and emotional, but thankfully her friend knew exactly what needed to be done. Bringing over a vaporizer and some soothing lotions, she helped ease Bae, rubbing decongestant on his little chest until the prescription medication kicked in and he stopped crying. Watching closely and taking tips from her friend, Belle was slightly jealous of how much Mary-Margaret knew about babies.

Rocking the sleeping infant, Mary-Margaret urged Belle to rest and promised Gold she would take care of the baby while he did some errands. Alone in the nursery with her godson, Mary-Margaret could almost pretend he was hers. He had those big brown eyes that melted her heart. 

Humming a lullaby, she watched Bae fall back to sleep before gently placing him in his crib. Belle was still sleeping and Gold wasn’t home yet, so she moved to the dresser to look at all the baby’s little clothes. Holding up a red shirt, Mary-Margaret inhaled the soft baby smell lingering on the fabric. Even as she smiled, tears stung her eyes.

Oh, how she wanted a baby! Watching not only her little sister, but also her sister-in-law both having babies was almost too much to withstand at once. Being Bae’s godmother and having the chance to spend time with him was wonderful, but Mary-Margaret felt a heavy pain in her heart as well. 

Putting the clothes back where she found them, she moved to the toy chest. Right now, Bae had a bunch of stuffed animals and a few blankets, but she was sure the chest would fill with more as he grew. Moving around the room, running her hands over the lamps and pausing to stare at the framed pictures, Mary-Margaret couldn’t seem to tear her eyes away from the photo of Gold cradling a newborn Bae as he blew out birthday candles. Would she have a baby by her next birthday?

Hearing the front door slam, Mary-Margaret nearly jumped out of her skin. Leaving the nursery, hoping no one would guess what she was just up to, she told Gold the baby was asleep before offering to help Gold to put away his purchases. Instead, Gold assured Mary-Margaret they would be fine, thanking her for her time, and promising to call if he needed anything. Grabbing her purse, pushing down her own disappointment, Mary-Margaret took her leave, casting one more glance up the stairs toward the nursery before stepping out on to the porch. 

Checking on Bae, Gold couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he stroked his son’s cheek, watching the rise and fall of his son’s chest, speechless at the sight of every breath. When Gold was sure his son was down for the count, he went to check on Belle. Seeing her fast asleep, his own fatigue quickly caught up with him.

Placing the baby monitor on the nightstand, he moved to spoon behind Belle on the bed. Inhaling his wife’s floral scent, he snuggled close. “Belle,” he murmured as he closed his eyes. 

The contentment and peace only lasted a moment. Waking up to the noise of baby wails and ringing phones, Belle raked a hand through her hair as she untangled from Robbie’s arms. Seeing him reach for his phone, she couldn’t hold back a small grin before rising to her feet to check on Bae. 

Once her baby was dry and making contented noises, Belle checked for a fever. Gasping with dread when his forehead felt warm, she grabbed the ear thermometer, bouncing her son on her hip as she took a reading. Seeing the results, she called the doctor.

Hearing from David, Gold wanted immediate explanations. He didn’t want to come all the way into the office, but he would if the situation wasn’t resolved. David heard the baby and said the matter would keep for the time being. Gold wasn’t convinced, but he didn’t call David back when the man hastily hung up the phone. 

Today was about his family. Frowning at Bae’s ongoing cries, he went to the nursery to see Belle on the phone. Hearing her end of the conversation, fear crept up his throat. The moment Belle hung up, he asked for details.

“We’re taking him in,” Belle announced.

Nodding, Gold grabbed the diaper bag and quickly packed the essentials. Bae was fussy all the way to the doctor’s office. 

“He’ll be fine,” Gold told Belle when he saw her fidgeting with worry. “All babies have these sorts of things. Bae is a trooper, sweetheart. He’ll be fine.”

Glancing over her shoulder, Belle bit her bottom lip, wondering. Yes, she read about babies having ear infections all the time, but when her own baby was ill, there was no squashing the gut ripping worry.

“I know,” she told her husband as she glanced at the other parents in the waiting room. They would be next, and Belle really hoped Robbie was right.


	10. Chapter 10

After three more days, and another round of antibiotics, Bae was clear of his infection and back to being his usual, smiling self. When he woke up, Bae started making more noises the moment he saw his parents. Only when her baby was done his medication did Belle fully relax.

Watching her son as he fed, she stroked his soft hair, rocking him as she let the worry slip off her shoulders. Today marked the first day Robbie would be going into the office since Bae got sick. He was such a help to her and a wonderful father to Bae. Belle wanted to give him a surprise when he returned home. If she managed the timing right, she may be able to cook dinner and have Bae fast asleep so she and Robbie could have some adult time.

These past few weeks, they barely had any time alone. Usually, their couplings were hasty after falling into bed or rushed before rising for the day. Never mind the lull while Bae was sick. They were both too exhausted to do more than sleep. 

In Belle’s mind, she could come up with quite a few scenarios, but executing them would be the difficult part. Dressing up for the occasion would take time. Belle hoped she and her son would have a calm day so she could get in some prep work.

Hearing the phone, Belle ignored the ring in favor of focusing on her baby. The real world would intrude all too soon. Belle wanted at least a few more minutes lost in her own little world. 

Bae was fed and burped, but he wasn’t sleeping. Putting him in his carrier, Belle headed downstairs to check the supplies in the kitchen and make a grocery list. Every time she heard Bae coo, she went to kiss his cheek, or make a funny face to get him to laugh. Bae was quite amused by his mother.

List complete, Belle contemplated packing up Bae and going to the store, but before she could make a decision, the front doorbell rang.

“Who could that be,” she asked the baby.

Bae just stared at his mommy.

Picking up the carrier, Belle moved down the hall to answer the door. Ruby pulled her sunglasses down her nose, giving Belle a smirk and a wave.

“Hey, there,” she greeted before her eyes dropped down to Bae. “How is my godson,” she asked in her sing-song voice.

“He’s all better,” Belle smiled. Watching Ruby bend down to take Bae’s little hands and kiss his little fingers, she felt so grateful that so many loved her son. He would live a life full of love.

“You’re such a good boy,” Ruby said as she kissed Bae’s cheeks. The baby gave a loud cry, his eyes wide. Clearly, Bae was amused by Ruby.

Inviting her friend inside, they walked to the living room where they could sit and talk. Ruby explained she had the day off and came over to see if her friend was free. Taking Bae out of his carrier, Ruby happily bounced him on her knee, kissing the top of his head.

“I was just about to do some errands,” Belle said as she put Bae's pacifier in his mouth.

“What sort of errands?”

“General things.” Even as she said the words, her blush belied her intent.

Catching on, Ruby laughed. “Ah, those sort of errands, huh?”

Belle shook her head. “With Bae being sick we haven’t had a lot of time to ourselves.”

“I can help with that,” Ruby smirked. “I know just the place. They have some great-” she paused looking at the baby before mouthing T.O.Y.S.

Belle’s eyes widened at first, but then laughter bubbled out of her throat. “Robbie and I don’t need those gimmicks.”

“Oh, yeah,” Ruby grinned. “You’re still in the newlywed phase. Give it a few years.”

“Are you sure you want to spend your day off with me? What about Victor?”

“Medical conference in California,” Ruby shrugged.

Sensing her friend’s worry, Belle wondered if she should press the issue, but Ruby was so interested in bonding with Bae, so she didn’t pry. Having Ruby along during her errands was very helpful. Bae was always smiling around his godmother.

As Belle started cooking, Ruby was able to watch the baby in the living room. At three months, Bae was able to follow objects with his eyes, was making more vowel noises, and holding his head up for longer periods of time. Belle noticed how he recognized her voice, turning his head when he heard her. Bae was doing the same with Robbie. He wasn’t actually laughing yet, but Belle knew soon he would soon be giggling. She also had to watch because Bae would reach out for things, especially her hair. 

Pushing her attention back to her cooking, Belle wanted to make sure she got the food just right. Asking Ruby for help would be easy, but Belle really wanted to make this meal on her own. In her mind’s eye, Belle envisioned a table set with flowers and candles, showcasing a perfectly prepared roast with steamed vegetables in a thick gravy sauce and some spicy pasta topped with basil all served with a nice red wine.

Knowing exactly how she wanted everything to look, Belle finished with the food in time to feed Bae and put him to bed before changing for Robbie. Ruby lingered downstairs until Belle was fully dressed just in case the baby woke up needing something. 

Finding the red cocktail dress in the back of her closet, Belle smirked. Matching black lingerie with a garter belt and sheer black stockings topped with lace and a pair of black pumps, Belle let her chestnut curls fall around her shoulders. Her make-up was detailed with a smokey eye and velvet red lips gloss.

Heading downstairs to put the final touches on the meal and relieve Ruby, Belle heard her friend snicker and felt a little self-conscious.

“What,” Belle asked as she looked down at the dress.

“Nothing,” Ruby said quickly. “I was just thinking you don’t need toys when you have a designer wardrobe.”

Belle visibly blushed. “So, it works?”

“If it doesn’t, Gold has some explaining to do,” Ruby joked.

Laughing, Belle thanked Ruby before walking her to the door. Checking the time, Belle managed to set the table before grabbing an apron to finish the preparation. Carrying the roast to the formal dining room, she made certain all was set.

Satisfied, she glanced at the baby monitor, heart warming at the sight of Bae asleep in his crib. One more glance at the clock and she sprang into action. Robert would be home any minute!

Lighting the candles, Belle turned off the dining room and kitchen lights. The stage was set, so all she had to do as wait. Moving to the living room, she looked out the window, hoping to catch sight of her husband’s car as he pulled into the driveway.

Hearing the sudden ring fill the air, Belle nearly jumped out of her skin. Finding her phone on the table, she checked the ID and sighed. Well, she was busy. If there was an emergency, the person would leave a message. 

Seeing the call end, and no voicemail registering, Belle turned the phone off. Tonight was not going to be interrupted or ruined. She worked too hard and too long to put everything together. Besides, she and Robbie _deserved _this time alone.__

Belle often heard people say marriage was work. Being so in love, Belle didn’t fully understand the meaning until recently. Between her work at the flower shop, Robbie’s work at the office, and caring for Bae, their focus was often shifted away from each other to different matters they shouldn’t allow to rise up between them. With the baby now sleeping close to five hours a night, Belle knew they would have more time to connect.

Remembering how Robbie used to wake her up with kisses and tease her with whispers, Belle wanted those carefree moments back, refusing to believe such spontaneity died when a couple had children.

Seeing the headlights, Belle hurried away from the window, excitement humming in her veins. Tonight, she hoped everything would go off without a hitch.


	11. Chapter 11

Exhausted from doing damage control, Gold wanted David’s head on a spike. Of course, such drastic measures were frowned upon this day in age. Sighing, he took out his keys, climbing the stairs up the porch to the front door. Gold wanted to sit down, hug Bae, kiss Belle, and relax. Reaching the front door, Gold was so relived to be home, he almost didn’t see the note.

Reading the words, he smiled at the idea of his son sleeping comfortably in his crib, especially after recent scares. Entering the house as quietly as possible; he hung up his overcoat and turned his attention to the hall. Frowning at the darkness ahead, Gold re-read the note telling him to meet Belle in the kitchen. If she was there, why was the room dark?

Entering the shadows, the aroma of cooked meat tickled Gold’s nose. Wondering if he was missing something, he frowned. “Belle?”

Reaching for the light switch, he flooded the kitchen with illumination. A few seconds passed before his eyes adjusted, then his breath caught in his throat. Mouth dropping open, Gold stood utterly still, taking in the sight of Belle sliding off the counter and walking toward him wearing a gorgeous red dress.

Memorizing her sultry smile and the sight of the form fitting dress, Gold was having trouble remembering his own name. All he knew was he wanted his wife and he didn’t want to wait. Inhaling her floral perfume, he swallowed hard. The second Belle was within reach, Gold pulled her into his arms, wrapping them around her waist to keep her close as he gazed into those stunning blue eyes. 

“Mrs. Gold,” he said gruffly.

Smiling, Belle curled her fingers into his hair. “How was your day,” she asked before moving to press her lips lightly over his.

Instead of answering, Gold gave a low growl before deepening the kiss. Uncaring of the red lip gloss staining his lips, Gold wanted more of her sweet taste. His darling Belle!

Pulling back with a giggle, Belle cupped his cheek in her hand. “Not yet,” she whispered. “I made dinner.”

“I don’t bloody care about dinner,” he said, his accent thick, before kissing her fiercely.

Breathing heavily, pushing at his shoulders, Belle managed to come up for hair. “I planned this date,” she panted as she nuzzled her nose against his cheek. “Please, Robbie?”

Sighing, he bent to kiss her neck, inhaling her sweet perfume as he gathered the tendrils of his control. Belle obviously went to a lot of trouble and he didn’t want to disappoint her.

“Very well,” he sighed as he pulled back. 

Belle’s smile was radiant. “I set up a special dinner in the dining room,” she said excitedly as she grabbed his hand and led him along.

Seeing the scene, and all the effort Belle put into the meal, Gold was truly touched. “This is beautiful, sweetheart,” he complimented. “Thank you.”

“Sit,” Belle urged as she moved to unveil the dishes.

Robbie insisted on serving, but throughout the meal, the couple couldn’t resist casting one another heated looks across the table. The way Belle’s hair curled above her cleavage made Gold’s mouth water, craving a taste of her pale skin and soft curves. For Belle, simply watching the way those perfectly shaped lips spread wide, how his dark eyes lingered on her body, and the way his hands gracefully flowed in casual gestures, made her blood tingle with arousal. She remembered all too well how those fingers could caress her intimate places, making her come. Remembering how those eyes of his could tear her asunder with a single glance, her inner thighs clenched instinctively.

Aware of making light conversation, Belle couldn’t remember a single word. Once their plates were empty, she acted out the next part of her fantasy. Letting one of her pumps fall to the floor, she slowly slid her foot up his calf, over his thigh, to finally settle between his legs. Resting her heel on the chair, Belle maintained eye contact with her husband as her toes moved in slow circles kneading his sac. 

Gasping, Gold reached under the table to grasp Belle’s ankle. “Belle,” he panted.

Feeling his fingers gripping her tight, she pressed a little more firmly into his flesh, giving him an innocent smile. “Yes?”

“Stop,” he growled over a groan.

Brows rising, she refused to show him mercy. “Why?”

For the life of him, Gold couldn’t think of a reason. His cock was pulsing, growing harder by the second, and Gold was all too aware of how long since they last spent time like this together. Their lives were so rushed and hectic.

A gasp tore out of his mouth when her foot moved to rub his shaft. Closing his eyes, Gold let his head fall back as the pleasure washed over his senses. Still gripping her ankle, he guided her movements, helping draw out the sensation of her foot rubbing his cock.

“Belle,” he panted. Remembering the time he used his cane against her in that restaurant, Gold realized he did not want to come too soon. Instead, he wanted to take Belle in a way he never did before.

Yanking her foot away from his crotch, Gold held her fast as his dark eyes soaked in the sight of her obvious shock. Hearing her sharp inhale, he held firm when she tried pulling free of his grip.

“Robbie-”

“There is something I want first, Belle,” he said thickly, with rough calm and hungry eyes.

“W-what,” she asked, her heart pounding in her chest as she felt more slickness coat her inner thighs.

Gold’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “Dessert,” he answered.

Surprised, Belle couldn’t find words. He really wanted a pastry instead of her? Then again, judging by the devilish smirk, Robert had plans for the dessert. Taking her foot back, she slipped her shoe back on before rising to her feet.

“I’ll be right back.”

Walking through to the kitchen, Belle didn’t hear her husband get to his feet to follow. Halfway to the counter, an arm grabbed her around the waist, causing a gasp to erupt from her throat. No sooner was she turned around, a pair of lips crushed down on her mouth. Recognizing her husband’s scent and taste, Belle moaned as she opened to return his rough kiss.

Passion ignited quickly. Wrapping her leg around his waist as her hands pushed his jacket off his shoulders, Belle panted for her next breath feeling the heat flushing her veins. Hearing his cane clatter to the floor, Belle gasped as his fingers dug into the flesh of her hips, using her for balance, never allowing the kiss to break. Arms clinging to his shoulders, Belle felt Robbie’s fingers grasping at her back zipper. Nibbling and sucking, they stumbled together backwards a few feet toward the kitchen table. Luckily, nothing rested on the surface aside from the tablecloth. Pushing Belle back against the edge, Gold balanced on his good leg, sliding a hand under her skirt while pulling down the back zipper.

Crying out when his fingers brushed between her legs and over her panties, Belle gripped her husband’s neck so she wouldn’t crumple at a heap at his feet. “What are you-”

Gold cut off her words with a feral kiss. Moaning in delight and surrender, Belle held on to him as he pushed her to sit on the table.

“Robbie,” she whispered when his hand moved away from her legs. Opening her eyes, Belle was too late to realize his intent, gasping when he pulled the dress over her head. Breathing heavily, Gold let his gaze travel down to her black lingerie, stockings, and heels before slowly traveling up again. Lingering on the sight of her cleavage in the simple black silk, Gold released a sigh of appreciation as he moved to kiss between the soft mounds. Hands splayed on her back, Gold held his wife close as his tongue licked her skin.

Head falling back, Belle’s fingers ran through his hair, down his back, over his buttocks, and around to snatch at the material of his shirt. She wanted to feel his naked skin beneath her fingertips – now!

Realizing what she was about, Gold pulled back, giving Belle better purchase on the table as they both attacked clothing. The second his shirt was off his shoulders, Belle smoothed her palms over his chest, leaning forward to lick his nipples. Head falling forward, Gold kissed the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her hair as his hands unfastened his belt, letting the leather fall to the floor.  
Drawing back hearing the sound, Belle smiled up at him, the arousal in her eyes on full display.

“How long do we have,” Gold croaked.

Smile deepening, Belle leaned forward to kiss his chin. “If we’re quiet, several hours,” she teased.

Swallowing hard, unable to deny his need, Gold felt his cock throbbing. Growling, cupping her face between his hands, Gold’s fingers dug into Belle’s hair as he brought her close for another hot kiss. They were only getting started.


	12. Chapter 12

Palms flat on the table, Belle sat up to watch Robbie as he unzipped his pants, letting them pool at his feet. Unable to help herself, her gaze dropped to see his erection bulging in his boxers. Her lips curved as her tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip, appreciation filling her eyes. Hearing Robbie’s growl, she lifted her gaze to his face.

Those dark eyes were practically burning into hers. Passionate promise swirled within those depths, causing her body to throb with cravings. Reaching out to cup his cheek in her palm, Belle drew him down for another kiss. Robbie’s tongue delved deep as he pushed her back onto the table’s surface. The tablecloth bunched beneath her, but Belle didn’t care. All she wanted was to taste and feel this man she adored with all her heart. Hands moving over every inch of skin she could reach, Belle moaned as their kisses made her head spin. Thumbs circling his nipples, Belle’s heart leapt with satisfaction hearing him groan into her mouth in reaction to her touch. Smoothing her hands down his stomach and over his back, she dared to push just a little further. Fingers gripped the waistband of his boxers before delving beneath the fabric. 

Breath hitching, Gold broke the kiss, breathing heavily as he stared into Belle’s big blue eyes. She dared to give him a look of innocence as her hands caressed his buttocks before gently squeezing his firm flesh. Cock jerking in reaction, Gold gasped. As he tried forming her name on his lips, his teeth clenched when those clever fingers moved to where he truly desired them. 

Keeping his eyes open, watching his wife giving him a mischievous smirk as she cupped his sac, Gold managed to finally say her name. The rough growl held a hint of demand but Belle was going to make him suffer a bit longer.

Kneading him slowly, Belle watched the emotions play across her husband’s face: desire, restraint, and yearning. Belle wanted him to lose control. She wanted to feel his cock buried deep inside, giving her pleasure. Hearing the way he said her name, she knew she was close to seeing his wild, beastly side.

Moving one hand up to grip his length, Belle pumped him steadily, watching his eyes close and his head fall back as he rolled his hips in time with her tugs. Robbie growled her name over and over again as if a prayer.

“I want this, Belle! God, I need you!”

Yet, when Robbie opened his eyes to look down at her again, he grabbed her wrists and forced her hands away from his flesh. Pushing his boxers down his legs, Gold let his erection stand proudly between them. Belle’s mouth watered for a taste, but he had other ideas.

Balancing on his good leg, Gold braced his arms on either side of his wife’s body, leaning in so he could take her mouth. Feeling Belle wrap around him, moaning in surrender, his cock gave another twitch. Moving lower, he licked the skin between her breasts, balancing on one arm so he could run his fingers over her exposed cleavage. Judging by the way his sweet wife whispered his name, she craved more, but Gold wasn’t giving in. Not just yet.

Using his tongue and lips, Gold moved down her body, licking a circle around her belly button before pausing at her garter belt. The sight of Belle in her stockings was driving him mad with need, but he wanted to expose more of her flesh. Reaching beneath to grip the black silk thong, Gold’s fingers dipped between her folds. Her slick heat coated his fingers, forcing a groan out of his throat. Gripping the silk, he yanked, successfully ripping her thong away from her flesh and letting the fabric fall to the floor.

Moving lower, Gold eagerly lapped up her taste, inhaling her musk, as he swept his tongue up from her core to her clit.

“Robbie! Oh my-oh!”

Hearing Belle’s cry, Gold drew away from her center, ignoring the way she tugged at his hair and shoulders, in favor of moving back up to her breasts. Flashing a smile, his hand reached beneath and behind her back to unclasp the hooks. Belle squirmed, helping him ease the straps down her shoulders. Once the bra joined the thong, Gold leaned back to appreciate the view of his wife lying prone on the table; her nipples peaking under his gaze, her hair spread wildly around her face, her legs hanging just over the edge, beautifully displaying her stockings and heels.

Urging those gorgeous legs up and around his waist, Gold adjusted so Belle slid to the edge of the table. Standing as best he could, Gold rubbed the head of his penis against her slick folds, gripping her hips tight, watching Belle’s face as her eyes closed and she arched her lower body into his rigid flesh. Wanting to hold on to this moment, he rolled his hips slowly, careful not to enter her just yet, only gently tease, but he saw her breasts jiggle from their movements and he couldn’t resist bending forward to take one mound into his mouth.

Belle’s fingers dug into his scalp as she felt his clever tongue suck her just right. As thrills raced from her breast to her core, she tried to get closer to the man she loved. The table was hard against her back, but she hardly noticed; especially not when she felt Robbie’s erection moving closer to her opening. Arching and writhing beneath him, Belle didn’t want to wait any longer to have him fill her up and make her see stars.

“My love, please,” she begged as his mouth closed over her other breast.

Still sliding his cock against her slick folds, he wanted nothing more than to be buried deep in her warmth, but Gold wasn’t ready to release her soft flesh. Teasing and licking, he barely felt the sting of her nails in his back. Finally releasing her nipple, panting from the effort of holding back, Gold lifted his head to see Belle’s expression. Taking her lips, he kissed her thoroughly before drawing back.

“I love you,” he whispered tenderly as his nose nuzzled her cheek.

“And I love you,” she breathed back.

Pushing up, balancing once more on his good leg, Gold’s hands gripped her hips as he moved his cock into position. Belle was so wet, the tip of his penis easily slid inside her body, causing him to gasp at the sudden rush of pleasure. Feeling his sweet Belle arching against him, urging him on, he let his head fall back as he purposely slid slowly, inch by exquisite inch into her warm sheath. 

“Fuck, yes,” he groaned as her body gripped him tight, clenching with every throb. “That’s it! Oh!”

Rolling his hips, Gold saw stars, but remained determined to take things as slow as possible. Drawing out the pleasure would be a challenge, but well worth it in the end. As a spike of sensation ripped another cry from his throat, Gold gripped Belle’s knee as he leaned forward, pushing her leg up as he did so, enabling him to thrust deeper.

With every stroke, Robbie hit her just right, giving Belle every reason to hold on to the table as his thrusts grew harder and more demanding. His body pressed against her clit, making sure the pulsing pleasure warmed her blood as his hard erection rubbed the secret spot within her sheath to intensify every hit of sensation. She couldn’t get enough, but as Belle pleaded with Robbie to go faster, he stubbornly kept the pace steady.

“So good,” Belle whimpered as tears stung her eyes.

The pleasure was growing so intense she could hardly stand it! Her orgasm felt so close, but out of reach all at once.

“Belle,” Gold groaned as his eyes closed and he threw his head back. “Fuck, yes! Fucking perfect!”

Throbbing fast, hand gripping the tablecloth, Belle forced her eyes open to watch Robbie above her. He was so beautiful with his hair wild and his chest glistening with a slight sheen of sweat. He always knew just how to touch her and always took care of her. This wonderful man – her Robbie!

“Now,” Belle screamed as her clit took on a faster throbbing.

“Ah!” Gold’s thrusts were suddenly harder, faster, pushing until Belle fell over the edge. As usual, he wasn’t far behind, thrusting several more times into the tight, pulsing heat until his seed spilled inside her as another cry tore from his throat.

Out of breath, suddenly unable to hold his own weight, Gold fell into his love’s open arms. Still inside her, Gold buried his face in her hair, smiling as her arms and legs twisted around his body to hold him in place. A part of him knew he should move, that the table wasn’t a comfortable place, but his body was limp and unresponsive. Closing his eyes, Gold swore he would move in a moment, but right now, he just wanted to be held.

Warm and content, Belle loved the weight of her beloved covering her. Stroking his hair, she smiled up at the ceiling. Just before she allowed her eyes to drift closed, Belle took comfort in the knowledge that the routine of their lovemaking was now over.


	13. Chapter 13

How they ended up sprawled out on the kitchen floor was a blur. Lying on his back, Belle’s body mostly covering him, Gold idly stroked his fingers down her back as he stared up at the ceiling. His knee ached, but he didn’t want to move to take care of the pain just yet. Holding his darling wife all he desired at the moment.

No, what he truly wished was to not have a bad knee in the first place. Gold wanted to be rid of this basted limp and be able to properly make love to Belle! There were so many things he wanted to explore with her, so how could be not resent his weakness? Wasn’t being so much older bad enough?

Gold made a vow in that very moment to find the right doctor and the right surgery to fix his knee and limp so he would be able to not only be a proper husband, but also to have the ability to chase down Bae when he was old enough to walk. Hell, Gold wanted to be able to at least teach his son how to play catch. If he didn’t take action, Gold would miss out on so many monumental moments with his child and there was no way Gold would let these years slip by.

Sensing Robbie’s distress, Belle rolled over, pressing kisses to his belly. Moving to his knee, she gently massaged away his ache, smiling when she caught his eye. Robbie sighed as the pain eased, but he didn’t return her gesture. Once he was able to relax, Belle moved to straddle his waist, gently rubbing her palms over his chest.

Leaning forward, completely comfortable with her nudity, Belle kissed his chin. “Should we take this to the bedroom?”

Sighing, Gold sat up, holding Belle in his lap. “Bae will need you soon.”

“He’s sleeping longer now,” she reminded before pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Bloody hell,” Gold muttered. “I forgot the condom.”

Hugging him close, Belle nibbled his earlobe. “It’s fine, my love. I’m still in the safe zone.”

“I should have been more careful,” Gold insisted, not at all amused by her joke.

“Robbie,” she asked as she moved to look at his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Stubbornly refusing to meet her eyes, he moved to grab his clothes and cane.

Backing off, Belle followed his lead, standing and gathering up her clothes and discarded pumps. The thong was a lost cause, so she tossed the scrape of material in the trash. By the time she turned around, her husband was already walking down the hall. Sighing, Belle followed.

Once upstairs she took a quick shower before feeding Bailey. By the time her son was content and back in his crib, Belle went back to her own room to see Robbie already asleep. Climbing beneath the covers, Belle debated waking him so they could talk, but knew when Robbie got into his moods he needed some time and gentle coaxing to come around again. As an idea formed in her mind, Belle grinned as she closed her eyes. Before putting her plan into action, she would give him a few hours.

Waking on instinct, Belle glanced at the clock before rubbing her eyes. Rolling over, she propped up on her elbow to watch Robbie sleep. Brushing his hair gently away from his face, tenderness filled her heart. Running her fingertips over his features, Belle knew how much Robert endured in his life, all the wrong choices he made, but she loved him nonetheless. She wanted to be the one he ran to for comfort and strength. She wanted to hold him and love him and have his support and love as they laughed and cried and lived. Belle wanted to spend the rest of her life loving this man and watching their family grow.

Remembering how withdrawn he was before bed, Belle wanted to prove how much she loved him, no matter what life threw at them, because sometimes she understood he would need gentle understanding. Drawing down the covers, her smile deepened at the sight of his silk shirt and pants. Robbie many have put on layers, but that wouldn’t keep her at bay.

Moving down, she kissed his cheek as her fingers unfastened his buttons. Robbie shifted in his sleep but didn’t wake. Sitting up, Belle managed to open his shirt and expose his naked chest. Running her hands over his skin, Belle bent to kiss his flesh and tease his nipples. 

Gold shifted again, but wasn’t aware. His level of sleep was deep and dreamless, yet Belle’s gentle caress was getting through to his subconscious. Moving to nibble her way down his belly, Belle reached the waistband of his pajama pants and nuzzled his flesh as she reached between his legs to cup his manhood. Robbie was soft, but she could fix that. Getting his pants and boxers down his legs was tougher than she anticipated, especially since she didn’t want to wake him up just yet. Getting the garments down to his knees, she settled in to appreciate the sight of his penis, shivering with anticipation remembering how well he loved her only hours ago. Her heart adored this man so much, and Belle wanted to give him as much pleasure as he gave her. Adjusting so she could easily reach his sex, Belle started running her fingertips up and down his flaccid shaft. Even limp, he was a decent size. Seeing his penis start to jerk in reaction under her attention, Belle giggled. 

Robbie may be unaware, but his manhood was wide awake, hardening when Belle pressed a soft kiss to his tip. Licking down to his sac, she gently suckled his balls before returning her full attention to his length, which was getting harder by the second.

Running her tongue up and down, tasting the saltiness of his skin, she paused only when Robbie groaned, his body shifting slightly. Waiting until he settled, she returned her mouth to his shaft, this time taking his full tip into her mouth. Gently sucking, Belle moaned when Robbie jerked in reaction. Belle wanted him to wake up to pleasure. She wanted him to feel loved and adored and special. 

Pumping the length she couldn’t fit into her mouth, Belle sucked vigorously, moaning at how good he tasted. Hearing his breathing grow ragged, she knew the moment he woke up because he gasped as his spine stiffened. Belle didn’t stop. She kept licking him, pumping him, wanting to bring him to peak.

A long groan sounded in Gold’s throat as his back arched even as his hand moved to tangle in her hair, guiding her movements. 

“Belle,” Gold panted as she moved faster.

Gold’s eyes snapped open at the next wave, then drifted closed in ecstasy. Oh, Belle knew just how to lick him! “Sweetheart,” he gasped. 

He was so close!

Belle gave another hard suck, her hand squeezing him in time with her licking tongue, sending a burst of sensation surging through his veins, causing his orgasm to break, tearing cries from his throat as his seed spilled into Belle’s mouth. Panting and throbbing, Gold sighed feeling Belle swallow all his had to give.

Spent, he went limp, barely able to move as his wife crawled up his body to bestow one of her fantastic smiles upon him. “You’re awake,” she teased.

Nodding, beyond words, Gold pulled Belle down to hug her close. As she rested her cheek on his chest, nuzzling close, Gold let his fingers comb through her hair. Sometime later, he found his voice. "It’s been a while since you’ve done that,” he spoke softly.

“Hmmm.” Belle’s fingertips teased around his nipple. “Too long.”

“Why did you,” he asked.

Moving to meet his eyes, Belle told him the absolute truth. “Because I love you.”

Shaking his head, Gold shifted to hold his wife tight in his arms, burying his head between her breasts, inhaling her unique scent. “Why? Why do you love me, Belle?”

Cradling him to her flesh, she ran her fingers through his hair. “You are kind and generous and sweet.”

Gold scoffed. “Hardly.”

Laughing, she kissed the crown of his head. “You are very handsome and-”

“Belle,” he protested as he nibbled the swell of her breast. 

“It’s true,” she smiled. “You are an amazing lover,” she whispered in his ear.

“Well,” he smirked as he shifted in her arms. “That one is true.”

“Why are you doubtful, my love?”

“This blasted knee,” he growled.

“Hey.” Belle pulled back, cupping his face, and forcing his gaze to hers. “I’ve never cared about that. In fact, I kind of like it.”

Sighing, Gold was comforted, but his frustrations didn’t fully go away. He explained to Belle about wanting to be able to keep up with a growing Bae and be more active for his family. Belle was supportive and understanding, but he still wanted to fix his leg. Come hell or high water, he would find a way.


	14. Chapter 14

Going over paperwork, Regina couldn’t stop thinking about what her father said about Zelena Weston. Having Gold’s whole game plan in her hands, Regina should be pleased. She was able to find some contacts and head off a few of Gold’s deals. However, she still had a long way to go. If Regina hoped to get anything done by the time she gave birth, she would need a new strategy. 

Looking up information on Zelena Weston was a temptation Regina couldn’t resist. On paper, the woman was rather impressive. After graduating business school, Zelena did intern for Gold’s corporate offices, and then she suddenly picked up and moved abroad. Zelena made some impressive investments overseas, but still kept her stocks in Gold’s assets. Once she had enough money, Zelena changed professions and became a doctor. 

There was a story there. A big one. Regina was _very _curious about the history, but she knew if she did anymore digging, her father would throw a fit. Wanting to know exactly why her father was so adamant, she knew she would have to pick the right moment to drill him on the subject. Albert Spencer was rather stubborn when his mind was made up.__

In the meantime, Regina needed a faster acting plan to get Spencer Enterprises back in her control. Once the baby came, she would have to take time away from the company. Smoothing her hands over her belly, her gazed dropped down to smile at her growing child. After the death of her mother, Regina hoped she would be able give the Spencer bloodline an heir. Hopefully, the baby would be a boy. Killian and her father would want a boy to carry on the name.

Thinking of her mother, Regina felt the usual resentment begin to sour her mood. Cora may still be alive now if not for Gold! There had to be a way to get her revenge!

Rising to her feet, Regina started pacing her office floor. Cora and Gold worked together for a while. Surely, her mother knew something about Gold. They were intimate, as disturbing as knowledge was, so wouldn’t her mother have known about some…shady deals? A while ago, they did try to scare Gold with the SEC threats, but eventually backed off because of lack of evidence. Gold called their bluff and they failed, but what if there was evidence out there? 

In the end, Regina realized her mother’s reputation was far from pristine. Any hesitation she might possess was nullified by the fact that Cora would want Regina to have the company back more than she would care about her reputation. There was a deal Gold arranged with Cora called “Clover Dam” and rumors about environmental violations swirled around the project. If she could find evidence of wrongdoing, then take the evidence to the SEC, Regina would be back track to putting Gold under the knife, successfully getting back what was rightfully hers. 

Once Gold was forced to step down as CEO, using her pull to oust David from the other chair would be a piece of cake. Regina would be able to pass on the Spencer legacy to her child.

Desperate to see her dream come true, Regina was willing to drag her mother’s name through the mud again if need be. Getting an epiphany, Regina knew what she needed to do. Grabbing her coat, she rushed out of the office. Once home, she took the stairs two at a time until she stood in front of her mother’s closet door. Catching her breath, Regina wrapped her fingers around the brass handle, twisting. Stepping back to open the door, Regina crossed the threshold. 

Cora Spencer never did anything by halves and her closet was no exception. In fact, the room was fully accessorized with gilded mirrors, carved dressing tables, and remote controlled shelving with rotating hangers. A separate wall hid a vault for her jewelry.

High heels scrapping across the carpeting, Regina wasn’t fazed by such luxury, but paused to inhale the familiar scent of her mother’s lingering perfume. Since the funeral, Regina knew her father went through most of Cora’s belonging’s, donating and throwing away most of Cora’s trinkets. The closet, however, remained untouched. Perhaps her father was waiting for her to handle the task, but currently Regina was distracted by her plans.

Now, she sank into a cushioned, high back chair remembering being a little girl twirling around in circles watching her mother put on her make-up and sparkling diamonds as she readied for a ball. Cora told her daughter she would grow up to have all this beauty. Feeling tears sting her eyes, Regina shoved the memory away in favor of focusing on the present.

Destroying Gold was her priority and the reason she was here in the first place. Wiping at her eyes, Regina stood, moving to the mirror hanging on the back wall. Lifting the oval shaped looking glass off the wall, she smiled seeing the familiar keypad. Cora told her the combination once by accident, swiftly telling her daughter to forget the sequence. Regina promised to do so, but kept the numbers fresh in her head just in case. Opening the little safe, Regina lips spread across her face seeing the single object inside. Removing the key and slipping the cold metal into her pocket, she closed the safe and replaced the mirror. This key was not the same one her father found, but that mystery was one for another day. Taking one more look around the room, Regina knew she would come back to do a thorough cleaning. As much as she loved her mother, Cora’s things were not for her. Regina would keep what was valuable, but the rest would have to go.

Strange, was it really almost three months since Cora passed? Regina felt like more time lapsed, yet in the same moment, she almost felt like she saw her mother only a few days ago. Shrugging off the sentimentality, Regina left the house again on her next errand. Once she found the smoking gun, all bets were off. There was no way in hell she was going to hold back. This time, she was going to win.

****

“Why wasn’t I told about this sooner,” Gold demanded.

David stared the beast down, but Thomas clearly experienced a bad case of nerves. Neal sat quietly in the corner to take notes for some damage control.

“I handled the details,” David insisted. “We have a new strategy and new security protocols in place.”

Reading through the memos, Gold was far from satisfied. “I want a security camera installed in my office with an overhead view of my computer for when I am not here, and from now on, only _I _will have possession of such sensitive information. Is that understood?”__

Gold cast a glare at Thomas before turning his attention back on David. “You clearly can’t be trusted with it.”

“With all due respect, Ashley only gained access to the building because of Belle.” 

Gold’s palms slammed down on his desk, his temper clearly flaring. “Are you accusing my wife of treachery, Mr. Spencer?”

“No,” David stated, standing his ground. “I’m saying she was set up like the rest of us. How were we to know Ashley would throw her lot in with Regina?”

“We might have foreseen the possibility if Mr. Herman was more forthcoming.”

“I-I will b-be from now on, M-Mr. Gold,” Thomas swore. “I will-”

“Yes, yes,” Gold waved away Thomas’s apologies. There was no way in hell he was going to lose profits because Regina found an in and stole their six month projections! A few phone calls confirmed she beat him to the punch on several deals, but Gold still had a few tricks up his sleeves. The smaller fish he could concede to Regina, but there was no way he would go quietly into the night. Let his nemesis feel fluffed up on the immediate success - for now. Regina wouldn’t succeed in making him, or Spencer Enterprises, vulnerable. He knew of a few ways to hit her where her bank accounts would feel it. 

“We need to send our best negotiators to salvage some of these deals, making it appear as if we are desperate to save others.”

“Gold,” David started.

“We also need to start backing Regina up into a corner,” he continued as if David never spoke. “She has her weak spots as well. Let’s not lose sight of that fact simply because she has the upper hand at the moment.”

“Gold,” David repeated. Waiting until he had the man’s attention, David finished his thought. “Knowing my sister, she could be doing this to make us move right just to attack us from the left.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning, she is going to pull out a curve ball we may not see coming until it is too late.”

“Hmmm.” Gold said, considering for a moment before looking back at David. “Then it’s your job to figure out her next move. Get Mr. Herman to help you. Maybe this incident with Ashely can work in our favor.”

Ending the meeting, Gold lifted a brow when Neal lingered in the office. 

“Is there anything Cora could have passed on to Regina to destroy your reputation?”

Gold’s heart lurched at the suggestion, but he quickly dismissed the fear. Cora never would have held on to such things, especially not when she was so eager to become a Spencer.

“I doubt it,” Gold said with confidence. He never fully trusted Cora, anyway.

“Well, let me know if you think of anything,” Neal said. “We should have a plan for every scenario.”

Gold promised to keep Neal informed. Once he was alone in his office, Gold did start to wonder, but quickly ignored his gut. Cora would have made sure to cover her own tracks if she did do anything underhanded while they were in business together, and in doing so, she would have covered him as well. Besides, Regina bluffed with one of their joint deals before. If she ever had any real ammunition, she would have used the information by now. Nothing happened to compromise him in the past and nothing was going knock him to the ground anytime soon.


	15. Chapter 15

The second word reached his ears about acquisition changes, Eric knew something drastic happened. David and Gold were very tight-lipped, saying they would be making a report to the board by the end of the week. Try as he might, Eric couldn’t get answers, so he decided to move up his own plans.

Making a call to Paris, Eric warned his man coming to Storybrooke not only keep a close eye on Killian, but to also watch Gold like a hawk. The man’s reputation spoke for him, but Eric wasn’t going to just sit by and watch events unfold. He was a past of this business now and Eric would play hardball if need be to get David and Gold to see him as such.

Once he was certain his man was taking swift action, Eric walked down the hall to Thomas Herman’s office. The young VP was capable. Eric surmised as much after only five minutes of conversation, but the kid was still wet behind the ears. The moment Eric mentioned a breach, Thomas’s body language gave away the truth even as he words recited the speech his obviously rehearsed in front of the mirror. 

Back in his own office, Eric made several calls. He had plenty of favors floating around out there, so calling in a few wasn’t an imposition. Since his interests were aligned with Gold’s, Eric didn’t have a problem plugging a few holes. Naturally, he wouldn’t give a hint of his plans until the necessary moment. Once Gold saw him as a valuable asset, Eric hoped the man would lower his guard.

Wanting to take Killian’s company, if Gold agreed, Eric was certain they could achieve the goal in no time. Feeling better about the pieces he put into play, Eric went to lunch. Meeting Ariel in the restaurant of the Beruit Rose Hotel, Eric learned he could still be very much surprised when his wife brought up the idea of buying a home in town and setting down permanent roots.

“I didn’t expect to be here too long,” Eric responded to the idea. “A year at most.”

“And we spent two years living out of suitcases in France,” Ariel reminded. Reaching across the table, she grasped her husband’s hand. “Eric, why don’t we put down some real roots? Storybrooke is a lovely place.”

“I know you’ve made friends here,” Eric started. “But you know I travel. I would rather have you by my side than not. Besides, I thought you wanted to see the world.”

“And I have,” Ariel smiled. “I can still travel with you, but it would be nice to have a home to return to when business is over instead of ordering room service at a hotel.”

“Are you saying you’ll cook,” Eric joked.

“I can learn,” she promised. “Why don’t we just look at a few places? Surely, it won’t hurt to get an idea of what the market has to offer.”

Smirking, Eric brought her hand to his lips. “I love it what you talk rates and percentages.”

Laughing, Ariel shared a warm, affectionate look with her husband, knowing she just got her way. They chatted about other topics during the course of the meal. Honestly, Eric was glad his wife was enjoying her time here. There was a happy light in her eyes he didn’t see for a long time. Being a sweet, loving woman, there were a few who took advantage of Ariel in the past. Belle Gold was kind and accepting of Ariel form the start, so Eric was more considerate of the woman’s husband as a result.

After lunch, Eric made sure Ariel was distracted looking for realtors before returning to the office. Seeing Phillip Smith in the hallway, Eric struck up a friendly conversation. Apparently, the reason the other partner was oblivious to the latest drama was because he was preoccupied with proposing to his girlfriend. Well, Eric wasn’t going to tell Phillip about business concerns if he could help it. In fact, keeping Phillip in the dark would work to his advantage.

Back in his office, Eric documented all the information he gleamed from this latest incident and put the pieces together in his strategy for dealing with Killian. The man’s wife was just as ruthless as Killian by the looks of things. The idea of the couple having a child was a little…scary.

Nevertheless, Eric refused to back down. Once he had his revenge, maybe he could warm up to Ariel’s idea of putting down roots. Hopefully, he would be able to do both before long.

****

Once the security cameras were installed, the controls to which were accessible on his computer, Gold familiarized himself with the workings of the system before calling it a day. Packing up his briefcase, his conscience nagged at him for spending too much time away from his family. There was nothing more he wanted to do than to spend time with Belle and Bae, but this latest crisis kept stealing his attention.

David put his trust in a new VP with potential without doing enough research. Thomas Herman’s family was in Albert’s camp. They should have anticipated some sort of breach. However, the ex-wife was an interesting twist as Regina’s part. Now that Ashley outlived her usefulness, Gold wondered if Regina would keep her word to the girl.

Discovering Ashley’s motives wasn’t difficult. A few phone calls yielded the information Gold needed. In this situation, Gold could easily see how much Belle changed him. A year ago, he would have given no sympathy to a woman trying to get her child back. Gold would have dismissed her sentiments as foolish. Now, however, he was a husband and father with a very different point of view.

If anyone dared take Bae from him, Gold would move heaven and Earth to get him back. While he couldn’t blame Ashley’s motives, he would protect his company from her tactics. He was also penalizing Thomas. Hopefully, all these extra security measures would fix the weaknesses in their foundation.

Turning on the security camera, Gold locked his office and headed out to his car. Impatience gnawed at his nerves the whole drive home. All Gold wanted was to see Belle smiling at him and hold his son in his arms. Finally walking through the front door, his shoulders sagged in relief hearing the high-pitched baby laughter and Belle’s answering words of encouragement.

“You’re such a good boy,” Belle praised, kissing her son’s cheek while he bounced in his sit-up chair.

Leaning against the living room doorframe, Gold wore a silly grin as he watched Belle smiling at their son, the TV displaying the news in the background.

Overcome with love and happiness, Gold walked into the room, watching his son’s face light up with a smile when he spotted his father. Feeling love swell in his chest as his wife gave him one of her loving looks, Gold returned the gesture before letting his eyes fall back to Bae bouncing in his chair.

“Here’s Daddy,” she said as she lifted the baby out of the chair and rose to her feet. Laughing at her squirming son, Belle gladly handed Bae into his father’s arms as she moved to kiss Robert’s cheek and hug him close.

“How was your day?”

Making a satisfied noise at their lips met, Gold adjusted Bae over his shoulder. Taking in and savoring the taste of his wife, Gold was _very _happy to be home.__

“Dramatic,” he answered on a sigh.

Cupping his cheek in her hand, Belle caressed her thumb over his skin. “Want to talk about it?”

Nodding, Gold walked over to the couch, realizing there was nothing better than hearing his child’s laughter. Explaining the breach and the resulting security measures, Gold rocked Bae in the crook of his arm, while lacing his fingers through Belle’s.

“Everything will be alright,” Belle assured him as she reached up to run her other hand through his long hair. 

“Hearing you say the words makes me really think so.”

Smiling at Robbie, Belle’s gaze dropped to Bae. The baby’s eyes were drooping now that his father was rocking him. Seeing Bae clasp his father’s hand, Belle grinned as Robbie leaned forward to kiss Bae’s forehead. The parents watched their son fall asleep, fully content and blessed to be a family.

“Are you hungry,” Belle whispered.

“Not now,” Gold said, unable to tear is eyes away from his precious baby. “Thank you, Belle,” he spoke before lifting his gaze to his wife. “My life is truly amazing now because of your love.”

“Robbie,” she breathed.

“I mean it, Belle. You are the light that guides me. I’m a better man for loving you.”

Beyond words, Belle leaned forward to firmly press her lips to his. With the baby between them, they couldn’t get too carried away, but the love and passion sparked between them nonetheless. They were so lucky to have found one another and they were going to have such a wonderful future.


	16. Chapter 16

Getting the call her husband was going to be late – again – Belle decided to take matters into her own hands. Ruby was bust at the restaurant, so Belle called Mary-Margaret. Bae’s godmother was all too delighted to come over and watch the baby for a few hours. David was at a dinner at his club with Phillip and Thomas, so she was feeling a bit lonely.

After feeding Bae, Belle rocked him to sleep. Hopefully, he wouldn’t wake up and give Mary-Margaret any trouble. Walking to her bedroom, Belle looked through her drawers and racks of clothing. Dare she be bold? Finding one of Robbie’s overcoats, a smile broke out on her face. 

Hearing the doorbell, she tossed the coat on the bed before heading down to greet her friend. Once Mary-Margaret was situated, Belle returned to her room to search her dresser drawers. Finding the items she was looking for, she changed in the bathroom. Thankfully, when Belle waved goodbye to Mary-Margaret on her way out the door, her friend didn’t comment about the weather being too warm for a coat. 

Driving past the Beruit Rose, Belle couldn’t keep the smile off her face. One year ago today she met Robbie. One year ago, her life changed forever. She was in love and happily married to the man of her dreams. They had a beautiful baby boy whom enriched their lives with so much meaning. Robbie was her heart and tonight she was going to remind him of the fact instead of allowing him to work the night away. 

Maybe he didn’t remember this day. She wouldn’t blame him since she almost didn’t herself. Nevertheless, she was determined to mark the occasion. 

No one was at the front desk when she arrived. Taking the elevator to the top floor, Belle was relieved to see the empty halls as she headed to the left. Good. They wouldn’t be interrupted. 

The spikes of her stilettoes brushed against the carpeting as she made her way to Robbie’s office. Looking at her hand resting on the doorknob, she inhaled a bracing breath even as her body warmed in anticipation. Pushing back her smile, Belle didn’t knock, but rather opened the door and walked right into the office.

Robbie’s full focus was on the stack of papers in front of him and he didn’t even notice her approaching his desk. Pausing directly in front of him, she waited, but Robbie was so engrossed in his work his head never lifted. Smile widening, she moved around to lean on the side of the desk. Her perfume must have alerted him because Robbie’s eyes snapped up, his shoulders jerking in surprise.

“Belle,” Gold breathed as recognition hit. “Sweetheart, what are you doing here?”

Smiling, Belle leaned forward to kiss his cheek. “I came to tear you away from work and take you home.”

Sighing with regret, Gold shook his head. “I need to get this research done, Belle. We can’t let Regina sabotage more deals and - hey!”

Picking up the stack of paperwork, Belle placed the pile on a nearby coffee table. “Research can wait,” she said as she turned around to smile at her beloved. 

Opening his mouth to argue, Gold’s words lodged in his throat when he saw her hands were playing with the belt of…was that his overcoat? In this weather? Understanding dawned as his mouth went dry. The second Belle took a step toward him, Gold’s reaction shifted as his mouth watered for a taste of her skin as his penis stiffened in his trousers.

“Belle,” he croaked as she moved to stand in front of him.

“Do you know what today is, my love?”

How could she expect him to think clearly at a moment like this? Reaching out to take her belt, he grunted when she slapped his hands away.

“Robbie,” she prodded.

“I-” Licking his lips, Gold’s gaze travelled from the tips of her nude colored pumps, up her shapely legs and curves, over her bosom, to her full, beautifully shaped mouth, to finally pause at those gorgeous blue pools. Seeing her expectant expression, he wracked his brain trying to come up with the right answer.

Taking pity on him, Belle let the belt slip from her fingers, leaning forward ever-so-slightly so Robbie could get a better glimpse of her cleavage. 

“It was a warm July night,” she spoke with teasing passion, her eyes dancing. “You needed help if I recall.”

A small squeak escaped his throat before he was able to swallow and remember how to form words. Yes, he remembered now. The first night laid eyes on her. The night his life changed forever. 

“Has it been a year already,” he asked huskily as he reached out to grasp the belt. Pulling Belle to stand between his legs, Gold squeezed his fingers around her tiny waist.

Was she fully naked beneath his coat? Gold tried to find out, but the moment his hands reached for the buttons, Belle pushed him away. A growl of frustration sounded in his throat, but Belle just continued shining her seductive smile.

Gold reached for her again, but Belle stepped back, thoroughly exasperating him. Another growl sounded as his wife reached out to grasp his tie. 

Grabbing the knot, Gold yanked the silk, easing the tie from his neck in seconds, tossing the piece to the floor. Standing as he reached for Belle, Gold leaned against the side of his desk for purchase, but Belle stepped back again, further teasing him. Damn her, he thought as he slipped out of his shoes. Hard as a rock and needing his wife, Gold watched Belle as she lingered out of his reach and slowly unbuttoned the overcoat.

Snatching off his socks, Gold’s hands made swift work of the rest of his clothing until he was standing before her clad only in his boxers. Grinning, Belle let the coat fall open and slip off her shoulders. The sight nearly unmanned him.

Groaning, Gold couldn’t tear his eyes away from Belle dressed in a gold satin bra and matching panties. There was no garter belt this time, but the simplicity was just as sexy. A sound of desperation escaped him as he watched her smooth her hands over her breasts and down her flat belly. 

“Do you want me, Robbie?”

Her husky tone had him whimpering and nodding. Belle’s gaze fell to his boxers and Gold didn’t hesitate to push the fabric down his hips. Revealing his rising, proud erection, Gold’s eyes locked with hers; daring Belle to make the next move. 

The sight of her husband’s cock always sent thrills of desire through her bloodstream. Robbie was long, thick, and beautiful. The tip of him was already turning purple, signaling his desperation and arousal. Walking forward, Belle maintained eyes contact as she reached down to take his length in her hands. Grasping him tight, Belle watched Robbie’s eyes roll back as she pumped him. 

“Does that feel good,” she purred in his ear.

“Fuck yes,” Gold sobbed as he thrust gently into her palm.

Moving closer, Belle’s other hand smoothed over his backside, appreciating his shape as she took his mouth for a soft kiss. One kiss, two, Gold groaned and opened his mouth to take her fully, grasping her body to his as their tongues tangled to taste deeply of one another. 

The passion rose hot and fast, making the air spark with urgency. Belle leaned back, melting into his form as Robbie’s lips kissed a path down her throat. Wanting to taste more of him, Belle released her grip on his penis, ignoring her husband’s primitive growl of protest. No sooner did she step back, Belle gasped at how quickly Robbie unclasped her bra, exposing her breasts to his gaze.

Seeing his intent, Belled acted first. Despite the fact her nipples were so erect they were stinging for attention, Belle bent down on her knees, knowing Robbie was watching, and grasped his hip and one buttock as she opened her mouth to taste his tip. Swirling her tongue around his foreskin, she simultaneously moved one hand to pump what she couldn’t taste.

Throwing his head back, shouting as the pleasure washed over him, Gold began thrusting gently between her lips, feeling his balls tightening more and more with each movement. As much as he wanted to explode in her mouth and feel Belle swallow his seed, Gold wanted more from her. He wanted to be inside her wet warmth when he found release.

With effort, Gold managed to push Belle’s’ shoulders, gently easing out of her mouth. Panting, he saw the arousal in her eyes before he glanced down to see his glistening erection. Urging Belle to her feet, still bracing most of his weight in the desk, Gold yanked down her panties. Reaching beneath the band, cupping her sex, another groan tore from his throat when his fingers touched her slick folds. 

Belle laughed as she reached for him. “You always do that.”

Oh, yeah? Gold didn’t like the insinuation, so he was going to show her something new. Removing his hand, relishing her little cry of protest, he pulled her panties all the way down her legs. Once Belle was fully naked, Gold grabbed her waist, pulling her against his body. Wrapping his other arm over the desk, Gold swept the contents on to the floor in a single motion. Only the computer monitor remained at the very end of the desk. 

Belle barely had time to register Robbie’s intention before she was spread out over the wooden top, her back pressing into the hard surface, her knees drawn up, and her husband climbing over her. Reaching for him, Belle inadvertently knocked the mouse off the desk. As the device fell and clicked against the corner, the monitor came to life. The click accidentally activated the security camera program on the computer.

The couple didn’t notice. They aware too busy kissing and loving to be aware of anything else but each other. Nothing else mattered but this moment of hungry longing.


	17. Chapter 17

With his knee, Robbie struggled to find a comfortable position above Belle, but they managed. Kissing her deeply, Gold loved the feel of her softness beneath him and the sensation of her fingers curling in his hair. Belle was his heart and soul and he wanted to worship every delicious inch of her body.

Hearing his wife moan his name, Gold licked and nibbled his way down her neck, his hands running up and down her hips and thighs. Arching into his touch, Belle gasped as his fingers moved to cup her breast. Panting, her head fell back as she begged for more. 

Teasing her flesh with his hand, Gold slowly worked his lips down to her breasts. Licking a circle around her nipple, he teased until Belle shuddered, digging her nails deep into his back in silent demand. Sucking one nipple between his lips, an inner sense of satisfaction and male pride washed over him as he heard Belle sob in pleasure. Smoothing his other hand over her belly, he delved between her thighs to taste her clit in time with the stroking of his tongue. 

“Oh, God, yes!” Belle’s hands fisted in his hair to hold his mouth to her breast even as she rolled her hips into his hand. Oh, he knew just how to touch her! Belle loved how he knew her body.

Feeling her milk rise, Belle called Robbie’s name again, but her husband was all too happy to taste the excess. When one nipple was spent, Gold moved to the other, drinking all her body offered even as he kept caressing her throbbing clit. Writhing beneath him, feeling the pleasure spiking and heating her whole body, Belle squirmed as more liquid poured down her inner thighs. 

She was so wet! Oh, she needed him! Needed this!

“Robbie,” she pleaded as his mouth and clever tongue worked down her torso to her lower belly. Gripping the side of the desk, Belle’s eyes drifted closed as her body bowed. 

“Please,” she cried.

Knowing what Belle wanted, Gold kissed her mound, urging her legs wider apart. Taking a moment to watch her sex bloom, inhaling her scent, loving every second, Gold lowered his lips to finally taste her nectar. Lapping up her juices, he was rewarded with Belle’s soft cries of delight as her body moved in time with his tongue, communicating how she wanted more of all her could give.

Licking from her core to her clit, Gold gave her nub a quick suck before repeating the motion over again. Belle started thrashing, begging, and finally screaming. Gold debated on whether or not to let her come this way, but at the last moment pulled his mouth away from her aching flesh. He wanted to be inside Belle when she fell apart.

Easing away from her center, Gold ignored her grated protests as he caressed her inner thighs. His lips worshipped her skin as he moved back up over her body to kiss her gorgeous lips. Their tongues tasted with an almost angry resolve. Belle was on the verge of her orgasm and she was upset with him for denying her that final push.

Wanting to relieve some of the angst, Gold’s fingers caressed one breast even as his erection rubbed over her lower belly. Breaking the kiss to nuzzle her cheek before suckling her earlobe, Gold felt Belle wrapping her legs around his waist. Chuckling as her arms circled his shoulders; he knew his beloved Belle wasn’t going to let him go.

“You’re so beautiful,” he rasped in her ear. “Fucking gorgeous.”

“Hmmm,” Belle gasped, arching again when his teasing caused more shockwaves cascading through her system. She wanted to return the sentiments and tell Robbie he was beautiful and handsome and her everything, but the words wouldn’t form on her tongue. Breathing labored, Belle was beyond speech. 

Why was he denying her now? She wanted him inside her! She wanted to feel him fucking her!

Leaning back to look down at her face, the sight of her beauty never failed to amaze and humble him. The knowledge that this beautiful, gorgeous, generous woman loved _him _was a true dream transformed into the sweetest reality. Waiting until she opened her eyes and their gazes locked, he spoke.__

“I love you, Belle. You are everything to me.”

Touched, she cupped his face in her hands. Smoothing the pads of her thumbs over his cheeks, her lips curved into a small grin. “My love.”

Her eyes communicated the rest. Seeing the depth of her love and devotion, Gold moved to take her lips in a soft kiss. His touch was light at first, slowly deepening, until they were tasting and clinging. 

Neither of them could wait another moment. Positioning his erection between her legs, Gold groaned feeling her wetness tease his tip. Resisting the urge to thrust hard and fast, he gripped her hips and slowly eased his hard, pulsing penis into Belle’s wet sheath. They cried out in unison, clinging desperately as they became one. 

“You feel so good,” Belle sobbed against his lips.

Gold’s only response was a possessive growl as he sank another inch into her heat. Oh, she was so tight! So warm! Throbbing and – 

“Ahhhh!”

Buried to the hilt, Gold felt his love squeezing him, but he needed to move. Rolling his hips slowly, Gold eased back until only his tip was inside her before easing back into her flesh. The slow give and take was intense, driving them both mad with wanting as the pleasure intensified.

“You feel so fucking good, Robbie,” Belle groaned as he hit her just right. “Oh! _Yes _!”__

Throwing his head back, bracing his weight on his forearms, Gold increased the speed of his thrusts. Hearing the slapping of their bodies coming together never failed to arouse the hell out of him, making his control slip a notch. Gritting his teeth, Gold continued to maintain the same pace, increasing the force and speed of his rolling hips a little at a time to make sure Belle climaxed first. 

Angling his body so he was pressing into her clit and gliding against her g-spot at the same time, Gold felt her nails scratching open wounds down his back. Let her mark him. He didn’t care. Instead, Gold watched Belle’s expression as she moved frantically beneath him, crying out for her orgasm.

“Robbie! Fuck me! Yes! Just- _Oh _!”__

Taking her lips, pounding harder, he knew he couldn’t keep holding on for long. “I am fucking you Belle,” he growled as he continued watching her. “Don’t you feel it? Me deep inside you?”

“Yes,” she cried helplessly as another wave of raw sensation made her gasp as her body jerked.

“I’m touching you so deep, Belle,” he continued. “I’m inside and I’m going to make you come so hard!”

“Yes!” Oh, how wanted him! Now! “I love how you feel! Fuck! _Yes _!”__

A rough growl erupted from him as Gold moved faster, pushing harder, ignoring the shaking of the desk as he pushed Belle closer to the edge. All he could see was his wife as the look of pure bliss covered her expression as his cock pounded into her over and over and over again. 

How was she able to feel so fucking good? How could Robbie always do these things to her? Belle squeezed her husband’s penis tight as she felt the throbbing quicken and intensify inside of her before finally bursting in a bright light behind her eyes. 

Watching Belle fall over the cliff sent Gold into the arms of his own release. One more thrust and his ejaculation poured into her body as he shouted to the ceiling in ecstasy. Pumping until he was spent, Gold collapsed into her arms, burying his face in her neck. Inhaling the scent of her floral perfume as well as the musk of their lovemaking, Gold wrapped his arms securely around his wife, loving the feel of her softness surrounding him.

Breathing heavily, heart slamming in her chest, Belle squeezed Robbie tight as she came back down from the high. Coming here was most definitely a good idea. Feeling Robbie ease out of her body, Belle whimpered, not wanting to be separated just yet. Opening her eyes, she understood why he was moving to reach for his cane.

Robbie was disgusted by his injury lately and she feared she was the cause. As a man, Belle knew he didn’t want to be viewed as weak, but how could she convince Robbie he was fine just the way he was? Moving to sit in his lap, Belle cupped his face, moving forward to kiss his temples. 

“I think we trashed the place,” she joked.

Chuckling, Gold looked up into those dazzling blues. “Was it ok to…?”

Understanding, Belle nodded. “We should be ok.”

“And Bailey?”

“Home with Mary-Margaret. Speaking of which,” she turned to glance at the clock. “I should be getting back.”

Easing out of his lap, Belle moved to gather up what little clothing she had from the floor.

“Let me drive you,” Gold stated as he, too, started dressing.

“What about the car?”

“We’ll take yours and I’ll catch a cab tomorrow.”

“Robbie, it’s-”

Gold cut off her protests with a warm kiss.

“Let me, Belle. Tonight of all nights.”

Well, when he said the words that way, how could she resist?


	18. Chapter 18

A giddy combination of anticipation and excitement surged in Regina’s veins as she was left alone with Cora’s safety despite box. Her fingers shook slightly as she inserted the key into the lock. Pausing to savor the moment, Regina couldn’t hold back a smile as she lifted the lid.

As expected, inside was a folder marked “Clover Dam”. Taking out the contents, Regina flipped through the papers, her smile fading with every page revealed. No wonder her mother refused to give her more details when they called the SEC a year ago. Leaning back in her chair as the numbness took over, Regina wasn’t so confident in her next move.

Yes, the evidence here proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that the Clover Dam deal was corrupt. The only problem was all the guilt was on Cora’s shoulders – not Gold’s. Cora was the one who used her name and influence to bribe councilmen into granting permits, cutting corners on construction, and in the end, Cora dealt with the protesting environmentalists.

All of the paperwork was linked back to her mother, hidden here by Cora alone, and obviously all Cora’s idea, but reading on, Regina found some hastily written motive in the margins explaining why Cora felt the need to go to such lengths to see the deal go through. Gold. Her mother didn’t sound as in love as she sounded obsessed, but again, all trails led right back to the family’s nemesis. 

Nearly three decades of feuding and Gold finally got his way. Regina wondered if Gold would have bothered as much if he knew the full truth of what Cora was capable of in her darkest moments. Gold probably would have washed his hands sooner, or become even more determined to bring Cora down. Either way, Regina now felt lost. 

All these years, her mother led her to believe Gold was a greedy monster who wanted revenge against her for following her heart and marrying Albert. While Regina believed Gold’s jealousy was the main reason for the feud, Regina now realized there could be more layers to the story.

Taking the contents of the safety deposit box and stuffing them into her briefcase, Regina gathered her composure and left the bank. After driving aimlessly for a while, she needed up at the cemetery. Placing a single rose over her mother’s grave, Regina’s hands automatically went to the slight swell of her stomach. 

“I’m going to be a mother now,” she told the headstone. “I have no idea what sort of mother I will make, given how you raised me. I want to do better though. I know that much.”

Sighing, Regina shook her head. “I know why you did what you did. The deal was supposed to be the big one for you and Gold. You wanted to keep him. You intended to keep him, but plans changed.”

Shaking her head, Regina wasn’t sure what to think, or how to process all this new information. 

“I always thought the two of you were business partners and Gold was obsessed with you, but you loved Daddy. His whole story of mutual love and a broken heart sounded so far-fetched and dramatic to me. Now, I-”

Breaking off, Regina wasn’t sure if she could cry, but the intent was in her throat. She was just so used to being tough and no showing weakness. 

“Things with Killian feel off,” she confessed a few moments later when she found her voice. “He seems so…preoccupied. We should be happy! We’re having a baby and…” Swallowing hard against the growing lump in her throat, Regina stared at the carving on the tombstone. Her mother’s name was written in beautiful graphics, but Regina couldn’t find comfort in the sight.

“Instead, he is running his company, and I am running mine. I want to get Spencer Enterprises back for you. I want my child to inherit the family legacy, but what exactly is our legacy, Mother?”

Sighing, Regina glanced down at her swelling stomach. “I want to be happy with Killian and the baby, but something is holding me back. There is a voice in the back of my mind screaming that Gold just crushed what my father built and I don’t have the right to relax until I find a way to fix everything. I don’t know if I should just give up and focus on my own happiness or finish what I started.”

Naturally, the stone couldn’t offer her an answer. Instead, Regina was left to muddle out a direction on her own. Her marriage was on a rocky road since Gold came to town. Things with Killian worsened just before her mother’s death. Now with Killian’s rival, Eric Prince, in town, things went from bad to worse. As much as Regina wished she could let sleeping dogs lie and move on with her life, she knew Gold was a plague on her family. He was a threat to her own legacy as much as Killian’s. Bringing down Gold would kill two birds with one stone, effectively rendering Eric Prince a nonentity.

The information her mother left behind was damning to the Spencer family, so Regina knew she could never use what she discovered to launch an official investigation, or attack Gold directly. 

However, there were several ways to skin a cat. As an idea took root, Regina said her farewells to Cora before walking back to her car.

Heading home to go over the details, Regina was certain she could recruit some help from Sydney Glass. Together, they could find a top lawyer who was discreet and reliable. Also, Sydney would know which tabloids would print a story no questions asked.

By the time Regina reached her offices later that day, a huge smile was written all over her face. Some would think the pregnancy was making her glow, but truthfully, Regina just looked better when everything was going her way. Gold wouldn’t even know what hit him.

****

Changing Bae’s diaper was turning into a challenge this morning. His son kept squirming and wiggling around, making the task difficult. Bae made more vowel noises, trying out his growing speech patterns. Gold kept trying to get him to say “da-da” instead of his usual baby gibberish, but so far Bae was only smiling at his father’s antics. Gold wasn’t going to quit on the idea though.

Fastening a fresh diaper, Gold lifted the baby up off the changing table to secure him over his shoulder before reaching for his cane. Walking to the window, Gold pointed out the trees and the birds, smiling as his son stared in fascination through the glass. While Belle was sleeping, Gold cherished these private moments with his son. So much love filled his chest every time he set eyes on his child and there was no way to properly describe the emotions.

His family was the most important thing in his life hands-down. Belle’s love made him a stronger person and Gold would forever be in her debt. So why did a little voice in the back of his mind still whisper he could lose all he held dear?

Hearing Bae fussing, Gold knew what time it was. Shifting his son off his shoulder, Gold cradled Bae in the crook of his arm, rocking him and saying sweet nonsense as he gave Bae a pacifier. Naturally, the baby wasn’t satisfied for long. Sighing, Gold bent to kiss Bae’s forehead. 

“Alright, Bae,” he crooned. “Alright, son.”

Walking into the bedroom, Gold regretted having to wake Belle. She as so exhausted last night. The memory of her coming to the office brought a smirk to his lips however. One year since he stumbled across her in the street. The night felt like a lifetime ago. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he gently pushed Belle’s shoulders, wondering if he should mentions using bottles again. This would be the perfect situation where Belle could sleep while he warmed a bottle for Bae.

Stirring from her dreams, Belle sat up, leaning back against the pillows as her arms reached for her baby. Smiling down at her beautiful boy, Belle automatically started nursing. As her fatigue wore off, she smiled over at her husband. Noting his dress pants and button down shirt, her lips turned in the opposite direction.

“Going into the office again?”

“Only for a half day,” he promised. “I want to check on a few things. Make sure all the security measures are working.”

“When you get back you want to take Bae to the park? We can feed the ducks.”

Hearing the hope in her tone, Gold smiled as wide as possible. “I would love that, sweetheart.”

Looking down at his son, Gold traced a finger down his child’s soft cheek before shifting his eyes back to Belle.

“I love you both very much,” he whispered thickly.

“And we love you,” Belle assured him before kissing his cheek.

Pressing another kiss to her forehead, he closed his eyes, cherishing the moment, before tearing away. The sooner he got to the office, the sooner he could return. If his luck held, Gold would be back in a few hours.


	19. Chapter 19

Wandering the empty halls of his home, Albert Spencer felt…obsolete. His children were grown and his wife was gone. He no longer had a business to run. What was there for him to do except advise Regina and play golf? Hardly exciting pursuits.

He missed the action. He missed the power. Sure, he possessed enough money to live a life of leisure, but he hardly _mattered _. Worse, he was going to be a grandfather.__

As happy as he was for Regina and Killian, Albert didn’t like the idea of getting old. He actually stared at his reflection this morning counting laugh-lines. Odd that his face was marred with so many when he rarely broke into a grin.

Entering his study, Albert sat behind his desk, pulling up his latest business projections on the computer. He knew Regina was working on a way to get the company back, so he was keeping tabs on the stocks. Albert wanted to be ready to take over when the time came.

Checking his messages, Albert frowned seeing a familiar, yet unwelcome name. Ironic he would have Regina mention her and now receive this message! Did Regina go behind his back after all? No, he relaxed as the words made comprehending connections in his brain. More of the same from Zelena. After all these years, she still didn’t get the hint.

Deleting the email, Albert briefly wondered if he should tell Regina the truth. Then again, the less she knew the better. Zelena was overseas and unlikely to cause trouble. Besides, she didn’t have any ammunition to use against him. Sure, she possessed the obvious card, but aside from that detail, she didn’t have a leg to stand on.

No, everything would be fine. Especially once Regina succeeded in getting the company back until their control. David could go work for some do-gooders charity where his moral high ground would be better admired. Albert wanted his CEO chair back in his possession.

Seeing the figures, Albert had to admit the “beast” certainly lived up to his other name. Everything the man touched turned to…well, gold. Spencer Enterprises was already back in the black and turning a profit. Well, at least Gold was good for something.

Regina would do the acquisition and Albert would be back on top. Chuckling, he pulled a cigar out of his drawer. Crossing his feet on top of the desk, he inhaled the sweet scent of tobacco as he leaned back in his chair. Ah, yes, things were turning around.

****

Arriving before most of the staff, Gold wanted to clean up the rest of his office. Before leaving last night, he and Belle hastily put items back on his desk, but Gold had yet to arrange them in any sort of order. The last thing he wanted was his secretary coming in and asking questions about what happened.

Sitting down, arranging his clock, keyboard, and mouse was easy enough. He took extra care with the pictures, however. Gazing lovingly at his wedding photo, Gold wondered why his old fear about losing Belle was suddenly creeping up on him. They were not insecure in their relationship. Given how last night went, they were as strong as ever.

Perhaps he was afraid to simply be happy and relax his guard. Just when he started to feel happy with his life, something happened to turn his perspective upside down. His mother and father abandoning him was one of the first. Milah was second and Cora third. Perhaps his father’s radio silence was the latest, and hopefully, worst occurrence he would suffer for a long time. He lost his father long ago, so being shunned now was easier to handle. Losing Belle or Bailey would utterly destroy him.

Setting the row of family photos to rights, Gold turned to his computer. Pushing aside all of his self-doubts, he decided work would be the best distraction. However, the second he logged on, he realized something was very wrong. 

The security camera recently installed was supposed to be on a timer to record after he left his office, but instead, the camera recorded a file, automatically downloaded to his computer, during the hours he was here. Frowning, Gold double clicked on the icon.

At first, he just saw his desk, but a second later, there was a blip and a sudden shift in imagery showed Belle falling backwards on top of the desk’s surface – naked. The footage didn’t have sound, but Gold was shocked down to his core. Pausing the video, he stared for a long, long time at the sight of Belle. Her eyes were closed, her arm thrown back over her head and her mouth open, she was obviously in the throes of pleasure. Her perfect breasts were bare, one falling slightly to the side due to the angle, both nipples erect and begging to be licked. 

Feeling his cock jerk in reaction, Gold was equally appalled and aroused. He never meant to make this recording and Belle would be mortified if she ever knew. The thought of Belle in distress snapped Gold out of his haze and into action.

Taking a spare flash drive out of his drawer, he moved the file to the drive. Once saved, he removed the flash drive and placed the drive in his pocket. Deleting the file from the computer and the backup memory, he called down to the IT department to have them pull the hard drive in the main system downstairs. Gold didn’t have to make too many threats. By the time he went down to the computer rooms, the IT guy had both the original and back-up hard drives pulled. 

Taking the drives and leaving without explanation, Gold headed out to his car. Driving to and abandoned lot not far off the beaten path, he parked before taking a heavy duty flashlight out of the trunk.

Smashing the drives bloodied his hands but he didn’t care. He was protecting Belle’s reputation. Knowing what happened if such things got into the wrong hands, Gold vowed no footage of their indiscretion would come back to haunt them. Belle never needed to know.

Gathering up the broken pieces of chips, wires and plastic, Gold dumped pieces of the drives in different dumpsters all over town before heading home. Why he tip-toed through the door like a teenager after curfew, he wasn’t sure. He just felt like if anyone knew about what happened, Gold would be too vulnerable for words. 

Heading to his study, he closed the door and moved to sit behind his desk. Palming the flash drive, he tucked it into his lock drawer before letting out a long breath.

There shouldn’t be a single trace of the footage. They were safe. He made sure to cover all his bases. Belle never needed to know what happened. Rubbing his hands over his face, Gold started to feel the first trickles of relief when a sudden knock startled him. Head snapping up to see Belle enter the room wearing her usual smile, Gold felt his heart skip a beat.

“I saw your car in the driveway,” she said as she leaned against the door. “I didn’t think you would be back so soon.”

“Neither did I,” he said dryly.

A look of concern flashed over her face. Studying Robbie for a moment, she could tell when his mood was off. His being evasive was never a good sign. Catching sight of the blood on his knuckles, she gasped and moved forward.

“What happened?”

Belle tried taking his hand in hers, but Gold pulled away. “It’s nothing.”

“Nothing?” Belle glanced once more at his injuries and shook her head. “You look like you had a fight with some glass. How did this happen?”

“Just a little accident,” Gold insisted with a calm tone and a shrug. “Sweetheart, it’s-”

“Let me clean you up,” she interrupted as she moved to the door. “I’ll get the ice pack, you watch Bae in his play pen.”

Feeling like a royal arse for everything, Gold left the study in favor of the living room. Sure enough, he spotted Bae lying on his back, pulling one of his stuffed toys near his mouth. Seeing his father, Bae looked up at Gold with big brown eyes as he made a loud squeal.

Chuckling, Gold reached down to lift his son into his arms. Bae kicked and squirmed in true baby fashion, but settled the moment he was secured into his father’s chest. Kissing Bailey’s cheek, he heard Belle return. Allowing her to tend to his hand would be easier than answering questions at this point, so he let her have her way and remained quiet. 

Once his hands were bandaged, he gave Belle a soft kiss to her lips. “Thank you, darling.”

Belle debated about pressing the issue of his injury, but Bae cried out, demanding attention. Remembering their planned outing, she packed Bae’s diaper bag. The day was beautiful and warm and she wanted to be outside with his family instead of cooped up indoors.


	20. Chapter 20

Laying a blanket over the grass to better enjoy the fine weather, Belle and Gold were undisguised proud parents as they watched their son. Bae was able to hold his head steady now and he loved reaching out for his mommy’s hair. One the blanket, Bae even started rolling from his tummy to his side, laughing and smiling when his parents clapped and praised his efforts.

Bailey’s eyes would follow objects and people. He was also starting to recognize sounds. Playing a game of peek-a-boo with her son, Belle loved hearing him laugh and say “eee-ahh” at her funny faces. Nothing could have prepared her for how much having a child filled her heart. The love was unconditional and so full and pure, there was nothing like this feeling in all the world.

Watching Robbie as he bounced Bae in his lap and pressed kisses to his chubby cheeks, Belle’s love for her husband deepened tenfold. Robbie possessed such a big and loving heart and she felt privileged to be the one he chose to witness these others sides of him.

A year ago she remembered thinking him pompous and snotty and so wrapped up in his rich world that he wouldn’t notice the simple things in life. Belle was never glad to be more wrong. Packing up Bae’s bags, she saw light glisten off her wedding ring, causing her smile to deepen. 

If they celebrated the one year anniversary of their meeting with hot office sex, she had some pretty lofty expectations for their wedding anniversary. Then again, Robbie was pretty attentive in those areas even without a special occasion. She didn’t have to worry about him getting her a horrible gift or forgetting the occasion. Belle absolutely adored her husband.

As the sun rose high, and the humidity started thickening in the air, Robbie suggested going home, and Belle was more than ready to get out of the sun. Heading back to the car, Bae continued making noises and reaching for his rattle. Once he was fastening in his car seat, Belle looked over her shoulder noticing the photographer across the street snapping photos. Putting the stroller in the back of the car, Robbie walked around to open Belle’s door and noted her staring. Following her gaze, he stiffened.

“Ignore him, sweetheart,” he said as he ushered her into the car. 

Waiting until they drove away from the park, Belle glanced over her shoulder at Bae. Was the photographer there the whole time? Taking pictures of her baby when she didn’t notice?

“What was that all about,” she asked when she was sure the photographer wasn’t following them.

“Could be any number of things,” Gold responded rigidly. He was used to the press following him around when his dealings hit the news and then there was that fiasco surrounding the Cora drama, but he thought that story fizzled out a while ago.

“I don’t like the idea of them taking pictures of Bae,” Belle muttered as she settled back in her seat. 

Truth be told, he didn’t either. Not one bit. As Gold’s protective instincts rose, he tried to figure out why a photographer would want candids of his family. 

A pike of fear raced over his heart thinking of the accidental tape, but Gold quickly dismissed the possibility. He got rid of nearly every trace. Still, once they were home he checked the locked drawer. The flash drive was still there, untouched. Since Moe’s break-in, Gold changed all the locks to both the doors and windows, so the house should be secure.

Folding his hands on his desk, Gold frowned in thought. Why were they being followed in the park? Was the reason just fodder for the local papers or something more substantial? Like Belle, Gold did not like the idea of strangers seeing photos of his son pasted over a newspaper or on a webpage. Bae was an innocent child – _his _child – and Gold wasn’t going to stand for possible exploitation.__

Taking out his phone, Gold called Graham, then all his media contacts. What he learned certainly was interesting. At first, everyone denied having their eye on him, then Graham discovered one of the local tabloids was given a lead by an anonymous source saying Gold was the subject of a potential scoop. While Graham hunted down the details and this anonymous source, Gold called the tabloid.

Naturally, all connection to this freelance photographer were denied, but Gold didn’t stop until he got a name. Once he had a name, he called his team of lawyers to issue cease and desist orders. He would try the civilized methods first. If the man refused to cooperate, then Gold would implement other measures. 

Wrapping up another call, he heard Belle walking into the office. Bae was resting his head on her shoulder, eyes closed with a little smile on his face.

“Hey,” Gold breathed as he took in the sight of his wife.

Moving to his desk, she leaned on the edge. “You’ve been cooped up in her for hours.”

“I know,” Gold sighed. Reaching out to grasp Bae’s little foot, a smile spread across his face. Their son was getting bigger every day. Soon he would be walking and talking and slowly moving away from them to build his own life. Thankfully, decades would pass in the interim.

“He’s getting so big,” Gold marveled. “Three months already.”

“Yeah,” Belle agreed as she rested her cheek on his head. Her sweet little boy. “But the journey will be amazing. You’ll see.”

“Of that, I have no doubt, sweetheart.”

“Then why don’t we get something to eat and relax together as a family?”

“Sounds like paradise,” Gold smirked. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well,” she started adjusting her hold on the baby. “How about we eat in the library nook? We can read stories to Bae.”

“He looks like he’s sleeping, darling.”

“He won’t be for much longer,” she laughed. 

Chuckling, Gold agreed. When Belle asked about his work, Gold evaded the question. The last thing he wanted was for Belle to worry about all the possible outcomes and wait for the worst to happen. Gold would do whatever he needed to in order to protect his family.

Heading for the kitchen, he happily prepared some salads and sandwiches while Belle made a pitcher of iced tea. Fastening Bae in his carrier, Belle was able to move around the kitchen freely. Just when she gathered the food to carry up to the second floor, Bae woke up, making plenty of noise and kicking out his arms and legs.

Gold went to Bae as Belle headed for the stairs. By the time he calmed the baby, placing him over his shoulder on his way up to meet Mommy, Bailey was happily making gurgles of laughter. Entering the room to see the food on the coffee table, Gold sat on the couch next to his love. Shifting Bae to his lap, Gold bounced his son on his good knee as he reached for a sandwich.

Watching him make silly faces, Belle giggled at Bae’s antics before settling in to read him a story. When she and Robbie traded off and she held Bae in her lap, she saw how Bae’s eyes followed his father. Listening calmly to his daddy reading all about Winnie the Pooh, Bae didn’t fuss. In fact, he snuggled close to Belle’s warmth and fell back to sleep.

“How long will he be out,” Gold whispered, setting the book aside.

“A few hours.” Belle shifted the baby so his head rested in the crook of her arm. “I’m going to put him up in his crib.”

“I’ll go with you.”

The couple adored their little moments with their son. After Bailey was tucked in nice and warm, Gold took Belle’s hand, and wearing a seductive grin, led her out of the nursery and back down to the nook for a different kind of adventure.


	21. Chapter 21

Angling the brim of her hat over her eyes to better block the sun, Regina had no idea why she was out on this field instead of in her office finalizing her plans. Ah, yes, she was playing the role of supportive wife today. Normally, Regina would have seized the opportunity to see important peers and allow herself to be seen in town playing the social game, but today she just was not in the mood.

Glancing around at those gathered for a day of polo and pink lemonade, Regina spotted old and new money, successful and pining businessmen, as well as the aspiring, grasping woman salivating to climb the social ladder by latching onto whatever man with deep pockets available. Some things never changed season after season.

Remembering how Cora used to live for these events, Regina’s expression soured. As a Spencer, she knew she should pick up the mantle and do her mother proud, but lately Regina just could not get her act together. Watching Killian lead his team to victory, Regina smiled and clapped with the crowd, but bypassed the after match chit-chat in favor of wandering down to the stables to meet her husband. Entering the structure, Regina rounded a corner only to stop dead in her tracks at the sight of Killian laughing with Neal and Emma Cassidy.

Hot jealousy burned up her throat noticing the nervous way Killian and Emma regarded one another. Their words were polite, but seeing their body language set off alarm bells in Regina’s head. Surely she was imagining the way Killian’s gaze lingered a little too long on Emma, or how he stepped closer to her during the conversation. Emma would lean in as well, as if in yearning, but at the last second pull back to step closer to Neal.

What in the world was going on between those two? Yes, Regina knew her husband always flirted with the blonde, even back when they were still dating. Neal was man enough not to mind, and if he did, he never showed his jealousy. Emma always rolled her eyes al Killian’s attempts, making clear her love for her husband. Regina got the impression Killian’s flirting was a leftover endearment from when Killian tried stealing Emma from Neal when Killian first met the couple; almost like a residual joke between friends. 

Was she wrong to think something changed between the pair? They certainly seemed…different. Was the change due to Emma’s pregnancy? Killian didn’t act so strangely when Emma was having Henry. Then again, Regina wouldn’t know since she wasn’t yet in the picture.

Smoothing her hands over her baby bump, Regina pushed aside her jealousy; reminding her doubts she was Killian’s wife. She was the one having his child. Emma was married to Neal and having a child of her own. There was no reason to worry.

Inhaling a deep breath, Regina approached the little group. Moving in to kiss her husband’s lips, Regina wrapped an arm around his waist before turning to greet Neal and Emma. Was it her imagination or did Emma look uneasy?

“We should really get going,” Neal told Killian as he took Emma’s hand. “It was nice seeing you, Regina.”

“Likewise,” Regina nodded.

Watching the couple walk away, Regina knew she didn’t have much reason to be suspicious. So why was her gut twisting with warning?

“How about I take you out to celebrate,” Killian said as he pulled Regina close for another kiss.

Trying to relax and let go of her insecurities, Regina retuned his enthusiasm. “Sounds like a plan.”

Laughing at the sight of her smile, Killian whooped before leading her back to the car.

As for Emma, she worried her lip as she walked beside Neal back out to the crowd. Did Regina suspect something, or were her P.I. instincts just on overdrive? Lately, Emma was extra paranoid about every little thing. Perhaps her guilt was eating away at her consciousness. Emma had to grow up and assume responsibility at a young age, so she never went out to get drunk until she passed out, played practical jokes with friends, or took risks. With a baby and school and a husband and a job, Emma could never afford to let loose and do the irresponsible thing. Maybe she was suppressed or something, but letting go had severe consequences. Getting pregnant and not being sure of the identity of the father was certainly at the top of the list.

As much as she adored Neal, and she did, there was always something dangerously exciting between her and Killian. The guy was a flirt when she met him and completely allergic to commitment. Hearing about his past with Neal’s mother was enough for Emma to resist his charms.

Seeing him do a one-eighty for Regina was…odd. On the one hand, she was happy for him, but on the other, Emma doubted Killian could really change. She never heard any cheating rumors, but that didn’t always mean anything. Killian could be discreet.

So, why the idea of Killian staying with Regina baffle and itch her nerves? The last thing Emma wanted was an actual relationship with Killian. Hell, she wasn’t even sure if they had a one-night-stand! Though waking up next to a bare chested Killian in nothing but an oversized t-shirt suggested the worst.

Denial made Emma push knowledge of that night from her mind and not get a check-up afterward. Now she was pregnant and faced with trying to do a hush hush paternity test. 

“Hey,” Neal said as they headed for the car. “What’s going on? You seem really distracted lately.”

“What?” Blinking, Emma shook her head. “I’m fine.”

Skeptical, he searched his wife’s face for a long moment. He knew Emma like the back of his hand and she was definitely hiding something. Ever since she discovered she was pregnant, Emma was off and Neal knew the hormones weren’t the cause.

Disgruntled, Emma tried moving around him to get into the car, but Neal blocked her path. “Talk to me,” he pleaded. “How are we supposed to figure things out if we don’t talk to each other?”

Letting her best poker face side over her features, Emma spoke evenly. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

As far as Emma was concerned, this baby was Neal’s, no matter what the test results turned out to be. There was absolutely no reason to even speculate. Killian was married expecting a child with his wife. Why ruin what happiness they had with something that had the potential to ruin so many lives? More importantly, why couldn’t Emma resist the compulsion to reach out to Killian?

During the ride home, Emma made small talk, hoping to distract Neal from wanting to press the issue of what was bothering her. “There was quite a crowd today,” she commented.

“Yeah,” Neal replied. “I’m surprised Gold and Belle weren’t there.”

“They have the baby,” Emma shrugged. “Plus, he has the company, so why bother getting close to Regina?”

“I suppose,” Neal sighed. “He really has shifted gears since becoming a father. I mean, sure, he still runs his businesses with an iron fist, but he doesn’t live and breathe every detail anymore, ya know?”

“Yeah.”

Thinking about Gold made Emma think about Milah. Her mother-in-law lied to Neal his whole life and Emma despised the woman for putting the man she loved through so much pain. Now, she felt like a hypocrite.

“Seeing Belle and Gold with Bae makes me even more excited for our little one’s arrival.”

Seeing Neal’s wide smile and obvious joy, Emma felt like a fraud, but she pushed down her emotions. Curving her lips, she loved how wonderful a father Neal was and how much they had to look forward to with this new baby. 

“Do you want to be surprised,” she asked.

“We were with Henry.”

“Yeah, but maybe this time around we can choose colors and buy gender specific clothes.”

Shrugging, but still smiling, Neal focused on the road as he made a turn. “How is your sister handling all of this…stuff?”

“Mary-Margaret is fine,” Emma swore. “She’s tougher than she looks. Besides, being Bailey Gold’s godmother is making her happy.”

“Would making her godmother to our child be too much?”

“I don’t know,” Emma shrugged. “I mean, I’m sure she’ll eventually have a baby of her own, so throwing godchildren at her seems silly.”

“Then who else?”

Frowning in thought, Emma shook her head. “I’m not sure.”

“What about Killian as the godfather?”

Chocking, Emma’s eyes bulged. “You’ve got to me kidding!”

“What,” Neal asked innocently. “He’s my oldest friend.”

“Who is irresponsible and cavalier and hardly the kind of guy to pick up the slack!”

“Yes, he’s going to be a father, too.”

“Another reason not to choose him,” Emma stated. “He’ll be too busy with his own kid.”

“I guess,” Neal shrugged. Knowing Emma and Killian pretty much got along for his sake, he supposed he shouldn’t push his luck.

Pulling into their driveway, Neal put the car in park before reaching for his wife’s hand. “How about we go out to dinner tonight? Just the two of us?”

Her first reaction as to refuse, but seeing the puppy dog look in his eyes, Emma softened. “That actually sounds really nice.”

Kissing her hand, Neal grinned from ear-to-ear. Hopefully, al little romance would shake Emma out of her mood and they would go back to being happy. Ignoring the little voice of doubt in the back if his mind, Neal walked Emma into their house.


	22. Chapter 22

Not seeing a single familiar face in the crowd, Ariel was ready to balk. Eric promised she would find friends at the polo match, but instead all her husband did was stay to the shadows and watch Killian Jones like a hawk. At one point, Ariel thought she saw Emma and Neal Cassidy, but she couldn’t be sure.

While her husband plotted, Ariel pulled out her phone to talk to Belle. The pair texted and Ariel gushed over photos of Bae. He was so adorable!

Looking at houses here in town, Ariel couldn’t get Eric to decide on any of the listings. In fact, she was touring houses alone. Asking Belle to join her next week, Ariel was thrilled and relieved when her friend said she would help.

When the polo match concluded, Ariel couldn’t read Eric’s expression. Was he pleased or angry? Ever since she met him, Eric had an issued with Killian. Whenever she asked for details, Eric was vague and only said the other man wronged him. Normally, Ariel wouldn’t pry, but now Eric’s obsession was taken up a notch.

Once they were back at the hotel, she left her husband to his work while she went down to the spa for a massage. Should she demand answers? Killian Jones was a decent polo player, and came off as the roguish sort, but otherwise, she didn’t know anything about him.

Feeling relaxed and refreshed leaving the spa, Ariel returned to their room to dress. On impulse, she decided to visit Belle and the baby. Maybe her friend would have a better idea why Killian was such a bad character. Meeting Belle at Ruby’s restaurant, she hugged Ruby and then Belle before spotting little Bailey in his carrier in the booth. 

“Hey there, little one,” Ariel greeted, stroking the baby’s chubby cheek.

Bae smiled and cooed at the pretty redhead, but his eyes looked around for his mommy. Not seeing her, Bae began fussing, kicking out his legs. Only when Belle sat down to rock the carrier did Bae calm down. Giving him the pacifier, Belle smiled watching her son close his eyes and fall asleep.

“He is so adorable,” Ariel said a she watched the baby from the other side of the booth.

“He fills my heart every time I look at him,” Belle smiled.

Looking over at her friend, Belle picked up the menu wondering what to have. When Ariel brought up Killian, Belle stiffened. Remembering how Killian drugged her just to get back at Robbie, well, she couldn’t really say nice things about the man.

“Has Eric discussed his plans with Robert,” Belle asked. “Maybe they can work together-”

“I think he’s working alone,” Ariel insisted. “And I’m worried.”

“I don’t blame you,” Belle said frowning. “Ariel, just be careful. That man seems like the type to lash out first and ask questions later.”

“That’s probably why Eric loathes him.”

An idea popped into Belle’s head. “Have you talked to Neal? He and Killian go way back. They’ve been friends since college. He may know.”

Ariel looked uncertain. “I don’t really know him.”

“Easily fixed,” Belle assured her. “I’ll plan a dinner and invite everyone over. We can all socialize and it will give you a chance to talk to Neal.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. If you want I can even talk to Neal privately,” Belle offered. “I’m sure he’ll have some sort of insight.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t mind?”

“Of course not.” Pausing when the waitress came to talk their order, Belle waited until the woman was out of earshot before giving Ariel a confident smile. Resuming conversation, comparing Storybrooke to Paris, the pair wished they could do more traveling together. They managed to make it through the meal to dessert before Bailey woke up.

Ariel loved holding him and making funny faces so he would smile. Watching the pair, Belle was glad Ariel was here. The two of them got along so well. Briefly, she wondered what Robbie was doing home all alone, but didn’t dwell on the thought because the ice cream arrived. Laughing, glad to have this outing, Ruby joined them and the conversation filled with laughter.

****

Finishing up some emails, Gold wasn’t used to the house being so quiet. With Belle and Bae gone for the afternoon, Gold seized the opportunity to get some work done. Heading for his study intending to get some details out of the way with his other businesses and handle some conference calls, Gold settled in for the long haul.

Work concluded, the silence started creeping in on him, but before Gold could feel the full loneliness of the moment, he pushed aside is melancholy to focus on practical matters. Belle and Bae would be back, so there was nothing to fear. In fact, he took this opportunity to make sure all record of the security footage was wiped clean.

Thinking of that night, Gold glanced over at his locked drawer. As memories replayed in his mind, Gold felt his cock grow hard. On impulse, he unlocked the drawer, took out the drive, and plugged the device into the computer. His hand hesitated over the mouse. There was nothing wrong with seeing how much was on the drive, so why did he feel dirty and giddy all at once?

Before he could change his mind, Gold double clicked on the video. He saw the shot of the desk until the image jumbled to suddenly display Belle falling backwards onto the surface. Watching her pert breasts give a little bounce, Gold inhaled a sharp breath as the throbbing started between his thighs. Seeing Belle’s head fall back as he spread her body over the desk, Gold’s eyes shined with fascination. He was never able to watch all of Belle's reactions in the moment when they made love, only a few glances here and there. The sight of her coming undone by his hands made Gold grit his teeth as his blood warmed. 

Watching his own image climb over Belle, Gold grunted and shifted in his chair. There was no sound, but he could tell by the little jerks of her body Belle was overcome with pleasure. The images were erotic and forbidden, which had Gold thinking wicked thoughts, trying in vain to resist temptation. As his mouth moved to suckle her breasts, Gold watched Belle’s reaction on the screen. Loving the sight of her how she smiled as she dug her hands into his hair, Gold could almost taste the flavor of her flesh on his tongue. He could practically feel little droplets of her milk trickle down his throat as his eyes remained glued to the video.

The way Belle smiled as she bit her bottom lip was Gold’s undoing. Fingers fumbling with his belt, he worked quickly to free his cock so he could stroke his flesh as he watched himself fucking Belle. The sensation of the air hitting his naked penis tore another groan from his throat. Running his fingers over and around his tip until he felt his pre-cum drip, Gold moved one hand to squeeze his shaft, gently rubbing up and down. The pleasure was good, but he knew he could feel more. Licking his hand, he imagined his saliva was really Belle’s juices. Taking his shaft in his hand again, Gold cried out as the waves of pulsing heat overwhelmed his senses.

He was kissing a path down Belle’s body now and Belle arched in reaction. Gold saw her lips moving and tried to remember what she said in that moment. Did she cry his name? Pumping faster, Gold gritted his teeth as he took in the images of Belle rolling her hips against his tip and grabbing the edge of the desk for better purchase as she screamed her pleasure. Gold saw his face between her legs, licking and savoring every inch of her sex and his mouth salivated for another taste. Belle went wild beneath him as he finally drew back and entered her.

Panting, slapping his shaft faster and faster as the throbbing pleasure built, Gold dropped his other hand to his sac to knead his balls. The action caused a spike in the sensations, pushing him closer to orgasm. Resisting the urge to close his eyes, Gold couldn’t see as much of Belle now since he was over her, fucking her, but seeing the fast pace, Belle’s nails digging into his skin, Gold could almost hear his beautiful wife’s cries in his ears as he sent her over the edge.

In the video, Gold’s head fell back as he shouted and spilled. In his seat, his full attention was on Belle’s expression. Her eyes were closed, her mouth open in a scream, and her neck strained from the effort as her body writhed.

So gorgeous! So perfect! Belle loved the way he fucked her hard! She milked him so deep and he touched her womb and still she wanted more!

“Fuck,” Gold panted as he felt his seed rise. Determined, he kept his focus on the screen until he saw himself roll off Belle and take her with him to the floor.

The footage cut off, the screen went dark, and Gold let his eyes close as he pumped faster. Hearing the slap of flesh, remembering the images of Belle from the video, Gold climaxed shouting her name.

“Belle!”

His hot cum shot up high before falling back over his hands and jeans. Panting and groaning from the aftershocks, Gold couldn’t move for several minutes. All he knew was how much he wanted to watch the video again.


	23. Chapter 23

Humming as she entered her office, Regina had very reason in the world to be cheerful. Since the polo match, she and Killian were inseparable. He was being romantic and attentive and gushing over the baby and her changing shape. Even better, her husband was quite a tiger in the bedroom on top of everything else. Forgetting all about her worries where Emma was concerned, Regina was once more feeling secure in her life and in her marriage, and as a result, felt on top of the world.

Until she checked her voicemail.

Smile souring, she immediately called Sydney, snapping the second he answered. “What do you mean there is a delay?!”

“Calm down, Regina,” Sydney pleaded. “The forger is backed up. The project will just take a few extra weeks.”

“I want this done now! The sooner I destroy Gold in the tabloids, the faster his reputation will be torn to shreds! No one will believe his reform stuck and that is the leverage I need to get the other balls rolling!”

“But, don’t people already think he’s a monster? Will they even be shocked?”

Rolling her eyes, Regina couldn’t believe Sydney couldn’t see her vision. “Yes, Gold is already considered the beast of business, but no one has ever found any evidence of illegal dealings. His reputation was built on rumors and whispers instilled by fear. Gold used people’s secrets against them to get what he wanted. Even when he didn’t, he refused to show mercy. He always went in for the kill. When this article hits the stands, people will have even more reason to hate him!”

“We still don’t ‘have proof,” Sydney pointed out. “The fabrication will break down upon further scrutiny. He could sue and win. They’ll probably print a retraction and he’ll be vindicated.”

“Ah, but the doubt will always be there,” Regina smiled. “The deal is real, so are the documents and the particulars involved. There is enough truth to the lie to plant a seed of doubt in the public consciousness, even if they print a retraction.”

“If he finds out your responsible-”

“He won’t Sydney,” she snapped. “We’re covered our tracks. There are a _lot _of people who hate Gold enough to frame him, but even more who will want revenge for what went wrong with that deal.”__

“I will try to put a rush on things-”

“Offer more money,” Regina interrupted. “I’ll pay any price. I want Gold disgraced in the media same as my mother was,” she said bitterly. “He’ll pay for all he’s done.”

Disgruntled after hanging up the phone, Regina sat back in her chair, turning away from her desk to look out the window at the view. Running her hands over her growing belly, she feared her bitterness was taking over her life. How many times did she tell Cora to give up on revenge? Now, here she was, poised to make the same mistakes. Did she want her child to inherit the feud her mother forced on her? All for a piece of plastic?

One last try, she silently promised. Just this last trick and if she didn’t wrestle the company back form Gold, then Regina vowed to abandon the whole idea. She had a company of her own to run and her own family to drive her focus. Gold had a life now too, and clearly, Belle was the man’s happiness. Regina wanted Killian to be hers. Sometimes, catching the way Gold and Belle looked at one another, usually wearing secret, knowing smiles, Regina was tackled with pangs of envy. Those two were so sickeningly in love. Once, Regina thought she and Killian were the same. Lately, they seemed to be on their way back to the way things were when they first married. Hopefully, they were through the rough waters and could now relax and enjoy the changes life sent their way. 

If this latest scheme didn’t work, Regina would bury the past with her mother and focus her full energies on being a mother in her own right. Her father may be disappointed, but Regina knew if this child was a boy, Albert would be too preoccupied with being a grandfather to notice. Regina knew Albert may not feel quite the same about a girl carrying on his legacy, but he would get over it soon enough. Besides, Regina could always have more children. 

Decision made, Regina turned back around to face her desk and soon her mind was back on track running her company. Right now, making a profit was in the forefront of her mind.

****

Hearing the car, Gold walked down the hall to greet his family as they came through the door. Belle carried Bae on her hip, his carrier in one hand and her purse over her shoulder. God, she was gorgeous.

“Hey,” he breathed.

“Hey,” Belle laughed as her husband took the carrier from her hands. Lifting Bae, she kissed his cheek before turning him to face Robbie. “Say hello to Papa,” she urged her son in her baby voice.

Smiling at his son, Gold eagerly lifted Bae out of Belle’s arms, holding him up and looking into those big brown eyes. “Hello, Bae,” he laughed. “Did you have fun with Mommy?”

Wiggling, Bae made a noise, causing his father to chuckle before bringing him close to kiss his cheek. Settling the baby over his shoulder, Gold reached out his other arm to Belle. His wife gladly walked into his arms, kissing his lips before resting her head on Robbie’s shoulder as she gazed lovingly at their son.

“We did have fun,” she said happily. “Though Ariel is a little concerned about Eric.”

Gold raised a brow. “Why?”

“His vendetta with Killian.”

Frowning, Gold didn’t like the idea of Eric making covert plans and leaving him out of the loop. They had a deal and if Eric violated the terms of their agreement, Gold was going to make him very, very sorry.

“Hey,” Belle whispered as she ran her fingertips over the deep wrinkles of his forehead and cheeks. “You’re scowling.”

Sighing, Gold turned to kiss her palm. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

“You’re beastly face means you’re plotting.”

Gold blinked. “My ‘beastly’ face?”

“That’s what I call it.” Moving to take the baby, Belle settled Bae on her hip. “Don’t go around trying to investigate Eric.”

“Why not,” he blinked. “If he is doing something behind my back that breaks our deal-”

Cutting off his words with a soft kiss, Belle inhaled his scent, savoring the sensation of his lips pressing to hers. Opening her mouth, she kissed him again, slanting her mouth so she could easily deepen the touch. The first taste of Robbie made her toes curl as a moan escaped from her mouth to his.

Gasping, Gold allowed Belle access so their tongues could lightly stroke and explore. After spending the afternoon seeking his own pleasure, Gold would think his body would be spent, but the first touch of his wife had him hardening, eager to make love to her right here, right now.

Bailey’s crying drew them out of the moment. Wearing a promising smile, Belle backed out of his arms to carry the baby up to the nursery. He was due for a nap. Gritting his teeth as he watched her go, Gold tried suppressing his baser urgings. Belle wanted him to be a better man, and goodness knows he certainly transformed for her, but if Eric was in violation of their contract, Gold was going to make damn sure the man paid the price.

This wouldn’t be about maintaining his reputation and earning a profit. No, the insult would be on a personal level. Gold offered Eric Prince a fair deal. He was more than willing to compromise, which was something he rarely did. Sure, he needed Eric’s investment, but Gold could have pushed is leverage to force Eric’s hand. If Eric took the offered olive branch for granted, throwing that trust in his face, Gold would destroy him.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Gold wasn’t sure what to do first; investigate Eric, or go upstairs and make love to Belle. The throbbing in his pants won out along with Gold’s desire to watch Belle’s face as she came in his arms.

Once he was in the bedroom, he grabbed a few condoms out of the drawer, leaving them on the nightstand. He wasn’t going to let Belle out of his bed for the rest of the day. Hearing footsteps, he watched her enter the room.

“Out like a light,” she smirked , moving to the closet.

Taking off her heels, Belle sighed in relief. The shoes were beautiful, but being out in them all day was painful. Feeling eyes on her, Belle glanced over her shoulder. Seeing Robbie’s lustful expression, her mouth went dry. Blinking, she watched his hands go to the belt of his jeans. Turning, Belle stood in place, watching her husband slide the jeans off his hips. His erection was visible through his boxers and Belle felt her heart pounding in her ears. 

Focusing her gaze on his face, she saw the unspoken question in his eyes. In answer, Belle reached for the zipper of her dress. Already feeling wet, all she wanted was to get naked and have Robbie make love to her. Moving forward, Belle captured his lips for a hot kiss.

Falling together onto the bed, they helped rid each other of their clothing. Once they were both naked, they calmed, knowing they had all the time in the world. Or until the baby woke up. 

“My love,” Gold whispered as he took her lips for a slow, firm kiss.

They were just getting started.


	24. Chapter 24

Kissing a hot path down Robbie’s neck to his chest, hearing him moan in delight and feeling him arch beneath her hands, Belle filled with a sense of power. Robbie was at her mercy while she was on top of him, in control and ready to make him burn. Continuing her exploration over his chest, Belle swirled her tongue around his nipple, smoothing her hands over his skin, all the while loving the fact this man was hers.

Moving down to his stomach, Belle nuzzled and licked, savoring every taste of him. His erection was rising proudly; there was no mistaking when she felt his tip rubbing her breasts as she moved downward. Robbie’s arched in silent plea as she moved closer to his erection. Smiling, Belle stroked him lightly from tip to sac, but didn’t allow her fingertips to linger. Instead, she kissed and tasted his inner thighs, teasing him in such a way his lower body bowed off the mattress.

What was she doing to him? His blood felt like it was on fire, he was so hard, and there was no way he could stop from whimpering her name as his eyes followed her progress. The minx licked and sucked his sac, causing his cock to jerk and his voice to quiver. Gold’s hands reached out for his wife, but she was already moving or to new territory. Growling as he arched into her hands, Gold felt her soft, warm lips on his knee.

“I love you,” she whispered before licking his skin. “Every part of you.”

Panting, Gold wanted to take Belle’s words to heart. She never deceived him. Belle’s love proved strong a thousand times over again. His knee shouldn’t matter, but he still felt ashamed of his weakness.

All thoughts scattered, however, when his clever wife kissed her way back up his legs, pausing to gently stroke his balls.

“Yes,” Gold cried as he moved against her hand. “Right there!”

Kissing his skin, running her tongue along the sensitive seam between each testicle, Belle’s moaning caused Robbie to thrash. Teasing him this way was playing a dangerous game, but she couldn’t resist. Robbie made her beg so many times in his arms over the past year and now she wanted to turn the tables. Still licking his sac, she reached out to rub the tip of his penis, which drove Robbie over the edge.

Before Belle realized what was happening, she was being torn away from her prize and tossed onto her back. Laughing as she bounced on the bed, Belle looked up to watch Robbie as he climbed over her. Those dark eyes were strong and full of undisguised lust. Unafraid, Belle wrapped an arm around his neck even as her leg wrapped around his waist. Cupping the back of his neck, Belle guided Robbie forward, gladly accepting the hot kiss and press of his weight.

Oh, she loved him so much! Moaning as their tongues danced, wild and frantic from the desperation, nothing else felt so wonderful. Gasping as their lips came apart and together in a series of heart pounding kisses, Belle tried not to be too loud. The last thing she wanted right now was for the baby to wake up.

Feeling his erection sliding slowly over her slick folds, Belle moaned softly in his mouth. “You feel so good.”

“You like that, Belle,” he rasped. “My cock caressing you?”

“Yes,” she sobbed. “Oh,” she moaned again. “So good!”

Gritting his teeth, Gold struggled to remember why he shouldn’t just thrust deep into her creamy heat and fuck her until they were both delirious with pleasure. Moving to lick her neck, Gold cupped one of her breasts, letting the pad of his thumb roll over her erect nipple, Belle arched into his touch, making Gold smile against her skin.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he whispered as he nibbled along her collarbone. “Let go.”

Crying out, Belle held Robbie close, knowing he was going to make her beg. Gasping, her eyes followed him as he moved to take one of her breasts in his mouth. The sensation of his warm tongue over her nipple sent a strike of throbbing heat down to her core, causing her inner muscles to clench in anticipation. Raking a hand through is hair, she beseeched for more.

Taking her other breast in his mouth, Gold was rewarded when several droplets of her milk flowed into his tastebuds. Loving the taste of her, all of her, Gold eagerly drank what her body offered. As he suckled, Gold reached down between Belle’s legs to tease her clit, delighted when Belle’s body jerked in reaction.

“Robbie,” she gasped. “Please!”

The sensations were too much! Reaching down to grab his wrist even as she held his head in place, Belle tried prying his fingers away from her clit to rub over her folds instead, but he refused to relent. Riding his hand, Belle couldn’t escape the raw pleasure crashing upon her in endless waves. Straining, Belle gasped his name again when Robbie moved one of his fingers to her core. The second his finger thrust deep, teasing her inner spot, Belle came in a sudden burst that made her see stars.

Releasing her breast so he could watch her face, Gold did not want to miss a single second of watching Belle climaxing against his hand and body. Easing her down gently, he watched her eyes open, saw those blue pools glazed with passion and twinkling at him, and was unable to reset slamming his mouth down for another deep taste of her.

As the plunge of his tongue started to rekindle the fire in her blood, Belle rolled until she was straddling his waist. Breaking the kiss, Belle adjusted her body so her wet sex could easily rub up and down the length of his thick, hard penis. Pressing his shaft into his belly, Belle rested her palms on Robbie’s chest, smiling down at him, as she rolled her hips to rub her inner labia and juices against him from his tip to his root.

Unable to stand the intensity of the growing pleasure, Belle arched her back, closing her eyes as she continued to ride. Watching her movements, Gold wanted Belle to have her desire, but he wanted to be inside her this time. Seizing her hips, Gold revolved Belle beneath him once again, ignoring her moans of protest as he reached for one of the condoms. Tearing the wrapper with his teeth, Gold moved away just enough to slide the condom over his erection.

“I can’t stand it,” he confessed as he fell over her body. Kissing Belle deep, Gold positioned his cock at her entrance. “Sweetheart,” he growled as he sank deep. 

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Belle shamelessly arched into his frame, seeking the release only he could give her. Oh, he was touching her so profoundly! Clenching him, Belle thrust her hips in time with his, eager for her next orgasm.

The moment was drawn out as Gold slowly sank into her wet, throbbing warmth. The second he was fully sheathed, Gold kissed her hard. Rolling his hips slowly, Gold was determined to make the moment last. Pinning one of her hands above her head, he watched her smirk before her other hand reached around to grab one of is buttock cheeks. Belle squeezed his flesh as he thrust faster into her body.

“Fuck, yes, Belle,” he growled. “Oh, take me! Fuck, you feel so good!”

Pounding just a little harder, Gold made sure he was rubbing her clit with every pass. Exploring her mouth, Gold knew he wanted to taste her flavor as he spilled his seed. The taste of her milk was delicious, but in this moment he wanted the essence of his soulmate to capture all of his senses and fill his being.

The pleasure doubled over, making them both cry in unison as they moved faster toward the top of the waves. Soon, they would crest and fall together. Gold pushed harder, gritting his teeth as the pleasure throbbed. Belle, sweet Belle, met his pace, as eager as he to find release.

Throwing his head back, Gold shouted to the ceiling as he felt Belle milking him, coming around him so violently, he came seconds later. His seed spilled hot and fast, but Gold still pumped in and out of her until he felt Belle go limp beneath him. Releasing his grip on her wrists, Gold collapsed into her arms.

Moaning in delight as Belle secured her arms and legs around her husband, she breathed heavily as her heart rate slowly returned to normal. “That was…hmmm.”

Chuckling, Gold lifted his head just enough to allow him to see her grin. “I’m just getting started with you, dearie.” 

To prove his point, Gold eased out of her sheath, removed the used condom, and reached for a new one. Within minutes, his hands and tongue once more had Belle writhing in ecstasy. This time when he thrust deep, they both shouted in joy as the manifestation of their love exploded over them with such force, their world went dark as they fell into each other’s arms.


	25. Chapter 25

Walking in the park, smiling down at the stroller and seeing her sleeping son, Belle enjoyed the freshly crisp air as she headed over to the pond. She wanted to have more outings, but did get busy some days. Sitting on the bench, Belle’s eyes automatically searched the crowd for familiar faces. A few weeks passed since she ran into Ashley. Belle wondered what happened to the girl. 

After feeding the ducks, Belle walked home, fed and changed Bae, and was getting ready to text Ariel when she heard the car pull into the driveway. Securing Bae on her hip, she smiled as she clutched his little fist. 

“Daddy’s home,” she said cheerfully as she went to get the door. Seeing Neal on the other side of the threshold, she blinked in surprise. 

“Hi,” Belle smiled in greeting.

“Hey,” Neal nodded. “Is Gold around?”

“He was at the office this morning, but I expect him back any minute.”

“Do you mind if I wait? There’s something I want to discuss with him.”

Belle stepped aside. “Come in.”

Smiling his thanks, Neal’s attention shifted to the baby. Bae’s eyes followed Neal as he walked with Belle into the living room As he sat, Neal couldn’t get over how fast the baby as growing. Of course, time with Henry seemed to fly by.

Watching Belle bounce Bae in her lap, Neal laughed. “He’s certainly squirmy.”

Laughing, Belle nodded. “He certainly is.” As if in agreement, Bae flopped his arms, giving a little baby laugh.

“May I hold him?”

“Sure.” Belle handed Bae over to Neal, smiling as her son’s eyes widened as he stared at the newcomer. “Can I get you anything? A drink?”

Wrapping an arm under the baby, Neal held Bailey to his chest, taking his little hand before shaking his head at Belle. “No thanks,” he said before looking at Bae. “Hey, there little guy,” he chuckled. 

Bae just continued staring, making Neal laugh as he looked over at Belle. “Does he do this with everyone?”

“Just you,” Belle laughed. “I think you fascinate him.”

“Really?”

Neal smiled down at the baby, making funny faces, trying to get Bailey to smile. Instead, the baby continued his long stare. In the end, Neal shrugged. At least, the baby wasn’t crying.

Gold arrived a few minutes later, pleased Neal dropped by. Seeing how well behaved Bae was for Neal, Gold felt a very slight pang that the two were not brothers, but all of that drama was now water under the bridge. He was glad to have a working relationship and friendship with the man. 

Seeing how Neal wanted privacy, Belle took the baby back into her arms, saying her goodbyes before taking Bae up to the library nook for a story. She loved the quiet afternoons when she could read to her son.

Escorting Neal to his home office, Gold closed the door and gave the other man his full attention. “What can I do for you?”

Raking a hand through his hair, Neal briefly considered saying he made a mistake and running out the door, but some invisible force kept his feet planted on the floor. Was he really doing this? Did he really doubt his wife?

“I need the name of your P.I.”

Gold managed to conceal his surprise. “What for?”

Sighing, Neal took a seat. “It’s Emma.”

Gold’s brows shot up his forehead at the news. “Is something going on?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out,” Neal confessed. “Emma is smart. She does this sort of thing for a living, so I need a guy who knows how to work around the expected.”

“Graham always does a good job, but have you tried talking to Emma?”

Barking out a laugh, Neal shook his head. “Yeah and she swore everything was fine, but after eleven years of marriage, I can read her. She’s been acting funny around Killian and there is this…awkwardness in the air between us. Those two act different now too, like they are keeping a secret. I need to know what it is.”

Understanding, Gold nodded. “I’d be happy to give you Graham’s contact information, but I want you to be sure. There may not be a chance to go back.”

Going into details wasn’t his intention, but Neal ended up confessing his worries to Gold. “Emma and Killian have always had a sarcastic kind of banter between them. I mean, Killian would flirt and Emma would put him in his place with some sort of insult. Killian always had a crush on Emma, but we were married. Lately though, whenever they’re in the same room, the flow is off. I’ve confronted Emma and she nearly snapped my head off, but avoided answering the question, which left me thinking the worst.”

“I know it’s none of my business, but are you and Emma having marriage problems?”

“We were a bit when my mother was in town.” Shifting on his seat, Neal didn’t enjoy remembering that time, but after Milah left town, he and Emma fell back into their normal routine. “She changed after she found out about the pregnancy,” Neal concluded.

“And you have questions about the baby?”

Sighing, Neal shook his head. “I don’t want to, but I don’t know what to think. Emma and I have been together for a long time and some of the mystery fades and the routine takes over,” he trailed off, giving Gold a look. “You may understand more when you and Belle get past the first decade mark.”

In ten years, the only aspect of his marriage he wanted to change was perhaps the number of children under this roof.

“I still love Emma,” Neal stressed. “Very much. I just need a straight answer. Can you help me?”

At first, Gold hesitated. The last thing he wanted was to see Neal get hurt, but obviously Neal’s presences here signified his desperation for answers. Neal could have hired any private investigator, but he wanted the best. Handing over Graham’s card, Gold sincerely hoped Neal wouldn’t be hurt by the truth. 

Thanking Gold, Neal shook his hand, politely declining an invitation to lunch, instead choosing to make a hasty exit. Walking Neal to the door, Gold considered if he and Belle would fall into such a stale routine that they ended up doubting one another. So far, they suffered through obstacles, but Gold fortunately never suspected Belle of cheating on him. Hopefully, he never will.

Leaning heavily on his cane, Gold entered the library to see his wife smiling down at the sleeping baby in her arms. Belle looked in his direction when a floorboard creaked, alerting her to Robbie’s presence. 

“He just fell asleep,” she whispered.

Nodding, Gold moved to sit beside her. The sight of his sleeping son never failed to tug at his heart. Reaching out to take Bae’s little hand, Gold inhaled a sharp breath. He and Belle shared a knowing look.

“You should put him in his crib,” Gold whispered.

“In a minute,” she softly responded.

Neither one of the parents knew how much time elapsed before Belle rose to carry their son up to the nursery. Once Bailey was tucked in, she kissed his forehead before heading back downstairs to the library. Seeing Robbie standing by the window, she moved to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning into his frame. Gold kissed the top of her head and his arm came around her shoulders to hold on tight.

“I love you,” Gold whispered as he gave her temple a kiss.

“I love you, too.”

For several seconds, the couple stood in each other’s embrace, basking in the moment. Looking out at the backyard, Belle loved the view. Her life was perfect. She was in love and happy and never wanted to let go of the feeling.

Holding Belle a smidgen tighter, Gold wondered about Neal and Emma. Logically, he knew people grew apart and separated as a result. Clearly, Neal still loved Emma, but what if Emma no longer loved Neal? Gold’s biggest fear was losing his family. There was no other woman for him. Belle was his soulmate but she was young. What if she decided he wasn’t what she wanted after all? What if she took Bailey and left like all the others in his life?

Banishing such dark thoughts, Gold knew, logically, there was no reason to worry. Still, planning a romantic date wouldn’t be remiss.


	26. Chapter 26

On impulse, Regina stopped by the store on her way home. She normally let the servants take care of such details, but there were a few things Regina wanted to get without having the items passing hands. Lost in her own thoughts, she snapped to attention seeing some baby clothes. Smiling softly at the little blue outfit, Regina wondered if she was having a boy or a girl. She would have to wait several more weeks to discover the gender.

Deep down, Regina hoped to give Killian a son. Their child would be the heir to both the Spencer and the Jones fortunes and legacies. Yes, there was no rule saying a woman couldn’t handle the burden. After all, Regina was handling her affairs rather well; however, there was simply a yearning in her heart for a boy.

Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, Regina turned her head and saw none other than Emma Cassidy looking through the clothes on the next rack. Regina was about to retreat, but Emma lifted her head and spotted her. Forcing a grin, Regina nodded in greeting. “Well, if it isn’t Emma Cassidy.”

“Hello, Regina.” Emma’s tone was almost dismissive as she looked through the baby clothes. Dealing with Regina was the last thing she needed on her plate right now.

Expression souring, Regina always detested how Emma acted as if she was above everyone else. Sure, the woman was a success story, but she wasn’t the only one! Regina was a success! A woman running her own fortune five hundred company was pretty astounding, especially in a male dominated field. What made Emma so special? The woman got pregnant as a teenager and nearly ruined her life.

“Shopping for baby clothes,” Regina asked with a false smile.

Tempted to roll her eyes, Emma bit back a rude retort. Antagonizing Regina wouldn’t be a good idea, especially not now considering the secret she was keeping. 

“Just getting ideas,” Emma shrugged. Opening her mouth to say her goodbyes, Emma was caught off guard when Regina blocked her path. Taking in the sight of Regina’s sickeningly sweet smile, Emma knew there was going to be a confrontation.

“I was wondering,” Regina smirked, her head titled ever-so-slightly. “When is your husband going to come and work for me?”

Laughing with disbelief, Emma wasn’t sure what game Regina was playing. “Excuse me?”

“Neal has been doing an excellent job consulting for Gold. I’m grateful, seeing as how I plan to take back Spencer Enterprises. I would be happy to buy him out of his contract and pay him double.” 

Smelling a rat, Emma stiffened. Neal wasn’t some pawn on the chessboard, so catching Regina’s innuendo about having a connection to Neal wasn’t going over well. Regina pulled this nonsense on her before, trying to seduce Neal and poking holes in their relationship years ago on Cora’s orders, so Emma was wise to the trick. Back then, she and Neal were in love and partners in many ways. Presently, their marriage was on shaky ground, but Emma would be damned if she would let Regina see the vulnerability. If the other woman tried to pull out her old box of tricks, would she and Neal be able to weather the storm, or would Regina finally succeed in breaking them apart once and for all?

“I think you should speak to Neal,” Emma evenly stated. Refusing to allow Regina to see a hint of her real fear, Emma put on a brave face. “If your offer is genuine and you really do have this…connection you claim with my husband.”

Laughing off the words, Regina folded her arms across her chest. “Did I hit a nerve, Emma?”

“Focus on your own husband,” Emma advised before walking away. Unfortunately, Emma was unable to make her escape because Regina moved faster, diving into Emma’s personal space and looking furious.

“Speaking of Killian,” she bit out, her dark eyes staring directly into Emma’s. “Why are the two of you being so secretive lately?”

“We’re not.” Emma kept her poker face on, but struggled when Regina refused to back down.

“I’m not blind,” she spat. “Something has changed between the two of you and I want to know what it is.”

Shrugging, Emma walked around Regina. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Ask Killian.”

Eyes narrowing after the blonde, Regina wasn’t sure what to think. Maybe pregnancy hormones were making her paranoid, but her gut sensed something was off about those two these days. Being a business woman, Regina knew how vital listening to her instincts could be. Taking out her cell, she made another call to Sydney. As much as she hated to admit this, Regina just may need to seek help from a professional. 

If she should be worried about Killian, then she wanted some solid evidence. This baby was supposed to change everything. If Regina could no longer trust Killian, then she wanted to know now. A drawn out custody battle was not her first choice, but having evidence in her hands would be preferable.

Hearing news about her plans, Regina couldn’t hold back a smile. Gold would never know what hit him. She was going to win this round. No one was going to stop her, least of all Emma Cassidy.

****

Belle noticed the photographer hunched behind the dumpster when she left the shop through the back door. Taking out her keys, she tried to act as normal as possible as she made her way to her car. Once she drove away, the person didn’t follow, but just in case, Belle drove the longer way to Mary-Margaret’s to pick up Bae.

Once home, Belle tried to put the incident out of her mind. Robbie was a public figure of sorts, and people could be curious about the baby, so perhaps that was the reason for the sudden public interest. The subject completely slipped her mind as she fell back into her normal routine of splitting her time between home and the shop.

About a week later, Belle noticed another photographer following her around the grocery store. Doing her best to ignore the guy, she went about her business, but the photographer followed her out to the parking lot. Frightened, Belle quickly packed up her groceries and ran to Robbie. Driving to the office, security barred the man from passing the first check point, allowing Belle to escape into the building without having to worry about being followed. As she made her way to the elevators, she noticed the man getting comfortable outside, planning on waiting her out.

Unsure of what was going on, Belle went straight to her husband’s office. Thankfully, Bae was asleep, so he didn’t hear his mother demand to know what was going on. In the dark on the subject, Gold made a few calls and explained to his wife the photographer was freelance, claiming to be working on an independent project. Gold wanted details, but would have to wait for Graham to look into the matter.

In the meantime, Gold escorted Belle home, helping shield the baby from the camera as continuous flashes followed their progress. Once they were home, Belle tucked Bae in for the night and tried pushing aside her irrational fear. The photographer just wanted a few shots for the gossip rags. There was nothing else suggesting something bad was going to happen. So why couldn’t Belle shake her worry?

A few weeks passed without incident and Belle forgot all about the photographer and the potential disaster, but then a reporter called the house asking for a comment about a deal called “Clover Dam” and asking her questions about how she felt being married to an amoral shark who killed innocent creatures for profit.

“Mrs. Gold, how well do you really know your husband,” the reporter pressed.

Frustrated, Belle laughed off the insinuations before hanging up the phone. Inhaling calm breaths, she tried cooling her temper. People attacked Robbie and she wasn’t going to sit on the sidelines to twiddle her thumbs! Belle would always fight for the man she loved just like he would always fight for her.

Hearing Bae cry, she made a mental note to speak to her husband about the phone call the second she had the baby settled. Right now, he son was hungry, so all else will have to wait.


	27. Chapter 27

“Belle, I have no idea,” Gold said later that evening. Changing out of his suit, Gold glanced at his wife sitting on the bed, worrying her lower lip. Graham was still conducting his investigation, but Gold wanted answers as much as she did. Having a reporter calling the house was crossing a line."‘I’ll take care of this,” he promised as he sat beside Belle, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

“I don’t want you to worry, sweetheart.”

Too late, but Belle managed a smile for his benefit. “Robbie, I know how you did business before we met. If there is anything you need to tell me, I want you to now you can be honest. I won’t hold the past against you; I would just like to know if I should-”

“Belle,” Gold cut off her words with a shake of his head. “I may have bent the rules to get ahead in the business world, but I never broke them completely.”

Belle studied his face, searching his eyes for sincerity. Satisfied, she let out a noise of relief before kissing his mouth with open lips. Gold responded immediately, darting his tongue between Belle’s lips to taste her as deeply as she would allow. Falling backwards onto the bed, Belle eagerly wrapped her arms around Robbie’s neck. Overwhelmed with love for this man, she never second-guessed his word.

Just as eager hands started tearing at clothing; Bae woke up and started crying to the rafters. Belle moved to rise, but Gold told her to allow Bae some time to self-sooth. Distracted by his kisses, Belle felt her heart being tugged in two different directions. Robbie was making her body burn with desire, but after a few minutes, Bae was still crying. Forcing her mouth free, Belle got to her feet as Robbie groaned in denial.

“Belle-”

“I’ll be right back,” she promised as she headed through the door.

Rolling over onto his back, Gold heaved a heavy sigh as he stared at the ceiling. His erection was demanding attention. Resisting the urge to take his manhood in hand, Gold tried to think of how to surprise Belle with a date. Every time he made plans, they fell through. The last reservations were cancelled due to Bae having a fever. At this rate, Gold wouldn’t get a chance to take Belle out until their first wedding anniversary.

Speaking of which, he needed to make arrangements for that surprise as well. Working even part time at the office had Gold’s attention divided. Belle was very supportive, but Gold knew she deserved more. His family was his priority, so he was now going to make a point of showing Belle and Bae his was always going to be here for them.

Getting to his feet, Gold entered the nursery, pleased by the sight of Belle rocking their son in her arms. Moving as quietly as possible, Gold looked over her shoulder at Bae’s sleeping face. 

“I can’t get over how beautiful he is,” Gold whispered.

Smiling over her shoulder, Belle’s heart gave a leap at the sight of her handsome husband. There were minutes when she just looked at Robbie and her body reacted. The connection they shared was so deep and beautiful; sometimes she could hardly believe her life was real.

Looking back down at Bae, Belle marveled at how much he grew in such a short amount of time. He was eating more too. Maybe the time to incorporate bottle feeding was on the horizon?

“Do you want to tuck him in,” she asked.

Nodding, Gold carefully took Bae from her arms, pressing a soft kiss to his head when he settled, before walking over to the crib. For a moment, Gold watched Bae sleep, taking in one breath then another. Feeling Belle by his side, Gold wrapped his free arm around her waist as he drew her into his frame. Life didn’t get better than knowing he was wanted and loved. In this moment, Gold was truly, truly happy.

****

Early the next morning, Regina’s cell phone woke her from a lovely dream. Grumbling, she tore off her blindfold and reached for the device. At the same moment her fingers grasped her cell, Regina realized she as alone in bed. Dismissing the occurrence because Killian was probably with his precious horse, Regina answered the call.

Finally! Some good news! Grinning form ear-to-ear, Regina demanded copies of the article. The second Sydney hit send, she checked her incoming mail. Sure enough, the tabloid showed off copies of the forged documents accusing Gold of all her mother’s crimes. Even better, the journalist called Gold out on his so-called tainted domestic life saying the wife and baby were a marketing gimmick.

Oh, she could just see the look on Gold’s face! Laughing aloud, Regina squealed happily as she scrolled down to see the pictures of Belle and the baby. The captions all called in to question Belle’s character, accusing her of becoming a broodmare for a paycheck. The journalist even quoted an anonymous source saying Gold paid Belle to socialize on his arm when he first came to town. 

Regina felt a very small pang of remorse because she never intended for Belle to be caught up in the crossfire. Her maternal instincts wanted to call Sydney and have Belle taken out of the article, but Regina hardened her heart and her resolve. The article was about business. People twisted the truth all the time. Yes, she vowed not to get personal, but this one article wasn’t a personal attack on Belle. Not really, Regina assured her conscience.

Tomorrow morning, the newest edition of the gossip rag would be out on the shelves. Regina was sure Gold would have to put out fires. Maybe the SEC will investigate! Regina laughed out loud imagining how Gold would have to prove his innocence. While he was busy scrambling to salvage his reputation, Regina would whisper into the ears of his investors. Once Gold was alone and disgraced, she would swoop in to pick up the pieces. Yes, the perfect plan!

****

The reservations were set. Gold even cleared a babysitter to watch Bae. Mary-Margaret was more than happy to sit with Bae for a few hours while Gold took Belle to the Beruit Rose’s restaurant. They couldn’t go too far, but Gold could still be romantic. Mr. Marco was expecting them promptly at six, which meant Gold had to get to the office and take care of a few details before returning home to keep Belle occupied so she wouldn’t guess his plans.

The second Gold walked through the door, his phone started ringing off the hook. The accusations were ridiculous to begin with, but when one reporter quoted a gossip rag as a source, Gold hung up. Unfortunately, he couldn’t ignore the situation.

David stormed into Gold’s office, throwing the rag down on his desk, demanding answers. Reading the first part of the article, seeing this so-called evidence, Gold raged. “This is forgery! I had nothing to do with any of this!”

“The magazine claims otherwise!” David snatched back the newspaper before Gold could read the part about Belle. Reading the headline, he scrunched his face in disgust.

“Who is this bloody source,” Gold demanded.

“Anonymous,” David stated. “I’ve already tried obtaining the information!”

Gold sneered, unwilling to believe David wasn’t going to give him the benefit of the doubt. “This is a _gossip rag _,” Gold pointed out. “Hardly a legitimate source!”__

“People are still taking notice, which is going to cost us time, money, and aggravation,” David argued.

The other man did have a point. Phillip and Eric demanded a meeting full of explanations. Between dodging the reporters, calling Graham, obtaining original records from the Clover Dam deal out of storage, and salvaging the scrapes of this latest deal, Gold forgot all about his planned surprise for Belle.

“This has Regina Spencer written all over it,” Gold explained to Graham when the man stopped by the office later that day. “Find me proof.”

Just when Gold was about to call the day a wash and leave, he walked by Eric’s office and overheard him talking on the phone. Gritting his teeth, Gold’s face turned red with anger. Eric was flying in his own man to gather information on Killian Jones. As far as Gold was concerned, Eric just violated their agreement!

Heads were going to roll!


	28. Chapter 28

Having a happy luncheon with Ruby, Ariel, and Mary-Margaret at the restaurant, Belle wasn’t aware of the odd looks strangers kept casting her way. Why would she notice when she had Bae behaving so sweetly, smiling and cooing as she laughed with her friends? Belle’s heart swelled as she watched Bae laugh as Ruby and Ariel made funny faces while playing peek-a-boo.

Ariel was the first one to see the article. They went shopping after lunch and Ariel saw the magazine on a passing newsstand. Seeing Robbie’s face in a corner photo, Belle became curious, reaching for her own copy. Her cheeks turned ashen as her eyes scanned the page. As if sensing his mother’s distress, Bae started crying, but Mary-Margaret lifted him up in her arms, giving Belle a concerned look.

“What’s wrong?”

Shaking her head, Belle couldn’t find the right words. The article was about the Clover Dam deal, but there had to be some mistake. Robbie swore there was nothing illegal about that transaction, and yet, this magazine printed supposed evidence to the contrary. Seeing the bits about her, the pictures of her and Bae, and then reading the accusations, her stomach fell to her knees.

“This is all a mistake,” Belle said weakly.

“I’m sure it is,” Ariel assured her friend as she placed a gentle hand on Belle’s shoulder.

Paying for the magazine, Belle moved to snatch Bae out of Mary-Margaret’s arms and secure him back onto the stroller. “I have to go.”

“Belle,” Ruby started. “Gossip rags print false articles all the time. Don’t let this get to you.”

Shaking her head, Belle pleaded with Ruby for understanding. “You don’t know – I have to talk to Robbie. I’m sorry. I have to go, but I’ll call you later.”

Giving all of her friends hugs, Belle hurried back to the car. Bae wouldn’t stop crying. Calling Robbie’s cell, the voicemail automatically picked up, indicating his phone was off. Calling his office, Belle heard another automated message and gritted her teeth.

Did Robbie know about all of this? If he did, and didn’t tell her – Belle didn’t like the idea of her husband keeping secrets. Determined to get answers, Belle drove to the office, but seeing the press camped outside the building, she quickly turned around to head in the opposite direction. As much as she wanted answers now, Belle knew Robbie would have to come home eventually.

Once she was through the front door, Belle put down her purse, tucked the magazine under her arm, and carried Bae upstairs. Trying nursing while reading the article, Belle couldn’t get Bae to settle down long enough to absorb any information. Sighing, she put the rag aside to focus on comforting her baby.

“Shh, my sweet Bailey," she said softly. “Everything is alright.”

Holding her son close, Belle kissed his cheeks, offering comfort as she stroked his peach fuzz hair. “I love you, my darling boy.”

Settling, Bae closed his eyes as he latched on to his mother’s milk. Letting out a relieved breath, Belle sat back in the rocking chair. Try as she might, worry still gnawed at her stomach. She wished she knew what was going on with the article and with Robbie.

Putting Bae down for a nap, Belle walked down to the first floor to call her husband again. Still not getting through, she sat dawn to fully read the article. By the end, a tear slid down her cheek. Was everything she thought about Robbie wrong?

****

“I completely agree.”

David’s statement made Gold blink in surprise. “You do?”

“If there is any real proof against you, the story wouldn’t be in a tabloid. The headline would be plastered across the front page of ‘The Daily Mirror’. Besides, this is just the kind of stunt my sister would pull.”

“The lack of legitimacy hasn’t stopped the SEC from calling me,” Gold grumbled.

“Unless they have evidence in their hands, they would be doing more than calling.” David always knew his family would stoop to some pretty low standards to get their way, but this method was a new level of desperation. “Regina wants us discredited.”

“Yes.” Gold was glad David was finally picking up on the tactics of doing business. “The question is: for what?”

“Probably to make a move with the information she had Ashley steal from us.”

“Any solid evidence on that front?”

Solemnly shaking his head, David wished he had better news. “I’ve compensated for a few of the deals, but Regina is probably going after our biggest targets.”

“This leaves us vulnerable both outside and within our own walls.”

Frowning, David met Gold’s gaze. “You suspect-”

“Phillip may not join forces with Eric Prince right way, but the second we lose a deal, those two will be after our seats.”

Sighing, David shook his head. The meeting they called earlier was a fiasco and did not go over well at all. Eric threw questions at David and Gold, demanding evidence of Gold’s innocence. Graham was still investigating, so Gold didn’t have anything to offer but more words. Regina unleashed a storm over their heads, undoubtedly knowing how they would be scrambling to bunker down for the duration. In his mind’s eye, Gold could see Regina laughing at them as she stood poised in her office, ready to rain down more brimstone.

“Regina threatened me with Clover Dam before,” Gold confessed.

David blinked in surprise. “When?”

“Before we met. When I first came to town to take over the company. She tried to send the SEC after me as well. The bluff didn’t work.”

“Obviously,” David said dryly. “How did you know she was bluffing?”

“Because I know all of my deals inside and out. Cora and I finalized that deal, so if there was any wrongdoing, the fault was on her end.”

Blaming Cora ruffled David’s feathers a bit, but he couldn’t turn a blind eye to the truth about his mother. “Is Graham investigating that angle?”

“If he wants to earn his paycheck,” Gold snapped.

“Well,” David sighed. “There isn’t much more we can do here tonight. Go home, Gold. We’ll figure all of this out tomorrow.”

Gold opened his mouth to protest, but David was already heading for the door. In all honesty, Gold dreaded going home. Of course, he could be worried for nothing. Belle didn’t read tabloids. Missing his family, Gold finished up the last of his work, heading out the back of the building. Even taking precautions, he still dodged a few determined reporters.

Thankfully, when he arrived home there wasn’t a group camped on the front lawn. One gossip article caused an awful lot of fanfare. Gold only hoped the drama would die down since they didn’t add fuel to the fire. Walking through the front door, eerie silence greeted him. Putting away his coat, Gold checked the kitchen. There was no sign of Belle, but a covered plate was warming on the stove. Taking the leftovers as a good sign, Gold paused at the sight of the photos on the fridge. The door was a collage of Bae’s smiles and special moments. Staring at the photos, tears stung Gold’s eyes.

Walking down the hall, he paused again on the stairs. Gazing at his wedding portrait, memories rose to the surface. Belle was so beautiful as she said her vows. She stole his breath. Hanging next to the wedding portrait was another of Belle and Gold smiling as Belle held Bae in her arms. The shot was taken right after the christening ceremony. Bae’s little smile was adorable. There was room beside the christening portrait for more family milestones, but Gold feared the space may remain empty.

Continuing up to the third floor, he saw the light glowing under the nursery door. Inhaling a deep breath, Gold gathered his courage. The time had come to face his wife.


	29. Chapter 29

Belle’s back was to him. Not being able to see her expression only tied his stomach into tighter knots. Bae was in her arms. Swaying in front of the window, Belle whispered stories in the baby’s ear about the legends of the constellations.

Moving to stand as close as he dared, Gold glanced out the window and up at the night sky. The full moon shined as bright as a beacon. The reflections from the glass fell over Belle’s chestnut curls, making a halo of light around her head.

“You look like you’re wearing a crown of moonlight,” Gold whispered tenderly.

Hearing his words, Belle glanced over her shoulder. Gold hoped and prayed for a warm welcome, but Belle’s face did not disguise her disappointment. Facing him, still bouncing Bae in her arms, Belle shook her head. 

“You lied to me.”

“No,” he denied. “I didn’t do any of this, Belle! I swear.”

“I asked you point blank about that reporter and photographer and if there was anything I should know and you said-”

“Belle, please!” Gold stepped forward and clasped her elbows to keep her from turning away. Gold needed to make her understand. “Sweetheart, I didn’t know about any of this-”

“You really expect me to believe that after-”

“Yes!” Pleading with his eyes, Gold wasn’t going to let the matter drop until he said his peace. “The so-called evidence they showed in that article is fabricated! I did nothing wrong, Belle! Please believe me! It’s a tabloid! Not a legitimate news source! David and I believe Regina is responsible for this. It’s another one of her schemes.”

Watching Robbie’s expression carefully, Belle’s heart broke. Her husband was begging her to believe him, to trust him, and have faith in his innocence. More than anything, Belle wanted to give the man she loved her full, unwavering support, but hesitated. Between them, Bae wouldn’t stop fussing or wiggling in his mother’s arms. Reaching out his hands toward his father, Bae kicked and cried.

Handing their son over to Robert’s arms, Belle watched as he held Bae close, kissing the baby’s cheeks and whispering assurances. Heart squeezing, Belle knew how much Robbie lost and suffered. She also knew he was a ruthless businessman. The cruel accusations insinuated about her in the article didn’t bother her as much as the idea that Robbie lied. All day she wrecked her brain trying to remember why the name Clover Dam sounded so familiar until she finally remembered Regina coming to the penthouse last year to threaten Robbie.

This deal sounded shady, but was also a collaboration with Cora. Knowing how many tricks Cora had up her sleeves, Belle could easily believe Cora used illegal tactics to get her way. The last thing she ever wanted to do was believe the same of the man she loved.

Decision made, Belle stepped forward to cup Robbie’s face in her hands. Meeting his gaze, she managed a small smile. “My love,” she breathed. “We will weather this storm together.” 

A sob of relief passed from his throat hearing her words. A tear slid down his cheek before he could check his emotions. “Belle,” he choked.

Licking away the droplet of moisture, Belle kissed his cheek, inhaling his familiar scent, overwhelmed with emotion. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she closed her eyes as she held him close. “I’m here,” she whispered in his ear. “Bae and I are both here and we’re not going anywhere.”

Holding his family tight, Gold couldn’t begin to describe the relief and happiness surging through his blood. Belle scared him with her hesitation. He didn’t blame her for questioning him, given the evidence in the article, but he couldn’t help but feel slightly resentful as well. Didn’t Belle know him at all? Gold trusted her as he trusted no other and yet there was still a chance she would leave him. 

With Belle’s declaration came a sense of peace, but Gold couldn’t fully dismiss his earlier fear. He honestly thought he and Belle shared a deeper trust. Why would she hesitate at all? 

“I tried calling you all day,” Belle confessed as she rested her head on his shoulder. “I thought, if I could just talk to you, I would know everything would be ok. I needed to hear your voice, but you never answered.”

Ah, so that was her reason. Shifting Bae in his arms, Gold leaned more on Belle for support than his cane as he gathered his thoughts. When his son rested his head on Gold’s other shoulder, he chuckled. “I am such a fool,” he said humorlessly.

“Robbie-”

“You should have been the first person I called, but I was hoping you didn’t see the article. I thought I would have time to explain, so I chose to handle the business first.”

Leaning back to see his expression, Belle smoothed her hand up and down his back. “And?”

“I’m not sure yet,” he sighed. “I have people investigating, but proving my innocence may be an uphill battle. Undoubtedly, this result is exactly what Regina intended.”

“Hey,” Belle spoke gently. “We’ll make it through all the nonsense. No matter what.”

The sight of her bright, confident smile made him weak in the knees. Closing his eyes, Gold rested his forehead against Belle’s cherishing the feel of his family in his embrace.

“Sweetheart,” he whispered regretfully as he drew back. “I know you are not going to want to hear this, but I have an inkling Eric is going to use this situation to his advantage. Work is going to take up a lot of my time until this story dies down and I can be sure there is no lasting damage.”

Belle suspected as much. “Can’t David handle it?”

“As much as I would love to let him take the reins, Eric would eat him alive. He’s too green.”

“Very well,” she sighed.

Moving to ease their sleeping son out of Robbie’s arms, Belle walked Bae over to the crib to tuck him under the ivory blanket.

“Belle,” Gold pleaded. “Please understand.”

Kissing Bae’s forehead, Belle straightened and turned to face her husband. Wordlessly, she took his hand and walked him out of the room. Closing the bedroom door behind them, Belle didn’t want to fight, but she truly wished Robbie would reconsider. Still, when Robert pulled her close and kissed her lips, Belle didn’t resist.

“I love you so much, sweetheart,” he spoke against her mouth.

Moaning, Belle deepened the kiss, daring to tease her tongue along his, knowing Robbie would not want to release her until they were both sated. The couple devoured each other as they kicked off shoes and shed clothing. As Robbie stroked her skin, fanning the flames of desire, Belle forgot all about the article and the accusations. The outside world didn’t matter. All she cared about was this man in her arms and in her bed. 

Reaching for a condom, Belle licked his neck and lips. “I’m going to make love to you, Robbie,” she whispered huskily as she stoked his erection. “I’m going to show you how much I love you.” 

A low growl of desire was his only response as his hands clutched her hips. Air hissed between his lips as Belle rolled the condom over his shaft. Gasping, he watched his gorgeous wife rise up, straddling his waist, guiding the tip of his penis to her slick opening. They both cried out their pleasure at his first penetration.

Throwing her head back, Belle rested her palms on Robbie’s chest as she grinded her clit against his body, rolling her hips so his erection pressed against her secret spot. Tears filled her eyes at the intense bliss of the moment. Crying his name as she rode him with increasing speed, Belle’s eyes closed as she worked to build toward her climax. 

Awestruck, Gold watched Belle seek her pleasure, squeezing her hips to pump faster inside her, but allowing her full control. Oh, she was so soft and wet! Gold whispered those compliments as he thumbed her nipples, unable to tear his eyes away from her beauty.

Belle came hard, slamming down upon him as she saw stars. Panting as the world around her went black, Belle was only vaguely aware of Gold rolling her over and finishing inside of her with powerful thrusts. Holding him close when he was spent, Belle’s lips curled as oblivion consumed her being.


	30. Chapter 30

Reading the findings three times over, Neal wasn’t sure he could believe what his eyes comprehended. Could this be true? Graham’s report was detailed and thorough. The only timeframe Graham couldn’t fully document were the hours Emma spent in a hotel room with his best friend.

His best fucking friend!

Rubbing his hand roughly over his face, Neal choked back tears. What a hypocrite he was for telling his own mother she was wrong for lying to him his whole life when he couldn’t even see his own wife doing the exact same thing! Neal despised his mother’s lies, and yet, faced with Emma’s, he wanted to forget he ever saw the report. He wanted to go back to the ignorant bliss of twenty minutes ago when he still thought he was a happily married man who would soon be a father again. 

Noting the dates, Neal realized he would need to have a second paternity test done in less than a year. Ironic how he was now getting a taste of what his mother put Gold through thirty years ago. Neal would have gone to talk to the man, but Gold wasn’t in the office today.

How could Emma betray him?! Over eleven years of marriage down the drain and for what? Killian always had a crush on Emma, but she never reciprocated and the instance became a running joke between the three of them; even more so when Killian married Regina. Speaking of which, did Regina even suspect Killian of cheating? Should Neal tell her?

At the moment, he was so livid, he would have easily gone over to the mansion to beat the shit out of Killian had his shrilling phone not interrupted his rage. The ringtone startled him out of his violent thoughts. Seeing Henry’s name on the screen, Neal swallowed hard and gathered his composure.

“Hey, buddy,” he answered.

“Hey, Dad,” Henry said cheerfully. “Still at work?”

“Yeah, yeah. Wrapping up a few thins though. You need something?”

“Mom’s heading out for a case. Can you bring home some Chinese?”

“Did you mom say what case?”

“I don’t think so. Why?”

“No reason.”

“Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“Chinese?”

Clearing his throat, Neal struggled to keep his mind on the conversation. “Yeah, buddy. I’m leaving in five minutes. I’ll grab some on the way home.”

“You’re the best.”

Ending the call, Neal felt the bitterness creep up his throat. Emma didn’t tell him about any pending cases. Grabbing his keys and coat, Neal locked the office. On the walk to the parking garage, he called Graham. If Emma was cheating, he was going to catch her in the act! She wasn’t going to get away with this! No way in hell!

****

Hearing her office door bang open, Emma jumped in her seat. Seeing Killian standing in the doorway looking pissed, her throat suddenly went dry. Getting to her feet with as much dignity as she could muster, Emma kept the barrier of the desk between them as he slammed the door.

“Enough, Swan,” he demanded. “These games of yours are over!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking-”

“The hell you don’t!”

Marching forward, Killian shoved his phone under her nose. “Twenty aborted calls from you, Emma! Fifty mysterious text messages that get ignored when I answer them! What the hell are you playing at?”

Emma titled her chin up a notch. “I’m not playing any games, Killian,” she swore. “I’m just-”

“First, you call me up out of the blue for a drink. I was having problems with Regina; you needed to get away from Milah, so we hung out. Fine. We had a good time, but the next time I see you, you act like it never happened! Then the whole truth about Milah comes out, we get drunk and black out, and you refused to address it!”

“What would have been the point,” Emma shouted back. “Talking wouldn’t have changed anything!”

“Your being pregnant changes a lot of things, but still you avoided me like the plague! You call me, demanding a meeting, so we meet in the polo stables, but then you act like _I _was the one to demand your presence before you start threatening me and stomp off! You don’t want to talk? Fine! You want to act like nothing happened between us? Fine. Why are you then continuing to contact me?”__

“It’s not a game,” Emma shouted back at him. “I love Neal!”

“Then why even bother with me?” Killian wasn’t leaving this office without real answers. “Deep down, you know there is something between us.”

“No,” Emma choked in denial. “I’ve always loved Neal. Ever since I was a girl.”

“People change, Swan,” Killian stated.

“Not me.”

Just as stubborn as ever, but Killian supposed Emma’s stubbornness was one of the many reasons he was so drawn to her in the first place. All this time, he knew Emma was afraid and confused, so he was able to ignore her antics, but every time he saw her name on his phone, or spotted one of her texts, is heart did little flips of anticipation. However, no one liked being toyed with, and Killian did have his limits. Coming here to confront her could be a big mistake, but he had to take the risk.

Something was going on with Emma and if nothing else, he was her friend, so he wanted to help. Besides, Regina barely spoke to him these days. Her head was forever buried in her plans and deals. This latest scandal with Gold put Regina in a good mood, but not good enough for her to remember she even had a husband.

“What is going on,” Killian asked softly.

Snorting, Emma sat down, shaking her head. “What is going on is that I’m losing my mind.”

Unable to meet his gaze, Emma shuffled papers around her desk. “You’re a flirting commitment-phoebe who chases women like a hawk hunts a meal. You never care or became attached. I saw you operate for years and I never liked you. You were Neal’s friend and I tolerated you, but I never _liked _you. Then you married Regina and supposedly reformed. I was happy because I saw less of you.”__

Her words struck like a knife through his heart. Killian never realized how low Emma’s opinion stretched. He certainly held a higher opinion of her than she did of him, apparently. 

“I never wanted to confide in you,” Emma continued. “You were just there. I never wanted to lose control and I blame you as much as myself for this whole mess!”

“I never forced you to do anything,” Killian said angrily.

“I know, but it was easier for me to put all the blame on you, instead of seeing the truth.”

Killian waited until she finally looked up at him. “What truth, Swan?”

“That we made a huge mistake,” she whispered.

A mistake? Is that what she really thought? Emma never saw him in a kind light, did she?

“I don’t have excuses,” Emma sighed. “But I need answers. I need the full truth of what happened that night, which is part of the reason why I keep contacting you.”

“You mean when you weren’t trying to take my head off?”

Sighing again, Emma nodded. “Something like that.”

“Well,” Killian wasn’t sure what to say, or how to respond. Part of him wanted that fantasy of having a family and future with Emma, but the reality of the situation was much more complicated.

“What can I do?”

Emma looked up at Killian with hope-filled eyes. “You can help me discover what really happened that night before Neal suspects anything.”

“Too late.”

Gasping, Emma looked around Killian to see her husband standing in the doorway. How could she not have noticed him?! How long was he there?! How much did he hear?

“Neal-”

“Save it,” he spat at his wife before turning his fury on his friend. “Outside, Killian. Now!”

Flashing Emma a helpless shrug, Killian followed Neal out to the street. Cursing under her breath, Emma gave chase. There was no way this situation was going to end well.


	31. Chapter 31

The tabloid article was receiving nation attention. Press camped out in front of Spencer Enterprises trying to get an exclusive with the man who possessed one of the nastiest reputations in the business world. Despite his so-called reform, many people believed Gold was guilty of these alleged crimes. Denying interviews, Gold knew he would have to make a public statement eventually, but he wanted an update from Graham before setting up a press conference. For now, they lawyers were handling the matter.

David and Phillip brought in a publicist for the occasion. Gold understood the need to protect the company, but ironically stock prices didn’t plummet. Not yet, anyway. 

Spending most of the morning talking to the lawyers, Gold meant to call and check in with Belle. Reporters squatted in front of the house last night were still there when he left for the office this morning, but Gold hoped once he left, his wife and son would be left in peace. Having Belle and Bae prisoners in their own home was intolerable. 

The moment he reached for the phone, his office door opened, distracting his attention. Thomas Herman walked forward, a panicked look on his face, handing Gold a note. Reading the words, Gold put the phone back in the cradle and heaved a heavy sigh. He should have assumed this would happen sooner or later. 

“Take a message and have my secretary set up a proper appointment.”

Thomas hesitated, but sprang into action the second Gold cast him a disapproving look. Heaving another sigh, Gold called David, then Phillip, then as a last resort, Eric. All his calls went to voicemail. Either all these men were putting out fires on their end or they were in the process of abandoning ship. Well, Gold always did just fine on his own. He would do well again. Calling his lawyer, Gold outlined a strategy. He refused to go quietly into the night over some unconfirmed “evidence” in a gossip rag written by a hack! No, this battle was far from over.

****

Running errands, Belle expected the hidden photographers and the not-so-hidden cameramen. When Robert left the house this morning, most of the press followed. Waiting another hour, Belle couldn’t put off the grocery shopping, so she dressed in a comfortable yellow sundress with her golden glitter sling-back sandals before tending to Bae. All was clear at the house, but the second she got out of the car in the parking lot, a reporter with a microphone came out of nowhere to assault her with questions.

“Mrs. Gold, is your husband a criminal? Did you know about his twisted dealings? How are you handling the news of those accusations? Is your fairytale marriage a lie?”

Keeping her head held high, concealing Bae as best she could in her harms, Belle kept her sunglasses on as she walked with propose into the store, poignantly ignoring the questions thrown in her face. All this ruckus over a single tabloid article? Didn’t most people write such things off as nonsense? Why were all these people taking a sudden interest?

Going through her list as quickly as she could manage, Belle had Bae in a carrier strapped to her torso with him facing her, so her hands were free. Picking up her groceries, Belle would pause occasionally to smile and make faces and noises at her son so he would laugh. After one such moment, she noticed someone snapping her picture. The article called her motives into question too, which really annoyed the hell out of her. Robert still didn’t address that issue, but honestly, Belle wanted to pretend her name was never mentioned. 

After checking out, Belle knew she had to get her other errands done, so she dropped Bae off with Ruby so she wouldn’t have to worry about exposing him to all this fanfare. 

“Are you sure you’re ok,” Ruby asked as she rocked Bae on her hip. The baby rested his head on Ruby’s shoulder, already falling asleep.

“I’m fine,” Belle stated as she handed over the diaper bag. “I just wish the reporters would take a break.”

“They’re just following the scent,” Ruby assured her. “They’ll get bored eventually.”

Giving Ruby a smile of thanks, Belle kissed Bae’s head before taking her leave. A few more photographers lingered, but the reporters seemed to back off. Getting most of her errands done, Belle just needed to make one more stop at a flower distributor to follow up on some business. On the walk back to her car, lost in her thoughts and unaware of the uneven pavement beneath her feet, Belle wasn’t paying attention. Stepping on a stone, her ankle bent, causing her whole body to jerk to the side. Belle’s arms automatically waved out to try and maintain her balance, but she was going down fast. Just when she thought colliding with the concrete was inevitable, arms caught her body mid-fall, helping her back on her feet.

Embarrassed, but grateful, Belle thanked the person who came to her rescue. Brushing off her skirt, probably because her nervous hands needed a task, Belle’s eyes lifted to look at her champion. The face looking back at her wore a handsome smile. A smile she never expected to see in a thousand years. A gasp of shock left her throat as she took a step back, craning her neck to take in the full sight of the man standing before her.

“Hello, Belle,” he greeted with the same deep voice she remembered.

Blinking with disbelief, several seconds passed before Belle was able to regain her voice. “ _Gaston _?”__

Chuckling at her shock, Gaston nodded. “Nice to know you remember me. How have you been?”

“I’m well.” Recovering enough to give him a friendly smile, Belle couldn’t believe he was really here. “How are you? What are you up to these days?”

“I just got back to town,” he confessed. “I’ve been working abroad. France, mostly. I just finished up some business in the Riviera and got a call for an opportunity here.”

Laughter bubbled out of her throat. "Storybrooke seems boring compared to France.”

“There were some good incentives for me to come back,” he smiled, his eyes lingering on Belle’s form.

Shifting on her feet, Belle wasn’t sure if there as a hint or innuendo in his words, but she decided to gloss over the moment. After all, nearly a decade passed since they were in school together, so surely Gaston’s life must have changed as drastically as hers.

“Thank you again for the save,” she said kindly.

Gaston nodded. “Maybe I’ll see you around. We should get together and catch up.”

Belle agreed and waved goodbye on her way back to the car. Glancing over her shoulders, Belle noticed Gaston standing in place watching her progress. Flattered, Belle smiled as she climbed behind the wheel. Perhaps Gaston’s motivations for taking an interest in catching up were fuelled by nostalgia, but Belle did feel warmed by the attention. 

She and Gaston didn’t part on bad terms. Not really, anyway. They weren’t together anymore by the time graduation rolled around, but they wished each other luck on the last day. Gaston went off to college while she worked full time at the shop. Belle never heard from him afterwards, but she never expected to. Running into him today was a total shock.

Yet, as Belle drove home, unable to keep the smile off her face, she realized the surprise wasn’t totally unwelcome. Gaston at least distracted her from all the chaos surrounding the media frenzy. Having to dodge the press was still a daunting task.

After picking up Bae, Belle remembered the look on Robert’s face when he pleaded with her to believe his innocence. This deal was one he closed with Cora, so Belle was eager to give him the benefit of the doubt. Cora was a scheming woman who used any underhanded deed she could to get her own way. Given all the trouble Cora made for her early on in her relationship with Robert, Belle was willing to put the blame on the woman’s grave.

Belle knew Robbie used people’s dirty secrets against them to get ahead, but he didn’t create any illegal, embarrassing, or morally compromising deals the way Cora did. Belle was fully aware her husband wasn’t perfect, but he changed since coming to town. Robert was running Spencer Enterprises in a fair partnership with David. Belle was proud of him and loved Robbie all the more for his efforts.

In a few days, another story would come along and consume the media’s attention. Belle would be able to move on with her life and this will all be forgotten. Life would return to normal soon.


	32. Chapter 32

Everything was going according to plan. Regina watched the TV, laughing aloud as Gold was forced to defend his name to the press, swearing there was no credence in tabloid reporting. However true his claims, the SEC still paid him a visit. Regina’s sources at the institution informed her they were overturning every rock on the Clover Dam deal. 

The odds of them finding anything against her mother were slim. Cora knew how to cover her tracks. They wouldn’t find anything solid on Gold and the investigation would close, but not before a _lot _of grief on Gold’s end.__

Seeing Killian enter the room, Regina winced at the sight of his black eye. She supposed even a man experienced with horses had a mishap every now and then, but in all the time she knew him, Killian never got hurt like this. Despite the doubts growing in the back of her mind, Regina gave her husband the benefit of the doubt.

“You’re all packed,” Killian commented as he moved to sit next to his wife.

“They’ll never know what hit them,” Regina beamed before leaning over to kiss Killian’s lips. The touch easily grew heated, but the moment Killian’s hands slid over her belly, Regina broke away. 

“The baby isn’t moving right now.”

Killian shrugged. “This is still our baby growing inside you, Regina. We should be enjoying every moment.”

Yes, she supposed he had a point, but Regina approached her pregnancy as she did most of her business deals; with clinical precision and detachment. Yes, she was happy about the baby, but she wasn’t…attached. At least, not yet.

Killian, on the other hand, loved touching her curving belly and talking to the baby. Regina usually indulged him, knowing he would make a wonderful father, but right now all she wanted was to be left alone. Easing away from Killian, Regina got to her feet. “You aren’t packed.”

Shrugging, Killian avoided her gaze. “I’m not sure I’m going.”

“Killian,” Regina whined. “We’ve been over this! I need you with me! A united front, remember?”

Yeah, he remembered, but he made his promise to Regina before things with Emma hit the fan. Neal beat him to a bloody pulp in the middle of the street and Killian didn’t try to stop him. When the dust settled, Neal made his disdain obvious, so Killian wasn’t sure if his friend would ever speak to him again.

Emma still wanted the truth about their supposed night together and Killian gave her all the details he could remember. He planned to help her investigate, but now Regina demanded his attentions and he couldn’t just spurn the truth of his…conundrum with Emma.

The two women did not run in the same circles. Killian knew Regina did not like Emma, but she tolerated the woman because she was the wife of her husband’s best friend. Also, Emma and Neal were rarely in town. Once the couple moved to Storybrooke, Regina took the events in stride. She didn’t accept Neal or Emma into her circles, but Regina didn’t come out and voice awful objections. Still, Killian wasn’t naïve enough to believe his wife wouldn’t suspect anything if he decided to stay in town when she needed him to help with this deal.

Giving Regina one of his charming smiles, Killian kissed his wife to distraction. Afterwards, he packed his bags and sent Emma a quick text. As he and Regina left for the airport, Killian checked his phone repeatedly for a reply, but Emma was ignoring him. Even as the plane took off, Killian knew there was a long road ahead to earn Emma’s forgiveness.

****

“Really?!” Ariel’s eyes widened with shock listening to Belle’s story. Bouncing Bae on her knee, she was amazed by how small the world was these days. She knew Gaston, of course. He was one of Eric’s top recruits, part of the senior staff at Eric’s company, who attended several of the social functions the couple hosted in Paris. Learning the man had a connection to Belle was as intriguing as it was surprising.

“What was he like,” Belle couldn’t resist asking. “In Paris, I mean, working for you and Eric.”

Ariel shrugged. “Gaston was always polite. He possessed confidence and knew of his appeal. Women were enchanted by him.”

“Really?” A far cry from the popular jock who loved playing practical jokes on freshman during pep rallies.

“So why is he in town?”

Kissing the baby’s cheek, Ariel shrugged. “Probably some sort of project for Eric.”

“Involving Killian Jones?”

Shifting in her seat, Ariel had a feeling she knew what Belle was getting at and there wasn’t anything she could say. “I don’t know.”

Disappointed, Belle didn’t push for details and instead changed the subject. Gaston’s sudden arrival was curious and so unexpected, Belle was understandably thrown, but she wasn’t going to let the topic of her high school boyfriend ruin her visit with her friend. Chatting over the events coming up at the next polo match, Belle laughed with Ariel as they made plans to sit together.

“The drama should be quiet with Regina and Killian out of the country,” Ariel commented.

“They are?” Belle frowned, not knowing the tidbit of information.

“Yeah,” Ariel nodded. “Some sort of vacation to the Greek Isles. It’s a bit early for a babymoon though.”

Something about Regina’s sudden absence nagged at the back of her mind, not sounding right. Did Robbie know? Sending him a quick text, Belle hoped nothing serious would come from the circumstances. Robbie was preoccupied enough with work as it was, so Belle didn’t want him to have even more reason to put in more office hours.

Wrapping up lunch, Belle promised to be in touch. Ariel was still house hunting, but hopefully they could get together again soon. Once Bae was in his carrier, he went right to sleep. Grateful, Belle made a stop at the post office before deciding to make an appearance at the shop. 

The employees greeted her warmly, gushing over Bae even though he was still fast asleep. Moving behind the counter, Belle put the carrier on the floor where she could easily watch her son while she sat at the computer to go over the books. Business was still booming, but keeping up with the orders was becoming a challenge.

Belle knew she would have to speak to her father soon about expanding. The conversation was one she put off a little longer, so she went ahead and renewed some orders and took care of a few bills. With all the media frenzy, Belle liked the sensation of having a normal day.

“I thought I would find you here.”

The voice had Belle raising her head, a gasp of surprise leaving her throat at the familiar sight. Gaston wore a pleasant smile, which put Belle at ease. Seeing him again wasn’t unpleasant.

“You found me,” Belle joked.

“Wow,” Gaston said as his eyes surveyed the interior of the shop. “This place looks very different!”

“It’s amazing what some money and a few extra employees will do.”

Gaston’s eyes widened. “You run this place now?”

“More or less.”

Gaston was obviously impressed as he moved to lean against the counter. Taking in the sight of Belle’s smile, he could tell she changed; all for the better. She was always a beautiful woman, but her eyes seemed brighter, her smile full of pure happiness. Back in school Gaston knew a little about her father, but by the looks of things, Belle triumphed over those particular demons.

His assignment wasn’t going to be difficult in his opinion, but seeing Belle now, Gaston knew he would enjoy getting to know her again. Unable to tear his eyes away, Gaston was about to pay her a compliment, but the sound of a baby crying shocked him out of the moment.

Watching Belle turn around to pay attention to an object on the floor, cooing soothing words, Gaston froze in shock. Belle lifted the baby, a boy by the looks of his clothing, out of the carrier and cradled the bundle in her arms. She was natural with the child as she put a pacifier in his mouth and rocked him in such a way that made Gaston aware the child was hers. “You’re a mother,” he said with awe.

Belle nodded proudly. “I am.”

Ironically, Gaston didn’t mind. Belle was always so closed off when they were kids, but now she was open and beautiful, and Gaston realized he still desired her despite her status as a mother. The baby was kind of cute, too.

“What’s his name,” Gaston asked as he reached out to take the baby’s hand.

“Bailey Lachlan,” Belle proudly announced. 

Chuckling, Gaston greeted the baby, exchanging pleasant smiles with Belle. Yes, this assignment wouldn’t be bad at all.


	33. Chapter 33

Spending the day in endless meetings, Gold couldn’t believe his whole future rested on the words of a silly tabloid article! An article full of lies, no less! He never hid the fact he used ruthless tactics in business, but he never outright broke the law!

After having to justify his record to the board, he spent the day with is lawyers hashing out a strategy for when the SEC came knocking. David was warned the SEC contacted the tabloid in an effort to unearth the source of this so-called evidence against him.

If they discovered anything concrete, then they were going to file charges against Gold and possibly Spencer Enterprises as a whole. David was trying to shield his own back from unfounded allegations, which was understandable, but Gold still felt the lack of loyalty. Did David forget he wouldn’t have a CEO title of not for him?

In this world, tables often turned without warning and in times of trial, one knew who they could truly count on to have their backs. Apparently, Gold's old mantra remained the same: only depend on yourself.

Phillip would be on David’s side and there was no telling what Eric was up to. Gold has eyes on him, but when he was forced to hold that press conference, he became so caught up in his work, Gold lost track of Eric’s antics. Glancing at the clock, he muttered a curse. He told Belle he would be home an hour ago!

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he tried ignoring the guilt gnawing in his gut. He swore to Belle he would work part-time, but that was before his reputation was put on the line. How could he just walk away now? Unless he wanted to make clear he wasn’t a thieving ass, Gold didn’t have a choice. Once this nonsense was done, he would take a step back. 

Heading to the car, Gold didn’t see any reporters, for which he was grateful. Hopefully, the story was dying a swift death. Personally, he didn’t care what the world thought of him generally, but he earned his money and business, so he wasn’t about to let everything crash and burn. All he wanted was to make his family proud.

Instead, he rarely got to see them since fighting these false allegations. He owed Belle an apology, even though Gold was sure she would understand, but he wanted to reaffirm to her that spending so much time at the office was not his intention. Seeing the light in the windows as he pulled into the driveway, Gold put the car into park, feeling so happy to be home, yet unworthy at the same time.

Exiting the car, Gold leaned heavily on his cane, feeling never inch of his full years. Climbing the steps to the porch, Gold fumbled with his keys, starring at the vein rising on his hands. Sighing heavily, Gold knew he had responsibilities. Never in a million years would he walk away from Bailey, but Belle deserved so much better than an old man like him.

Never would he let Belle walk away without a fight, but at the same time, Gold couldn’t understand what Belle saw in him. Opening, the front door, his eyes automatically searched for the love of his life. Hearing his son fussing in the living room, Gold walked around the corner, smiling at the sight of his son rocking in his sleeper chair.

“Hey, son,” Gold greeted as his lips spread across his face. Reaching to grasp Bae’s little hand, his heart melted when his son’s fingers wrapped around his. A second later, the baby’s eyes lifted, looking at Gold’s face as his little legs kicked out as his wiggled.

“There you are!”

Hearing Belle’s voice, Gold lifted his eyes, still wearing his smile. “Sorry I’m late, sweetheart. There has been so much going on with the SEC-”

Cutting off his words with a kiss, Belle hugged her husband close. “I know,” she whispered in his ear. 

Lifting his arms to circle her shoulders, Gold held Belle close, rocking her as he closed his eyes. “I love you so much,” he whispered.

Pressing a soft kiss to his neck, Belle smiled, savoring being held by the man she loved. With all the commotion lately, moments like these were rare, so she wanted to appreciate them when she could. A few more seconds passed before their son demanded attention.

“He sounds hungry,” Gold observed as he drew out of the hug.

Nodding, Belle’s smile deepened. “Why don’t you sit here with him while I get something from the kitchen,” she whispered.

Gold frowned in confusion, but didn’t second guess his wife. As she hurried from the room, Gold sat on the couch before reaching to lift Bae out of the rocker. There was certainly nothing wrong with is son’s lungs, judging by the way he carried on. Bouncing Bae in his arms, Gold tried easing him with soft words, but Bae refused to settle.

No sooner did he look up intending to call Belle’s name, he spotted her rounding the corner. Relief relaxed his shoulder and he dropped his gaze back to a red-faced Bailey. “You should take him up to the nursery, I think.”

“Or you could feed him here.”

Gold shrugged. “If that’s easier for you-”

The bottle was thrust under his nose, but Gold still didn’t fully understand with Bae still crying and squirming. He stared at Belle. “What’s that?”

Laughing with glee at his confusion, Belle was pleased her surprise caught her husband off guard. “A bottle of my breast milk. I’ve been pumping it out thinking that since Bae is older we can incorporate a few bottle feedings into his routine. It will help when we’re on the go or have sitters.”

Still shocked, Gold took the bottle, unsure of what exactly was happening even as his heart swelled with joy. The bottle felt warm and Gold gave Belle a look of utter astonishment before shifting his attention to his son.

The baby accepted the bottle without difficulty, his cries transforming into contented little moans as he closed his eyes. The air rushed out of Gold’s lungs when Bae’s little hands moved to hold the bottle, his tiny fingers touching Gold’s larger ones. Snuggling his son close, Gold gently rocked Bae as he continued feeding. The awe of the moment was unlike anything he ever imagined. When Bailey opened his eyes, looking directly up at his father, a giddy laugh tumbled out of Gold’s throat.

Bonding with his son this way, looking into those little brown eyes which were identical to his own, Gold knew the world would never be the same. He was always completely devoted to his child, but this moment only deepened their connection.

Watching her husband’s expression as he fed their son for the first time, Belle was truly touched by how much love existed between their family. Seeing Robbie laugh, she knew she chased away his demons, for a little while at least. When his dark eye met hers a moment later, Belle saw the dancing joy and couldn’t refrain from kissing his cheek and whispering in to his ear how much she loved him.

“Belle,” Gold whispered, his throat going tight as tears stung his eyes. Feeling Belle rest her head in his shoulder, Gold watched his son, marveling at every little motion, overwhelmed by the knowledge that this child was created from his flesh. This perfect, wonderful baby was a product of his love for Belle. Knowing such facts made all his other woes pale in comparison.

Let Regina come at him; let the tabloids tear him apart, let the SEC investigate. None of those threats mattered when he sat here cradling his son and feeling his beloved’s warmth and love. Gold had his family and the rest of the world could do to the devil.

When Bae drank the whole bottle, Gold burped the baby while Belle put the empty bottle in the sink. 

“Are you hungry,” she asked as she returned to the couch.

Grasping her hand, Gold brought her knuckles to his lips. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

“Robbie,” she breathed. “There is no need to thank me.”

Holding her gaze, Gold begged to differ. “You are the best thing to ever happen to me,” he said thickly. “I love you so much and I know I don’t deserve you-”

Cutting of his words with a kiss, Belle wanted him to know she felt the same. “I would be lost without you, Robert Gold,” she said against his lips. “Never forget that.”

All thought of food was forgotten as the parents put their son to bed. When Bailey was content, Gold made slow, deliberate love to his wife. Belle would never doubt his devotion. She was his heart and soul and he never, ever wanted to take her for granted.


	34. Chapter 34

Emerging from the bathroom, Belle grinned at the sight of Robbie’s bare bottom exposed through the tangled blankets as he slept with his face still buried in the pillows. Waking up early to feed Bailey, Belle dressed and got ready for the day, but was lured back to the bed by the sight of her husband. Sitting on the edge, memories of last night flooded to the surface. 

Biting her lower lip, even as a smile tugged the corners of her mouth, Belle felt her body warm with lust as she reached out to smooth her hand over Robbie’s naked buttocks. His skin was soft, yet the muscles beneath well formed. Giving his flesh a gentle squeeze, she moved closer.

Robert was a very beautiful man. She always thought so. Even when she caught her first glimpse of his naked body in the shower, Belle was impressed with his sculpt and shape. Robbie took care of her then, as he did now. His hands were rough, but so gentle. Remembering how he played with her last night, using her fingers to make her come, she clenched her thighs as her sex started throbbing.

Waking to the sensation of Belle’s hands moving over his skin, Gold bit his bottom lip, unsure if he should remain still and allow her to explore his flesh a little longer. Feeling her hands massaging his calves, Gold couldn’t hold in a moan. Lifting his head away from the goosedown, he glanced over his shoulder in time to watch Belle skoot up to his side.

“You’re awake,” she smirked.

“I am,”’ he responded as he twisted his upper body so he could cup her face. “Good morning, sweetheart.”

“It’s going to be,” she promised as she urged Robbie to turn over onto his back. Kissing his cheek, then his lips, her gaze fell to his sex. 

Coming awake to her touch, Gold was not unaffected. Watching Belle’s eyes twinkle with mirth, he wasn’t prepared for her next action, and so, was startled when her nails ran gently down the length of his shaft.

“Belle,” he choked with a shake of his head. She didn’t have to do this. Last night, they made love slowly for hours until they were both sated. As much as he adored and welcomed her attentions, he didn’t want her to feel obligated.

Before he could voice his thoughts, they scattered the moment she squeezed his shaft. Growing harder, longer under her expert teasing, Gold fell back against the pillows, moaning her name. The woman could make him come undone in seconds.

Feeling empowered watching his reaction, Belle moved to rest her body at his side. Slowing her hand until he looked at her, Belle gave him a wide grin.

“We’ve been together for over a year now.”

Gold grunted in response, unsure what she was getting at.

“I remember you teaching me how to touch you,” she whispered huskily in his ear. “How to taste you, and I was so eager to please.”

Heaven help him, Gold’s penis was as hard as a rock and throbbing almost painfully! What was his little minx up to? Watching her through hooded eyes, Gold gasped when her clever, fingers squeezed him just right.

“Have I improved, my love?”

Panting, Gold nodded. Incapable of taking the torment, he reached down to cover her hand with his, intending to guide her movements, but Belle’s fingers slid out of his grip, taking the pleasure with them. Growling in protest, he reached for his wife, but apparently, she wasn’t through teasing him yet.

“Tell me,” she demanded.

“Is this not evidence enough,” he growled. “You have me at your mercy.”

Pleased, Belle brushed her fingers over his tight sac. “Do you miss my…innocence of such things?”

Startled by the question, Gold blinked at his wife. Belle wasn’t fooling him. He knew when she was feeling vulnerable or inadequate. 

“Belle,” he said gently as he sat up to clasp her shoulders. “I loved teaching you and I love how we know what the other craves without having to say a word.”

“Still.” Looking down at his erection, seeing the bead of pre-cum, her mouth watered, craving a taste. “Did you like me better when there was some mystery?” 

Gold knew Belle would only accept his full honestly, so he told her the absolute truth. “Sometimes I do miss the curiosity in your eyes, but Belle, there is still so much for us to explore together.”

Understanding, Belle pushed her melancholy aside. Robert loved her and she loved him. They didn’t hold back from one another and the connection was growing to a deeper level. Belle knew she should be content with the knowledge that they were an adventurous couple, but she didn’t want to lose her mystery or appeal. A part of her grieved for what they may never get back.

Sensing her distress, Gold cupped her cheeks, angling her face so she was forced to look at him. “There is so much more I want to explore with you, Belle. You are my heart and soul, my love and heart, but I think you are already well aware of those facts.”

Watching her lips curve into a teasing smirk, Gold knew he was in trouble.

“I can feel as much,” she whispered before grasping his length to tease him anew.

“Belle-” Gold’s words ended in a low moan when he watched her lower her head and lick his tip. Grasping her hair, Gold’s head fell back as his beautiful Belle swirled her tongue over his foreskin as her hands started pumping him.

Body falling backwards into the pillows, Gold kept his hands in Belle’s hair, guiding her movements as she bobbed her head up and down over his cock, savoring every lick and shiver.

“You taste so good,” she whispered before moving her mouth to his sac.

Crying out, thrusting his hips, Gold gritted his teeth as the intensity of the pleasure doubted.

“You like this, don’t you, my love,” she teased. Breath warm and tantalizing against his skin, Gold felt his seed rising. Growling with the effort of staying in control, his desperately wanted to moment to last.

Hearing Robbie moaning her name filled Belle with a sense of power. As she once again sucked his length, feeling his fingers dig into her hair scalp, she knew she was the one in charge. Robert was at her complete and utter mercy. Though she was tempted to draw out the pleasure, teasing him to new heights, she didn’t want to get too carried away.

“Fuck yes, Belle!” Grunting, Gold thrust into her mouth, feeling the back of her throat. “Take me! Take me deeper – ah! Yes! Swallow me! Swallow it all!”

In response, Belle’s mouth clamped down a little harder around him, sucking rapidly. Unable to control his reaction, Gold shouted, back arching, as he felt his orgasm rising. He couldn’t hold back even if he wanted to. Crying out another command for Belle to take all of him, he burst. The waves of pleasure crushed down on him so hard and fast, he barely felt Belle swallowing his seed as the light cascaded behind his eyes.

Grasping for air as he returned to himself, Gold was vaguely aware of Belle’s warm mouth releasing him. His hands automatically reached for her, but Belle was already rising to her feet. Standing over him, she cast him a brilliant smile.

“Get dressed when you can.” Bending to press her lips to his forehead, Belle felt very accomplished. “It’s getting late.”

Gripping her wrist, Gold stopped her from turning away. “I definitely prefer that, Belle.”

Pleased, Belle laughed. “You should behave yourself, Mr. Gold.”

“What do I get if I do, Mrs. Gold?”

Belle leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “A repeat performance.”

Taking advantage of his shock, Belle pulled free and practically danced to the door. Fully aware of Robbie’s eyes following her, she went to check on Bae before making breakfast.

Limbs like jelly, Gold couldn’t move just yet. “Minx,” he chuckled in her wake.


	35. Chapter 35

Sitting in the stands beneath the white awning enjoying the light breeze and the warm summer weather, Gold actually cracked a smile as he brought Belle’s hand to his lips. Kissing her knuckles, his eyes shimmered with warmth as he watched her cradling their sleeping son in her lap.

“Beautiful weather,” Belle commented as she gave his fingers a reassuring squeeze.

“Yes,” Gold absently commented. The day was nearly devoid of humidity and the sun shined brightly in the perfectly blue sky. Perfect conditions for a polo match. Also, a social setting would give Gold the excuse he needed to keep an eye on Eric while taking his lawyers’ advice to act like he had nothing to hide in a public arena.

Luckily, the press was barred from the private club. Gold put on a strong front for those who mistakenly thought he was down for the count with the SEC watching for an excuse to swoop in on his territory. The world would know, especially the shareholders of Spencer Enterprises, that he was as sharp as ever. 

Belle wore her lavender sundress with matching accessories, reminding Gold of the first time she took his breath away wearing the outfit. No less beautiful now, Gold had to remember they were in public. Watching the polo match, seeing Killian Jones showing off as usual, Gold’s eyes scanned the crowd looking for Eric. 

Prince and Ariel were seated in the stands diagonal from where he was situated, but Gold couldn’t get a clear view of the couple as they watched the game. Frowning, Gold noted Eric’s nonchalant façade, but his gut _knew _the guy had something up his sleeve.__

Distracted from his thoughts when Belle handed him the baby, Gold smiled at his child. Bae’s eyes were open, his head darting around to take in his surroundings.

“Bae,” Gold said cheerfully as he settled his son in his lap. Adjusting Bae’s grey polo shirt, he thought his son looked adorable in khakis and matching shoes. Belle also put a bib around the baby’s neck since Bae liked putting nearly everything in his mouth, including his hands.

Bae’s lips eagerly took the pacifier his mother offered before snuggling close to his father’s warmth and closing his eyes.

“I’ll be right back,” Belle promised before heading down the few steps to the lawn.

Watching her progress, Gold saw her moving toward the lavatories and relaxed. Rocking his son, Gold’s gaze shifted back to Prince. The man laughed at a comment from Ariel, making him appear as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Given how Eric’s gaze narrowed on Killian with dark intent, Gold could tell Eric wasn’t off the war path. 

“Well, well.”

Hearing the voice sounding just over his shoulder, Gold gritted his teeth but refused to turn around and acknowledge the intruder.

“I’m surprised you showed your face here, Gold.”

“Why not,” he scoffed. “I’ve done nothing wrong, as you well know.”

Moving to sit next to his rival, Albert smirked at Gold’s stiffness. Liking the idea of making the man squirm for once, Albert’s eyes fell to the sleeping infant in Gold’s arms. Poor kid. Picturing Gold as a father was beyond Albert’s abilities of comprehension. After all, the man was no spring rooster.

Angling Bae away from Spencer, Gold wanted to tell Albert to get lost, but creating a scene was the last thing he needed at the moment. Especially in connection with Cora’s widower. Holding his son a little closer, Gold bit his tongue, hoping Spencer would get the hint and leave him in peace.

“I think karma is finally coming back around to bite you,” Albert said with undisguised amusement. “All the years you plagued me are finally coming back to nip at your heels.”

“Or perhaps your company already bears the mark of bad luck.”

Snorting, Spencer let out a healthy laugh. “Interested in selling?”

“Not at the moment.”

Albert considered a moment. “You will be. The SEC will have a field day when they nail you to the wall. I only wish this happened years ago. Still, I will have a toast in your honor when you’re ruined.”

“I blocked a few of your deals and even won a few contracts away from you over the years,” Gold scoffed. “It’s called competition and it’s a way of life in the business world.”

“You purposely crippled me, making me ripe for a takeover! You planned to bankrupt me as part of your revenge!”

Hearing Bae fuss, Gold bounced him in his arms, putting the pacifier back in his mouth. He would knock out Albert’s jaw for upsetting his son, but being in public put a damper on those plans.

“I saw your underbelly and I exploited it,” Gold said through gritted teeth. “If not me, the someone else would have done he same. I never forgave Cora for her actions until a real love entered my life, but what passed was business.”

“Then we have different definitions of history.” How convenient Gold was claiming his motives were nothing more than business oriented! They both knew the truth of the matter. Gold may think everything was water under the bridge because he married that silly slip of a girl and started a family, but matters between them would not be resolved until his company was back under his command!

“You will be brought low, Gold,” Albert said, feigning nonchalance. “The circle of life. This time, when your underbelly is exposed, I’ll be the one to swoop in for the kill.”

Giving his nemesis a cheeky grin, Albert rose to his feet and headed off to make small talk with some of the other club members. Scowling, Gold didn’t like being threatened. All this time he assumed Regina had a hand in that article, but could Spencer be the true culprit?

Letting out a load wail, Bae demanded his father’s attention. Scrunching his face and refusing his pacifier, Bae wiggled and twisted as Gold got to his feet. Where was Belle?

Heading off in the direction he last saw her, Gold wondered if she was detained because she was forced into making small talk with women like Aurora who lived for such events. Instead, Gold discovered his wife keeping company with someone else entirely.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Gold watched Belle laugh heartily at something uttered by a tall, dark-haired stranger. As his heart fell down to his knees, Gold shifted Bae to his shoulder as he noted the man stood at least a head taller than he and a little more than that over Belle. The stranger’s features were probably considered handsome by some, but Gold wasn’t impressed; especially not witnessing how familiar the man acted toward his wife!

When the man put a casual hand on Belle’s arm, Gold’s jealous anger spurred him forward. Approaching the pair, he silently cursed his cane, wishing he wasn’t plagued by such an obvious weakness when he needed to state his claim.

As if sensing his mother’s presence, Bae turned his head, giving a cry, causing Belle to look over her shoulder and see their approach. A pang of hurt pierced his gut at the sight of Belle’s sweet smile; acting as if speaking to another man was nothing. Instead of taking the body language as a good sign, Gold allowed his jealousy to rule his logic.

“Hey,” Belle greeted cheerfully as she reached for her son. The instant he was in her arms, Bae settle down.

Instead of returning her sentiment, Gold’s eyes shifted to the tall man lingering a few feet away. “Who’s your friend?”

“Oh!” Laughing as she turned to gesture the man forward, Belle didn’t see her husband’s expression darken.

“Gaston, this is my husband, Robert Gold. Robbie, this is Gaston Beaux.”

Why did the name sound so familiar? Gaston smiled politely, offering a hand, which Gold couldn’t blatantly refuse without appearing rude. Shaking firmly, Gold met the other man’s gaze dead on, a reflecting an obvious gleam of his own. Gaston wasn’t intimidated, but rather amused, which did not sit well with Gold in the slightest.

“Your reputation precedes you,” Gaston said good-naturedly.

Gold, of course, recognized the veiled challenge. “Good.”

“You’re Bailey’s father,” Gaston said, turning to smile at the baby. “He’s an adorable kid. Takes after his mother.”

Gold saw red.


	36. Chapter 36

“He was flirting with you!”

Rolling her eyes as she walked through the door, Belle couldn’t believe Robert was so rude this afternoon! Gaston was just being nice and all Robbie did was take offense! Finally, he seized Bailey out of her arms saying he had other people to speak to and urged her to join him. The second Belle refused, she knew there would be a fight.

On the ride home, they kept their voices down for Bae’s sake, but the second they were through the door, Gold raised his voice to a normal pitch. Annoyed by the accusation, Belle shook her head. 

“He was not,” she insisted as quietly as she could with a sleeping infant in her arms. “He’s just an old friend of mine!”

“Who happens to work for Eric Prince!” Gold learned as much when he asked the right questions this afternoon. He _knew _Eric was up to something and Gaston’s presence in town proved it!__

“Well, I’ve known him since high school,” Belle snapped. “Long before Eric, so I don’t see what difference that makes!”

Something clicked in Gold’s memory. The pieces fit! Having more reason to dislike Gaston than ever, Gold’s jaw dropped before his eyes narrowed. His gut warned him instantly against Gaston and now he understood why. 

“He was your boyfriend, wasn’t he?!”

Blushing, Belle turned away. “I’m going to put Bae down for his nap.”

At first, Gold wanted to stop Belle and force answers from her, but he clenched his cane, holding his urges in check. They shouldn’t be discussing the subject around Bailey anyway. Pacing the living room floor only aggravated his knee, but Gold couldn’t sit still. Finally hearing Belle’s heels on the stairs, he turned to the archway, waiting for her to enter.

Knowing Robbie would be upset, Belle didn’t want a fight. She hoped to talk Robert down from his temper, but one look at the stubborn set of his jaw and she knew her husband wasn’t letting logic rule his head.

“Robbie,” she started evenly.

“How did he know about Bailey?”

Belle blinked in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“He knew our son’s name,” Gold snapped. “How?”

“Gaston stopped by the shop a few days ago and Bae was with me-”

“So he came back to town on his boss’s orders and immediately looked you up?”

“I accidentally bumped into him a few days before,” she explained. “After the story broke about your deal in the tabloids and reporters were following me, I dropped Bae off and did some errands. I nearly fell and he caught me, then Gaston came to the shop a few days later when he was passing by.”

“And the two of you have been best friends ever since?”

Giving his sarcasm a disapproving look, Belle shook her head. “It’s nothing like that. I saw him at the match today and we started talking. Gaston didn’t know who everyone was, so I helped him with names-”

“Come on, Belle! Don’t you see? He was feeding you a line! He works for Eric, so already did his homework on everyone with influence in town!”

Not liking his implication, Belle crossed her arms over her chest, her frown deepening. “I’m not fighting with you over Gaston.”

“And we shouldn’t mention he was your boyfriend?”

“Over a decade ago!” Belle threw up her hands. “What does any of this matter?”

“I see the way he looks at you,” Gold spat. “He’s interested in rekindling the past.”

Belle hissed out a breath. “I’m a married woman-”

“Damn right,” Gold growled. Stepping closer until they were nearly nose-to-nose, Gold met her sparkling gaze. “Don’t forget it, Belle.”

She wasn’t intimidated. “Is that a threat,” she growled back.

An instant later, Gold’s mouth crashed down on her lips. The passion was all too clear, but so was the crazed need for Gold to brand her so deeply that Gaston would never be a temptation. Possessively deepening the kiss, Gold plundered her mouth as if to chase away any thought of another man from her memory once and for all.

His lips were rough, his grip tight and clenching. Belle’s protests were swallowed by his kiss, her arms unable to break free. Nevertheless, the heat rose in her blood, making her kiss Robbie back, craving more of his taste. Only when Robbie roughly grabbed her breast did she push him away.

“Not like that!”

Breathing heavily, Gold tried to gain control over his jealous anger. Belle was _his _wife! “You’re mine, Belle,” he exclaimed. “I don’t want you around this Gaston!”__

Shaking her head, Belle couldn’t believe he was throwing ultimatums at her! Not after all she endured with Cora! “Gaston is my friend-”

“No, he’s not!”

“I can’t believe-”

“He wants you, Belle!” Frantic, Gold moved to seize Belle’s shoulders, but she stepped out of reach. “Don’t you see the way he looks at you?”

“He’s a _friend _! That’s all! Just like Ruby or Ariel or-”__

“He doesn’t see you that way!”

Exasperated, Belle didn’t know what to say to convince him he was overreacting. “I don’t see him in that light and it doesn’t matter-”

“I don’t want you seeing him again!”

“I’m not going to avoid him because you can’t see beyond your own jealousy!”

“Damn right, I’m jealous,” he shouted. “But I’m also a man! I know what he’s thinking! I can see the signs!”

“Don’t you trust me at all? After everything? After I trusted you time and time again where Cora was concerned?”

“That’s not the same thing!”

“Isn’t it,” she challenged. “All Gaston has done is stop by the shop and make conversation at a polo match! That’s tame compared to all the hoops Cora made me jump through!”

“And this is revenge, is it? Picking up where the two of you left off?”

Temper surging, Belle actually wanted to slap him! Instead, her gaze turned as cold as ice. “If I wanted Gaston, I would have had him ten years ago. You know very well I was a virgin when I went to your bed. And you should know me better by now to know I would never bend our marriage vows or cheat on you.”

Ashamed, Gold’s eyes dropped to his feet. She was right, of course. He should have more faith. Opening his mouth to apologize, Gold didn’t get the chance to utter a signal syllable because Bae’s cries exploded through the baby monitor. Giving her husband one more disappointed look, Belle turned on her heel to rush to the nursery.

In her wake, Gold cursed under his breath, swatting his cane against the couch cushions. His jealousy was ruling his head, but he couldn’t _help _it! Belle was his heart and soul and the very idea of losing her shook him to the very core. The possibility of Belle’s bonding with Gaston set his teeth on edge, causing him to remember the nightmare where Belle walked out the front door.__

Lately, work consumed a lot of his time. Much more than Gold expected or planned, but with the SEC trying to beat down his door, he didn’t have many options. Plus, there was Eric Prince to consider.

Earlier at the match, Gold tried following the man to see what he had up his sleeve, but carrying a noisy infant wasn’t helping his stealth. In the end, Gold was forced to let Eric out of his sight on more than one occasion. During those lapses, who knows what Eric was getting into?

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Gold knew something had to give. There must be some time he could spend with Belle and help them both feel secure in their relationships again. Gold trusted Belle. He did, but that Gaston fellow was another story.


	37. Chapter 37

Pouring another shot of vodka, Neal grimaced as the alcohol burned a path down his throat. These last few weeks were hell. He still came home every night for Henry’s sake, but he and Emma slept in different rooms.

She wanted to talk, go to counseling, and pretend for Henry’s sake their marriage as fine. Neal was sick at the idea of Emma being unfaithful and with _Killian _of all people! Her sob story about not being able to be around his mother while Milah stayed with them was a lame excuse. What? Emma couldn’t stand Milah, so she want out to cry on Killian’s shoulder, then do exactly what his mother did and fall into the guy’s bed?!__

Until Graham gave him a full report saying Emma was staying away from Killian as promised, along with the result of the paternity test, Neal didn’t want to even see Emma’s face. Thankfully, work was a mad house so he was able to keep busy and not think about the disintegration of his personal life. Yes, events were eating him alive. 

Needing someone to talk to, Neal knew Gold would be the obvious choice. He knew better than anyone how much the waiting gnawed at his nerves. At the same time, knowing how his mother treated the guy, Neal was hesitant to enlist Gold’s advice.

Pouring another shot, Neal decided getting drunk and passing out was better than crying himself to sleep.

“Dad?”

Head snapping up to see Henry standing in the doorway, Neal forced a smile as he quickly put the vodka bottle back in the cabinet. “Hey, Buddy. What’s up?”

“If I asked you something, would you tell me the truth?”’

“That’s a loaded question,” Neal grumbled.

“It’s important,” Henry insisted as he walked over to one of the cushioned chairs in the center of the den. Sitting, he gave his father a serious look. “Are you and Mom getting a divorce?”

Neal’s eyes widened with shock. “No! Who told you that?”

“I overheard Mom on the phone saying she needed a lawyer.”

“That could be for any number of things, Buddy.”

“But the two of you are fighting all the time.”

Realizing Henry was feeling as vulnerable and scared as he was, Neal moved to sit across from his son. Looking Henry square in the eye, Neal told him an absolute truth. “No matter what happens between your mom and me, you will always be our priority. I’m never going to leave you. You hear me?”

“Yeah.” Nodding, Henry looked down at his shoes. The idea of his parents splitting up was scary and he didn’t want his life to change. 

“Can you try to fix things with Mom? For me?”

Seeing his kid begging him to fix what was broken tore Neal’s heart to pieces. Having no idea what he did to push Emma toward Killian in the first place, Neal wasn’t sure he could make the situation right when he didn’t have a clue what went wrong. The last thing he ever wanted was to disappoint Henry. 

Ever since this whole debacle started, Neal refused to talk to Emma or meet her halfway. He was just too hurt. Maybe he could work on the communication parts a bit. 

“Ok,” Neal agreed. “I’ll try.”

Henry smiled. “Thanks, Dad.”

“Come on, how about you have a visit with Aunt MM and I go find Emma?”

Henry hugged his father tight. “Ok.”

“I can’t promise instant results-”

“I know,” Henry said quickly. “I get it.”

Ruffling Henry’s hair, Neal chuckled. “You’re a clever kid.”

“I know.”

Ten minutes later, Henry was playing board games at David’s house while he drove to Emma’s office. Seeing the lights on, he took it was a good sign. Parking the car, then jogging to the door, Neal felt the smile creeping across his face at the idea of seeing his wife. Hope fluttered in his chest as he opened the door. Seeing Emma bent over paperwork, he knocked. 

Emma lifted her head at the sound, going still at the sight of her husband. “Neal,” she stated. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to talk.”

“Really? _Now _you want to talk? What if I don’t want to talk back?”__

“I would say you have that right.”

Nodding, Emma gave him a flat stare. “Then you should go.”

Neal didn’t budge. “I’m here because I don’t want our family to split up. We need to think of Henry.”

“What if splitting up is best for him in the long run,” Emma challenged. “Could you accept this child if it isn’t yours?”

“It depends,” Neal answered honestly.

Emma’s brows rose. “On what?”

“If you have feelings for Killian.”

“Of course I don’t have feelings for him!”

Neal didn’t know how much he needed to hear her say the words until they poured from her lips. However, her slight hesitation gave him pause. “So why did you spend nights with him in the first place?”

“I was _drunk _, Neal!”__

“I mean before that,” he stressed. “Out of all the people you could have called to vent to – Mary-Margaret, Belle, Ruby – you chose Killian. Why?”

How could she answer the question without making things worse? Rubbing a hand over her forehead, Emma sighed.

“I wanted dirt on Milah,” she confessed. “I figured he would have it.”

“You were upset about my mother?”

“Yeah, and a lot of other things.”

“Like what?” Skeptical, Neal wanted to make sure he understood every statement that came out of Emma’s mouth so there would be no confusion later.

“I was upset because the whole situation with Gold was upsetting you. I _hated _how much Milah’s schemes were affecting us!”__

“And doing that exact same thing with Killian made everything better?”

“No!”

Sighing again, Emma shook her head. “You _know _how Killian is! I wanted answers and he wanted to play games. Drinking games. He would only give up a piece of information if I met him shot for shot at the bar. Next thing I know, we wake up in bed together and I couldn’t remember the details about how we got there.”__

Confessing the bit about remembering the kiss she and Killian shared wouldn’t be a good idea, so Emma left out that detail. Besides, would Neal even understand her need to abandon all responsibility, even for one night? The mistake was costing her all she held dear and telling Neal about the kiss wouldn’t make the situation better, so she figured what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. 

Desperately wanting to believe his wife, Neal resisted the urge to walk around the desk and take Emma in his arms. As much as he wanted to tell her everything would be alright, he couldn’t ignore what happened and he couldn’t forget how Emma and Killian held a flirting habit since the day they were introduced. What if he was being blind, refusing to see what was under his nose this whole time?

“If the night was so innocent, you should have told me.”

“I know,” Emma said thickly, the remorse reflecting in her eyes. “I was afraid. I couldn’t be sure what happened, so I had to forget it.”

“Until you realized you were pregnant,” Neal finished. Blinking rapidly to hold in his tears, he wasn’t sure what to do next.

“What does Killian have to say about the baby?”

Lips thinning, Emma remembered the last comments she said to Killian just before Neal gave him his black eye. “He hasn’t told me anything specific, but Regina doesn’t know about what happened. I’m certain of that.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because she hasn’t come down here with a chopping axe demanding my head.”

Neal cringed at the mental picture. “Don’t even joke about that.”

“Sorry,” she said lamely.

Raking a hand through his hair, scratching the back of his head, Neal wasn’t sure what to think. “Obviously, Killian isn’t leaving Regina.”

“And I don’t want him to,” Emma swore. After all, Regina was the one who was positively carrying his child. 

“I want the baby to be mine,” Neal confessed.

“So do I,” Emma chocked, close to tears.

There was still plenty of uncertainly between them, but maybe this child Emma carried could be a new start.


	38. Chapter 38

Checking her watch again, Regina stifled an annoyed sigh. Checking her phone and seeing Killian still didn’t respond to her text, she felt the anger growing in the pit of her stomach. He should be here by now! She only reminded him about this appointment a hundred times!

Killian was distracted during their hold trip abroad and his mood didn’t improve upon their return. He used polo practice as an excuse to leave the house and he barely spoke two words to her when they sat down to dinner these days. What came over him?

“Mrs. Spencer-Jones?”

Hearing the nurse call her name, Regina tossed her phone back into her purse before rising to her feet. Smoothing her hands down her skirt, she followed the nurse back to the exam room where she changed into a flimsy medical gown. 

Going through the whole check-up alone, Regina made an excuse for Killian, detaching her emotions and absorbing the ultrasound in clinical fashion. Regina didn’t want to know the gender. Not yet, anyway. 

Leaving the doctor’s office, she checked in with her assistant. Normally, she would have gone back and finished out the rest of the day, but Killian’s absence gnawed at her. Regina wanted to know what was so important Killian let her appointment slip his mind.

Accessing an app on her phone, she followed the GPS signal to the stables. Yes, polo season was in full swing, but couldn’t Killian put in at least one hour at his office? If he was going to ignore her, he could at least pay attention to the shipping business.

No one dared bar her from entering the stables. Regina’s break-your-balls-if-you-dare expression must have deterred any argument. Killian was easy to spot as he groomed his favorite stallion. 

Unconsciously smoothing a hand over her round belly, Regina approached. Drawing closer, a memory surfaced of one of their first dates when Killian showed her how to ride. Regina did some riding as a girl, of course, but was out of practice by then. 

That night, Regina knew Killian was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, but now she couldn’t help wondering if Killian felt the same. Her pregnancy seemed to change the dynamic of their marriage and not for the better. 

When her husband finally did notice her, Regina inhaled a sharp breath. Eyes widening in horror, Killian cursed under his breath as he reached for his phone to check the time. “Blast,” he cured. “Regina, I’m so sorry-”

“I want to know what is really going on, Killian.”

Stiffening, Killian gave his wife a blank look. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been distracted.” Regina saw him open his mouth to argue and put up a hand to stop him before he started. “And don’t lie about polo being the reason!”

Looking sheepish, Killian shrugged. “I’m sorry, Regina. I lost track of time.”

“That’s it,” she snarled. “That’s all you have to say to me?”

“I fucked up! I know that!”

“We had an agreement! You haven’t even been to the office in weeks!”

“Are you my wife or my keeper, Regina?”

“I’m your wife,” she asserted. “I know when you are keeping secrets!”

He should come clean about Emma and what happened, but Killian still didn’t know the truth about what really did happen that night. Why break Regina’s heart over nothing? Since his fight with Neal, he didn’t hear a peep from either of them.

Perhaps he should get the hint and stay out of their business. If anything did happen between him and Emma, he was sure she would tell him as much. In the meantime, there was no reason for him to ruin his life over a mistake.

Killian mistakenly thought he and Emma shared a connection, but she did nothing but play games with him until Neal knew the truth. Now, she acted like he didn’t even exist. Fine. He could do the same.

Gazing into Regina’s eyes, Killian remembered all the reasons he fell in love with her in the first place. She could make him laugh and understood his dry sense of humor. They suited one another and were happy once. They could be again. He was going to be a father and he was thrilled.

“Regina,” he started. “I’ve been so focused on polo and-”

“I _know _!”__

Taking her hand, he squeezed her fingers when she tried breaking free, holding her in place. Meeting her eyes, he spoke sincerely. “I’ve messed up – no more so than today, but from now on things will be different. I will keep a better eye on the company and even more of an eye on you and our baby.”

As much as she wanted to believe him, Regina couldn’t help wondering if maybe this constant repetition of fighting and making up wasn’t the whole problem to being with. Her heart desperately wanted Killian to hold her and tell her everything would be ok, but her logical mind screamed he was keeping a secret. Taking Killian at his word was a risk, but she didn’t want to think right now. Moving to wrap her arms around his shoulders, Regina held him tight.

Between them, Killian could feel the tiny fluttering of his child within Regina’s belly. Closing his eyes, Killian silently vowed to forget Emma and be a good father to his child. They were a family and he was going to be committed to being there for both mother and baby. As they headed home, Killian tried focusing on what was important.

****

Waving her hand in front of Eric’s face, Ariel wasn’t sure why her husband was too distracted to listen. There was a fabulous house available in the best neighborhood, only a few doors down from the Spencer's. Perhaps the place was a bit large, but Ariel did plat to host parties _and _they would need room for the children she was sure they would be having soon.__

“Eric? You haven’t even glanced at the house.”

Blinking, Eric pushed aside his thoughts in favor of glancing down at Ariel’s tablet. The house was the best Storybrooke had to offer: luxurious, polished, and statuesque against the landscaped backdrop.

“What does the realtor say?”

Ariel scrolled down to show him the price. Eric snorted. “They’re dreaming.”

Biting her lower lip, Ariel couldn’t quite control her disappointment. “We can do see it together anytime we want,” she offered.

“Of course we can,” Eric shrugged. He was rich and influenced, which opened a lot of doors. 

“I thought you wanted to settle down here,” she said carefully.

“I do, Ariel, I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Is it more schemes to get back at Killian Jones?”

Patting her hand, Eric gave her a patient smile. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m not worried,” Ariel stated, her chin raising a notch. “I’m observant. Gaston is in town and I know what kind of work he does for you.”

“Ariel, you know I-”

“I’ve made friends here,” she asserted. “I want to make a home here.”

“And we will,” he promised.

“Just as long as you get your revenge first?”

Glancing around the crowded restaurant, this wasn’t the place for such discussions. “We should talk about this privately.”

Yes, Ariel knew how much he cared about reputations and appearances, so she let the matter drop until they were back in their suite. However, she refused to be ignored on the subject. “I want to know why Gaston is here,” she pressed.

“To watch Killian,” Eric supplied with a casual shrug. 

Folding her arms across her chest, Ariel refused to be gainsaid. “There is more to it than that! You have a contract with Gold-”

“Which I will get around,” Eric swore. “I do it all the time. So does Gold. Besides, I’m not after Gold’s company. He’s a means to an end. I’m going to ruin Killian and dine on his carcass!”

Taken aback, Ariel never saw this side to the man she loved. “What did he do?”

“Aside from blocking me out of the Asian market?”

“Give me more credit, Eric,” she snapped. “This is personal. It has been since before we met.”

Perhaps, after all these years, he owed Ariel an explanation. Moving to cup her face in his hands, Eric caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. His soft touch belied the coldness in his eyes.

“Killian Jones killed my brother.”


	39. Chapter 39

Waking up alone, Gold couldn’t say he was surprised. Belle was still upset over their fight and refusing to understand why he wanted her to stay away from her old friend. Belle was open and kind and sweet, so naturally she would want to be on friendly terms with Gaston. Gold wished he could put his foot down and force her to choose either her friend or her family, but such an ultimatum would only drive a wedge between them.

Gaston Beaux was bad news. Gold became even more convinced of the fact when he dug into the man’s background. Gaston did grow up in Storybrooke, and he did work for Eric Prince, but in between he got into a few questionable scrapes. The work he did for Eric wasn’t clearly specified but Gold could put the pieces together.

Gaston was back in town to dig up dirt on his boss’s behalf. The obvious choice was Killian, but Gold suspected there as more going on than met the eye. Gaston was a little too eager to mend fences with Belle and Gold wanted to know what Gaston had up his sleeve. Graham was stretched a little thin between assignments between the work Gold threw his way and the work he was doing on Neal’s case.

Thinking of Neal, Gold knew he should reach out. Lately, Neal threw himself into his work, which certainly benefitted them, but Gold wondered if there was more going on. Neal and Emma seemed like a solid couple. If those two could break up after all this time, then how could he be sure he and Belle would survive?

No, he wouldn’t even entertain the idea of losing his wife. They may be fighting now, but they would soon find level ground. They were still in love and they had Bailey. Then again, Emma and Neal had Henry. 

Feeling uncomfortable and uncertain, Gold shifted in his chair knowing he wasn’t able to focus on work. Yet, he didn’t have a choice. The tabloid story was fading, but the SEC wasn’t backing down. They were prepared to launch a full investigation once they traced the so-called anonymous source that possessed so much damning evidence. Gold paid Graham handsomely to find the source first. 

His mind wasn’t on the meetings with David and Thomas. All he could think about was Belle and how he could fix the mess he created. Gold knew he should do something special, but showering Belle with gifts wouldn’t be enough. Planning a romantic date may not be the way to go if she was still being cold towards him. 

Last night, he tried to snuggle close and simply hold her, but Belle stiffened, refusing to return his touch. The blow was a harsh one, especially since she was never so aloof with him before now. There was no way he could rest until he put things between them to rights.

Leaving the office in the early afternoon, Gold drove around the shops lining Park Street wondering if there was something to tempt Belle into sitting down and talking this through. Odds were, she wouldn’t be so standoffish, but he wanted to put a smile on her face. Gold wanted Belle to look upon him kindly.

Knowing no mere trinket would be enough, Gold headed home. Belle’s car wasn’t in the driveway. Entering the empty house, Gold felt utterly bereft. He missed the sound of Bae’s laughter and the clicking of Belle’s feels on the floor. Obviously, Belle was upset with him, but so upset she would leave?

Rushing to their bedroom, Gold breathed a sigh of relief seeing all of her clothes still in the closet. Checking the bathroom and spotting her toiletries Gold reached for his phone. Calling Belle, he prayed she would answer. Getting her voicemail, he silently cursed. 

“Sweetheart,” he said after the beep. “I’m home wondering if you want to order an early dinner. Or late lunch? Please call me back.”

Pocketing the device with a sigh, Gold felt restless. He did a turn around Bae’s nursery not knowing why, then headed downstairs to the library nook. Settling on the couch to read, he wasn’t sure when he last spent an afternoon reading anything besides contracts. There were plenty of selections here, but a book already rested on the coffee table.

Recognizing one of Belle’s bookmarks, he opened the cover to read the dust jacket. An adaption of some fairytale. Belle’s mark was on the “Beauty and the Beast” section. The name hit too close to home, so he closed the book and heaved another sigh. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he felt lost.

Losing track of how long he sat simply staring off into space, Gold’s ears perked hearing the front door open and close. Hearing Belle’s familiar movements, he sprang to his feet, hurrying downstairs as fast as he could, eager to see his wife. Hearing Bae, Gold’s smile deepened.

Entering the kitchen to see Belle putting away groceries, Gold gave her a smile of greeting. Bae was fastened safely in his carrier, his little hands reaching up to grab the dangling toys.

“Did you get my voicemail?”

Closing the cabinet, Belle looked over her shoulder. “I haven’t checked my phone,” she said casually. “Bae and I had a busy morning.”

Gold’s heart sank seeing Belle’s body language, knowing she was communicating she wanted to keep distance between them. Approaching her nonetheless, he wanted nothing more than to move on from this situation.

“I missed waking up beside you,” he said softly.

Belle knew she was being spiteful when she shrugged off his words, but she couldn’t help how she felt right now. “There have been plenty of times I’ve woken up alone.”

Feeling like she just slapped him in the face, Gold stared blankly at his wife. Loving her with all his heart, he wanted to make things right. However, he wasn’t going to apologize for Gaston. His gut screamed there was something fishy there, but Belle was determined to see the guy as a friend, so he would have to be silently observant from now on. 

“I’m sorry for all I’ve put you through,” he started. “This tabloid story started a fire at the office and I’ve been trying to save my reputation. I never meant for the reporters to get so close to you and I’m sorry I couldn’t do more to protect you.”

Inside, she still felt angry, but recognized Robbie was trying to meet her halfway. The press was an issue, and she was scared and hurt when that story broke, but the way he reacted to Gaston, automatically jumping to conclusions, really made her blood boil. He didn’t know the details of their past. Sure, things didn’t work out with Gaston, but that didn’t mean she didn’t have some great memories. Why should she forget all the good and shun him simply because Robbie was jealous? Just because he suspected a conspiracy didn’t make it true.

“It’s not the press,” she said as she moved to Bae; lifting him out of his carrier and kissing his chubby cheek before settling him on her hip.

“Then what,” he gently asked.

Belle met his gaze. “I don’t like you telling me who I can be friends with.”

Gold’s stance straightened at bit, his pride rising. “I don’t like the idea of you being with another man.”

“And I’m truly hurt that you don’t trust me.”

“I _do _trust you, Belle,” Gold insisted. “It’s Gaston I don’t trust!”__

Shaking her head, Belle was about to offer up her next point, but Bae started crying. Kissing her son’s temple, Belle bounced him in her arms, trying to calm him down. Bae just screamed louder. Glancing at the clock, she knew why.

Handing their son to Robbie, Belle moved to the fridge to grab a bottle of breast milk and put it in the warmer.

Cradling his son one-handed over his shoulder, Gold felt his heart sink down to his stomach. Belle was shutting him out and he didn’t know how to stop her.

“Do you mind watching him for a little while? I have a few more errands to run.”

“Belle,” Gold pleaded as she handed him the warm bottle.

Taking pity on him, Belle quickly pecked his cheek before rushing out the front door.

Momentarily stunned, Gold hobbled to the living room to feed Bae. Holding the baby close, a tear slid down his cheek.


	40. Chapter 40

“Oh my God! Congratulations!”

Hugging Ruby fiercely, Belle laughed unabashedly at the good news. Easing back, she immediately reached for Ruby’s hand to admire the ring. “It’s gorgeous,” she breathed. 

Moved, Ruby hugged Belle again. “I owe this all to you.”

“Nonsense,” Belle scoffed. “I had no idea Victor was proposing!”

“No, I mean I met him because of you. I know the circumstances were awful, but we may never have crossed paths otherwise and I want to thank you.”

Touched, Belle squeezed Ruby’s hands. “I’m glad something good came from the accident.”

She was referring, of course, to the night she picked her father up from the bar, lost control of the vehicle, and crashed into a tree. So many things could have gone wrong, but thankfully everything worked out in the end. 

“Speaking of which, how is your father?”

Shrugging, Belle would rather focus on Ruby’s happy moment instead of her own issues. “We see each other sporadically and are civil, but we don’t talk much.”

“Well, I feel awful for not hanging out more-”

“We’ve both been busy,” Belle assured her friend. “You’re running two businesses while building a relationship. I get it.”

Ruby smiled with relief. She loved Belle and wanted to remain friends no matter what, but hanging out was becoming more and more difficult lately. Fully understanding Belle’s troubles too, Ruby didn’t hold any grudges.

“How is the family? Bae must be getting so big!”

“He is,” Belle laughed. Taking out her phone, she showed Ruby several recent photos she saved. There was one where Bae’s smile was so huge, it took up his whole face and those brown eyes of his glittered with mischief. At nearly four and a half months, he was the cutest baby.

“He’s adorable! And he has Gold’s eyes!”

Noticing the flicker passing over Belle’s features, Ruby knew instantly something was wrong. “Ok,” Ruby said giving her friend a level look. “Spill.”

At first, Belle tried saying she was fine but Ruby refused to be placated. In the end, Belle confessed the whole story about Gaston and her fight with Robbie. Listening carefully, Ruby absorbed the details and was honest with her friend.

“Though I’m not Gold’s biggest fan, he does have a point.”

Eyes widening, Belle nearly gasped. “Ruby! You honestly think he can dictate who I can be friends with?!”

“I think he went about this in the wrong way, but I understand how he feels. I mean, think about it in reverse. If one of his exes came back into town-”

“Milah already did,” Belle muttered. “Which was a nightmare!”

“But think how you would have felt if Gold wanted to be _friends _with Milah and hang out.”__

Belle cringed at the very thought, but still argued the point. “But I’m not hanging out with Gaston! We’ve had a handful of conversations!”

“Gold loves you,” Ruby gently reminded. “I’ve seen the proof and I think he is jealous-”

“But he should trust me!” Belle couldn’t believe after all she endured with Cora _and _Milah that he would think she would leave, or stop loving him! She stuck by his side through all of that drama!__

“Then you need to tell him,” Ruby insisted when Belle finished venting. “He’s feeling insecure and when you were feeling the same about his exes, what did you two do?”

“We talked,” Belle admitted. Among other things, she thought, but she wasn’t going to mention those intimate parts to Ruby.

“See,” Ruby encouraged. “Just have an honest conversation.”

“I’m not sure I’m ready,” she confessed.

“Then help me pick out wedding patterns!” Gesturing to the table, Ruby urged Belle to sit as she took out her wedding portfolio. “There is so much work to do and I want to make every detail perfect!”

How could she say no? Belle wasn’t as much of an expert as Ruby about wedding planning, but she was more than willing to help. For a few more hours, she was able to forget the turmoil of her personal life and focus on pleasant occurrences.

****

Getting the baby to smile, Neal felt pangs of brilliant delight. Coming over to talk to Gold was an impulsive decision, but Neal needed to confide in someone, and since Killian wasn’t an option, he figured Gold could relate better than David.

“I’m sorry, Neal,” Gold spoke with genuine remorse. “I would never want anyone to go through what you and Emma are.”

“She claims she doesn’t remember anything about that night and I want to believe her, but I think she’s holding something back.”

Bae cooed, reaching out to grasp Neal’s hand. 

Laughing, Neal adjusted the baby in his arms. “This little guy is adorable. He reminds me of Henry at this age.”

Smile sobering, Neal remembered how deeply in love he and Emma were back then, too. They teamed up against the world and maintained a steady relationship until recent events. Still not understanding what went wrong, Neal hated feeling so much pain and confusion.

“What are you going to do?”

Shrugging, Neal lifted his head to look at Gold. “Henry wants us to work this out. If the baby is mine, I think there is a possibility. If it’s Killian’s…”

Heaving a shaking sigh, Neal closed his eyes. Gathering his thoughts, he focused on Gold. “If my mother told you the truth and wanted to work things out, would you have tried?”

“My situation with Milah was very different.”

“How?”

Sighing, Gold scratched his chin. “Well, Milah no longer loved me, which was why she cheated in the first place. She didn’t want to be married to me anymore and found an excuse to leave. Emma, on the other hand, didn’t seek out Killian with the intention to be unfaithful. Not consciously, I don’t think. She expressed how she wants to work things out and openly regrets what happened. Milah never wanted those things.”

“But what if she did? Or better yet, what if Belle did what Emma did? Would you forgive her?”

Imagining Belle falling drunk into bed with Gaston made his stomach go sour. Bile rose up his throat even entertaining the idea, so Gold quickly banished the mental picture. If Belle ever cheated, Gold would be devastated. He wasn’t sure he would ever recover from such a blow. However, such an answer wasn’t the one Neal needed to hear.

“I would want to forgive her,” he said carefully. “I love her with every fiber of my being, but such actions do change a relationship. I think you have to really think about how much you care for Emma and be honest about what you want for your future.”

Surprisingly, the advice had Neal cracking a smile. “You almost sound like a love guru.”

Barking a laugh, Gold shook his head. “Far from it,” he muttered.

Bailey yawned, his eyes growing heavy, so Neal handed him back to Gold’s care. “They grow up fast,” Neal commented.

“I’m learning that.” Smiling down at his sleeping son, Gold chatted with Neal a little longer before Neal decided to head home.

Talking to Emma wasn’t going to be easy, but he was going to try. Closing the door behind Neal, Gold decided to be honest with Belle. He didn’t want to fight, so he vowed to sit down and have an honest talk to her when she returned. There must be a way past this issue.


	41. Chapter 41

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!”

Shaking her head in disbelief, Mary-Margaret wasn’t sure how to process what she just heard. Sitting on the opposite couch, Emma chewed her bottom lip, waiting for her big sister’s head to explode. Then again, Mary-Margaret was usually always the calm and collected one. Case in point, Mary-Margaret blinked rapidly before controlling her breathing. When she was certain she could speak evenly, she looked Emma dead in the eye.

“You know you’ve broken Neal’s heart.”

Ashamed, Emma swallowed, averting her eyes from Mary-Margaret’s judgment. “I know.”

“And with Killian! Why Emma?”

“I don’t know,” she swore. “It just happened!”

“Have you gotten a paternity test?”

“Not yet.”

“Why not?”

“It’s safest after the baby is born.”

“Are you having complications?”

“No, but I don’t want to chance it.” Pausing, Emma desperately needed someone to trust with everything going on and her big sister was the one she always ran to when she couldn’t keep the burdens on her chest for another second.

“What does Killian say?”

“He doesn’t get a say,” Emma snapped. “He’s having a baby with Regina, remember?”

“That sounds an awful lot like jealousy,” Mary-Margaret observed.

Sighing, Emma threw her hands up in the air. “What do you want me to say?”

“The truth?”

Shaking her head, Emma fidgeted, lacing and unlacing her hands, putter her feet on the table, then the floor, then the table again. Finally, her eyes settled once more on her sister. “Killian is a player,” she said.

“I know,” Mary-Margaret agreed.

“He’s married!”

“This is true.”

“I’ve known him for years and he’s a weasel and a trickster!”

“Also true,” Mary-Margaret said calmly.

Emma’s eyes pleaded with her sister. “So why can’t I let it go? Why is all of this surfacing now? Neal and I were happy!”

“Emma, if you spent the night with another man-”

“How do I know Killian didn’t force me? Plan this whole thing by spiking my drink?”

Mary-Margaret was deadly serious. “Because for all his faults, Killian Jones is not that sort of man.”

Hating when her sister was the voice of reason, Emma fought the urge to cry. She wanted to make her life with Neal work! So _why _couldn’t she shake Killian from her system?__

Before she realized what was happening, Emma confessed about chasing Killian and then acting aloof. “I have no idea what came over me,” she cried.

Moving to take her baby sister in her arms, Mary-Margaret rocked Emma until her tears were spent. When Emma was about to function, Mary-Margaret asked her next question gently.

“Is it the hormones working, or do you have genuine feelings for Killian?”

Emma shrugged. “I know it sounds like a cop-out, but I honestly don’t know what I feel for him. I have no definitive proof we even slept together that night.”

“Do you think you did?”

Fighting back tears, Emma inhaled a shaky breath. “Deep in my heart, I don’t think so, but then a part of me feels _bad _about it! Like, a wicked part of me wants to be with Killian and maybe it’s that part that won’t leave him alone because I’m in denial.”__

“And Neal? Have you told him any of this?”

“Mary-Margaret,” Emma grumbled. “You _know _I can’t do that! I love Neal. I want this baby to be his. I want Henry to not see his family spilt up.”__

“What is your heart telling you?”

“The heart is foolish.” Shaking her head, Emma rose to her feet, dabbing at her eyes. “My life is with Neal. I love him. End of story.”

Mary-Margaret hoped the situation really was so cut and dry for all involved. Then again, she didn’t want Emma to delude herself into being miserable in the long run for the sake of the common good. As much as Regina got on her last nerve, Mary-Margaret wouldn’t wish her a broken heart. And Regina did have the upper hand since she was the one guaranteed to have Killian’s child. If she _ever _discovered the truth about…whatever it was Emma shared with Killian that night, then all hell would break loose.__

As much as Mary-Margaret wanted her sister to follow her heart, they did live in the real world and such impulsive indulgences rarely turned out well. No, perhaps the situation would be better handled if Emma did the responsible thing. Mary-Margaret would keep her sister’s confidence. The less David knew, the better.

Helping Emma calm down, they spoke of other topics. Mary-Margaret heard about Ariel looking for a house in town and was happy to have another friend close by.

“I should have a game night,” Mary-Margaret exclaimed. 

Emma nearly choked on her water. “ _Board _games? Seriously?”__

“Oh, don’t be like that! It will be fun!”

Lifting a skeptical brow, Emma wasn’t convinced. “Who would you even invite to play Monopoly, or whatever?”

“You and Neal, Ariel and Eric, Belle and Gold and the baby, of course.”

Emma cringed at the mention of Gold’s name. “Somehow I don’t see the beast of business sinking so low. Then again, we might not stand a chance at Monopoly.”

Amused, Mary-Margaret refused to be discouraged. “Maybe Phillip and Aurora will come! What do you think?”

Trying not to scoff, Emma knew her sister just spent most of the afternoon listening to her plight and didn’t want to be too rude. “I don’t see the pretty puffed Aurora doing a game night.”

“Why not?”

Not wanting to be too blunt, Emma shrugged her shoulders. “Just an impression.”

“We should invite David’s co-worker,” Mary-Margaret continued. “It’s only right.”

“So, four couples total?”

“Five,” she announced. “David likes Thomas Herman’s work and mentioned he was married, so I’ll invite them too.”

“Are you sure you want to take this on,” Emma asked.

“Hosting a small gathering at the house doesn’t have to be extravagant,” Mary-Margaret smiled. “And this way we can all bond and become closer friends.”

Her sister was always looking on the bright side, which sometimes baffled Emma. Mary-Margaret was so open and generous and giving and Emma felt like she took advantage more often than not. Venting to her sister helped ease her conscience, but Emma knew the burden she placed on Mary-Margaret’s shoulders. A secret this big could very well become exposed at one point and cause a lot of damage. 

Emma hoped her child was Neal’s because she couldn’t imagine the devastation if it wasn’t. Her husband deserved better than she could ever give him, but Emma wasn’t ready to let him go. She wasn’t sure if she could ever be rid of Neal. Loving him for so long, he was a part of her and she a part of him. Cutting off a limb would be preferable to losing Neal, and if the worst happened, Emma knew she would never be the same.


	42. Chapter 42

The house was quiet, making Belle smile. Bae was probably sleeping. Ascending the stairs as quickly as possible, Belle couldn’t wait to set eyes on her baby. Entering the nursery, seeing the soft lamp light and hearing the music coming from the wind-up mobile, Belle moved to peek into the crib.

Bailey’s eyes were closed, his little hands fisted and his mouth slightly open as he dreamed. Reaching down to stoke the brown peach fuzz on his head, the overwhelming love clenched her chest. Just when she was about to turn away and leave Bae to his nap, his little body shifted and his eyes snapped open to blink up at his mother.

Immediately smiling, Belle grasped Bae’s little hand, hoping to coax him back to sleep, but Bae started fussing. Lifting him out of the crib and settling him on her hip, Belle rocked him gently from side to side. The baby still looked tired, but he was fighting the urge to close his eyes.

“Guess what,” Belle asked with excitement as she smiled at her son.

Bae gave a little cry.

“Aunt Ruby is engaged!”

Lifting Bae into the air, she started kissing his cheeks before walking to the changing table. Once Bae was dry, he accepted his pacifier, content to rest his head on Belle’s shoulder and listen to her tell him all about Ruby’s happy news.

Seeing her son fall back to sleep, Belle carried him to the crib. Making sure he was warm and safe, she managed to tear away from the crib and find the energy to head downstairs. There were a few things she wanted to get done before the day ended. Thinking she was alone in the room, Belle nearly jumped out of her skin seeing Robert leaning against the kitchen counter making tea. 

At first, her heart warmed at the sight, but a second later, Belle remembered the reasons she was mad at him. His smile was sweet, but Belle only offered a wave on her way to the basement to check on the laundry. Placing clothes in the dryer, guilt gnawed in her gut.

She shouldn’t be pushing Robbie away, but she wasn’t sure how else to react. If he didn’t trust her, then what was she supposed to do? She knew Gaston long before she ever met Robert, but there was no threat there and no reason for him to be so possessively jealous. 

Gathering her courage, Belle climbed the steps, part of her hoping Robert was in the kitchen, but half wishing he wasn’t. They needed to clear the air so they could move forward together, but what if Robbie couldn’t give her the assurances she needed? Where would they be?

Inhaling a bracing breath, Belle emerged into the kitchen. Seeing Robert standing in the same spot, Belle knew they needed to face the music.

Hands shaking, lower lip wobbling, Gold was scared as hell, but knew he needed to make the first move. “Belle, I’m sorry,” he pleaded.

Automatically reaching out for her, Gold realized a few seconds later, Belle wasn’t walking around the counter to take his hand, so he let his arm drop to his side. “Please,” he stated again. “Can we talk about this?”

Sighing, Belle knew they needed to get their feelings out in the open, but didn’t exactly understand why resentment still made her contrary. “Why don’t you trust me?”

“I do,” he swore. “I don’t…” Shaking his head, Gold tried to find the right words. “I don’t like seeing you around other men.”

Folding her arms across her chest, Belle shook her head. “You don’t seem to mind when I talk to Neal or David.”

“That’s different.”

“Why,” she challenged.

“Because they’re-”

“You mean because they’re married, don’t you?”

“Partly,” Gold confessed. “Also neither David nor Neal are your exes.”

“And how do you think I felt when Cora was everywhere? She threw her past with you in my face all the time! Then there was Milah’s infamous visit!”

“And I was never trying to be friends with her!”

Gold didn’t mean to raise his voice, but how could Belle not _know _how he felt about that whole situation? They both lived through it!__

Robbie did have a point, but Belle wasn’t backing down. 

“Gaston hasn’t tried to do a single thing to threaten us,” she argued. “He hasn’t spiked my tea or summoned your ex-wife to town for a reckoning! He has been nothing but respectful and kind-”

“He’s working for Eric,” Gold snapped.

“So, he must automatically have a trick up his sleeve?”

“Yes!”

“Why?”

“Because of the _nature _of the work he does for Prince!”__

Belle lifted an expectant brow, crossing her arms over her chest. “Which is?”

“He spies on the opposition, gathering information, and searching out weaknesses. He sets up the dominoes to fall.”

“And you think Gaston is coming after you?”

“No,” Gold replied honestly. “Not yet, anyway. I think he will try to topple Killian first.”

“See?” Belle shook her head. “Gaston isn’t a threat! You said so yourself!”

“Belle,” Gold sighed, trying to make her understand without further losing his temper. “If Eric breaks our agreement, then I will have no choice but to retaliate.”

“Why,” she demanded. “Why would you get involved when we don’t even know why he wants to ruin Killian Jones?”

“Because no one breaks deals with me!”

“You have no idea what’s in a person’s heart until you truly know them! Eric may have a very good reason for wanting Gaston to-”

“Belle!” Moving forward, Gold reached out to touch her arm. “Be realistic!”

Yanking free, temper flaring, Belle couldn’t understand why Robbie was automatically jumping to the worst conclusion! “I know Gaston,” she insisted.

“You knew him a decade ago!”

“And you don’t know him at all!”

Surprised and hurt that Belle was still defending the other man so fervently, Gold let his hands drop to his sides. Feeling lost, he didn’t have a clue how to make this better. He didn’t want to fight, but at the same time, he wanted to protect his family against any threat. Like it or not, Gaston was a threat. Belle may not see the truth now, but Gold refused to sit back and do nothing while Gaston prayed on Belle’s sympathies. 

“What do you want,” Gold softly asked. “What can I do to make this right? I love you, Belle. All I want is to protect you and be the husband you need.”

Heart softening, Belle stepped forward to take his face in her hands. “I love you, too, Robbie, but it’s important to me that you trust in me and in what we have built together.”

“I do,” Gold said thickly as he leaned forward to nuzzle her neck. He needed the comfort of her touch and was grateful when Belle didn’t pull away. “I love you, Belle,” he whispered against her skin. "Just please be careful.”

Easing back to look into his eyes, Belle managed a small smile. “There is nothing to worry about. I promise.”

As much as he wanted to argue the point, Gold bit his tongue. If he continued the debate, they may never get past the fight. Gold couldn’t take another day of his beloved being mad at him so he acquiesced the subject to her. Hugging Belle close, Gold inhaled the sweet scent of her hair as his eyes drifted closed.

Losing track of the time, Gold was content to simply hold Belle in his arms and never let her go. He missed her so much!

Relaxing in her husband’s embrace, Belle was grateful they were no longer at odds. If Robbie could trust her, then there was no reason to keep the grudge going. Honestly, she missed being held by the man she loved. 

By the time they eased apart, the baby monitor went off, signaling Bae was awake and hungry. Giving Robbie a brilliant smile, Belle left to take care of their son’s feeding. Watching her go, Gold hoped the worst was behind them.


	43. Chapter 43

The routine angered her the most. Neal was his usual self around Henry, but Emma noticed how he seemed to be just going through the motions with her. So far, all the evidence she uncovered about what happened that night between her and Killian was inconclusive. The final say seemed to rest on the baby’s paternity, though Emma knew even that answer wouldn’t be absolute. 

Was she really the type of woman who got drunk and slept with another man? Emma truly didn’t want to think so, but what if she did make the mistake? Could Neal ever forgive her?

They did try going out on a date, but the awkwardness was rough. What they needed was a starting point. Emma knew she should be focusing on her baby, but all she could think about these days was fixing her marriage. 

After Henry went to bed, Emma went down to the finished basement where Neal slept on the sofa bed. Seeing him pouring over paperwork, she hesitated, but then pressed forward. Their marriage was more important than work.

“Neal,” she said softly. Waiting for his gaze to lift, she moved to sit next to him. “I was hoping we could talk.”

“About what?”

“Us.”

Stiffening, Neal sighed. He knew they said they would work on things, but it was hard for him to meet her halfway. Realistically, what were the odds that his wife and his best friend _didn’t _sleep together? What were the odds the baby was really his?__

“It’s hard, Emma,” he started in gentle tones. “Getting over that breach of trust. Wondering, obsessing really, over why you felt like you couldn’t come to me in the first place. It’s eating me up inside because I still don’t know what I did wrong.”

“Nothing,” Emma swore as she cupped his face in her palms and looked into his eyes. “I love you, Neal.”

His heart desperately wanted to believe her, but the questions wouldn’t leave him in peace. “Just not enough.”

“Please don’t say that,” Emma begged. She wasn’t normally one to cry, but her throat was closing and her heart filled with devastation at the idea of losing the man who was her life for so long. 

“I’m being honest,” he confessed. “I want this baby to be mine, I want us to work out, but these questions keep repeating over and over in my head whenever we talk or go on a date. I can’t help it.”

Yes, and his honesty is what hurt the most. “I hurt you, I know that, but I would give anything to take it back!”

“This is going to take time, Emma.”

Logically, she knew time would grant perspective, but Emma wasn’t willing to believe their whole history was ruined because of one mistake! All the love they shared couldn’t just vanish!

To prove her point, Emma leaned forward to press a kiss to Neal’s lips. At first, the touch was familiar, but then the passion rose between them, causing their arms to cling in desperation before Neal finally pushed her away. 

“I can’t,” he said hoarsely. 

Throat thick as she watched him walk away, Emma wasn’t sure what to do. Feeling her child kick, she let the tears fall. She wanted Neal to hold her, but right now, her own arms would have to suffice.

****

Dressed for bed, Gold saw Belle reclined against the pillows reading a book. Smiling at the sight, he put his cane by the nightstand before moving beneath the covers. Scooting over to her side, he playfully peeked over to see what she was reading.

“Interesting?”

“Very,” she laughed. As Robbie laid his head down in her lap, Belle put her book aside in favor of smoothing her hands through his hair. Watching her husband close his eyes, Belle took in the sight of his handsome features. 

Loving the feel of her hands against his skin, Gold moved to nuzzle her belly, wrapping his arms around her waist. In kind, Belle hugged him close, cradling him in her arms, bending forward to kiss his forehead. 

“I’ve missed you, Belle.”

Seeing the familiar look in his eyes, she hated to disappoint him. “I can’t,” she whispered as she stroked his cheek.

Nuzzling her breast, he pouted. “Why not?”

Belle whispered in his ear. Understanding dawned, making Gold sigh. “Do you need anything? A hot water bottle? Painkillers?”

“I’m alright,” Belle smiled. 

Sitting up, Gold knew he should be pleased their lack of protection lately didn’t have consequences, but he always missed Belle during this time of the month. He hesitated to get too close, despite his own curiosities, for fear of offending his wife. There were other methods they could employ if they wanted to work around her condition, but would Belle be open to such suggestions?

Funny, in a little less than a month, they would celebrate their first wedding anniversary and there were still subjects he hesitated to discuss. There was merit to having a certain amount of mystery in a marriage, but communication was key as well. Settling in on his side of the bed, Gold decided to broach the subject at a later date. 

Finishing one more chapter, Belle glanced over at Robbie, smiling at the sight of his sleeping face. Tonight, she wasn’t feeling her best. Thankfully, her husband understood. Settling against the pillows, she fell asleep with a smile on her face. In a few more days, she would feel up to being intimate again. They could both be patient.

****

Conflicted, Ariel felt like she spent last week in a fog of confusion. What Killian did to Eric was beyond unforgiveable and she wanted the man punished. At the same time, she didn’t want her husband to pursue vengeance through business. Eric may feel like justice was served once he bankrupted Killian, but the victory would be short-lived and hollow. 

There must be another way to make sure Killian paid for his crimes. Needless to say, Ariel was second-guessing the idea of permanently moving to town. She knew Eric wouldn’t give up on his obsession, but maybe he wouldn’t be so ruthless if they moved back to Paris, or somewhere else instead. 

Not knowing what to do, Ariel did some shopping on Park Street before dining at Ruby’s. She thought about calling Belle, but knew her friend was busy with the baby. Burdening Belle with all her worries would be unfair. Still, Ariel wanted answers. 

The case was cold, but perhaps a private detective would be able to uncover more details than the police did at the time. No sooner did the thought pop into her head, Ariel looked up to see Emma enter the restaurant. Seeing the blonde alone, Ariel seized the opening. 

Needing some quiet time, Emma left her office thinking lunch out would do her good. Carving pickles and cheese, she figured she could get both here. Maybe she would be about to forget her troubles for an hour. Her fingers itched to call Killian even as her heart ached over Neal. 

What was _wrong _with her?__

“Emma?”

Looking up to see Ariel’s tentative expression, Emma was grateful for the distraction. “Ariel! Hi.”

“Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure.” Gesturing for her friend to join her, Emma waited until the other woman was seated across from her before speaking. “What can I do for you?”

“I want to hire you to look into a cold case for me.”

Emma’s brows shot up her forehead. “A cold case as in a _murder _case?”__

“It was classified as an accident.”

“Ariel, I don’t really do that-”

“Please,” she begged. “Eric really needs closure and you might be able to get real answers since you are close with Killian.”

Her heart gave a slam in her chest. “What makes you say that,” Emma asked defensively.

“Isn’t Killian best friends with your husband?”

“I’m not sure anymore,” she grumbled. 

“What?”

“Nothing,” she said quickly. “What does a cold case have to do with Killian?”

As Ariel conveyed the story Eric told her, Emma found it difficult to catch her breath. The obsession she harbored all these months vanished as anger and determination filled her chest. There was always something off about Killian. Lately, Emma dismissed her gut reaction because of the personal circumstances, but now she was listening with avengeance. 

If Killian was responsible for Eric’s brother’s death, she was going to prove it. Once she did, Emma could purge Killian from her blood and her life once and for all. Maybe then, she and Neal could move forward. 

Emma looked Ariel in the eye. “I’ll take the case.”


	44. Chapter 44

The light at the end of the tunnel was getting closer and closer. The lawyer went over the documents taken from the Clover Dam deal and was able to keep the SEC at bay until Graham could come up with solid evidence the so-called paperwork submitted for the article was forged. Gold just wanted his name vindicated, though the damage was already done.

Raking a hand through his hair, he needed a break, but couldn’t tear away from the work just yet. If he dropped the ball now, he could kiss all his assets goodbye. Keenly aware of his neglect of Belle, Gold hoped to remedy the situation soon.

Tonight, he was going to have a lovely dinner with his family and forget all the work drama. His gut said Regina was behind this sabotage, but proving as much would be a whole other can of worms he wasn’t sure he wanted to deal with at the moment. Then again, those damn Spencers were going to be a boil on his arse for all eternity if he didn’t do something! Right now, Gold was too emotionally charged to come up with a viable plan of attack. First, he needed to prove his innocence before deciding what to do about Regina. 

Finishing some paperwork, Gold glanced at the clock. Mind made up, he got to his feet. He would push aside the rest of his work for today. Heading home, Gold needed to see Belle. He needed to hold his wife and his son in his arms and make sure everything was ok.

Throughout all of the chaos, Belle put on a brave face, but the article and the media frenzy took a toll. The last thing he wanted was to push her away. In fact, maybe if he played his cards right, they might even be able to go out to dinner this evening. 

Pulling into the driveway, Gold frowned seeing the Mercedes parked in front of the house. Walking through the door, Gold’s heart leapt with joy hearing Belle’s laughter, but a second later, his heart dropped to his knees hearing the masculine sound joining hers. Frowning, Gold walked around to the living room to see none other than Gaston sitting next to Belle on the couch, bouncing a laughing Bae in his lap. 

Seeing red, Gold’s grip tightened around his cane until he was sure the wood might snap in two. How he managed not to scream at the top of his lungs he wasn’t sure, but the sight of Belle’s ex sitting on his couch, holding _his _son, made Gold want to beat the man to a bloody pulp! This was his home, his family, his wife and Gaston did not have any right to insert himself in the middle of any of it!__

The way Gaston smiled at Bae, Gold fought for calm. Why wasn’t Belle looking at him? Did she not even notice he walked through the door because Gaston was here?! Heart crushing, stomach clenching with pain and rejection, his eyes welling with tears, Gold drew his anger around him like a well-worn cloak. 

“He’s such a happy baby,” Gaston laughed as he lifted Bae up in the air. 

“Yes,” Gold interjected as he fully entered the room. “My son is very happy.”

Seeing the obvious anger in Robbie’s eyes, Belle’s smile faded. Now was not the time for him to get possessive! Rising to her feet, Belle stepped in front of Gaston to face her husband. 

“Gaston just stopped by to drop off an invitation. Eric and Ariel are hosting a party at the Beruit Rose and-”

“They couldn’t use the mailing system?”

Gold’s sarcasm may have a light, almost casual tone, but Belle wasn’t fooled. Not in the slightest. “Gaston was just being kind.”

Behind her, Gaston rose to his feet, holding a still smiling Bae on his hip. He stood next to the couple, easily dwarfing them.

“Ariel made me swear to personally deliver the invitation because she really wants Belle to attend.”

Gold didn’t care. He wanted Gaston out of his house. Now.

“Well, you’ve done your duty,” Gold stated, stepping forward. “Now you may go.”

Without waiting for a response, Gold pulled Bae out of Gaston’s arms. Bae’s smile instantly vanished and he started screaming, his little arms reaching out for Gaston. In that moment, Gold’s heart broke.

A silent challenge passed between the two men as their gazes locked. Gaston had ulterior motives for showing up at his door and Gold wasn’t deceived. He wouldn’t allow Belle to be hoodwinked by the man’s supposed charm either. 

Unintimidated, Gaston flashed Gold a confident smirk before turning to Belle. “I’ll let Ariel know you’ll be attending.”

“Thank you.”

Bouncing his son, trying to get Bailey to calm down, Gold wanted to protest when Belle walked Gaston to the door, but Bae pulled his hair, distracting Gold from his intent. His son seemed to be punishing him for plucking him away from a man who wasn’t his father, which seemed unfair. Finally, Belle returned to take the baby out of his arms. 

Cries quitting instantly, Bailey buried his head against his mother’s shoulder. Holding her son close, Belle cut an accusing look in Robbie’s direction. “What was that all about?”

“He’s up to something, Belle!”

If Bae wasn’t here, she would speak her mind, but she kept her temper in check for her son’s sake. “We’ve been over this, Robbie,” Belle said sadly. “Gaston is just a friend! You didn’t have to be so rude!”

“He is finding reasons to come over here and see you!”

“The invitation is on the table,” she snapped before walking out of the living room to take the baby up to the nursery.

Limping to the coffee table, Gold found the embellished invitation and groaned. He didn’t think for one second Gaston’s visit was at all innocent. The man had a few tricks up his sleeves and Gold had enough distractions without one more worry to add to the list. The real question was: how was he going to make things right with Belle?

****

Digging into Killian’s past was a task Emma never felt the need to do. He was Neal’s friend and she took for granted his player, rich-boy entitlement was part of his personality. Based on the information Ariel provided, Emma was able to trace the movements of Eric Prince’s older brother. Adam Prince was about as gifted as they came. 

He was born into a middle class background, but was an entrepreneur at eleven, teaching his younger brother everything he knew. Adam was only sixteen when he won a full scholarship to one of the most prestigious universities abroad. Hailed as a wonder boy, Adam was poised to make a huge splash in the world. Until he was left for dead in front of a hospital emergency room. 

The death was marked as accidental, caused by alcohol poisoning. Everyone assumed Adam Prince got too carried away one night and his youthful inexperience was his undoing. Unless the genius had a fake ID, a very plausible possibility, he wouldn’t be able to get his hands on alcohol. 

Eric blamed Killian. So how did Adam and Killian’s paths cross? At first, Emma couldn’t find the link, so she was about to give up, but pure luck directed her to the university’s fraternity website. Guess whose name was listed as an alumni? Yup, none other than spoiled rich kid Killian Jones. 

Staring at his picture for a long moment, Emma despised how her heart slammed faster in her chest at the sight of him before his goatee. 

Why was she _still _drawn to him after what he was being accused of? Because she desperately wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. He could be the father of her baby.__

At the same time, Emma needed to know the truth. Eric Prince wasn’t sharing details, so she would have to uncover this mystery on her own. Focusing on the alumni information, she noticed Killian suddenly transferred out of the university to a school in America. The one where he met Neal. 

Odd that he would transfer in the middle of the semester. Only two weeks after Adam’s death? The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. 

Was Killian really involved?

Doing more research on the fraternity, she made a few calls and followed up on some leads. Low and behold, Adam Prince was recruited to pledge to the same fraternity. 

A knot twisted in Emma’s stomach, forcing nausea to the surface. Running for the bathroom, spilling the contents of her stomach did not make her feel better. Resting her head on the cool tile wall, she closed her eyes, willing the world to go away.

Drinking and fraternity pledging was rarely a good combination. Though the story was a familiar one, that didn’t make the tale any less tragic. Adam was cast down in the prime of his life and Eric obviously wanted revenge.

But how guilty was Killian? If at all? Emma needed more details. Pushing to her feet, she intended to get answers.


	45. Chapter 45

She felt so gross and disgusting. Lingering in the steaming bath helped, but Belle’s mood didn’t improve. After nursing Bae, she rocked him to sleep and came directly here. Leaking both blood and milk was not a pleasant feeling. 

Leaning against the side of the tub, letting her head fall over the edge, Belle wanted the cramps to go away. The painkillers were off the table, at least while she was breastfeeding. A long soak should help though. 

Inhaling the steam, she thought of Gaston and what happened this afternoon. Robbie embarrassed her. Rubbing a damp hand over her face, she wondered if she should search Gaston out and offer apologies. 

Torn, Belle knew she should be loyal to her husband. Robbie was the man she loved and she understood his jealousy, but he didn’t have to be rude! She and Gaston did have a past, but Belle didn’t really owe him any explanations. On the other hand, was it wrong to want to be on good terms?

Gaston was connected to Ariel and Eric, so it was plausible they would be socializing in the same circles. After _everything _that happened, Belle didn’t need any more drama! The scandal with the tabloid was still rubbing her the wrong way. Yes, she believed in Robbie’s innocence, but she didn’t appreciate being the subject of scrutiny. Belle _really _didn’t like photos being taken of Bailey either.____

One of those celebrity baby magazines had one of those fuzzy shots calling her son adorable - as if she didn’t already know. At first, Belle was proud, but then she saw the invasion of privacy. Bailey was her son and she wanted to protect him from such intrusions!

None of this would be happening if not for Robbie! His past was coming back to hurt her – again! Oh, she knew the way they met was far from conventional, but that didn’t mean she deserved to have Cora Spencer torture her for all those months! Now, Regina was carrying on the ridiculous feud? Belle honestly had enough.

She never got jealous over Cora the way Robbie was getting over Gaston. Worse, Robbie didn’t have a valid reason! Gaston came by to drop off an invitation! He didn’t try to frame her for betraying her husband, or spike her tea, or assault her so she went into early labor!

Yet, as mad as she was about the whole situation, Belle was still very much in love. Right now, she just needed a break. Her hormones were making her mood fluctuate from high to low so quickly she no longer had any idea how she should really feel.

Rubbing her eyes, she reached for the soap. Lathering the cloth, she washed, grateful the steaming water was easing her cramps. Noticing the slightly stretched skin on the sides of her breasts, she felt even more disgusted than she did before her bath.

Closing her eyes, Belle didn’t hear the bathroom door open or the approaching footsteps. Seeing Belle in the tub, Gold swallowed hard. The sight of her naked flesh never failed to cause a sharp reaction in his blood. Fingers removing his clothing, Gold hesitated.

Would she welcome him? Given what happened earlier, he couldn’t be sure about his reception. Gold desperately needed her to listen to his apology. Gathering his courage and taking the chance, Gold stepped into the tub.

Feeling the shifting water, Belle’s eyes snapped open just as she heard the splash. Seeing the man of her thoughts, she stiffened, then pulled her legs back to give him room.

“Belle,” he whispered, his regret written clearly on his moistening eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Not feeling like herself, Belle wasn’t ready for this conversation. “Robbie,” she begged. “Not now.”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Gold didn’t like feeling so helpless. He wanted to bridge the gap, but Belle being so unresponsive wasn’t helping matters. Hands shaking, he reached for the soap. Washing, he noticed how miserable Belle looked and hated to think the cause was solely due to his actions.

Feeling his eyes on her, Belle opened hers and couldn’t look away. Odd that his handsomeness struck her even when she was mad at him, but she supposed the bond they shared would never truly go away; even when she wanted it to. As a result, Belle realized the silent treatment was only making things worse.

“It’s not you,” she said to fill the silence.

“What is it then?”

Surprised by his shy question, Belle bit her bottom lip. Sighing, she gestured downward. Luckily, Robbie got the reference.

Understanding about her woman’s time, Gold inched closer. Belle didn’t stiffen, so he moved to grasp her shoulders, massaging away the tension in her muscles. Sighing, Belle let her head fall back against him. Taking the opening, Gold wanted to make sure Belle heard his side of the story.

“I’m sorry about this afternoon,” he began.

His clever hands were turning her into a puddle of mush, so she didn’t have the energy to get upset.

“Needless to say,” Gold continued, “I was jealous. And the way Bae warmed up to him-”

Hearing his voice crack, Belle’s heard constricted. There was no reason for him to be jealous, but she could understand why he would be upset about Bae. Turning around to look at him, Belle moved to sit beside him before taking his face in her hands. 

“ _You _are Bailey’s father,” she stressed. “No one else can replace you! Our son is so, so lucky to have you and the two of you will have so much to share in the coming years. Your bond with him is unique.”__

Blinking back tears, Gold nodded, wanting desperately to believe her every word. “Even though he smiled at Gaston and cried when I took him?”

“Robbie,” she breathed. “Bae could sense the tension in your anger. He’s a baby, but he picks up on those things.”

Gold supposed she was right. He wanted her to be right. Loving his son more than anything, Gold wanted to be a good father. And a good husband. 

“I love our son, Belle,” he said gently. “I love you.”

“Even when I’m bloated and feeling fat,” she only half joked.

Laughing with relief, Gold leaned forward to press his forehead to hers. “Even then. No matter what.”

A teasing gleam appeared in her blue eyes. “Prove it,” she challenged. 

Pulling his bride into his lap, Gold kissed her long and deep. Letting his hands wander down between her legs, but he broke away feeling Belle stiffen.

“Robbie,” she breathed against his lips, her cheeks heating.

“I don’t mind, Belle.”

“But-oh!”

Closing her eyes as sensation pounded through her body, Belle moaned as his fingers rubbed her clit. She wanted to tell him to stop, but the words wouldn’t come. She didn’t want them to come. Feeling his finger slip inside her core, Belle eyes snapped open, looking down to see some of her blood seep into the water. 

Robbie didn’t care. Instead, he moved his finger faster within her before inserting another, kissing her hard. Hearing her cry out in joy as the final waves of her orgasm crashed into her being, Gold growled in triumph. 

Her husband was relentless, kissing her until she was dizzy, her body molding to his as she rode his hand. Clenching his hair, Belle felt beautiful and desirable in this moment. Only Robbie could make her feel so free. 

Coming violently, then collapsing into his arms, Belle gasped air into her lungs as her heartbeat returned to normal. She would have forgotten about her condition had her body not cramped up a few minutes later.

As if sensing her distress, Gold kissed her brow, tightening his hold before reaching for the sponge. Washing Belle, he asked if she needed anything. Shaking her head, she swore she was fine. 

Leaving the tub, she quickly dried and pulled on a fresh pair of guarded panties. Filling the hot water bottle, she knew she should ask if Robbie wanted satisfaction as well, but couldn’t summon the energy. Casting him an apologetic look, she went to bed. 

Sighing, Gold stood to drain the tub before turning on the shower. Belle was tired and in pain, so he didn’t feel neglected. So why did he wonder if she forgave him his mistake?


	46. Chapter 46

A few days later, the heaviest part of her flow over, Belle felt like her old self again. After dropping Bae off with Ariel, she drove over to Park Street. Guilt gnawed at her because she promised Ariel to host dinner with everyone so Ariel could talk to Neal about Killian, but instead her friend hired Emma to get details, probably because Belle dragged her heels. Ariel and Eric also bought a house on the same block as the Spencers and Belle only helped Ariel look through houses once.

To make up for being a bad friend, Belle wanted to get Ariel an amazing housewarming gift. She also needed a dress for the party the couple was hosting. The event was switched from the hotel to their new home. Normally, Belle would have pulled one of her own gowns out of the closet, but with all the media attention, she thought a new dress would go a long way in making her feel a bit more confident in front of the press she knew would be covering the event. 

Belle bought some crystal vases and some cute shelves Ariel would love and had them delivered to the new house. Afterwards, Belle went to the best clothing store where she was greeted enthusiastically. Perhaps the fact her name was in the press recently was the reason more people looked in her direction, but Belle was very careful about her words and mannerisms in the store.

Picking out a short sleeve, navy blue gown with crystal sequins glittering from the waist down to the ankle length skirt, Belle liked the sophisticated cut and thought the look flattering for a new mother. This would be her first formal party here in Storybrooke since having Bae and though she had her old size back, somehow this party was more important than the one she attended in Paris. Leaving the store, Belle was halfway back to the car when she saw a familiar face.

“Out shopping, huh?”

Laughing, Belle nodded. “Guilty.”

Gaston gave her a hug of greeting and Belle didn’t resist. Thankfully, Gaston didn’t hold a grudge against her for the way Robbie threw him out of the house the other day. Always a gentleman, Gaston helped her load her purchases into the car before inviting her out for a cup of coffee. Checking the time, Belle agreed. There was time for a quick cup of tea before she had to relieve Ariel. 

Talking about high school actually made her laugh. She and Gaston shared some good times she forgot about until he reminded her. As nice as their time together may be in retrospect, Belle wouldn’t go back. She was happily in love with Robbie, despite the fact they weren’t communicating well at this point. She would talk to him tonight. 

As they parted, Gaston hugged her again, suggesting they do lunch, but Belle put him off. There was a lot on her plate these days. Watching Belle walk away, Gaston frowned at her resistance. Normally, he had no trouble pulling information out of women. Playing the supportive friend seemed like the best way to bypass Belle’s defenses and earn her confidence. Instead, Belle refused to talk about her husband and claimed not to know much about Killian Jones. 

Pressing the issue would have raised her suspicions, so Gaston shifted focus to the article accusing Belle of marrying Gold for money. She looked deeply hurt, but shrugged off the story as tabloid nonsense. So far, Gaston didn’t have much to report back to Eric and his boss was not pleased.

Eric wanted to go after Killian, but knew his deal with Gold would be a problem, so he wanted Gold’s attention focused on other matters. So far, the tabloid was occupying most of Gold’s attention, but Eric failed to make any significant moves because Gold blocked his efforts at every turn. In fact, Eric confided in Gaston that he suspected Gold was keeping an eye on him just waiting for an excuse to pounce. 

Everyone knew the “beast of business” didn’t have any weaknesses save one: his family. Belle was the woman who turned the monster, unless one believed the article about Belle being paid for her services. Knowing Belle, Gaston knew the claims were ridiculous. She was too hard working and moral to take the easy way out. 

Gaston knew if Gold’s focus shifted to Belle, he wouldn’t be aware of Eric’s activities until it was too late. He needed to insert himself between the couple, but so far, Belle kept him in the friend zone. Gaston needed a plan to change all that and he was pretty sure what his next move was going to be.

Seducing Belle was turning into a pleasurable challenge. Gaston was eager to see what he was missing. She was the only woman he ever went after who never succumbed to his charms and if he could finally get between her legs, he would have quite a feather in his cap. 

Mapping out his next move, Gaston decided to head to the toy store. Spoiling the baby would be the fastest way to the mother’s heart.

****

Information poured over her desk. Getting off the phone with the university dean, getting a copy of Adam Prince’s autopsy report, and now the names of the university officials, security guards, and list of party guests from the night in question, Emma cross referenced names with the people working at the hospital that night. The more witnesses she talked to, the more damning the evidence. 

The fraternity hosted a party the evening of Adam’s death. Killian was in attendance. According to witnesses, several of the pledgers were put through a final hazing ceremony before induction. Conveniently, the guests either didn’t remember details about Adam or they claimed to be too drunk they passed out.

There was no solid evidence saying Killian was in charge of the hazing, but Emma’s gut said he was involved somehow. Calling a contact abroad, she knew it was a long shot, but she asked if there was any security camera or traffic camera footage from the areas around the fraternity and campus. Odds are, any evidence was lost or taped over, but it was worth a shot.

Hanging up, she was hit with an epiphany. The hotel she and Killian stayed at that night had traffic cameras positioned all around the block. The odds were slim, but maybe there was footage that might help her figure out once and for all what really happened that night. 

Things with Neal were still very awkward and as much as she wanted to say screw him and call a divorce lawyer, Emma held out hope that time would heal this wound. If their roles were reversed, she knew it would take her a hell of a long time to come around, if at all. 

Making all of the necessary calls, there was nothing to do now bit wait. Pulling out the fancy party invitation she received today for Ariel and Eric’s housewarming, Emma wondered if she would have enough news by then to give the couple the closure they needed. As for Killian, well, Emma wasn’t sure how she felt. 

Given everything that happened, Emma could no longer deny Killian’s charms did affect her. If the situation was different, and Regina and Neal weren’t in the picture, perhaps she and Killian could be a couple. However, Emma couldn’t just dismiss her husband or her feeling for him. Nor could she just sweep Regina’s existence under the carpet. 

Yes, maybe a part of her would always be drawn to Killian, but he wasn’t who he showed to the world. Maybe he wanted to be a better man for Regina. After all, Emma did see him change since his marriage. However, considering recent events, she had to wonder if Killian was drawn to her because she was resisting his efforts. Was she just a game he was playing because he was bored? On the same note, she did give him some pretty confusing signals. 

Well, she wasn’t confused anymore. Emma knew who she wanted and she knew what to do next. While she waited for results, Emma has some time on her hands. Checking her phone, she tracked Neal’s GPS seeing he was still at the office. Lately he worked a lot of late hours. Henry was sleeping over at a friend’s house, so she didn’t have to hurry home.

Grabbing her keys, Emma picked up some food from her favorite diner before heading to Spencer Enterprises to surprise Neal. He didn’t immediately throw her out, which was a good sign. The pleading look in her eyes must have convinced him to let her into his office.

Deeply hoping Neal could forgive her supposed infidelity and love her anyway, Emma brought up funny stories of their past. Luckily, they were both laughing within minutes. Even if it was only for an hour, Neal forgot about their problems and remembered how they used to be happy. Even if it was only for a short period of time, being in the same room laughing together was progress.

At this point, Emma would take every little bit she could get. Being with Neal, looking into his dark eyes, Emma remembered falling in love with him and hoped he remembered too. Maybe, just maybe, they could survive this hurt.


	47. Chapter 47

Looking over the itemized list, satisfied everything was in order, Gold wired Graham his latest installment. All things considered, the man was doing an excellent job. He was close to discovering the forger who altered the Clover Dam documents for the article. Once Graham discovered who funded the fabrication, Gold would be able to go to the press and redeem his name. 

Thus far, the backlash wasn’t as bad as Gold anticipated. He as running more interference however, but that was due to Eric Prince and his sneaky habits. Gold knew Eric was going after Killian, but the man was careful; probably because he knew Gold was watching him like a hawk. For his part, Gold didn’t want to his movements to be too obvious. 

After all, if Eric did let the ball drop, there might be a way to maneuver him out of his seat on the board. Naturally, they were currently at an impasse, waiting to see who would blink first. By now, Eric should know he wasn’t easily shaken. The article and all the fanfare didn’t distract Gold from business or Eric’s activities. 

As an added bonus, the company only lost minor deals to Regina, which kept the stocks steady and the board off his back. Hopefully, this fruitless stunt would convince Regina to let sleeping dogs lie. She tried and failed and he could only hope she gave up on the feud. 

Of course, these successes did come at a price. Sighing regretfully, Gold glanced at his framed wedding photo. Poor Belle. She was cut to the quick by what was said about her in the press. Belle acted like she wouldn’t let the lies get to her, but he knew she was deeply wounded by the public ridicule. Every time he tried to make things up to her and arrange a romantic date, something came up with work.

Gold confirmed plans for their anniversary, but that surprise was still three weeks away. In the interim, there was Eric and Ariel’s party, one of the social highlights that could not be missed, as well as a few other deals Gold needed to finalize.

He needed to keep a close eye on Eric because if the man made one wrong move, Gold was going to make sure he was ousted from this company and he would make trouble for Eric’s shipping empire as well. Even with all of his obligations, Gold knew he could carve out a few nights to spend with his family. In fact, this afternoon’s meetings could be left in David’s capable hands.

Mind made up, Gold left instructions and locked his office. Leaving early, he couldn’t stop smirking as he headed for his car. Not wanting to surprise Belle empty-handed, he drove to one of the jewelers on Park Street and found the perfect necklace. Gift in hand, he knew Belle would be at the shop today. Deciding to go over and surprise her, Gold felt his heart racing with excitement. He couldn’t wait to see those blue eyes light up with surprise and excitement. In fact, Gold was in such a good mood he didn’t mind the traffic. Soon, he would be with Belle and she would be happy to see him. 

****

Grateful Bae was napping, Belle sent the employees out for their lunch break while she updated the books. She was almost done, and if all went according to plan, she could make it home before Bae got hungry. He was doing well with the bottle feedings, but Belle wanted to wait the full six months before starting to wean away more than one meal.

Lately, though, Robbie wasn’t home to give Bae his afternoon bottle. Belle did understand. After all, that article threw them all for a loop. Remembering what was said about her still felt painfully fresh, despite the fact the words were mostly forgotten by the public. Probably because their friends knew it was all nonsense and no one followed up with more juicy tidbits.

Belle was a little upset Robbie didn’t offer more comfort over the whole fiasco, but she understood he was busy. Besides, she didn’t really sit down and tell him how she felt because she was able to forget the details when they were together, or when she was occupied with Bae. Spending time with her family was the perfect balm.

Hearing the door open, Belle’s thoughts scattered. Seeing Gaston, her smile came easily. “Hi,” she greeted. “What brings you here?”

“I’m in the market for some flowers,” Gaston chuckled.

“Well, you came to the right place.”

“Good.” Gaston leaned against the counter giving Belle an appreciative look. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Belle laughed.

“Where’s Bae?”

“Sleeping,” Belle supplied, holding up the monitor revealing Bae nestled in a playpen in the back room. “I’m almost done here.”

“You don’t mind helping me real quick do you?”

“Not at all,” Belle smiled. “What were you looking for?”

“What are these,” he asked, pointing to the blooms in the display window.

Walking around the counter, Belle moved to the window for a closer look. “Peonies,” she supplied. “Are these flowers for a woman?”

Bashful, Gaston averted his eyes, but couldn’t hold back a smile. “Am I that obvious?”

“Most men buy flowers for a woman, so you’re not alone,” she joked.

Gaston’s expression turned serious. “Do you ever think about what would have happened if we stayed together?”

Blinking at him in surprise, Belle wasn’t sure how to answer. Her heart knew she and Gaston were never meant to be, but how to say the words in a way that wouldn’t hurt his feelings?

“You want to college and-”

“I could have taken you with me,” he insisted as he grabbed her shoulders. Towering over Belle, Gaston gave her a look of intense longing as he spoke. “It’s all I’ve thought about since I came back to town. The what-ifs. You’re amazing, Belle. Smart, beautiful, and funny. You’re a great mom. You deserve a hell of a lot better than wasting your life in this shop-”

“Gaston,” Belle said sharply, putting a hand on his chest, hoping to keep him at bay while she craned her neck to look at his face. “I’m here because I _choose _to be. I love running this business. I love my life. I’m grateful for the past because it brought me to my present. I wouldn’t change a single thing.”__

Sadness filled his expression. A little shake of his head was all the warning he gave before crossing the space between them and fusing his lips to hers. Gaston tried to press the advantage, but Belle went stiff, her hands pushing at his chest, trying to pull away. He held her close a few moments longer, trying to force a different reaction, preferably one of surrender, but the second he tried deepening the kiss, Belle must have received a burst of adrenaline because she pushed him with such force he stumbled backwards. Those sparkling blue eyes radiated fury and Gaston knew he went too far.

The kiss took her off guard, so Belle was paralyzed with shock for a second. Gaston’s lips were…wet. Back in high school, she actually looked forward to his kisses. There was warmth to them, but now she felt absolutely nothing. Well, perhaps minor aggravation. Outside, she heard the traffic and blast of a car horn, but Gaston seemed too caught up in the moment to realize she wasn’t kissing him back. Instead, he tried forcing the issue and that’s when she got angry. Pushing at his chest, Belle broke free.

Seeing him stumble gave her a great deal of triumphant satisfaction. She may be small, but she was still able to put him in his place. Gaston tried to apologize, claiming to be carried away with the moment, but she saw through his lies. Belle didn’t know why Gaston was trying to play her, but she didn’t care.

“I think you should leave,” she snapped, pointing toward the door.

“Belle, please! I’m-”

“Now!” Belle pointing grew insistent and Gaston must have realized the game was over and lost because he gave a final nod before following her command.

Breathing heavily in her outrage, Belle marched back to the bathroom and gargled water before spitting out Gaston’s taste. To think she fell for his lets-still-be-friends bit! He worked for Eric, so why didn’t she even consider he was working an angle? Because she wanted to see the good in people. 

Well, Gaston’s motives were rotten and she wanted nothing to do with him! Finishing her work, Belle waited for the employees to return before packing up Bailey and heading home. If she laid eyes on Gaston again, it would be too soon!


	48. Chapter 48

Giddiness started jumping though his stomach as he neared the shop. Gifts in hand, Gold couldn’t wait to surprise his wife. Soon, Graham would have the evidence to clear his name and he would discover Eric Prince’s scheme. Once those fires were extinguished, Gold would cut back his hours. Starting with his anniversary, Gold would once more be a part-time man. 

At the light in front of the shop, Gold flicked the turning signal, intending to pull into the back alley. Gaze drifting to the shop’s front window, his smile slowly faded when he realized more than just flowers were on display. The event happened in slow motion. He watched Gaston loom over Belle before finally kissing her full on the mouth!

A jolt of shock slammed his heart against his ribs a second before the numbness paralyzed every fiber of his being. So lost in the moment, Gold didn’t see the light change to green. A horn honked behind him, bringing him back to the present. Putting his foot on the gas, Gold bypassed the turn, heading straight, swallowing the lump in his throat as his anger took full reign.

Smacking his hand against the steering wheel, he screamed as he guided the car into the driveway. Putting the car in park, he stared at the house he bought for Belle thinking this was where they would raise their family and live happily ever after. Now the sight of the structure made him sick to his stomach!

Closing his eyes, Gold saw the image of that cad bending over Belle, kissing her full on the lips as if he was _allowed _the privilege! Smacking the wheel again, causing the horn to honk a few times as he raged. The very idea of another man kissing _his _wife made him want to destroy something!____

Did Belle want the kiss? Were they having an affair? His heart screamed in agony and denial at the notion. Yes, he and Belle weren’t exactly in synch lately, but that didn’t mean she was sleeping with Gaston. Did it?

Lately, he was working much more than he promised, and Gold knew there was a strain as a result, but surly Belle wouldn’t seek someone else so easily? No. He wouldn’t believe the worst of her. So why couldn’t he purge the image of the pair from his mind?

Shifting the car into reverse, Gold peeled out of the driveway, careless about the squealing tires as he sped down the road. He couldn’t walk into that house. Not yet. Gold needed a quiet place to think.

Ending up at the park, Gold walked toward the pond, remembering the sweet moments they spent here feeding the ducks while rocking Bae in his stroller. Sitting on the bench, Gold rubbed his hands over his face, uncaring when cane fell to the dirt.

His heart wanted to trust Belle. There was a logical explanation. There had to be.

All the nonsense and schemes Cora pulled on them, Belle always gave him the benefit of the doubt. Even when Cora and Milah schemed together, Belle defended him and remained by his side. Then again, Gold never gave Belle reason to think he _cheated _on her.__

Feeling sick to his stomach, Gold inhaled deep, shaking breaths. God, he _loved _her! Even now when he thought the worst, he still loved Belle!__

Letting the tears fall down his cheeks, Gold didn’t bother to wipe them away. What would become of them? Did Belle love Gaston? Would she take Bae from him? Were his worst fears coming to pass?

Gold didn’t want to lose his wife, but he wanted an explanation. He wanted to know why he was happy one moment and devastated the next. Losing track of the hours he spent lost in his own despair, Gold finally reached for his cane and rose unsteadily to his feet. Thankfully, the numbness returned as he walked back to the car.

This time, when Gold pulled into the driveway, he saw the lights shining in the windows and realized how warm and welcoming the house appeared in the twilight. Inhaling a deep breath, he walked to the door, entered to the aroma of cooking meat, and felt his stomach lurch.

Where was Belle?

Walking upstairs, he checked on Bae. His son slept soundly in his crib, looking so peaceful and calm. He had no idea the upheaval that occurred today. Gold hoped nothing would ever harm his precious child. Leaving Bailey, Gold gathered his courage and entered the bedroom. There she was; his beautiful bride lying on her stomach on the bed, her bare feet in the air, her hair down around her shoulders as she read one of her paperbacks. Swallowing, Gold still found her to be the most desirable creature in the entire world.

Gritting his teeth, Gold approached the bed, watching Belle as she glanced up and smiled at him. Even now, his cock pulsed with need for this woman. _His _woman.__

“How was your day?” How his voice sounded normal, he would never know.

“The usual,” Belle shrugged before returning her attention back to her book.

Disbelief fuelled his temper. Was she really not going to tell him what happened? Finally, he could no longer hold in his anger. His cane clicked loudly on the floor as he took two steps forward and yanked the book out of her grasp before throwing it against the wall, shouting in outrage.

Sitting up, Belle could only stare at her husband, then the bent, crumpled book in the corner. The sight of the wrinkled cover was enough to make her glare at Robbie.

“What is _wrong _with you,” she snapped as she moved to retrieve the book.__

A second later, Robbie snatched her around her waist, pulling her around to face him, then backing her up against the wall. Seeing her wince at the impact, he felt guilty, but then he remembered her kissing another man and stuck to his resolve.

“ _Why _,” he choked with demanding anguish. “Why are you lying to me?”__

Eyes widening, Belle shook her head in denial even as her heart fell to her knees. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“Do you love him? Do you?!”

“Who?”

“Gaston!”

Seeing her eyes widen, Gold felt the lump thicken in his throat. She wasn’t denying the kiss. Oh god, she wasn’t denying it!

“Robbie-”

Inching closer, his eyes bore into hers. “How long have you been with him, Belle?”

“I haven’t!”

“Don’t deny it! I saw you! I drove by the shop and I saw him-”

“That’s right” Belle insisted, trying to stop the misunderstanding before it fully took root in his head. “You saw Gaston kiss _me _! Not the other way around!”__

Easing back, Gold blinked rapidly. Was he mistaken? Goodness knows, he wanted to be wrong, but he knew he wasn’t hallucinating. That kiss was real.

Eyes narrowing, Belle pushed back with her own anger. “If you really saw Gaston kiss me, then you would have seen me push him away and order him to leave!”

Gasping, Gold shook his head. He did not see that! Was she lying? The light turned and he kept driving. She could be telling the truth, or she could be trying to cover her deceit. When he said as much, he saw the hurt in those pools of blue.

“After _everything _you’ve put me through – after everything Cora put me through – I never lost faith in you! I believed you!”__

“I never kissed her in broad daylight-”

“I never kissed Gaston, Robbie! He kissed me and I pushed him away! I threw him out! I don’t want to see him ever again! I can’t believe you have so little faith in me after-”

Using his mouth to cut off her words, he pressed her more firmly against the wall. Oh, she still tasted like Belle! Not like another man, but like Belle! Breaking away gasping for air, Gold rested his forehead against hers choking back tears as he fought to find his voice.

“Everyone has left me, Belle. _Everyone _,” he rasped.__

“I love you, Robbie,” Belle swore. “You know I do. With every fiber of my being I love you.”

His tortured gaze met hers. “Prove it.”

Her heart slammed against her ribs. “How?”

“Submit to me,” he pleaded. “Give me all your trust and devotion.”

Belle didn’t hesitate. “Fine.”

Stepping back, Gold pulled out his cell and called Mary-Margaret. He was going to need her to come and pick up Bae. All the while, his stormy gaze never wavered from her trembling body.


	49. Chapter 49

“We really appreciate this,” Gold told Mary-Margaret when she came to take the baby. The sleeping infant was buckled in his carrier, unaware of the adults around him. Gold handed Mary-Margaret the diaper bag explaining he and Belle needed a few hours to handle an “emergency” with the flower shop. Watching until Mary-Margaret’s car was out of sight, Gold made his way up the stairs. 

Closing the bedroom door firmly behind him, Gold saw Belle sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“I don’t know why you had to call a sitter.”

Gold didn’t answer as he walked over to the closet, “Get undressed,” he ordered over his shoulder.

The command had Belle rising to her feet, crossing her arms over her chest. “Why?”

Facing her, Gold met her gaze. “You said you would submit to me and give me all your trust.”

“This kiss meant nothing, Robbie,” she reiterated. “You should trust me, too, you know! After I’ve stayed by your side all this time.”

“Take off your clothes, Belle.” Gold’s voice remained calm and steady, his eyes still locked with hers. The command was clear, but so was the need, the hot boiling desire he was keeping under wraps – for now.

An involuntary shiver of need raced down her spine, clenching her core as warmth spread through her blood. When Robbie returned his attention to the closet, Belle slipped off her shoes. Feeling her arousal leak onto her panties, she knew she would be wet to the touch. Belle didn’t try to get Robert’s attention or tease him by slowly revealing her skin. Instead, she undressed quickly without preamble, so she was naked when her husband faced her.

Belle was a little hurt when Robbie barely spared her a glance, telling her to lie down on his side of the bed. Seeing the silk tie in his hands, a thrill raced down her spine. One of her fantasies entailed Robbie tying her up and making love to her. In this moment, as she lay back against the pillows, Belle fully realized the amount of power she was entrusting to his hands. The sheer level of that trust caused a wave of fear to grip her heart.

“Lift your hands.”

Obeying, Belle felt the silk wrap around her wrists and nearly balked. As Robbie secured her hands and wrapped the tie around the headboard, she looked down at her prone position. Hands secured above her head, she wouldn’t be able to feel him in the usual way, and she wasn’t afforded a lot of movement, but that was the point. Belle never wanted Gaston. The only man she wanted was Robbie and if this is what it took to prove her devotion, she wouldn’t back down. 

Part of her was upset Robbie couldn’t trust her the way she trusted him, but knowing the hurts of his past, she could understand this need for dominance. Besides, Belle craved this for a while now. Hopefully, this experience would open new doors.

The moment Belle was properly tied, Gold stepped back to admire her form. Flawless pale skin, pert, full breasts, smooth stomach, creamy thighs, perfectly formed calves, and delicate feet, she was his every dream come true. A wave of possessiveness cried for him to claim her now, but he pushed down his baser urges. He was going to take his time and savor having her at his mercy. 

Lifting his cane, Gold touched the handle to the side of Belle’s cheek, forcing her to look at him. “Are you frightened?”

Testing the grip of the knots, realizing there was little slack, Belle shook her head. 

“You trust me, Belle? You want me to touch you?”

“You know I do,” she breathed.

Inhaling a sharp breath, Gold felt his cock harden in anticipation. Maintaining eye contact, he dragged the handle down her cheek, then her neck, and across her collarbone gently enough to cause goosebumps. Watching Belle inhale a shaky breath, he moved the handle lower, letting the tip circle her breast, then her nipple, watching her flesh pucker.

“You’re so beautiful,” Gold whispered as he stood over her, most of his balance on his good leg. “But you’re _mine _, Belle. Say it!”__

“I’m yours,” Belle told him. And she was. No other man touched her heart. Hopefully, he would read the truth in her eyes.

“Again,” he demanded, moving the handle to her other breast.

“I’m yours, Robbie,” Belle said feeling her other nipple tighten. The sensation of the cool metal against her skin made her shiver with desire. Robert was in control and he could use the cane to bring pleasure or pain, but Belle knew he wouldn’t inflict the latter. No, he was going to tease her to distraction until she begged for release. Belle did trust him and wanted to lose control under his command. She wanted to let go of her inhibitions and just live in the moment.

The sparkling handle moved between the valley of her breasts, lightly caressing her skin. Belle arched her back, tugging at her restraints, testing the limits. Robbie just grinned as if he knew what was coming. As he drew the handle down her ribs and stomach, she let out a sigh when the cane circled her navel, slightly tickling. 

“You’re mine to tease, Belle. Will you surrender to me?”

“Yes,” she whispered.

Taking the cane away for a moment, Gold reached down to grip her knees, spreading her legs wide. His lips curled seeing the glistening fluids starting to coat her sex, but her wanted more from her. 

“Keep your legs open,” he ordered as he reached for his tie.

Belle didn’t move as she watched her husband shrug off his jacket, tie, and shirt. As she stared, his eyes remained fixated on her sex, watched her cream drip from her core as he exposed his naked body to her gaze. Judging by the smirk spreading his lips, he was deeply enjoying the view. 

Feeling hot, Belle’s core clenched and her clit throbbed, making her want to touch herself, but since that was impossible; she craved crossing her legs and clenching her thighs to create pressure that would satisfy the growing arousal. The second she tried, Robbie’s hands grabbed her knees. His gaze narrowed dangerously.

“I said apart, Belle,” he growled. “Don’t move until I give you permission.”

A moan passed her lips when she felt more of her juices coat her thighs. The way he spoke, the way he took charge, was sexy as hell and she wanted to see what he would do next almost as much as she wanted relief. “Touch me,” she begged. “I need you, Robbie.”

“Not yet,” he said as he gripped the waistband of his boxers.

The sight of his proud, thick erection never failed to make Belle’s mouth go dry. Robbie was long, thick, and pulsing. The fact he knew how to bring her shattering orgasms with that beautiful cock only made the sight more exciting. Licking her lips, Belle couldn’t tear her eyes away. She wanted to taste him! She wanted to feel his cum rushing down her throat! More than that, Belle wanted his thick penis filling her up, pressing hard against her sweet spots, and making her see stars. 

“Please,” she begged against as he drew closer.

Gold knew his wife loved his body. The knowledge gave him the confidence he needed now to tease her to the very brink before letting her fall into oblivion. Naked, Gold was not ashamed as he watched Belle’s sweet pussy glisten with desire. His wife was not aroused because of that bastard Gaston but because of _him _! Belle was driven to this state due to the teasing he inflicted upon her flesh!__

Hearing her inhale a sharp breath, Gold reached for his cane. Moving the handle once again over her breasts, he longed for a taste, but not yet. There was still plenty of time.

“I love how full your breasts are now,” he said huskily as he moved the cane from on to the other.

“Robbie-”

“Even more, I love watching you grow wet for me.”

To emphasize, Gold put the handle between her thighs, touching her core over-so-slightly, the cool metal making her shiver, before pressing a little more firmly. As Belle moaned and rolled her hips, Gold kept the touch light as he used the handle to spread her cream over her folds and clit.

As the tip of the handle brushed her throbbing bud, Belle gasped her husband’s name, letting her head fall back as the pleasure rushed through her being. A moment later, the pressure was gone. Eyes snapping open, Belle’s eyes danced with desperation as she looked at Robbie’s face.

“Please,” she whimpered. “Bring it back, Robbie!”

Grinning, Gold set the cane aside.

“No! Robbie!” Belle pulled at her bonds, but she was unable to break free. Gold was still smiling and Belle helplessly watched what he did next.


	50. Chapter 50

There wasn’t enough time to do everything he wanted, but having Belle at his complete mercy was fraying his control faster than he expected. Still, Gold was going to savor this and savor her. He was going to make Belle come so hard and so fully, she would never even think about another man ever again. Tonight, he would brand her as his.

Deep down, Gold did believe her about Gaston. The guy had an agenda and he took advantage of Belle’s natural kindness. Once Belle was on to him, her claws probably came out. Still, Gold’s jealousy overwhelmed his logic. He wanted to take his wife this way for a long time, but despite her eagerness for the same, he feared she might still balk at the reality. Of course, his sweet Belle was anything but shy. Her body gave away her cravings and he couldn’t be more pleased. 

Casting her a heated look, Gold moved to sit on the end of the bed. Lifting her foot, he massaged her calf until she relaxed and whimpered in delight before taking her toes into his mouth. Licking each one in kind, Gold ran his tongue over the sensitive pads, hearing her hum and feeling her writhe. Paying equal attention to each foot, he kept her spread wide so he could watch her slick sex as she moved.

Kissing a path up one leg, then the other, Gold licked his way to her stomach. Nuzzling her soft belly, he continued up to her neck. Teasing her sensitive flesh, Gold’s hands gripped her hips, holding her still.

“I want to touch you,” Belle moaned. “Please, Robbie, I-”

Catching her pleas with a hot kiss, he drove his tongue deep as he twisted Belle’s hips so she was lying on her side. The position was a little awkward with her arms still above her head, but Gold quickly put her at ease by caressing her skin with little stokes as he continued kissing her until her toes curled.

Ever-so-gently, his hand moved over her buttocks, then between her cheeks. Swallowing Belle’s gasp, he pressed his fingers against her anus, rolling gently until her heard her moan in pleasure.

“Robbie,” she gasped into his mouth.

Meeting her gaze, a smirk played with the corners of his lips as he continued teasing her. “This is new and exciting, isn’t it, Belle?”

Gasping again, Belle nodded. “Yes.”

His fingers were causing all sorts of new sensations to flood her system. Belle never actually felt this stimulation before and her surprise was evident; as was the enjoyment she experienced. “More,” she begged.

Mischief lit up Gold’s dark gaze. “Tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

Oh, how could she put it into words? She was hot all over and so slippery between her thighs that she felt her folds pulsing with the need to be touched! Sweat started coating her skin and she couldn’t stop moving beneath her husband’s hands, trying to get him to touch her where she craved him most. Licking her lips, Belle knew he would only toy with her until she said specifically what she wanted. There was no reason to be shy and yet she hesitated. 

“Please,” she panted.

Much to her disappointment, Robbie retreated, adjusting her body so she was once more resting on her back. Giving him a helpless look, she watched Robert spread her knees wider and openly stare at her sex.

“Touch me there,” she managed. “I need to feel your fingers…”

“ _How _do you want me to touch you?”__

“I want…” Belle trailed off as Robbie rose above her, those dark eyes promising endless thrills if she only asked. Trying again, Belle inhaled a deep breath. “I want your thumb to rub my clit and your other fingers to feel my folds. I…”

“Yes, dearie?”

“I want you to make me beg and then put a finger deep inside me, stroking me inside.”

Leaning forward until their lips were a breath apart, Gold held her gaze. “If I do this, Belle, you must not come until I tell you to. Understand? Can you do that for me?”

Biting her lower lip, Belle nodded. She will do whatever he asked as long as he touched her! A cry of bliss sounded from her throat at the first brush of his fingers over her wet sex. Back arching off the mattress, Belle rolled her hips against his hand, but Robbie wasn’t applying much pressure. Clearly, his intention was to torment her!

Sobbing his name, Belle gripped the silk as Robbie’s fingers played with her. He took his time, stroking her folds and opening her to his gaze. Watching her bloom, Gold gritted his teeth to keep from losing the grip on his control. Inhaling her musk, he started gently rubbing her clit. Belle was swollen and ripe and ready, but his plan was to bring her to the edge of delirium before backing away just before her climax. This plan, however, was altered when he glimpsed her milk leaking from one breast.

With a primitive growl, Gold crawled up her body. His hand stayed between her thighs as he nuzzled her nipple, licking away the moisture. Suckling her slowly, Gold heard Belle cry out, saying over and over how she couldn’t stop. A few seconds later, he understood when her milk leaked in a steady stream instead of a few droplets at a time. Growling again, his mouth covered her nipple, suckling hard.

Screaming, Belle arched as she cried his name, fully unprepared for the surge of pleasure. His hot mouth tugged her breast, sending jolts of sharp sensation deep into her womb as his fingers simultaneously rubbed her clit. Unable to help her body’s reaction, Belle rolled her hips faster against his hand, calling his name, begging for more. When he inserted a finger into her sheath, the intensity increased tenfold. 

Oh God, he fucked her with his fingers as he drank her milk and it felt so _good _! Belle kept up the pace, knowing she was so close to her orgasm. The pleasure was taking over, but she remembered what he said about not surrendering until he gave her permission. Belle didn’t want to disappoint him, but the feelings were too much!__

As if sensing her desperation, Gold removed his hand from between her legs, ignoring her cursing protests as he suckled the last drops of milk from her breast.

“You taste so good,” he rasped as he licked the valley between her mounds. 

“Robbie, my love, please! I need an orgasm! You have no-”

Cutting her off with a kiss, Gold delved deep before coming up for air. Holding his hand up to her gaze so she could see her juices glistening on his fingertips. Helplessly, Belle watched as Robbie coated her other nipple with her own moisture. Erect to the point of pain, her peaks begged for attention. Still, Robert held back until he saw the white pearl leak forth before lowering his lips. 

Molding her flesh in his hands, Gold drank deeply, loving the taste of her milk, wanting to take in all of her essence. Belle undulated beneath him, but Gold wasn’t ready to give her relief just yet. The primitive, jealous, hurt parts of him wanted Belle at his mercy just a little longer.

“Put your hand back,” Belle keened in desperation! She was so hot, so wet! Her clit and core clenched in unison as jolts of pleasure shot down to her groin with every tug of Robbie’s mouth on her nipple. Oh, she never knew it could feel like this!

“Fuck me,” she begged. “ _Please _!”__

Groaning, Gold grabbed her between her thighs, pressing the heel of his hand into her folds and over her bud before rubbing vigorously. Still, it wasn’t enough. Taking pity on his poor wife, he inserted a finger into her wet sheath, pressing her secret spot as he moved his thumb swiftly over her clit. His fingers and mouth moved in time, tugging and releasing as Belle’s head thrashed from side to side. She was beyond words at this point and so was he.

“Not yet, Belle,” he finally growled against her flesh. Hearing her cry out, he licked away the least of her milk from her areola before looking into her eyes. “Shh, now,” he crooned as his other hand moved to still her gyrating hips. 

“I need to come,” she panted. The pleasure was so intense, tears leaked out of her eyes. “I need to come, Robbie, please.”

Slowing his strokes, Gold focused on Belle and not his pulsing cock. Should he take pity on her now, or should he fulfill the rest of his fantasy?

Moving to lick her tears off her cheeks, Robbie breathed heavily against her neck, trying to decide. 

“Please,” Belle whimpered in his ear. “Just a few more strokes and I’ll-”

Lifting his head, his dark eyes clashed with bright blue. A second later, he withdrew his hand. Belle screamed in outrage.

“Damn you,” she spat just before Robbie’s mouth crashed over her lips.


	51. Chapter 51

“Are you burning, dearie?”

Belle’s next curse was cut off by another kiss. Straining against the silk, she was desperate to touch and taste, but Robert was equally determined to draw out this pleasure until she died from unfulfilled need!

The kiss curled her toes, making her heart race with anticipation, but then the thrust of his tongue turned tender. When he came up for air and captured her gaze, there was no denying the love she saw reflected in those depths. Gently wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he positioned his body so his rigid cock pressed into her stomach, his sac just above her monds, and his legs between hers, but not touching where she craved. 

Holding her close, feeling her breasts press into his chest, Gold reached to cup her cheek. “I love you, Belle. I can’t imagine my life without you. _Ever _.”__

Despite the arousal demanding satisfaction, Robert’s words touched her heart. “Robbie,” she breathed. “My love, I need you so much.”

Sobbing with relief, Gold hugged her close, burying his face in her neck, nibbling her skin before whispering in her ear. “You just finished your period, so is it safe?”

Belle nodded, a gasp passing her lips as her lower body clenched. Would Robbie finally ease her suffering? Just one more caress and she would shatter, she knew it! He must have known the same because when he eased up to press the tip of his engorged penis at her entrance, he locked gazes with her before kissing her hard and thrusting deep.

Crying out in ecstasy, Belle felt his cock push into her body, filling her up and rubbing just where she needed him! The second his body pressed into her clit, her orgasm erupted with such force, Belle screamed as her whole body bowed, her limbs shaking as she stressed the bonds securing her wrists.

Hair curtaining his face, Gold’s mouth opened in silent cry as the pleasure of Belle’s warm, sweet flesh milking him rushed his through his blood. Holding her tight, gritting his teeth, Gold rode the waves as he forced back is own climax. Finally, when Belle went limp, shuddering with little aftershocks, did Gold open his eyes.

Kissing her closed eyelids, he felt overwhelmed with love, tenderness, and devotion. The enormity of what Belle just shared with him was not taken for granted. No, if anything, Gold was humbled by how much Belle trusted him to allow him full dominance.

Closing his mouth over hers, Gold’s touch was affectionate and encouraging. Rolling his hips slowly, leisurely, he coaxed Belle to respond. As her body recovered from her release, she returned his kisses, but most of her remained limp with satisfaction. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered against her mouth as his hand moved up and down her side before cupping her breast. “You are my life, Belle. I can’t picture it without you anymore.”

Oh, what she wouldn’t give to run her fingers through his hair right now. The silk wasn’t hurting her, or digging too much into her skin, but being tied up was losing appeal. Then again, as her body came alive in response to Robbie’s kisses and slow thrusts, she wouldn’t mind feeling him come inside her this way. 

Belle never saw Robbie so wild and desperate and she liked everything he did to her - even when he nursed from her. A blush burned her cheeks at the realization, but Robert knew how to tease her to get such reactions. Such a thing wouldn’t taint the process of caring for her baby.

As Robbie hit a delicious spot inside her, she gasped as all other thoughts flew out of her head. “You feel so-” She shuddered before moaning. 

“You love me filling you like this, don’t you?”

“Yes,” she gasped, locking her legs around his waist, squeezing him closer. “Robbie,” she sighed. “My love.”

“No other man can fuck you, Belle,” he rasped.

Her eyes snapped open to see the fierce possessiveness written all over his face and the sight pushed her to new heights of arousal. 

“ _I’m _the one inside you,” he continued, his gaze never wavering from hers. “Fucking you so hard and deep!”__

“Yes!” Panting, Belle’s core throbbed, squeezing around his hard shaft as the pleasure built. The friction of him thrusting with in her, rubbing her g-spot with every pass, was so delicious she couldn’t stand it! Add in the sharp bursts of him pressing into her clit and Belle was soon desperate for another orgasm. Yet, Robbie refused to increase the pace. He fucked her slowly, steadily. 

“I’m the only one,” he growled. “Say it.”

Belle’s blue gaze never wavered. “I’m yours, Robbie. The only one I want within me. Oh!” Belle gasped when he gave another sharp thrust and slow withdrawal, making her eyes well with pure tears. “The _only _one who has ever been inside me!”__

Hearing the declaration, Gold swore, pounding harder for several seconds before forcing his body to slow. Gold wanted the moment to last. God, Belle was so tight, warm, and wet! She clutched him in a throbbing heat that made him feel so loved and safe. He wanted to sink into her and never let go!

“Fuck me, Belle,” he growled in her ear. “Oh, God, I need you! Love me! Ahhh!”

Loving the feel of his weight on top of her, Belle wished again her hands were free so she could hold him to her. Instead, she squeezed her legs tight, moving in time with Robbie’s every thrust, and returning his wild kisses with enthusiasm. 

“This is what you need, isn’t it?” Gold rasped the words as he pumped harder into Belle. “My hard cock filling you up!”

“Yes! More!”

“ _Fuck _!”__

Throwing his head back, Gold braced his weight on his forearms, he moved faster, putting more force behind each thrust, but still measuring his strokes. He didn’t want this moment to end – not yet. Gasping, he opened his eyes to look down at his wife. So beautiful; his Belle was perfection. 

Moving his hands to cup her breasts, Gold couldn’t resist taking another taste. Tasting some of her residual milk, another moan tore from his throat, sucking harder to bring forth every last drop. 

Having him drink of her like this was the most erotic experience. Inner walls throbbing, Belle felt the coming of her orgasm and pleaded with her husband to come with her. The combination of her taste, her cries, and her throbbing flesh, Gold was but a slave to her demands. Letting go, he thrust hard and fast, pushing Belle over the edge quickly, crying out as he felt her orgasm grip him tight. 

The sensation of Belle exploding around him was phenomenal. No words could fully describe how intense the connection was between them, and how complete he always felt falling into her arms. When his orgasm rushed and his seed spilled, Gold pumped faster, desperately calling her name. The pleasure went on and on until darkness claimed him. 

Unsure of how much time passed, Gold stirred, realizing he was on top of Belle, still sheathed in her heat. Looking at her now, he realized she must be uncomfortable, so he gently withdrew from her body before untying her hands.

The second her arms were free, Belle hugged Robbie close, tangling her fingers in his hair. “That was wonderful,” she breathed against his cheek.

Closing his eyes, Gold wrapped both arms around her shoulders, holding her right as he rolled onto his back. A content smile appeared in his face when his wife curled her body around his, her leg over his waist and her head on his shoulder. Feeling Belle tenderly brushing his hair off his face, Gold’s heart swelled. 

“I’m glad I could please you.”

“That was…” Belle trailed doff with a shake of her head, unable to find the right words. However, a look of understanding passed between them.

Nuzzling her cheek, Gold turned teasing. “Next time, I will make you wait until I tell you before coming.”

A pretty blush danced across her cheeks. “I tried, but I couldn’t help it.”

“We’ll just have to practice then, won’t we?”

The idea sent a shiver of expectation through her being. “Maybe,” she said as her fingers played across his chest, “next time I’ll tie you up and have you at my mercy.”

Smiling, Gold kissed her deeply, but automatically stiffened a smidgen at the suggestion. What Belle asked of him would require his full surrender. Snuggling close, holding his precious love as she fell asleep in his arms, Gold contemplated whether or not he could give Belle so much control over him. In the past, no matter how deep his feelings, he never trusted enough to be fully open, yet Belle could be very different. He would have to see.


	52. Chapter 52

Thanking Mary-Margaret when she dropped Bae off, Gold gave her some extra cash despite her protests. There instant the door closed, Bae’s eyes snapped open, his cries filling the air. Glancing up the stairs, Gold didn’t want to disturb Belle. She needed her sleep.

Taking Bae out of his carrier, Gold was glad he slipped on an old tee and a worn pair of jeans to answer the door. The casual attire could tolerate a mess if push came to shove. Walking to the kitchen, Gold took one of the bottles of breast milk out of the fridge then moved to the warmer. By now, Bailey’s cries were demanding. 

It didn’t take long for the bottle to warm, and the moment the nipple passed Bae’s lips, he made a little noise of contentment before suckling greedily. Cradling his son in one arm, balancing the bottle with his chin, Gold leaned on his cane to walk to the living room. 

Once he was on the couch, he put the cane aside and looked down at his son, pride swelling in his chest. Bae’s little hands gripped the bottle, his feet wiggling occasionally as he fed. The little noises had Gold smiling like a besotted fool. He loved feeding his son and bonding with him this way.

At four and a half months, Bae was getting so big. He recognized people and reached for objects. Soon, Gold was sure he could get his son to utter the syllables “da-da” with a bit more practice. Leaning forward, Gold pressed a gentle kiss to Bailey’s forehead.

“You’re so loved, son. Do you know that?”

Bae’s little hand twitched, but he didn’t open his eyes. 

“I never thought I would be a father,” Gold continued. “I thought such a thing wasn’t meant to be, but now I have you and I couldn’t be happier.”

Rocking his son, Gold felt as if the world was finally starting to make sense again. The drama created the article created was finally starting to die down and soon Graham would have evidence he could use. The SEC would be put in their place and Regina would finally realize her tricks weren’t working. The end was in sight.

As for his marriage, Gold’s jealousy was passing. If he ever set eyes on Gaston again, Gold wouldn’t mind beating him with his cane until he drew blood, but for now, he would let the matter lie. He believed Belle when she said she didn’t want the man. She wasn’t capable of deceit and when he didn’t taste another on her lips, Gold knew she was faithful. Still, he needed proof. 

There was no way Belle would have responded so passionately to him tonight if she desired someone else. The knowledge widened his smile. Gold enjoyed having Belle helpless beneath him and hoped they would incorporate more such scenarios into their personal life. Most important was having such awareness happen naturally and not force it. 

When Bailey finished the bottle, Gold burped him before securing his son in his hip. Putting the bottle in the sink, he headed up to the nursery. Bae was already falling asleep. Maybe, just maybe, he would sleep through the rest of the night. Come morning, Belle should be back to her normal feeding routine. 

Tucking Bae into his crib, Gold turned on the mobile, letting the music lull his on to sleep. Once he was certain Bailey was down for the count, Gold went back to his bedroom. 

Smiling at the sight of Belle sleeping, he moved to the side of the bed. Leaving his clothes on the floor, he climbed in beside her, pulling Belle’s warm flesh into his arms. Kissing her forehead as she stirred, he whispered sweet nothings, urging her to go back to sleep. 

“Bae,” she murmured as she nuzzled his shoulder.

“He’s fine, Belle,” Gold whispered. “Sleeping like a cherub.”

Assured, Belle smiled a little before sleep took her under. Closing his eyes, Gold succumbed as well. Together, the family dreamed. 

****

Checking her watch again, Regina let out a long sigh. Reaching for her cell, she felt the anger rise in her throat. No missed calls or messages. Where _was _he?__

 _ _Just as the nurse called her back, Killian rushed into the waiting room uttering words of apology. Regina gave him one of her long stares before turning her attention to the nurse. The couple didn’t speak as they walked back to the room. Killian turned around as she changed.__

 _ _

The rest of the appointment was routine. The baby was developing on schedule and there were no anomalies or concerns. When asked if they wanted to know the gender, Regina’s eyes darted to Killian. They actually exchanged smiles before nodding. The news warmed Regina from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair.

Laughing, she kissed Killian as she pushed back tears of joy. Everything was perfect. Her life was just so…there wasn’t a moment better than this one!

Holding Killian’s hand as they walked back to the car, Regina couldn’t keep the smile off her face. A boy. She was having a little boy! She couldn’t wait! He was going to grow up and be so handsome! And an excellent businessman! 

“How shall we celebrate,” Killian asked as he wrapped an arm around Regina’s shoulders. 

“How about a nice lunch,” she suggested. “Just the two of us?”

Killian kissed her brow. “Sounds like a plan.”

As they drove to the Beruit Rose’s five star restaurant, Regina started discussing names and daycare possibilities.

“Don’t you want to be hands-on,” Killian asked.

“Of course, as much as possible, but we have demanding careers, Killian,” Regina stated. “I’m being practical.”

“Can’t you let someone else temporarily take over?”

Regina’s eyes narrowed. “Woman juggle careers and motherhood all the time.”

“I know, I just-”

“You can stay home, if you want,” she snapped. “Goodness knows you’re good at delegating.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That, despite our agreement, I’ve had to keep an eye on your company because you’ve barely made it into the office!”

“You’ve been checking up on me?”

“Can you blame me?”

“I’ve had some important matters come up recently-”

“Polo is not an important matter! Or have you not noticed Eric Prince’s inroads into your Asian market share?”

“I blocked him from-”

“Well, he’s finding a way around that!”

“How?”

Regina turned contrary. “Visit the office once in a while and figure it out.”

Gritting his teeth, Killian parked the car. Eric Prince was a boil on his ass, but Regina was quickly inflating the ache. He knew why Eric hated him, but the whole thing was an _accident _. What was he supposed to do? Grovel for the rest of his life?__

Plus, this whole situation with Emma was still swirling. She made it quite a clear she wanted to make her marriage work, but the unresolved paternity question left the issue up in the air. After coming to America, Neal was his first friend. His best friend. The fact they weren’t on speaking terms now was painful.

Escorting his wife into the hotel, he wished he could share all of his troubles, but held back knowing Regina wouldn’t understand. As they ate, Killian remembered coming to this country to start over, never expecting to fall for Regina, let alone get married. Gazing across the table at her now, Killian did want his marriage to work. He wanted to be a husband and father.

Unfortunately, his mind was not in the right place. Gold’s coming to town set off a chain reaction of bad events, which accumulated to this point. Killian would have to face facts and Eric Prince of all people. Honestly, Killian was surprised the guy didn’t make a move already. Why hesitate? Unless Eric was trying to maneuver Gold into helping him exact revenge? The very thought had Killian resenting the beast even more.

Did Gold plan this all along? Give him back his company in a show of mercy, then bring a new partner to town just to ruin him again? If so, it was bad form. 

So why wasn’t there any movement on the horizon? A bad feeling twisted his gut, making him struggle to keep up with Regina’s conversation. Something bad was going to happen. He could feel the dread on the wind.

__


	53. Chapter 53

“Emma? Emma, are you even listening to me?”

Blinking, Emma focused on her sister. Seeing Mary-Margaret’s disapproval, she was tempted to roll her eyes. “You know I don’t care about baby showers.”

“Emma, this baby should be celebrated.”

Should it? The more Emma had to wait for the video footage that could put all her questions to rest, the more agitated she became with life. What was taking so long anyway?

“I’m barely five months along,” she shrugged. “A bit early to be planning a party, isn’t it?”

“No.” Mary-Margaret refused to let her sister mope over a past that couldn’t be changed. Instead, she wanted to push Emma into focusing on the baby instead of her problems with Neal, or her cases. 

“Stress is not good for you,” she continued, “so I think focusing on a happy event will do you good.”

Emma’s jaw dropped in disbelief. “You’re serious? You know I hate parties.”

“This is a baby shower,” Mary-Margaret corrected. “You should-”

“Speaking of parties, have you accepted Ariel’s invitation?”

Giving her sister a knowing look, Mary-Margaret nodded. “Of course. Didn’t you?”

“Not yet.”

“Why not?”

Emma avoided looking at her sister. “I don’t know if I’ll want to wear a fancy dress with my big belly.”

“Which means you haven’t talked to Neal.”

How could Mary-Margaret see through her so easily? Emma took pride in being a professional. She kicked ass at poker. Maybe it was a genetic thing?

“We are doing better,” Emma said. “I don’t want to rock the boat.”

“Attending a social function is hardly rocking the boat.”

“Maybe not, but it sends a message. I don’t think Neal wants to be seen with me publicly, feeling like he has to keep up appearances.”

“Talk to him,” Mary-Margaret urged. “The two of your can work this out. I know it.”

“And what if it was David,” Emma pressed. “Would you forgive him?”

Biting her lip, Mary-Margaret glanced down at her hands. “If I wasn’t sure about the whole situation-”

“You’d still be pissed.”

“I’m not Neal.”

“No,” Emma agreed. “He’s much more stubborn and knows how to hold a grudge.”

“All the more reason to talk to him.”

Trying to get her sister off this subject was like beating a dead horse. Holding in her retorts, Emma turned the conversation back to the baby shower. Honestly, until Emma knew what happened that night, she couldn’t rest easy about the baby. Hopefully, she would have answers soon: for herself _and _for Ariel. In the meantime, Mary-Margaret bullied her into setting up a registry.__

****

Moving into a new house was a tall order, but Ariel was pleased with the finished result. The interior decorator did an amazing job and now Ariel sat down with party planners to go over the house’s debut. Staying focused on place settings and fine wine was tough when deep down she worried what Emma would discover about Killian Jones. 

Eric blamed the man for Adam’s death, but was Killian truly the culprit? Ariel loved Eric too much to let this vendetta consume him. Hopefully, Emma would find evidence pointing one way or the other, which would bring closure. 

Ariel looked forward to putting down roots. Knowing now about his brother, she understood why Eric hesitated to start a family, but Ariel’s clock was ticking. Storybrooke was the perfect place to raise a family. Any future child would already have a social structure since Belle and Emma had babies. With Ruby’s wedding on the horizon, and Mary-Margaret still trying for a baby, Ariel’s child would have plenty of friends. 

Of course, she needed to focus on one thing at a time. First, this party needed to properly introduce them to the town’s social elite. Unfortunately, that also meant inviting the whole Spencer family. Well, she could survive Regina, and keeping Killian away from Eric shouldn’t be too difficult. Right?

Taking out her phone, Ariel left Emma a message. Next, she called Ruby intending to go over the menus, but ended up asking for advice. Nothing could go wrong.

****

“Bloody hell.”

Hearing her husband muttering, Belle looked up from the playpen. Bae was watching his mommy acting out a story with stuffed animals until she looked away to watch his father walk into the room carrying the mail. Seeing Robbie in jeans and t-shirt made Belle smile. With the article contained and work returning to business as usual, Robbie was staying home more often than not lately. Of course, she didn’t mind.

Judging by his expression, the water may not be under the bridge just yet. “What is it,” she asked.

Wordlessly, Gold handed her two engraved envelopes. Belle’s face lit up. “Wedding invitations!”

Yes, she was right. Reading them, Belle’s smile deepened. Both nuptials were scheduled for early December. One celebrated Phillip and Aurora, while the other was for Ruby and Victor. “This is great news!”

Gold scoffed. “Not bloody likely.”

Belle playfully smacked his arm. “Don’t be like that.”

“Like what,” he asked innocently.

“Like a Scrooge!”

Rolling his eyes, Gold moved to stand over the playpen. “I’m not a Scrooge, am I, Bae?”

The baby put his hands in his mouth, smiling up at his father as he made happy noises. Gold gave his wife a triumphant look. “See?”

Shaking her head as she watched Robbie lift Bae out of the playpen, then balance him on his hip, Belle was overcome with emotion. Lately, life was good. Robbie seemed more at ease and confident. He didn’t asked about Gaston, or display any jealousy. Belle liked knowing they were both happy and in love. 

“Surly, you won’t mind going to a wedding?”

Shrugging as he moved to sit next to his wife, Gold bounced Bae as his good knee, smiling as Bae squealed in delight. “I’m not a fan of social gatherings.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you have me,” Belle teased before kissing his cheek.

Gold’s eyes met hers unwaveringly. “I love you, you know that? You’re the only reason attending a wedding will be tolerable.”

Laughing, Belle hugged him tight, kissing his cheek as Bae continued laughing. 

****

Unable to concentrate, Regina replayed Killian’s words over and over in her head. Why should she feel guilty about wanting a nanny? She wouldn’t be returning to work the day after labor, but she wasn’t going to sit at home until their son’s high school graduation either!

Son. Regina smiled at the knowledge. Her son was going to be so loved!

Feeling him kicking now, Regina sat back in her chair thinking of names. She didn’t want her son to be named after Killian’s side of the family. The more Killian suggested ‘Rhodes’ the more she wanted to scream. No, she preferred smoothing like “Arthur” or “Daniel”. Yes, “Daniel” had a nice ring to it. However, she didn’t like the nicknames. “Danny Jones” sounded…strange.

Well, there was plenty of time to think of the perfect name for her son. As the baby settled, Regina focused on her work. There was a lot to get done, but she couldn’t shake the feeling something was really wrong with Killian. 

What wasn’t he telling her? Was she over thinking the situation? Despite his promise, Killian spent more time playing polo than working. 

Why did everything in her life have to be so difficult? No sooner did she ask the question, her phone rang. Seeing Sydney’s name, she inhaled an instinctive breath before answering.

“Yes?”

“Regina, I have some bad news.”


	54. Chapter 54

Pouring a brandy, poignantly ignoring the clock, Albert hoped the sting of amber liquid could purge his disappointment. Regina let him down – again. Gold’s investigator was only a few steps away from discovering evidence of the forgery, but even if he wasn’t, the SEC wasn’t moving forward with a full investigation.

Sure, Regina stole some of the market share, but it wasn’t enough to deeply impact the bottom line. Albert’s entire plan rested on Regina’s plans succeeding. Now, he would have to start from scratch. 

The news about a grandson was welcome, but the rumors about Killian didn’t sit well with him. Ironically, the source wasn’t Eric Prince, who obviously carried a grudge. No, the speculation and whispers originated from Killian’s own polo buddies. Killian was unfocused and slipping during practices, displaying erratic mood swings. Most of the incidents occurred after Killian spoke with Emma Cassidy and people were taking notice. 

Add in the eyewitnesses to a street brawl between Killian and Neal, rumors about the stalled friendship, and people were drawing all sorts of conclusions. Whether or not Regina heard the whispers, Albert wasn’t certain. If so, she never mentioned a word to him. Then again, they weren’t exactly close in that way. 

Regina was focused on her work and hiring a nanny. Honestly, Albert couldn’t be bothered with his daughter’s marriage. All he cared about was the pre-nup holding up in court. The baby might change a few clauses, but each party should maintain their own assets. 

Swallowing another gulp of brandy, Albert contemplated the chessboard. Regina wasn’t a threat and Killian was distracted. If Eric wanted to strike at his enemy, now would be the perfect time. The only factor preventing him from making a move may be Gold, but Albert didn’t see the man having as much sway as he claimed.

The Princes were hosting a party in a few dayss and Albert had an inkling that there was going to be some drama. For that reason alone, he decided to attend. When the masks fell, there might be a weakness to exploit. The battle may be lost, but the war was far from over.

****

Pouring over evidence, Emma finally found what she needed. Rushing home, she knew Henry would be at camp, but she hoped Neal would be there on a lunch break. Relief made her almost giddy, but there were a lot of serious matters she needed to discuss with her husband.

Should she drop by the office? Tucking her evidence in the house safe, Emma was about to head out to her car, but her ringing cell brought her up short. Seeing the ID, she groaned. Briefly, she considered ignoring the call, but Mary-Margaret would just keep calling until Emma answered. A few seconds later, Emma was pinching her nose and trying to get off the line. The ringing doorbell was a godsend.

“That’s the door," she told her sister in a rush. “Gotta go – bye!”

Answering without looking, Emma blinked with undisguised surprise at the man on her stoop. “What the hell are-”

“We need to talk.” Killian brushed by Emma and walked into the living room. 

Slamming the door, Emma folded her arms across her chest, unimpressed. “You need to leave,” she snapped.

“I need to explain,” Killian insisted with desperation. “You don’t understand!”

“Remind me what we are talking about here because I don’t recall speaking to you.”

Killian didn’t have much choice but to lay all his cards on the table. “I know Ariel asked you to look into Adam Prince.”

The fact he was here even speaking to her about the case was more evidence against him and Emma couldn’t help feeling disappointed. “I’m not at liberty to discuss my cases-”

“Look, you’re good,” Killian interrupted. “I know this. I know you’re digging and you’ll probably find some bad stuff but-”

“Stop,” she ordered, putting up a hand. “We’re _not _talking about this!”__

“I need you to listen to me,” he shouted. “After everything we’ve been through-”

“That confusing time was a mistake,” Emma stressed. “And it’s _over _. I’m happy with Neal.”__

Killian scoffed. “If you were happy, then we wouldn’t have this bond between us.”

“There is nothing between us, Killian,” Emma swore. “Whatever happened was temporary insanity and it’s over now.”

“It doesn’t change the fact that you could still be carrying my child.”

Having had enough, Emma pulled out her phone. “Leave now, or I’ll call Regina and tell her all about that little tidbit.”

Eyes, widening, Killian looked at her as if he didn’t recognize her. “What has gotten into you, Swan?”

Emma was tempted to tell him the truth she discovered, but it would take too long. She just wanted Killian out of her house! She wasn’t lying when she said she didn’t feel anything for him. Her eyes were opened and illuminated to his true character. 

“Listen,” she snapped. “I have work to do.”

“Emma,” Killian pleaded. “Nothing is what you think.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Because it’s looking to me like you hazed an innocent _kid _and left him to die!”__

True remorse coved Killian’s features, or maybe it was just the fear of finally being caught. “That’s not what happened.”

“So, fleeing the country and transferring schools was just a coincidence?”

“Not really, but-”

“And then when Prince started asking questions, using his money and assets to get answers when the case went cold, you shut his business out of the Asian market, crippling his profits and pretty much slapping him in the face thinking he would disappear. That didn’t work, did it? Eric worked hard to rebuild and now he’s coming after you again and you’re scrambling to cover your ass!”

“Emma, please listen-”

“Eric never had any legal grounds to go after you, so criminal charges were out, but exacting another kind of justice by taking your livelihood from you and publically disgracing your name in the process sounded pretty good, so that is why he is after you like a dog on a bone!”

“Swan-”

“And here you are,” Emma said with narrowing eyes. “Begging to be heard and acting as guilty as sin! Tell me, did Adam Prince beg for you to stop pouring alcohol down his throat? Did you just laugh thinking it was all fun and games?”

“That’s not what happened!”

“Then why not come forward,” she demanded. “Why not tell the truth?”

“Because!”

The puppy dog eyes were not inspiring much confidence from her right now. “Because why?”

For a moment, Killian looked like he was going to confess everything, but seeing the judgment written all over Emma’s face, he realized how foolish it was to come here in the first place. Why did he even think he could explain? Emma was right about one thing: whatever force pulled them together lately seemed to have run its course. No matter how fond Killian still felt toward Emma, she clearly didn’t feel the same. His best friend still wasn’t speaking to him and his marriage was on the rocks. Maybe he should be making arrangements. 

“What will you do, Swan?”

If he thought that little nickname was garnering him any sympathy, he was sadly mistaken. “What I have to,” she firmly stated.

Killian wanted to argue, but remembered what she said about there not being enough evidence for criminal charges. There wasn’t any evidence from that night that could reveal the truth one way or the other. He would be spared jail time at least, but he didn’t know how much information Emma accumulated. Judging by the stubborn tilt of her chin, she wasn’t talking. 

Fine. Killian could deal with whatever she threw his way. Marching to the door, he didn’t look back. 

Hearing the slam, Emma let out a long breath. Killian just gave her some new aspects to consider, but her gut still screamed Killian was hiding something profound. She needed to figure out how deeply he was mixed up in this mess. How much did Killian have to do with Adam Prince’s death?


	55. Chapter 55

Coming up with summer school lesson plans was difficult this evening since Mary-Margaret couldn’t stop thinking about her doctor visit a few days ago. Lately, she went out of her way to be there for Emma during her emotional crisis. The fact her little sister couldn’t even pick up the phone and ask about her appointments and struggles cut Mary-Margaret to the quick.

Leaving the plans unfinished, Mary-Margaret rose from her desk and went to the kitchen to begin dinner. Getting lost in the mannerisms of cooking, she didn’t hear David come home. In fact, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt arms wrap around her waist. 

“Hello,” David said into her ear before bending to kiss her neck.

Smiling, Mary-Margaret turned around in his arms. Hugging him close, she inhaled his masculine scent, wishing she could get lost in his touch and forget about everything else.

“How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine,” she assured him.

“Are you?”

Knowing she couldn’t hide much from David, she explained her frustrations, wanting to feel like someone cared about her problems as much as she cared about theirs.

“You are a wonderful, giving, loving woman,” David said. “You will make an amazing mother.”

Mary-Margaret relaxed in his hold. He could always make her feel better, but his words sparked a hope in her chest she couldn’t shake. “Does this mean you want to start the fertility treatments?” 

David grinned. “You never know until you try, right? But we should still get that second opinion.”

Wishing she could share his humor, Mary-Margaret hugged him close. She desperately wanted to give David a child. Belle, Emma, and Regina all got pregnant without trying and here she was, trying for years with no luck. 

Blinking rapidly, Mary-Margaret pushed aside her despair before the tears could flow. Focusing on making dinner, she knew a baby would come when the time was right. In the interim, she would do all she could to get pregnant, while trying not to think too much or raise her hopes too high. 

“How was work,” she asked as they sat down to dine on steamed broccoli, grilled chicken, and mashed potatoes.

“The usual,” David shrugged. “Gold is livid though.”

Wearing a half smile, Mary-Margaret gave a little scoff. “What is it this time?”

“He’s trying to nullify Eric Prince’s contract and force him off the board.”

“Why?” Immediately thinking of Ariel, Mary-Margaret didn’t want anything bad to happen to hurt her friend.

“Eric is sniffing around Killian Jones’s empire. The agreement Gold made with Eric prohibits it, so we were searching for a loophole to oust him from his chair.”

“What about all the money he invested in the company?”

“He will get to keep the stock options and be privy to the company’s reports, but Gold doesn’t want him to have a say in the decision making anymore.”

“All because of your brother-in-law?”

David chuckled. “ _Our _brother-in-law,” he playfully corrected with a smirk. Laughing harder at his wife’s sour expression, David elaborated.__

“Gold normally never gives way for people, but he made an exception for Eric. Now, Eric is sneaking around trying to have his cake and eat it too. You can’t blame Gold for being irate. Plus, he has to do _something _or everyone will think he’s weak and lost his edge. People will come after us left and right, especially given recent headlines.”__

“But I heard they’re printing a retraction.”

David nodded. “They are, on the back page, but the damage is already done. Neal is trying to work with our publicist to get the retraction mentioned front and center in the business newspapers. Hopefully, at least the people of our world will know the truth.”

“Yeah.” Mary-Margaret wasn’t sure she could deal with all the plotting of the business world. Then again, she did teach grade school. Whatever happened, Mary-Margaret hoped David came out unscathed. He worked so hard to maintain his morals in his line of work.

“I just don’t want you getting caught up in the drama of it all.”

“Hey,” David said as he reached for his wife’s hand. “Everything will be ok.”

Mary-Margaret hoped he was right. At least, Regina was leaving her alone these days. Hopefully, they wouldn’t run into each other at Ariel’s party. The last thing any of them needed was a public confrontation. Mary-Margaret just knew Regina would flaunt her belly, making Mary-Margaret feel an inch tall if given the chance. No, Mary-Margaret wasn’t looking forward to the party at all. 

****

Checking the books, Belle made out a bank deposit slip. Counting the money, she put the cash and change into a sealed plastic bag and was ready to head out of the shop when she heard the door chime. Looking up, her smile faded seeing Gaston.

“I came to apologize,” he said, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender at the sight of Belle’s hostile look. “I never meant to offend you.”

Weary, Belle didn’t want to hold a grudge, but how could she trust him? Yet, seeing the sincerity in his eyes, she found it difficult to hold on to her anger. Gaston may have crossed a line that day by kissing her, but she did lose her temper. Rather harshly, too, so she wasn’t fully blameless.

“I don’t want to fight, Gaston,” she began on a sigh. “As long as you know the boundaries.”

Nodding, he approached the counter wearing a smooth smile. “Where is Bae?”

“With Ariel. I needed some time to get a few things out of the way.”

“Are you attending the gala?”

Belle nodded. “You?”

“Yeah.” Gaston’s expression became serious. “I heard that there was a woman who was known for throwing themed parties? People say she tried to top the one before with outrageous decorations.”

“Oh, yeah.” Belle resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Cora Spencer.”

Gaston lifted a brow. “You knew her?”

“Sort of.” Belle did _not _want to get into all of that drama now, especially not with her ex-boyfriend who tried to force a reconnection.__

“Do you think Ariel’s will be as grand?”

Belle considered Gaston suspiciously. “You really came here to discuss Ariel’s party?”

“No,” he confessed. “I came here to apologize and hoped to take you to lunch as a gesture of goodwill.”

“I told you, apology accepted, but I will have to take a rain check on lunch.” Belle didn’t want to be in Gaston’s company more than necessary, but she was too polite to say so. “I have to stop by the bank and pick up Bailey.”

“Then meet me once you have the baby,” he suggested. “I would love to see the little guy again.”

Flattered, but still weary of him in general, Belle couldn’t be certain if Gaston was genuine or working an angle. After what happened, it was difficult to see him in a good light. 

“Maybe some other time,” she said as kindly as she could manage as she picked up her purse and the deposit. One of the employees came up front from the back room, giving Gaston a look, wondering if he was a customer in need of help. Gaston gave Belle a quick smile before taking his leave. Waiting until she saw him driving away, Belle left the shop. 

Hopefully, Gaston knew only friendship could exist between them, if even that. It would take some time to get over the way he forced that kiss. Remembering Robbie’s jealousy, Belle blushed. She liked when her husband lost control in bed and made her scream with pleasure. At least, one good thing came from that horrid kiss. 

Robbie tied her up a few more times since, but the encounters were tame since Bailey was asleep in the nursery. A few times, Belle tried turning the tables, but Robbie always shied away from letting her take control, but Belle hoped to remedy the situation soon. In the meantime, she focused on getting her errands done as quickly as possible before heading over to pick up her son. 

Bae squealed with delight seeing his mother. Reaching out, his little hand grabbed Belle’s hair as Ariel handed him over to her arms. 

“Was he good for you?”

Ariel beamed. “Of course! He’s changed, and I gave him his bottle about a half hour ago.”

“You’re the best, Ariel. “ Belle hugged her friend close. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” Smiling at the baby, Ariel tickled his chubby cheek, making Bae smile. “Bye, bye, Bae!”

Hiding his face in his mother’s shoulder, Bailey was suddenly shy. Belle thanked her friend again as she threw the diaper bag over her other shoulder. Heading back to the car, Belle hoped Robbie was waiting for them when they got home. They could spend the rest of the day together as a family.


	56. Chapter 56

“And that’s all he said?”

Looking over her shoulder as she placed Bae in his little swinging chair by the kitchen table, Belle nodded. “What more was he supposed to say?”

Checking the roast, Gold wasn’t sure how to respond. He honestly wanted Gaston out of their lives. Just another reason to get Eric Prince off the board as soon as possible. He was glad Belle told him about her encounter with the man, but now he wasn’t sure what to make of events. 

Sitting at the table across from his wife, their son in his swing, Gold felt a sense of completeness wash over his being. Belle’s smile was so beautiful. Taking in her presence, Gold was moved and truly grateful to have her in his life. Plus, she was sexy as hell and he couldn’t get enough. 

The action and thrill of the business world was exhilarating, but there was nothing like coming home to the woman he loved, knowing he was accepted and cherished. To see the love in his child’s eyes and to feel such devotion for his son was a gift Gold never thought would ever be bestowed upon his shoulders. He and Belle had a strong bond, a lasting love, and an amazing chemistry. He knew Belle loved him and was confident in their relationship.

Well, most of the time when her old flames weren’t nipping at her heels. Gold knew Belle was devoted to their love and marriage, but a small sliver of doubt itched the back of his mind. Did Belle wonder what her life would have been like if she stayed with Gaston?

The man traveled the world. Belle could have seen so many wonderful sites. Did she regret her life?

Bae’s cries scattered his thoughts and his attention shifted to his son. In his rocker, the baby wiggled his arms and legs, his cries getting louder. Gold started rising, but Belle moved faster. Leaning over the swing, she tried giving the baby his pacifier and crooning soft words to calm him.

Settling back in his seat, a soft smile curled his lips watching Belle being a mother. She was so open and loving with their son, making Gold’s heart swell with pride and devotion. The way she cared for Bailey made him all the more grateful for her presence in his life.

“I’m sorry, Belle,” he said when she returned to her seat once Bae quieted.

“For what,” she asked with amusement dancing in those blue eyes.

“We haven’t been able to go out on a date or have much time to ourselves.”

A wickedly seductive gleam flashed in her eyes. “But we’ve put the time we have to good use. That’s what matters.”

Reaching for her hand, Gold gave her fingers a squeeze of reassurance. “We should spend more time together doing more than just…”

Yes, he was right, but Belle honestly didn’t mind his work schedule at the moment. She was able to fill her time with the shop and taking care of Bailey. Still, there was a risk of being too busy and not spending enough time together, but Belle didn’t think they were at that point yet. 

Finishing dinner, the couple was distracted by Bae’s loud cry. Belle warmed a bottle while Robbie lifted his son up to rest over his shoulder. Once the bottle was ready, he carried Bae to the living room to feed him while Belle put the dishes in the washer. This was Robbie’s time to bond with their son, so she did a few household chores before joining her family in the living room.

The news was on in the background, which made Belle smile as she moved to curl up next to her husband. Bae gave an audible burp which made the parents chuckle. Taking her son’s little hand, Belle’s heart warmed when he looked at her. Talking to him in a lighthearted tone, she loved making Bae smile. When Robbie handed her the baby, Belle settled him in her lap, bouncing him as she made funny faces. Watching his family, Gold knew there was nothing better in life. He wanted nothing more than endless years of this sort of contentment.

Gold’s smile slowly faded when his eyes fell to the cane in his hand. Thinking about his knee, Gold knew there was more research to be done, but there were a few options out there these days. He may be able to get a partial knee replacement, which would help him regain much of his mobility. There would be no help for the outward appearance or scar tissue, and the rest of his leg would have to be reset, but there was hope. 

The recovery period would take a few months, but the reward would be worth it. He would be able to stand tall next to his wife and feel like he could be a whole man again. Rivals like Eric, and that interloper Gaston, would take him more seriously. He would be cast in a more formidable light. Hopefully. 

There were risks. Gold couldn’t ignore that fact. The rewards would be worth all the pain in the end. Gold would have to do more research before he shared any of this with Belle. Of course, Gold knew she would support him once he explained.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair, Gold smiled. His life was wonderful now and he didn’t want to jinx things, but he would still ponder this matter. Gold simply couldn’t help it. 

****

“You must have your hands full,” Ariel commented as she went over the menu for the upcoming party. Ruby was doing the honors, of course, which delighted Ariel to no end. Ruby was the best at her craft.

The tall brunette shrugged, but smiled. “I’ve hired a manager to take over the day-to-day of the restaurant. I have catering gigs booked up through the holiday season, but my people know what to do. The place runs like a well-oiled machine.”

“So, you’re planning the wedding details in between?”

Ruby nodded. “Victor and I don’t want a large ceremony and the reception will be intimate.”

“That’s what Robbie and I did,” Belle smiled, joining in the conversation. “We were all about simplicity.”

Ruby laughed. “I always thought it was quick because he knocked you up first.”

Gaping at her friend’s gibe, Belle watched Ruby laugh, then winked at Ariel.

“You were pregnant,” the redhead asked.

Ignoring the slight heating of her cheeks, Belle shrugged. “Bailey wasn’t planned, but he wasn’t the reason Robbie proposed and the baby wasn’t the reason I accepted. We love each other and wanted to make the commitment.”

“What are you doing for your anniversary,” Ruby asked.

The big event was right after Ariel’s party, but Belle wasn’t sure what was happening. “I have no idea.”

“You think Gold forgot?”

“Ruby!”

The brunette gave her friend an innocent look. “Maybe you’ll have to drop a few subtle hints.”

“Don’t listen to her,” Ariel said. “Eric never forgets our anniversary.”

“Do you have to drop hints,” Ruby asked.

“Not usually,” Ariel stated.

“That means you do.”

Rolling her eyes, Ariel let her gaze fall back to the menu. “We’ve been married a while now. He knows, but business can get busy.”

“Uh-huh.” Ruby looked to Belle. “Make a list of things you want and put it on his pillow or something.”

Amused by the mental picture, Belle laughed. “I’m sure Robbie will get me something nice.”

“There isn’t anything you specifically want?”

Thinking a moment, Belle shook her head. “I have everything I want.”

“Then help me pick a wedding dress while Ariel takes her sweet time approving the menu.”

Ariel’s head snapped up. “I’m making sure there is something for everyone.”

“One thing you need to know about the residents of this town, there is _no _pleasing all of them. Throw the party you want to, Ariel. They’re going to judge you anyway. Do what makes you happy.”__

 _ _Sound advice, but Ariel did care. How could she not when she wanted to help her husband look good? Listening to Ruby’s advice did help. After all, Ruby did cater most of Cora Spencer’s parties those last few years and they were all still remembered by the elite. Ariel didn’t need the flamboyance. This part was going to be one to remember – for all the right reasons.__

 _ _

Hearing her cell chime, Ariel checked her texts. Emma gave her an update saying she would fill Ariel in on the details at the party. Heart giving a leap, Ariel hoped she would have enough information to help Eric find justice for his brother. Maybe then, they both could move forward with their lives.

__


	57. Chapter 57

“Radiant, as always.”

Smiling at the compliment, Regina turned away from the mirror smiling at her husband. Killian looked dashing in his black-on-black tux. Unable to resist, she cupped his cheek, running her thumb over his whiskers. He truly was the handsomest man she ever met.

“I know I haven’t said it enough, but I do love you, Killian.”

Taking her hand, Killian kissed her palm, swallowing his guilt. His marriage may not be perfect, but Regina was his wife, deserving of is loyalty and respect. Emma made her feelings clear so he must forget his feelings towards her. Stepping forward, he put a hand over her belly. Regina wore and elegant empire waist gown that elegantly flowed over her bump, but Killian could still feel his child kicking within. “He’s excited for the party.”

Taking another step forward, Regina kissed him softly on the lips. “Tonight should be amazing.”

Killian raised a brow. “You don’t have any tricks up your sleeves, do you?”

“No,” Regina laughed. “I’ve come to the conclusion it’s all pointless.”

“You’ve said that before,” he commented, the doubt obvious in his eyes. “You used your mother’s good name as an excuse to rekindle the feud. What’s changed?”

“Us,” Regina said honestly. “Our baby. I want to be a good mother, Killian. I want him to come into his own free from the curses of the past. Make sense?”

Killian beamed. “Perfect sense.”

“Good.” Regina kissed him again before turning to reach for her signature perfume.

Ignoring the pangs in his gut, Killian wanted to forget all about Emma, and the past, and live up to Regina’s expectations. Starting tonight, he would put his head on straight.

****

“Ready?”

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Neal looked over to his wife. Seeing her bright, expectant smile, he knew he should be happy. After what she just showed him, Neal should be relieved - and he was – yet, this whole ordeal showed him the flaws in what he thought was a solid marriage.

Trust wasn’t so easily repaired, though he knew Emma thought this revelation fixed a lot of their issues. Despite the repairs, there was still a lot of work to be done. Did he _want _to make an effort or did he feel obligated to do so?__

Wearing a pale blue gown with an off-the-shoulder design that fell in a cloud of fabric down to the floor, Emma looked stunning. Her hair was swept up, weaved into braids, then secured in a twist. She glowed with happiness.

Forcing a smile, Neal rose to his feet. “You look gorgeous.”

Preening under his praise, Emma moved forward to adjust his tie. “I can’t tell you how happy I am. I knew what I thought happened was too out of character for me.” Her eyes met his. “I love you, Neal. I don’t want anyone else.”

As much as Neal wanted to fall into her arms and say bygones, his sense of hurt and betrayal wouldn’t be cast aside so easily. His friendship with Killian would never be the same – if they were even friends anymore. A small part of him despised them both for making him feel so worthless and for shattering the happiness he thought he possessed all this time. 

Taking Emma’s hands, Neal bent to kiss her palms before meeting her gaze. “We have a lot of work ahead of us.”

Smile slowly fading as his words sank in, Emma’s heart raced with trepidation as she swallowed hard. “But I thought-”

“That this would be no harm, no foul?”

“Not exactly,” Emma stammered, “but I hoped you and I could start moving past this and get excited for the baby.”

Putting a hand over her growing belly, Neal did smile feeling the child moving within. He truly did want to be excited, but right now he was still trying to adjust.

“I’m going to check on Henry and make sure he didn’t make a mess of his bow tie.”

Blinking back tears and forcing a smile, Emma nodded. In Neal’s wake, she knew patching up her marriage would take time, but she would put in the work. She wasn’t ready to let go and knew Neal wasn’t either. Everything was going to be fine.

****

Searching the closet for her shoes, Mary-Margaret knew they were around here somewhere. Giving a cry of triumph when she found the deep mauve heels, she grabbed the pumps and straightened.

“Pretty in pink,” David as he moved to kiss his wife’s cheek.

Laughing, she playfully pushed at his chest. “You’ll smear my make-up.”

“Didn’t you put on that spray stuff?”

“That’s not the point.”

Leaning long ago never to contradict his wife, David offered her his arm. “Shall we?”

“Yes.” Lacing her arm through his, Mary-Margaret hoped tonight was a success. Ariel deserved the small victory in society.

****

“Sweetheart, we’re going to be late!” Gold fastened is cufflinks before reaching for his cane. Entering the bedroom, securing her sapphire earrings, Belle announced, “I’m almost done.”

The air left Gold’s lungs in a whoosh. The navy, short-sleeved, floor length gown could be considered modest, but on Belle the outfit was stunning. The fancy sequins decorating the shirt gave her a glow that blossomed when she smiled. God, he wanted her. Now. The clock had the last laugh because there wasn’t time for even a quick kiss. 

Leaving his hair down, Belle only wore matching earrings, but her make-up was layered with navy eyeshadow that gave an alluring contrast. Her lips were pale pink and scrumptious – if Gold said so himself.

“I was just packing the diaper bag,” Belle commented.

“Neal said Henry would be with them.”

“Ariel loves kids,” Belle smiled. “Hopefully, she will get to start a family of her own soon.”

Taking Belle’s hands, he kissed her knuckles, smiling when he noticed her shiver. “You will be the most radiant woman at the party.”

“Flatterer,” Belle playfully chided.

“Is Bae ready?”

“He’s in his crib. I was hoping you could fasten his bow tie?”

Nodding, Gold flashed his wife a grin before walking to the nursery. Bae squirmed in his crib, fussing even when his father lifted him up and into his arms. Since all of their friends were attending the party, they didn’t have a sitter, so Bailey was going with them.

Having outgrown his last tuxedo, they bought him a new one, but this time around, Bae wasn’t content. He fussed and wiggled as if he couldn’t stand being forced into the monkey suit.

“It’s alight son,” Gold said as he moved to the changing table. Putting his weight on his good leg, Gold put his cane aside so he could tie the bow around Bae’s collar. The whole time, Bae cried and refused to stay still. The fifth try was the charm however, and now Bae looked like a mini jet-setter.

Kissing his son’s cheek, Gold put him on his hip before reaching for his cane. “You’re going to have fun tonight, Bae. All our favorite people will be there. I bet you cheer up in no time.”

The second Bae saw his mother; he let out a deafening wail, leaning in her direction, lurching away from his father’s hold. Handing Robbie the bag, they switched burdens and headed downstairs. Thankfully, Bae settled in the car. Unfortunately, the drive to Ariel’s wasn’t too far. The second the Cadillac parked, Bae’s eyes snapped open and he started crying again.

“Do we have a bottle,” Gold asked as he walked around the car to help Belle.

Lifting the baby out of his carrier, she gave him his pacifier. “Not yet. He could spit up. He’ll calm down once he sees all the people.”

Hoping she was right, Gold escorted his family into the festivities.


	58. Chapter 58

There were no gaudy, over-the-top decorations covering every square inch of space. Thank goodness for small favors. The house was beautiful, fashionable, and able to stand on its own merit without the attention grabbing methods Cora always employed at her gatherings.

Caterers pointed guests to the direction of the ballroom, which elegantly displayed polished marble flooring and glowing crystalline chandeliers. The hosts stood by the doorway shaking hands as guests entered. Eric looked distinguished in his tux while Ariel stunned the crowd in a white lace Vera Wang; her hair swept half up in a twist with the length gliding down her back.

The second Bae saw Ariel he stopped crying. When Ariel plucked him from Belle’s arms and kissed his cheeks, Bae openly stared. Seeing Eric, the baby shied closer Ariel’s shoulder. 

Chuckling, Eric stroked Bae’s little hand. “She’s taken, so don’t get any ideas,” he joked.

The baby just continued staring at him. Shrugging, Eric moved to shake Gold’s hand and say words of welcome while Ariel handed Bae back into his mother’s arms. After greeting their hosts the Golds moved into the crowd. Many turned to look at Bae, offering smiles and compliments.

Heading through an archway to a table of refreshment, Belle happily greeted Ruby. “Please tell me you aren’t going to work that whole night! You know Ariel wouldn’t want that.”

“I’m just overseeing things,” Ruby answered. “I want the party to get rave reviews.”

“I’m sure it will,” Belle said. “Everyone seems to be having a good time.”

“Well, Regina Spencer didn’t look too impressed.”

Belle rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t worry about her.”

Easier said than done. Why did Ruby have the feeling that witch wouldn’t let the night pass without some gossip worthy drama?

“I have to say, I admire the way you handled the media,” Victor complemented to Gold as he sipped champagne. “They were ready to feed you to the wolves, but you were too clever for them.”

Gritting his teeth and remembering the doctor was the fiancé of one of Belle’s friends, Gold nodded. “It did require some skill.”

“I have decided to buy stock in your company,” Victor supplied. “A few shares to round out my portfolio.”

“Glad to hear it.”

Before Gold went numb from boredom, Phillip and Aurora approached. Gold offered the pair congratulations as their upcoming nuptials as they got into a conversation about work. As Victor and Phillip chatted away, Gold spotted Neal and made his escape.

“Why are you in a corner all by yourself?”

Shrugging, Neal shifted on his feet. “Avoiding my wife?”

“I’m sorry,” Gold said genuinely. “Did Graham give you more bad news?”

“No,” he laughed humorlessly. “The opposite, in fact.”

Gold lifted a brow. “Then why avoid her?”

“I need to get my head on straight.”

“Can I help in any way?”

Neal shook his head, giving Gold an appreciative smile. “Thanks though.”

“If you need anything, I want you to know you can come to me.”

Again, Neal wondered what his life would have been like if Gold was his father. Suddenly curious, Neal asked the question on his mind. “How did you get over my mom? I mean, what she did to you?”

Caught off guard, Gold gave the question careful consideration. “I tried many methods, I suppose. Work was an easy solution. Meeting someone new helped for a bit. I was forced to move forward, but I wouldn’t say I really got over it until I met Belle.” A smile twisted Gold’s lips at the thought of his wife. “She helped me to learn to _really _trust again.”__

“What if you already have your soulmate?”

Gold looked him in the eye. “Then you can get through anything.”

He and Belle certainly worked through the Gaston issue rather well. “If you still love Emma, really love her, then you owe it to her and yourself to try again. You don’t want to have regrets.”

Thanking Gold, Neal intended to take the advice to heart and find Emma, but Killian Jones chose that moment to cross their paths. Raising a brow, the man eyed Neal with a measure of sadness and mistrust.

“Gold,” he formally greeted. “Neal.”

Unable to respond, Neal just glared at the man who used to be his best friend. Knowing the full story didn’t help rid Neal of his resentment.

“Come on, mate,” Killian implored. “How long is this silent treatment going to last?”

A rough laugh erupted from Neal. Shaking his head, Neal wasn’t sure what to make of the comment. “You have the nerve to ask me that? Be grateful I’m keeping silent and not babbling to your wife!”

“Blabbing to me about what?”

All three men looked over their shoulders to see Regina looking at each of them with confusion before her gaze settled on her husband. “Is there something I should know?”

“Of course not,” Killian laughed. “Neal was just being ironic.”

“Yeah, that’s the word,” Neal muttered under his breath.

Raising a brow, Regina turned to Gold. “You have anything to add?”

Gold made a face, shaking his head. “I’m just a bystander here.”

Unamused, Regina’s attention shifted back to Killian. “I demand to know what is going on!”

Regina was loud enough that nearly half the crowd glanced in their direction. Uncaring of witnesses, Regina planted her hands on her hips. Like a deer caught in the headlights, Killian was trapped. He needed to come up with an explanation and fast. Neal and Gold wouldn’t be of any help.

“Just a little wager over a polo match,” Killian said with a charming grin. “Come, let’s enjoy the rest of the party.”

Regina might have allowed her husband to guide her away, but the second she turned to see Emma approaching Neal, she dug in her heels. “There is something going on here and I demand to know what it is!”

“Regina-”

“No!” Glaring at Killian, she refused to budge. “You and Emma have been acting strangely for months now! I want to know why!”

“We don’t have an issue,” Emma was quick to say.

“But you did,” Regina responded impatiently. “I’m not blind and I’m not stupid!”

Caught between two women with raging pregnancy hormones, it didn’t require a genius to realize the shit was about to hit the fan. Gold and Neal exchanged a panicked look just as David and Mary-Margaret joined the circle.

“What’s going on,” Mary-Margaret asked, looking to her sister.

“Regina, perhaps we should go home,” Killian said. “I’m sure you’re tired.”

“Don’t you _dare _patronize me!”__

“Oh, you’re not leaving yet, Jones.”

“Aw, bloody hell.” Turning to see Eric glaring at him, Killian threw up his hands. Seeing Ariel and Belle join the gathering, he lost his temper. “Anyone else want to join in?!”

“I suggest we take this some place more private,” Emma stated.

“We can use my office,” Eric offered.

“Fine,” Regina said begrudgingly.

The ten of them left the ballroom, eyes of the gathered guests watching their progress and whispering speculation, down a long hallway and to the right. As she followed Robbie, Belle caught glimpses of Ruby and Victor, Phillip and Aurora, and even Gaston wearing expressions of curious worry.

Eric’s study was full of the latest technology with expensive paintings lining the walls. Though a few posh black couches were placed strategically in the room, no one moved to take a seat. The second the door closed, Regina looked to each and every one of them before her eyes settled on Emma Cassidy. 

“I want to know _exactly _what has been going on between you and my husband!”__

Emma glanced at Neal for guidance. Putting a light hand on his wife’s shoulders, he gave her a supportive nod. The truth will come out eventually, so best it come from her. Bracing her nerves and straightening her posture, Emma looked Regina dead in the eye and told the truth.


	59. Chapter 59

“Nothing,” Emma stated. “Absolutely nothing happened between me and Killian.”

“Swan,” Killian said before he could help it.

“It’s true,” she swore.

“But something _did _happen,” Regina cut in. “I want to know what it was.”__

“We’re just friends,” Killian said emphatically to his wife. “That’s all.”

“Knock it off,” Neal snapped. Killian gave him a warning look, which Neal ignored. His friend no longer deserved his loyalty. Turning back to Regina, he explained how Emma and Killian started meeting for drinks, then blacked out one night.

To say Regina was enraged was an understatement. Her whole body shook with anger as her hands fisted at her sides and her hot gaze settled on Emma. “You filthy little whore!” 

Regina charged, but Neal caught her by the shoulders, holding her back.

“Are you pregnant with _my husband’s baby?! Are you?! Answer me!”_

Killian came up behind Regina trying to push Neal away from his wife, but they weren’t too forceful due to Regina’s condition.

“I’m not,” Emma said, completely unafraid of Regina’s outburst. “Killian and I never laid a hand on one another.”

“Liar,” Regina shrieked as she charged again. This time the men succeeded in dragging her back several steps. Raging and shrugging off Killian’s hands, Regina fought for calm. The second she was able to speak, she demanded proof. Emma was all too willing to provide it.

Traffic camera footage caught the open window to the motel room they shared that night. A window they never bothered to close, so, with some enhancement, they could see Emma and Killian stumble inside, obviously drunk, laughing at some joke before falling onto the bed. The footage covered the whole night, but Emma fast forwarded the images, but was still able to show neither she nor Killian woke until the next morning. No sex involved. Emma’s baby was indeed Neal’s.

“How do I know you didn’t doctor the footage,” Regina screeched.

“Because I went to the local police to obtain it and watched the footage with an officer.” Emma handed Regina the guy’s card. “Give him a call and he will corroborate my story. I’m sure he’ll even give you your own copy to look over.”

Snatching the card, Regina was far from satisfied. Killian pined after Emma ever since that night, the truth was so obvious to her now! Why didn’t she see it before? He may not have cheated, but he _wanted _to, which was just as gut-wrenching. All this time he never once tried to tell her the truth! So where did that leave them?__

Looking daggers at her husband, Regina straightened her spine. “Let’s go, Killian. I’ve had enough for one night.”

Before the couple could take a single step, Eric stepped forward. “Not so fast, Jones. I have a bone to pick with you.”

Killian’s eyes went to Emma and the second she looked down at the floor, he knew what was coming.

“What now,” Regina snapped.

Ariel moved to stand next to her husband. “I hired Emma to help us find evidence.”

“Evidence,” Regina scoffed. “Of what?”

“Kilian’s involvement in my brother’s death,” Eric supplied.

Mary-Margaret gasped, leaning into David as her head snapped to her sister. Neal instinctively stepped closer to Emma. Belle bounced a wiggling Bae, squeezing Robbie’s hand. 

For her part, Regina stood very, very still. She didn’t look at Killian, but instead focused on Eric. “You’re brother?”

“Yes,” Eric nodded. “Adam was only sixteen. A prodigy. He died after attending a party hosted by your husband.”

As the allegations flew, Killian stepped forward, ready to defend himself. “I had nothing to do with that! If I did, I would have been arrested!”

“There was a lack of evidence at the time,” Eric argued. “But thanks to Mrs. Cassidy, we now have eye witness accounts and security camera footage that reveals Killian not only hazed by brother but was one of the last people to see him alive because he was also the mysterious driver who dropped him off at the hospital like a sack of garbage!”

“I was trying to help him!”

“Enough,” Regina snapped, holding up her hand to keep Killian from charging Eric. “Don’t say a word,” she advised Killian before returning her attention to Eric. “If this information is so damning, then you would have the police here. You’re bluffing.”

“We may not have enough for criminal charges, but expect a civil suit. Now get out of my house.”

“This is far from over,” Regina hissed before grabbing Killian’s arm and taking her leave.

The moment the couple was out of the room, relief flooded the air, chasing away the tension. The case only lasted a few moments before Gold pointed out a valid point. “Killian isn’t the only one in hot water.”

Eric frowned in confusion. “What do you mean?”

David pulled a folded contract out of his inner breast pocket and handed the thrice folded papers to Gold. Unfolding the contract, Gold held it up so Eric could better understand. 

“We had an agreement that you would not use company resources to pursue your vendetta against Killian Jones.”

Smiling, Eric wasn’t afraid. “I didn’t. My wife was the one to hire Emma.”

“And your man Gaston has been fishing for information all over town, exploiting any connections he could to keep tabs on all of us and make sure you were in the clear to make your own plans.” 

Shrugging, the confidence still poured off Eric in waves. “None of that violates our agreement.”

“No,” Gold admitted. “You would be right, _except _you made one phone call to Gaston in your office using the company line.”__

Now Eric looked less certain. When Neal supplied the highlighted phone records, Eric swallowed. Gritting his teeth, he glared daggers at Gold. Oh, the man was good, Eric would give him that. 

“You do _not _want to make an enemy of me,” he warned.__

“No,” Gold agreed. “I don’t. However, you broke our deal and I can’t let that pass.”

“Gold, you-”

Holding up a hand, Gold sent Eric an icy look that was enough to make him back down a bit. “You may keep your stock. We will continue making money together; however, you will vacate your seat on the board immediately.”

He was caught. There was no wiggle room and he knew it. Eric witnessed “the beast of business” at work and he had to admit Gold thoroughly earned his reputation. Eric was man enough to admit he didn’t cover his tracks as well as he should have. The need for revenge blinded him in many ways. Otherwise, he would have given Gold a run for his money.

Eric still had his empire and achieved his goal of running Killian into the ground. If he was free of his seat on the board, he would be able to devote more time to that pursuit. Best of all, Gold wouldn’t be able to stand in his way. A look of mutual understanding passed between the two men.

“You will have the paperwork in the morning,” Eric promised.

“Very well.”

Taking Ariel’s hand, Eric nodded to Neal and David before escorting his wife back to the party. The guests would need reassurances.

“I think I’ve had enough for one night,” Mary-Margaret said, clasping David’s hand. The pair said their goodnights before heading home. Neal and Emma weren’t far behind.

Letting out a sigh, Belle rocked Bae, his sleeping head resting on her shoulder as she reached out her free hand to her husband. “You handled that very well.”

“Did I?” Gold smirked before kissing her knuckles. 

“Yes. I’m glad you and Eric aren’t full enemies. Maybe he and Ariel will stay in Storybrooke.”

Gold moved to put an arm around her shoulders and kissed Belle’s cheek. “Oh, I think the Princes are going to stick around, for a little while at least.”

“I’m glad.”

“Shall we return to the party?”

Belle’s smile widened as she shook her head. “We should get the baby home.”

Nodding, Gold escorted his family out of the mansion. Undoubtedly, all the events of this evening would be the main topic of conversation by morning. At least the press wouldn’t be camped out on _his _front lawn this time.__


	60. Chapter 60

Over on the course of the next week, several changes occurred around town. The press, naturally, had a field day at Killian’s expense as much as they did Gold’s. News of the wrongful death lawsuit Eric filed was causing waves, but at least the Spencer camp would be too occupied with their own issues to bother him. Honestly, Gold was relieved.

Emma and Neal were still strained, but Gold had a feeling their child would bring them back together. As for Regina and Killian, divorce rumors spread like wildfire. Eric was no longer on the board of Spencer Enterprises, but he and Ariel were staying in town a little longer.

For the rest of them, it was business as usual. As two weddings approached, Gold made arrangements to have David cover any issues at the office. Gold was taking a vacation. The plans were all set. He just needed to get home before Belle and make sure the bags were all packed. On the drive home, he called Mary-Margaret and finalized plans. By the time Belle walked through the door several hours later, he was ready.

With Bae strapped to her belly, Belle smiled down at his sweet sleeping face as she closed the front door. Turning, she set down her purse and keys before noticing Robbie standing in the foyer wearing one of his best tuxedoes with a bouquet of red roses in his hands. “Happy Anniversary, sweetheart.”

“Oh,” she breathed. Deeply touched, Belle stepped forward to accept the flowers. Inhaling the fresh scent, she mentally scolded herself for having doubts. All day her nerves were on edge wondering if Robbie would remember. "Thank you.” Moving forward, Belle kissed his cheek. “Why are you all dressed up?”

“We have dinner reservations.”

“Do we?”

“And Mary-Margaret is picking up Bae.”

“How much time do I have?”

“A half hour?”

Belle’s eyes widened. “Robbie!”

“What?”

“That’s hardly enough time!” Handing the baby to his arms, she hurried up the stairs.

Careful not to wake his son, Gold watched Belle dashing away wondering what he said. Half an hour later, when Mary-Margaret came for the baby, Belle descended the stairs wearing that royal blue cocktail dress she wore to their first dinner with the Spencers. Remembering the deal, the couple exchanged knowing smiles. 

Being back at the hotel over a year later infused Belle with the full realization of how far she came in her life. She never would have guessed she would experience so much love and happiness. Going from working double shifts at a floundering business, to making a deal with a handsome stranger, to becoming a wife and mother was surreal. 

Over dinner, the couple held hands and shared steamy, passionate looks. Belle knew they would have to make a swift exit when Robbie’s cane started teasing the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. 

“Behave,” she whispered as the waiter approached.

Gold’s only response was a hearty chuckle.

They could barely keep their hands off each other as they waited for the valet to bring around the car. Her husband’s palm warmed her back, his hot breath on her neck, whispering into her ear all the things he would do to her if given the chance. Shivering in delight, Belle felt heat pool between her legs.

On the ride home, Belle decided turnabout was fair play. Robbie drove, but she placed her hand between his legs, teasing his inner thigh before cupping him through his pants. Hearing his primitive growls, Belle’s body clenched in response. 

No sooner were they through the front door, their mouths fused together and their hands grasped. Panting his name, Belle wanted him naked. Now.

A moan of protest escaped her when Robbie pulled back. Belle held on to his coat for dear life, but Robbie pried her hands away and gasped them in his own as he led her to the living room. A bucket of chilled champagne waited, two flutes on the coffee table.

“What is all this,” she asked, blinking in confusion at the display.

“Part of your gift.”

“Robbie,” she breathed before kissing his mouth. “You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.”

Another kiss and Belle pulled back so she could retrieve Robbie’s gift from behind one of the shelves. Sitting on the couch, Robbie opened and poured the champagne while Belle set her gift on the table. Accepting the glass, Belle smiled as Robbie proposed a toast. 

“Belle, this first year with you has been more than I could have ever imagined. You fill my heart with light and love and I can’t picture my world without you. I want to spend the rest of my life experiencing each moment by your side. I adore waking up every morning knowing I am yours. Sweetheart, I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

Touched, Belle struggled to hold back tears of happiness. “Robbie, you changed my life in so many ways. Through all the ups and downs we have endured, I’ve always known you loved me. I’ve never stopped loving you. My heart still flutters when you walk into a room. You are an amazing, beautiful, wonderful man, husband, and father and I can’t see my life without you either. You’re the other half of my soul.” Belle raised her flute. “To many, many more years.”

The crystal clicked and they sipped. Exchanging smiles, then a kiss, they turned their attention to gifts. Gold loved the new antique clock Belle found as well as the new leather jacket. The framed pictures of Bailey would be going on the wall. When Robbie simply handed her an envelope, Belle frowned. 

“The first anniversary is paper,” he explained.

Tearing the seal, Belle took out the card, then gasped seeing the contents. Two tickets to London! “Oh, Robbie!”

Laughing, Belle flung her body onto his arms, raining kisses all over his face. “I can’t believe you did this!”

“Look closely,” he laughed. “It’s a whole European tour.”

Reading the details, Belle’s joy bubbled out of her in waves. Together they would see London, then Paris and Italy before returning to Scotland to spend some time at the castle. Touched beyond words, Belle leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“I can’t believe you did this,” she moaned before sucking his lower lip. Nibbling his mouth, Belle pulled back so she could cup his face. “Thank you, my love. Thank you.”

With hooded eyes, Gold gave a low growl before yanking Belle against his body. They collapsed back on the couch; kissing and groping as they murmured words of love. Gold’s hand dipped into her neckline to cup her breast while Belle reached down to do the same with the bulge in his pants. 

Hissing out a breath feeling his stiff cock, Belle grew desperate. Pulling away, she ignored her husband’s rough cry as she straddled his waist. “How much time do we have?”

Gold glanced at the clock. “Half an hour.”

Unbuckling his belt, Belle felt her desire soaking between her legs. Seeing his cock spring free, she couldn’t wait to have him inside her. As if reading her mind, Gold reached beneath the folds of her skirt and ripped off her thong. They both cried out as his skilled fingers teased her clit before dipping into her honey. 

Squeezing his shaft, Belle could barely draw breath into her lungs. Rising on her knees, she felt the pleasure washing over her, her clit and core throbbing, as she guided his thick penis to her entrance. 

“I need you so much,” she panted as she slowly sank down, encasing his flesh in her wet heat. “I love this,” she sobbed as her head went back and the sensations made her heart race. “Robbie! _Oh _!”__

Fully sheathed, Gold cried out as the familiar intensity consumed his being. Grasping Belle’s hips, watching her ride him with her eyes closed and her chestnut curls wild, he knew he would never tire of this sight. Seeing his wife writhe as she found pleasure was the most erotic sight in the world. Biting his lower lip, Gold refused to tear his eyes away as he groaned her name over and over again. 

Rolling her hips slowly, Belle wanted the moment to last. Robbie filled her so deep, stretched her until she couldn’t take anymore, and in so doing, rubbing the secret spot inside her heat that drove her crazy! Angling her body so her clit rubbed his body with every pass, she whimpered as the waves started rising higher and higher.

This coupling was quick, but no less intense. Gold worshipped his wife by telling her how gorgeous she looked on top of him. As the intensity mounted, Gold’s easy compliments transformed into desperate commands. Tightening his hold on her hips, he felt her throb rapidly around his cock, then burst with a strangled cry as her orgasm flowed. Bucking above him, Belle didn’t disguise her bliss.

A second later, Gold couldn’t hold back. The veins in his neck strained as his hot seed poured into his wife. On and on the pleasure flowed until Belle collapsed on top of him, her heart racing. Running his fingers through her hair, he held her close as they recovered enough to move.

Straightening, Belle reached for the cloth on the ice bucket to cleanse between her legs. No sooner did Gold right his clothing the doorbell rang. Giving Belle enough time to dart up the stairs before answering the door, he thanked Mary-Margaret for all her help. 

Bae was sleeping peacefully in his carrier. Belle met him halfway up the stairs and the couple tucked their son in his crib. They showered together before making love again on the bathroom floor, then fell naked into bed. Waking with the dawn, they made love slowly, savoring every touch and caress.

Today they would leave for another exciting adventure. The future looked bright and full of promise. One year later, their marriage was as strong as ever, and hopefully with many more fulfilling years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End of Book 4


End file.
